


SHIELD Agent Rhapsodos: Taking the Backseat

by Wayang_Silver



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 145,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayang_Silver/pseuds/Wayang_Silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be his reward from the Goddess after his service as a WEAPON to the Planet. Except, his life now consists of being a SOLDIER, Turk, Superhero Sitter, & this time as the unwilling hero in one. With so many heroes around, Genesis decides to take the backseat. At least Coulson concurs that the backstage crew can make differences. Fury doesn't seem to agree.</p><p>A story of second chances, even if the world you live in is different than home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crimson SOLDIER Agent

**Author's Note:**

> I am the same author by the same penname as this same fic name on fanfiction dot net. There's no plagiarism involved. 
> 
> Based on the movies SHIELD stands for: Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division
> 
> However, in the comics it stands for: Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate
> 
> As how it stands in this fic, well – the second one is what is known to all SHIELD agents. The first, is basically the public face of the Division.

* * *

  _"A drunk driver is very dangerous. So is a drunk backseat driver if he's persuasive." ~ Demetri Martin_

* * *

Despite the wall sound proofed room, his ears twitched at the humming that was always present on base.

Having Mako in his veins at times seemed like a curse.

He dismissed the horrendous noise by tuning down his enhanced senses.

Black leather covered hands scribbled onto numerous papers that were in need of signing. His job wasn't so different after all; like he had in his previous life, but, at least, this time around he wasn't the Catalyst that nearly destroyed it, and had to be a WEAPON that saved it in the end. Logistics, mission reports, his salary details, and more future missions he signed without a second glance after giving each a thorough skim. While he wasn't the true perfection paperwork workaholic like Sephiroth, all of his work would be done as diligently and professional as possible without skipping out any long-earned fun. It was something he learned as 1st Class to deal with.

His small office wasn't all that large. He hardly came to the Helicarrier unless he needed to do the most sensitive reports. The large flying beast of a Helicarrier just wasn't homey to him, even if it looked better than Midgar throughout the ages back on Gaia. He had a simple minimalist desk with a wheeled chair, the newest state-of-the-art CPU, and Standard Issue stationary that all SHIELD agents have. Nothing special and he preferred it that way. The younger 'him' back on the Planet would never have accepted it, but with all the hardships he went through in his previous life, the auburn haired SOLDIER spy now was more reserved to taking any spotlight. Not to mention he now wore a suit that would have labeled him as a Turk back where he came from. Well, he had a reputation of sorts that many agents liked him for, and he was just slightly more careful on maintaining his temper.

On his last two papers, he was to sign, a knock was heard.

"Come in."

He promptly stood up from his seat as his superior came in.

"Agent Coulson."

"Genesis, just call me Phil. I'm not here related with work at the moment." The brunette agent eyed at the nearly finished pile of paperwork with a smile. "It seems like you're nearly done there."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Best to tackle paperwork out of the way now, before it gets _in the way_ later."

"I know, I know." the elder agent chuckled in amusement. He sat down on the chair opposite to the auburn haired spy. "It's just; most agents think that paperwork is evil. I'm glad you're actually good at it, my other colleagues complain about their subordinates when it comes to paperwork."

"For a perfectionist like you, Phil, _all_ your subordinates who you take under your wing are the serious kind. Natasha's the perfect spy seductress; Clint's the ultimate sniper with a bow."

"And you're the perfect unpredictable wild card to SHIELD's enemies," Phil stated easily.

Genesis frowned at the hint his mentor was giving him. "Is Fury still considering me to be added to the Avengers Initiative roster?"

The man shrugged casually. "You are the youngest SHIELD agent with abilities that many would want you dead for."

"Been there, done that. I'm considered the youngest because I 'grew up' in this world. Of course, my ID would say I'm 23, not what I was before." With the last two papers, he signed them quickly enough before stacking them into a divider that sat on his desk. He paused, and then sighed, "You know that we can work just effectively by supporting the main group. I don't see why Fury is so persistent about this."

"He believes in Heroes."

Genesis chose not to comment on that.

At the silence, Coulson spoke, "Natasha's agreed to join if things get hectic, along with Clint; if that makes it comfortable for you."

A pause. "I'll think about it."

"Sounds good to me!"

_'Anything to stop them from rubbing in my face about the Initiative,'_ Genesis bitterly thought inwardly. He had enough of facing with 'destiny' in his previous life. He needed to change the topic fast.

"So, are you enjoying yourself over the fact our scientists found Captain America?" Genesis mused, knowing that his superior had a hero-worship for the said World War II hero.

"You have _no_ idea." Phil grinned. He looked like a kid who got what he wanted for Christmas.

Minutes after that, it was just Phil explaining and enthusiastically describing how they (SHIELD) had found the long-lost hero under the ice. To Phil and SHIELD, it was a triumphant win they succeeded in Operation Frostbite. **_(1)_**

To say Phil was thrilled wanting to meet his hero idol was an understatement. The way his current mentor was acting reminded Genesis fondly of Angeal's Puppy: Zack Fair. He didn't seem to mind, though since Genesis particularly enjoyed the man's company. Coulson could be the calm and cool agent when he needed to. In regards to who Captain America was, the hero reminded the auburn haired spy and agent that there was still pride and honor in this world. Genesis was sure that Angeal would have taken a liking to the hero too.

"Fury's not letting me see him anytime soon, though." the elder agent sighed, disappointment on his face.

"Perhaps when you're all calmed down." Genesis teased.

Phil twitched. "You're really enjoying this, are you?"

A chuckle. "It's not every day I see you worked up about something."

"Come on, Genesis! This is the Captain America! You're just as worked up when it comes to literature like Shakespeare and LOVELESS."

The auburn haired agent snorted but agreed nonetheless. "Fair enough; so, while we're on standby, is there an alternative place to stay before we're deployed?"

"You never do like it here on the Helicarrier, huh?" Phil asked.

A sigh. " _My friend, the fates are cruel..._ I don't want to force my ears to dampen my hearing for twenty-four seven; the not so good perks of enhancements."

"Where to?"

"As long as it's on solid ground, it's most indefinitely better. The traffic buzz isn't so bad to tune out as the turbines on this blasted ship."

"How about Eddie's bar?", Phil suggested, "For old time's sake?"

"Old time's sake my ass," Genesis scoffed at his superior. "They only let me drink there two years ago."

A shrug. "Only because they don't know how old you really are. Even I don't." He leaned to his 'supposedly' youngest agent and asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Not in a lifetime." was a deadpanned reply.

"And that's what makes you an interesting puzzle of a man to be with, Genesis," Coulson said dismissively. "But I can't complain. You, Natasha, and Clint all have your own past secrets. Just don't let them swallow you up. As long as I can keep an eye on you, you're family."

Eddie's Bar they called it.

No one would have spared a glance at it and deduced it was an exclusive member nightclub.

Because that was what it was: a bar for SHIELD agents.

Not a single soul in the area seemed to think it was placed to hang out, considering its 'premium status for members' and that the bouncers outside were famous for enforcing the rules. People would simply just choose the other club on the other side of the street block that was usually packed and friendlier, not knowing they'd been paid by SHIELD to do so. Cars and vehicles that SHIELD agents and workers owned were parked in the underground basement, away from prying eyes. It was one of the fewer places where most agents could hang out without being so secretive on who they were. Well, that was the case after they screened you that you were a SHIELD agent through security, and boy was it tight. It was a safety procedure they implemented as there were certain mutants or people who had abilities or technology to look like someone else.

The two came in sat in their usual places. People just seem to know where they would sit like it was a rule that you don't take another person's place. That was unless they were on a temporary leave or dead because of the job.

"The usual, Joe," Genesis ordered his drink.

"Are you sure? For a kid your age you're a heavy drinker." Joe the bartender eyed his client with a raised brow.

Phil was grinning when the 'kid' so to put it, rolled his eyes dramatically. "He can handle it."

"I know he can handle it, but you think it's gonna be good for his liver?"

Genesis grumbled because he was called a 'kid'. With the Mako still in his veins, it still made it a bit tedious in trying to make himself feel the effects of alcohol. Not in the extreme case like it was for Sephiroth who needed a whole bar, but with his metabolism normal booze didn't seem to work well as he would want to. Plus, the only people he knew about his real abilities to some extent was Fury, Coulson, and Natasha.

"I'll be _fine_." the auburn youth stressed. He had a reason to make his point. The drink was infamous to knock out a normal grown up for a whole night unless you had an extremely high alcohol tolerance.

"Knock yourself out," Joe said, as he mixed the poison and slid the glass to Genesis. He kept an eye on the auburn haired agent as he took the drink calmly and that it seem it didn't affect the young man as he thought it would. While surprised, he considered both agents wanted their privacy and retreated away in astonishment masking his abrupt shock to serve other agents in need of a drink.

"He's just concerned for you." Phil chuckled.

"Hnn."

Being ignored, the other agent heaved out a breath. "You're not taking the Initiative are you?"

"You've read my mind."

"I thought you said you were thinking about it."

"I'm considering it as an option. Not necessarily the _only_ option." Genesis pointed out. "As a normal agent, I can do my job just as effectively."

"There will be a time where normal people won't be able to handle it," Phil argued. "Fury wants someone from SHIELD with special abilities to serve as a backup in case things might turn for the worst. There's only so much I can do."

This time, the auburn haired agent emptied his glass without stopping and slid the glass expertly where Joe was tending to another customer. "I thought I've seen enough already through your files on babysitting Stark and Thor. With my lack of patience, I'd be a bad candidate. I've got other better things to do."

"Like searching for old friends?" Phil inquired knowing it was the auburn haired spy's only drive at the moment.

Genesis had a small sad smile on his face. "It's one of the reasons why I joined SHIELD, and I'm still in it. Searching through 6 billion people on this rock hasn't gotten me any results yet. I just wish for... closure."

Of course, being friends with Coulson for more than 5 years, he knew from the elder agent's expression that he wasn't going to let it go until he got his wanted answer.

"Humph, _fine._ Are there any alternatives then?"

"You can act as a consultant."

"I thought Stark–"

"From _our_ side."

"It's still the backseat, right?"

"Yes, it is. I'm only passing the message to you. You know very well I agree with you, but it's my current job to ask are you in or out." Phil scratched his head with frustration, "I don't see why you're avoiding the spotlight like a plague."

"You know, I don't avoid people–like a _certain_ agent that favors staying in his 'nest'. **_(2)_** I can be just as deadly in the background and still mingle with the civilians." Genesis stated. He stopped their conversation as his cell phone buzzed, and he flipped it open to receive an email. He skimmed through it, shut his clamshell phone, and stood up.

"I've got to go."

"Where?"

"Mission," Genesis replied straightening his suit and tie.

"Are you sure after you drank that... thing?" Coulson asked incredulously, pointing to the glass what most agents would declare as poison.

His young agent thought differently waving his mentor with a dismissive gesture. "Don't be such a mother hen, Phil. As for your offer... take it or leave it."

"Which one?"

"Consultant."

"Alright… No promises about what Fury will say, though." The elder agent then hesitantly asked again, "Are you sure the alcohol won't mess with your senses?"

Genesis smirked, "It'll take me about another 7 glasses to make me drunk. _Even if the morrow is barren of promises... Nothing shall forestall my return._ "

When the youth exited the bar, another agent came over to Phil. Unlike Phil, the agent had a tan complexion, was bulky and bald.

"Coulson."

"Sitwell."

"He didn't agree to join the Initiative?" Sitwell asked about Genesis.

Phil shrugged his shoulders. "He's willing to take the alternative choice given to him."

"Stubborn kid." Agent Jasper Sitwell shook his head. "Well, better him than Blonsky that's for sure." **_(3)_**

"He's still sorting out his past." Phil defended. "Makes Romanoff's past seem tame."

Agent Sitwell blinked as if he learned something new. "It's that bad?" When Phil didn't say anything, Sitwell took note of it. "Right; I don't have the acquired level clearance to know." There was a small pause. "So what now?"

"I'll let Director Fury know about the alternative offer."

* * *

  " _We all have the temptation to be backseat drivers when it comes to decisions that don't work out the way we want." ~ Don Mattingly_

* * *

_**TBC...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) SHIELD was responsible for Operation Frostbite project in rescuing and recovering Captain America from being encased in ice.
> 
> (2) Refers to Agent Clint Barton or Hawkeye. Being a sniper with a bow, he likes to observe from afar (and from above) and usually doesn't like mingling with most people. His code name Hawkeye is also part of the inside joke he likes to be in his 'nest'.
> 
> (3) Refers to the events that took place in the One-Shot Marvel Film: The Consultant.


	2. Mission Not So Impossible

* * *

 " _Nothing is Impossible, the word itself says: I'm possible!" ~ Audrey Hepburn_

* * *

_SHIELD Land Base HQ, Director's Office..._

"He rejected the Avengers Initiative _again_?"

"Taking the alternative offer would be more precise, Sir." Phil Coulson corrected.

Fury raised his left brow, somewhat stretching his scars on the injured eye covered by an eyepatch. His dark complexion and large imposing figure made most agents afraid in wanting to piss the man off intentionally. Nick Fury's reputation as the head of SHIELD wasn't just as its leader, but as a man who knew how to run a mighty organization into protecting the general populace from the shadows–-even if the government would usually question his unorthodox methods. At times like this, Agent Coulson remembered on how at one point with his friendship with Genesis, the younger agent mentioned how he appeared like a pirate. All he needed was a parrot and a hook arm. As funny the train of thought went through his head, the Agent didn't give away any clues on his face to his superior.

One thing he didn't appreciate about his current task at the moment was being the middle man; both his boss and Genesis can be both stubborn at times it was hard to persuade them to do anything. Well, not so hard for Genesis... if he had the right sort of incentive. Director Fury on the other hand only took to change when there was hard evidence.

"Then has Agent Rhapsodos agreed to take the job as our consultant?" The reply was a nod. "Any possible way he will agree to the Initiative instead?"

Coulson motioned, "He said to take it or leave it."

The Director's room went silent as Fury thought over it.

"Permission to speak, Sir?" another asked.

Fury grunted with a nod, "Granted. What's your view, Hill?"

Phil eyed the other agent in the room under Fury's command and also an ally, Agent Maria Hill. Unlike Fury, she was the true Agent through and through. Stern and by the book. She wore the standard jumpsuit that all field SHIELD agents wore, contrary to what he and Genesis wore on a daily basis. She also had an air to her that screamed 'don't mess with me' or there would be dire consequences. Hill was Fury's second-in-command, even though she didn't technically hold a high Intel level clearance as Phil did. Odd in many ways, but not so odd if you counted the fact she acted more as their main field commanding superior on the Helicarrier. He wondered what was on the woman's mind.

Agent Hill's face was expressionless. "If Agent Rhapsodos wishes to be our Consultant, then I propose that he should remain in such a position. According to our superiors' standards, he'd be too young in their eyes to actually join the roster, despite the arguments we had of including Dr. Bruce Banner into the Initiative." The way she talked about Banner was if he was some uncontrolled animal, in which in some ways made sense as SHIELD was wary of the 'Hulk' that resided inside him.

"You support the wishes of the higher-ups, Agent Hill?" Fury asked with curiosity.

Hill didn't seem to be happy about what her boss stated. "You know I agree with your judgments, Sir. I would have preferred Rhapsodos joining the team along with Romanoff and Barton. However, we can't avoid the fact how young he is will make the World Security Council question your actions in bringing him into the Avengers Initiative. Nonetheless, if he acts as a Consultant from our side and has that opportunity to prove himself... I'm certain they won't complain."

Inwardly Phil whooped at that point.

_Coulson: 1, Fury: 0_

Bless that Goddess whoever she was that Genesis talked about. Phil hoped it'd still go his way.

Nick Fury didn't seem to be fazed by Agent Hill's opinion. "I'll take into account until Agent Rhapsodos finishes his current mission. If he resorts to the full extent of his 'true' abilities he'll have to join the Initiative; if not, he'll be our Consultant."

The inner Coulson panicked, even though his outer appearance seemed unchanged as Fury's mouth curved into a rather smug smile. He realized that he had been played on. It was no wonder Fury suggested that he should chill at the bar with the 'kid' after his workload for the day was done. Fury had known about Genesis' habits in drinking the heaviest booze there was that the SHIELD bar had to offer. Not only Fury wanted to prove the board of governors in the World Security Council that Genesis would be an exceptional addition to the Initiative, but he wanted to prove that even with large amount of alcohol the kid was still able to function.

Shoot.

_Coulson: 1, Fury: 1_

Sure, Agent Rhapsodos was known to be more reserved than those who looked like his age, but that didn't mean he wasn't immune to temper tantrums. When that happened, well, Coulson would rather avoid the conflict of fireballs being included. With the way Fury planned it like this, it was just asking to get roasted by the younger agent. But since when did Fury back down from the getting together the weirdest group of odd people on the planet or perhaps this universe?

Unfortunately, never.

_'Damn it. I hope you'll realize it soon, Genesis.'_ Phil thought with a sigh.

The last thing he needed was to break his promise to Genesis he'd try to dissuade Fury of him joining the Initiative.

.

.

* * *

_Classified Location, Industrial Area..._

He wrinkled his nose in distaste and he knew something was fishy.

When Genesis applied for the mission he was sent on, had a feeling that it was odd there were instructions/orders to 'keep it low'-detailing he could use or not his 'special skill set'.

It 'smelled' like Fury was testing him, and he couldn't be more right about it. Considering that he was sent to take down a whole factory of illegal weapons along with their dealers... which just 'happened' to have some of the sorts of technology that wasn't supposed to be in their hands. Lasers. However, it proved to be more of a blessing in disguise if anything. The auburn haired spy had taken down the factory no differently than taking down a Wutai fort back on Gaia. All he needed to do was to take down all the electric outage that supplied the factory, place some small explosives in strategic places, take down the thugs and their leaders with his normal Mako speed and strength, and with a few bullet tranquilizers, and he was done.

He now just had to wait for the SHIELD mopping crew to arrive before he'd make his way back to his apartment.

No fuss, no flashy explosions, all nice and hidden from the public.

Oh, yes; he could see it right now. Veld and his Turks would be _rolling_ on the floor _howling_ with laughter he was now a 'Turk' of all things. Not to mention a perfect one. Even back in his cadet days, the Turks had an eye on him that he was 'supposed' to join them. His more slender figure simply didn't make him SOLDIER material. However, since he was under Hollander, and had a gift for Materia, ShinRa already had plans for him since he was their experiment from birth he would end up as a SOLDIER. The irony didn't describe the understatement of his life this time around.

Was this life really a true Gift of the Goddess?

He had no answers to his conclusion just yet, but at times, he had to question the abilities that he had gained in this life.

During his previous life as a WEAPON had resulted in assimilating Weiss' powers. Now not only he was a walking Materia storage on the go, but the former's Tsviet's abilities were passed onto him. And that didn't count the fact that he inherited the ability akin to the youngest Tsviet, Shelke. He had no idea of what Minerva was thinking having him have all those powers in a world with those type of people were prone to be monitored by the government constantly.

Coulson was more than right he had abilities that people in this life they would kill him for. The reason why when Fury knew of his abilities, it was either stay with SHIELD or they would have other methods of keeping a close eye on him (which many didn't support human rights). Of course, it was easier to stay in SHIELD instead. They had the connections (under the radar ones) that Genesis required if he was going to search for his deceased friends that Minerva mentioned they were reborn in this world too.

But would his friends recognize him when he found them?

It was another idea he had trouble grasping onto. Genesis had recently found a Turk by the code name of 'Gun' in Boston one day, with no memory of her previous life when she died during the same war that threatened the Planet as his time as a WEAPON. The Turk was happily married, had a child and expecting another soon. There was no sign of Elena because Genesis knew she was still alive. The auburn haired spy wondered if Angeal was somewhere in this world with a family of his own too... or was he the same age like him? Surely it was possible they were on Earth... but it was just a matter of searching in the right places.

Genesis was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard an empty oil drum fell to the floor just a few meters away from him.

"Crap! You idiot! Come on, before he has his eyes on us!" was an urgent whisper that his enhanced ears could hear clearly.

Sadly the so-called 'spies' that had been eyeing on him weren't all that professional and he knew they were a group trying to get out of a tangled mess of bodies. There were plenty of grunts, moans, and complaints from the group. Genesis simply jogged over. When he turned the corner of the intersection, he found a bunch of teenagers from the ages 13-19 (all five of them) in a heap. Although they seemed normal, one look on one of the teens having a steel fists protecting the main tangled group defiantly from Genesis made it all clear.

Mutants.

Genesis had guessed they were homeless; their clothes were tattered in many places, and they smelled like they hadn't had a shower for days. It wasn't rare to hear parents chuck out their kids on the streets when they found out their own flesh and blood had the X-gene in his line of work. A sad notion that they had been kicked out of their homes because something they had no control of. The fact the actual government wasn't doing anything about it was an idiocy, but then again they preferred to sweep the problems of the minority where the sun doesn't shine.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Genesis said calmly.

The boy no older than 20 eyed at him, still raising his metal fists up. "We don't know that." a Russian accent was heard.

"No you don't," the auburn agent agreed. "However, I will make it clear I'm not looking around for any Mutants. But if I may know, what are you all doing here?"

"We're waiting for a friend." A long-haired brunette girl from behind the boy said. "He's not a mutant, but, he volunteered to get us some food while we wait here. We're planning to leave once he gets back."

_'Now that's rare.'_ Genesis thought. It wasn't every day a normal person would stick around for their mutant friends. "Alright, you can all stay here until your friend comes back. Just make sure you all stay out of sight. My colleagues will turn a blind eye at you, but I can't say the same for authorities who don't like mutants."

Another boy in the group gaped at him as the steel fist boy lowered his guard. "You're not ratting out on us?"

"I'm with SHIELD, not the government," Genesis said it like he had many times before with a sigh. "Our policy is guilty until proven. Unless you're threatening the human race, then you're on our hit list. Mutants aren't on our list unless they do something like those thugs I took out." He took out a card from his pocket and gave it to the teenager with steel fists as his abilities. "Here, it's the address to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He'll take you in."

The boy blinked when he received the card. "Um, wow. Thanks.. err?"

"Agent Rhapsodos."

"That sounds a mouthful." The girl complained behind the boy.

"Genesis then," the auburn former SOLDIER snorted.

"I'm Peter. _**(1)**_ " the one who had received his card said. "'Miss hard to remember names' beside me here is Katherine **_(2)_**. And- "

Genesis held out a hand and the boy stopped talking. "That's more than enough. The less I know the better." With the sounds of sirens, the agent ushered them away. "It's best you get going."

"Thanks for everything!" Peter waved a goodbye at the spy before he left the scene with his friends.

_Now... back to business._

Genesis smirked smugly when he completed his current mission without using any of his Materia abilities. Fury wasn't going to be happy he had known it was a test whether he'd make it into the Avengers Initiative or not. The former SOLDIER Commander knew he 'failed' spectacularly.

.

.

* * *

"He... _What?!_ " Fury said with wide eyes.

"Took out the whole factory with no 'additional powers', therefore, he has no prior reasons to be an addition of the Avengers Initiative," Phil said happily, having a field day.

_Coulson: 2, Fury: 1_

He didn't think it was possible for Genesis to do so without his extra powers and asked for more information. "And the area?"

Agent Hill replied, this time, looking at the mission report through a digital tablet she was holding. "Clean. He called in the mopping crew to get the remaining weapons out-of-the-way for mass disposal and extermination. None of the crew mentioned anything of significance that would believe Agent Rhapsodos had other... methods of completing the mission."

Coulson also noted, "Seems like Genesis caught up with the words you sent him on the mission orders."

The Director had an unwilling defeated look on his face as if Rhapsodos couldn't possibly figure it out... while he was under the influence of alcohol.

_Coulson: 3, Fury: 1_

This round, of course, was won by Agent Phillip Coulson.

Agent Maria Hill would have been laughing hard if she wasn't known to be calm and collected. Although, there was a spike to her lips that she was obviously avoiding to laugh in front of her superior. She coughed, "Well, it seems like he'll be our consultant from now on then. This way, things should run smoothly. There is a mention that the 'energy source' you cited has started to act on its own, sir." _**(3)**_

Coulson winked at Agent Hill quickly he'd owe her for that. She seemed to take an agreement to it with the smallest hint of incline of her head.

Fury rolled an eye at his two subordinates who had just rubbed his defeat at him. "We'll visit the labs again then. Perhaps keep an eye on it in the near future. That source is dangerous to be left out on its own in the labs. I'll see to the security myself and work there as needed."

"And what of Rogers?" Agent Hill asked her superior.

Before Phil could even volunteer, Nick Fury cut him off. "I'll be needing your help at the labs. There's a lot of ground to cover."

"Yes, sir." The voice seemed a bit disappointed. He would have sulked like a kid if the work wasn't so serious.

The SHIELD Director then answered to his second-in-command. "Now that Rhapsodos is our consultant, send him in. If he assists Steve Rogers _**(4)**_ and if the man is willing to take our young agent under his wing, there will be future chances he may be persuaded to join the Initiative. Meeting adjourned. Dismissed."

.

.

* * *

_Back at the now abandoned factory..._

"Spiky! What took you so long?" Kathrine Pryde or Kitty as others called her asked.

The said person heaved out a breath as he held all the paper bags that were their dinner. "You would be if you went shopping for six to seven people."

"Don't be so hard on him, Kitty. He's my friend and he's stuck with us through the rough times." Peter Rasputin said as he took a bag and then distributed the food to the other teens. The other teens didn't seem to want to be a part of their conversation, as they were too hungry. His said friend had the widest grin when Peter mentioned him.

"But you're not a mutant, right?" Kitty asked confusedly.

The boy of 17 years old shrugged. "It's weird. I don't have the X-gene but my eyes glow like this. I have weird dreams, but that's it."

"Well, when we get to Xavier's Institute we should be okay and find out something about you," Peter said optimistically as he took his own hot dog to eat.

"Yeah." Kitty sighed as she took her own hot dog from the bag by phasing her hand through the bag. She took a large bite and chewed it quickly. "Hey, Spiky. I never caught your name, since Peter here always calls you 'Spike'."

The teen no doubt seemed to have a boundless pent-up energy in him. He was probably the reason why the other teens looked up to him for hope and with Peter around, the group was making progress in finding a new home for them. Cheerily he introduced himself.

"Let's get re-acquainted then! I'm Zack Fair!"

* * *

 " _Impossible is not in my dictionary." ~ Napoleon Bonaparte_

* * *

_**TBC...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) Peter Rasputin a.k.a Colossus (X-Men). A mutant with the ability to transform his body into "organic steel" granting him superhuman strength, stamina, and durability.
> 
> (2) Katherine Pryde/Kitty Pride a.k.a. Shadowcat (X-Men). A mutant who possesses a "phasing" ability that allows her and objects or people with which she is in contact to become intangible.
> 
> (3) The Tesseract or Cosmic Cube is an enchanted object of unparalleled power that was once owned by Odin and believed to be Asgardian in origin, but was lost during the last age of worship by men on Earth. In Captain America: The First Avenger it was used by Red Skull, as he believed it would give him power to rule over the world.
> 
> (4) Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America. Currently isolated by SHIELD so he can assimilate back to society as he has been encased in Ice for nearly 70 years (1944-2012).


	3. Home Mission Briefing

* * *

 " _A home without books is a body without soul." ~ Marcus Tullius Cicero_

* * *

_Genesis' Apartment..._

A soothing song by the name 'Joy of Life' from one of his favorite smooth jazz saxophonist swayed and hummed through the room. **_(1)_**

With LOVELESS in hand, his side table that had a cup of hot cocoa on it, and oddly a bowl of apples, Genesis was content. The red squishy chair made it comfortable for him to sit and enjoy reading in a spacious study room that surrounded him with books. While Earth had the most variety collection of books that the auburn haired poet adored, nothing really hit home than what LOVELESS did. It was proof that his world existed, and most of all, it was proof that the Goddess blessed him with his second life. The book itself was the actual one thing he requested of what he wanted to bring into the new world he currently lived in. His previous enhancement, as well as his powers, was something that came with it... even though he never asked for them.

His eyes trailed to the magnet on the wall he installed and stuck on it was a red long fine sword, Rapier.

He hadn't used it for some time. At least for some missions, as it was a dead giveaway to who he was–a weird habit and showed just how very different to who he was back then–when in the past he'd give anything to let people know and sure it was him doing the job. It wasn't rare he felt guilty of using his guns over his beloved sword that had been with him through thick and thin. Genesis always practiced his routines with his beloved weapon in the small private gym he had at his apartment, but even then he wished that the blade would see real battles as it did back then.

The auburn-haired youth stopped at the notion and shook his head vigorously in denial.

Honestly, what happened to him and wanting to have a more laid back lifestyle?

He had done enough back on Gaia, right?

Still, he did wish he wasn't so alone in all of this. He wished he could find his friends and talk to them what it was like at home. Genesis would wonder if he could ever find anyone back from home who actually remembered anything. So far his search had been nil on who remembered. It was bizarre to find people he knew who had died back in the War of Resolve wandering around in this world. That sort of déjà vu was shocking at first. Employees, infantrymen, SOLDIERs and even to the very two Turks he had killed back in Banora were alive here. The more he met those people, the more frustrated he felt in not finding his closest friends. In the end of his frustration, he ended up burying his life in his work.

If Angeal was there right now, he would probably be fussing about how Genesis should take some time to make peace with himself more often.

Apparently, being a SHIELD Agent never really did give that sort of peace too often and for too long.

With what he could, he did try to make up for it. Genesis had a fond smile to his lips as now his blue Mako eyes drifted to a potted plant he had at the window. For a reminder his friend to Angeal, he finally took the part to actually take care of a plant. Of course, there was a catch to what plant he had. The auburn haired SHIELD agent did not like the fact that the burly SOLDIER had plants that would attract bugs he detested so much they ended up in his apartment back at ShinRa. **_(2)_** But Earth had a plant that solved that. In fact, he loved the plant. He named it Aphrodite which earned him incredulous looks from Coulson, Natasha, and Clint when they visited his apartment at one time.

His beloved plant?

A Venus Flytrap.

He never had to worry about having spiders, flies or beetles crawling into his apartment anymore. Aphrodite-like its namesake, attracted a good deal of bugs into its fangs of doom with no problem. As the way 'she' was right now, Genesis was forced to replant it to a bigger pot, but he eagerly enjoyed the idea more bugs will die because of it.

Getting back to his favorite book, Genesis popped an apple in his mouth and took a bite. Apples were his popcorn, something Phil never got used to no many how many times the man came over to have a movie night or read some books in his mini library. The elder agent never understood what was Genesis' obsession with apples was about, but to the auburn haired poet, the fruit was the closest to Banora Whites or Dumbapples save the more juicy taste and color. Natasha seemed to agree it was actually healthy and supported they should all eat it for breakfast every day, her for health and fitness reasons. As for Clint, he didn't seem to be motivated to eat them but preferred to use them as target practice much to Genesis' dismay.

A buzz hummed next to the bowl of apples, reminding the young agent that his cellphone was ringing.

With a swipe and flick of a wrist, Genesis answered the call.

"Agent Rhapsodos speaking."

_"Genesis?"_

The now 'Turk' raised a brow. "Phil? There's something going on?"

_"Have you received the files?"_

"Yes." the reply had a tired bored tone to it. "Read through them as well."

From the side desk drawer, Genesis took out a page skimming through the contents. **_(3)_**

**.**

**.**

**~ S.H.I.E.L.D. FILE SSN No. 987-65-4320 ~**

**Name:** Rogers, Steve

**Birthplace:** Brooklyn, NY

**D.O.B.:** 4th July 1918

**Gender:** Male

**Race:** Caucasian

**Status:** PENDING

**Document Citizenship:** United States

**Dental:** NONE

**Languages:** English

**Title:** NONE

**Height:** 6'2"

**Weight:** 220

**Hair:** Blond

**Eyes:** Blue

**.**

**Identifiable Markings:** NONE

**Family:** Joeseph Rogers (Father) DECEASED 05-08-1918, Sarah Rogers (Mother) DECEASED 10-15-1936

**~ End of page ~**

**.**

**.**

"I thought 'Hero sitting' was your job," Genesis commented taking another bite from his apple. He munched on it and swallowed it quickly. "I was under the impression you would be more suited to taking care of Rogers than I am."

_"You're on your apple diet are you?"_ the agent asked. Then Phil sighed dramatically, which wasn't often, _"It's your first job as our Consultant. Fury probably thinks it's his way of payback at me for hindering him in letting you join up the Avengers Initiative roster."_

Genesis didn't bother to reply about the apple obsession he had and snorted, "That's not a job I would look forward to. Although, I am thankful you've managed to stall long enough for me so I didn't get into the Initiative. Are you so occupied that Fury assigned me to this mission instead of you? I know Natasha is out with her own mission, and Clint isn't so much of a people person."

_"I'm busy at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. with the Director. **(4)** We're double checking all of the security and evacuation measures if things turn nasty. Our wonder cube's been giving spikes for some time after it's been quiet for so long."_

"After it's been dormant for decades? Sounds like something is in motion here." Genesis said thoughtfully. He personally didn't like the signs, just a year after Thor came crashing down, and all those Avengers candidates coming in... It was a beacon from 'Fate' somehow there was bound to be something big just waiting to happen.

_"We can only hope and do what we can until it comes around. The Director is right when it's near fatal to rely on making weapons alone."_

"But relying on a response team that's not even made up into a stable group yet is just as risky." the auburn haired agent argued calmly. "One the higher-ups even has the Initiative on their last resort list."

Phil didn't seem to mind. _"Well, it's more of a reason to make it less risky by getting to know one of the team members, which is why I'm counting on you to watch over the Captain for me."_

"This doesn't have to do anything with signing vintage cards doesn't it?" Genesis asked with a grin.

_"Don't remind me,"_ the Agent on the line groaned as the younger agent was teasing him mercilessly on it. _"And get that big smug grin off your face. I made sure you didn't get into the roster as promised, didn't I?"_

A chuckle. _"Fine. I'll try to handle the mission with my best effort. Let's hope he's not too serious about just training every day. From the details, he hasn't left his apartment unless it's for training."_

"That's what I'm worried about." Coulson sighed. "It's been a nearly 70 years in the ice. There's bound to be some drastic changes he's going to feel heavily left out of time."

"Hnn, that's not going to make my job any easier."

_"I think I have to disagree, Genesis. I think out of all of us you're best suited for the job."_

Genesis blinked. "How so?"

_"You two are a lot more related than you think, and you have a lot in common."_ Phil pointed out. _"Think about it. About 70 years through time can feel like stepping into a different world."_

The auburn agent had to smile at that. _"Now you mention it, I suppose it's true."_

_"Don't worry, Genesis. You'll do fine. He'll probably spot out the soldier in you first, then the spy in you."_ Coulson laughed.

Genesis took that as a challenge. _"Is that a bet?"_

_"Full pay for breakfast to dinner at Evans' Diner for the loser."_

"Done."

Too bad Phil had forgotten at that moment that Genesis was a very good actor.

_"By the way, Clint's with me. So you won't be seeing us in the meantime."_ the agent reminded.

"Right. I'll let you know if anything comes up with my 'Hero sitting' mission."

_"Night, Genesis. Make sure the Captain feels at home, OK?"_

"No promises, but I will try. Night, Phil."

As his call ended, he ate through his apple in record time. Genesis then noted the clock was at 10:00 PM. He could sleep with less time, but he could use the rest for tomorrow as well. He left the study room and made way to his bedroom. His own personal private space wasn't fancy as he had back in ShinRa, but it was more than enough to suit his tastes. Genesis had a red and black minimalist theme going on, which had surprised the assassin seductress.

Before he went to bed, though, he thoughtfully stared in the mirror that gave way his glowing eyes.

He was still the only SOLDIER here on Earth so far.

Genesis always wore contact lens when he left for work (mostly for precaution). The only place and time he didn't wear them were when he was at his home/temporary resident when he was sleeping. It was annoying at first, but he couldn't afford to let his guard down with the peace he gained that people wouldn't stare at him pointing fingers he was a mutant when he didn't even have the X-gene. Oh yes, there had been a couple of close calls back in high school when the community he lived in were mutant-phobic. Thanks to meeting a certain old man, though, he was found by SHIELD. **(5)**

Still, Genesis wouldn't have it any other way.

Even in his second life, he had a really odd family again. Only, this time, it was Phil Coulson being the 'dad' of three agents. Three which consisted of: a super spy assassin, an ultimate sniper with a bow, and a hidden red mage SOLDIER spy that was their wild card. The way Coulson was saying that he should take care of Steve Rogers was saying like he had adopted the guy into the family. Well, that was what Phillip Coulson did to you; when he sees someone with potential and needs a family he would welcome you into his without the said person knowing it.

Additionally, the man was a mean one when he needed to get what he wanted. Agent Coulson wasn't called the 'Everyman' for nothing. Phil gave you the image he was just an agent that couldn't do much when he'd probably have abilities that could shock anyone. He claimed the Stark doesn't tell him anything, but Genesis was very sure that the man could hack into JARVIS if he wanted or needed to. Supposedly he already figured out how, when Tony wasn't looking at Phil's way. **_(6)_**

While Genesis already had the ability to hack into any sort of computer thanks to Weiss' powers that he assimilated or Synaptic Net Dive, Phil had been his mentor in making sure that the auburn haired spy could do so without having to resort to SND. Not unexpected as Natasha had him as her hacker mentor too. **_(7)_**

Lying down with his arms crossed behind his head, Genesis relaxed in his red silk PJs wondering what tomorrow would bring. He felt at home in this world for now. The future here was full of things he was for the first time looking forward to.

After all, this was going to be an interesting meeting of two different Super Soldiers. **_(8)_**

But Steve Rogers didn't need to know that.

_Yet._

* * *

* * *

 " _No one realizes how beautiful it is to travel until he comes home and rests his head on his old, familiar pillow." ~ Lin Yutang_

* * *

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) Joy of Life by Kenny G. Genesis strikes me as a person that will probably like soothing music as he reads his book(s) (?)
> 
> (2) Genesis hates bugs with a passion even if he comes from Banora, which counts as the country side in Gaia (makes him a country boy by default but not by heart). Hence the reason he loves the Venus Flytrap. Aphrodite is Venus' Greek version of the love Goddess. Sneak peak from Angeal's Fan club Newsletter 313 featuring a conversation between the two friends in Crisis Core:
> 
> G: You'd better do something about those plants in your room. A: Those plants represent nature. Some of us converse with nature to hone our spirit and honor. G: And some of us are getting bugs in our rooms because of those blasted things. A: Come on. Don't you remember? We used to have bugs in our rooms all the time when we were kids. G: That's why I hate them. And the past? It can stay there. We're in Midgar. We're not supposed to have nature here.
> 
> (3) SHIELD File on Captain America based on the Avengers movie with modifications. Here, he's not an agent (status) or adviser (title) in SHIELD yet.
> 
> (4) Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. is a remote and secret facility where the Tesseract is being studied. In the comics, P.E.G.A.S.U.S. stands for Potential Energy Group/Alternate Sources/United States.
> 
> (5) Genesis is first found by SHIELD in the side story Agent SHIELD Rhapsodos: Agent Jasper Sitwell. 
> 
> (6) Agent Phil Coulson is capable in hacking into extremely tight computer security. In the Avengers, he hacked and overridden JARVIS' protocols when Tony Stark didn't answer his calls.
> 
> (7) In Iron Man 2, Natasha Romanoff hacks into Rhodey's War Machine suit freeing him from Hammer's control.
> 
> (8) Captain America is the only successful subject of the Super Soldier Serum. Genesis was the first subject of Project G which was the basis for creating ShinRa's Mako enhanced SOLDIERs.


	4. Of Super Soldiers and Homo sapien Superiors

* * *

 " _Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, 'What! You too? I thought I was the only one." ~ C.S. Lewis_

* * *

Steve Rogers woke up that morning as his vision presented him with the different ceiling he didn't like with a large sigh.

He always dreaded waking up on the bed these days to stare at the window.

The window was a slap in his face he wasn't in 1940's America... but 2012.

Nearly 70 years stuck and asleep in the ice and it was clear he was a man out of his time. Out of his era. Out of... well... everything. The blond shook his head in anguish that he didn't really felt like he had anything left to fight for. The war was gone, peace was there, his friends or any of his comrades was most likely old or dead... He was starting question what was he living for. Or did he just needed to exist?

He shoved himself up, made sure he avoided looking out the window, opting to not see it, and get ready to do what he had been doing the last week which was training. Steve was making sure he'd train hard enough so he could get stronger. Being in the ice for so long made his muscles stiff, but it was getting better. He was resolute to get ready for this new world. If he can get stronger, he could get through all this mess reality hit him with. Swiftly, he took a shower and ate his breakfast so he could start the day. At the breakfast table, though, he spotted a message from Director Fury.

**~Message S.H.I.E.L.D. NOTICE~**

_Rogers,_

_I'm currently occupied for the moment, so I will not have time to brief you on a couple of things I've been meaning to tell you myself. However, in my place, I have sent an Agent to you. He's one of our youngest and best S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer and is a consultant on our side for the Avengers Initiative. If you need anything, you may ask him and he'll try to help you. Take note, he will review your condition as long as he's assigned to you the moment you meet him today._

_\- Director Fury_

**~Message S.H.I.E.L.D. NOTICE [end]~**

Steve didn't know how to honestly react to the message. On one hand, he felt like he just wanted to laugh at the joke someone was sent in to babysit him. On the other, he was angry that Fury didn't trust him he was alright. Okay, he was a bit moody these days – but the way the Director elaborated how this consultant was going to review his condition made it seem to Steve as if he wasn't stable. A stupid and old question jumped into this mind that moment.

_Is this supposed to be a test? **(1)**_

The last thing he wanted to think was that people were underestimating him again.

Steve with a speed of his Super Soldier serum could give him got his things and left his apartment.

Whoever this 'Consultant' was, he better not be a bully; he didn't like bullies.

.

.

* * *

_At Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning..._

"Zack are you, okay? You've been twitching so often in class it's as if you're like bursting with energy or something."

The raven head teen scratched his head furiously. "I don't know! It's just– really weird."

Kitty raised a brow. "How weird?"

"Ever since we got to this school. You know, the classes and all... I think I've gone through his before. I don't understand it either... but I feel like doing squats when I'm restless." Zack admitted. _**(2)**_

"Squats?" the girl blinked. Was that a guy thing?

She knew Zack didn't have the X-gene, but the way his eyes glowed brighter when they got to the school sort of made her question whether what he said was true or not. Maybe he was just having jitters because he was the only one who wasn't a mutant. The other students suspected he was one because his eyes glowed. The group only came to the school at night to receive their rooms and have classes the next day before meeting up with the Professor. They didn't have the same classes with Peter because he was older. However, with the confused kicked like puppy look Zack had on his face, Kitty was feeling rather guilty if she left the boy on his own.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

The girl sighed. "Don't worry about it. We're still seeing the Professor at the end of the day, right? Peter's going to join us too."

In a black t-shirt with blue jeans, the boy shuffled uncomfortably as they stood in the corridor. "Sorry about the outburst," Zack said as his scratched behind his neck. "I mean– even when I first started high school I had the same nervous feeling– like I've done all of this before, you know? Being here with all these kids and people doing amazing things... I just feel like I've done this before and it's not all alien."

"Maybe all these things have to do with your dreams, right? At least, that's what Peter's told me." Kitty paused for a moment before she continued, "You think you're like a reincarnation of someone?"

Zack blinked. "I don't really believe in reincarnation."

"Well, you never know if it's true or not." Kitty crossed her arms. "Or... Maybe you really are a mutant. You have precognition abilities."

"What?! Like I know what's coming in the future?" was the raven head's shocked reply. Zack found that totally awkward.

The girl shrugged. "Your reflexes are growing and you're getting faster at moving than Peter and me."

"But I'm not a mutant."

"Explain." Kitty deadpanned as she never heard his story before.

Zack sighed. "The reason Peter got found out of our neighborhood was because there was a blood test going around our home community." He had a forlorn expression on his face. "I was tested negative. But when they found out about Peter... well... the anti-mutant groups didn't like it. Even though my parents didn't care about Peter's changes... his parents were afraid of him."

"So you and Peter were childhood friends?" She asked curiously.

"Yup!" Zack said brightly. "Actually, I've known Peter had his powers when I was 10. Peter wasn't happy I was sticking with him, but I'm sort of glad I kept annoying him until he gave up. He needs someone to watch his back, and I think coming here has given me a chance to find out what those dreams are about."

At the note on dreams, Kitty questioned, "What are your dreams about anyway?"

Zack's eyes drifted. "I was getting combat training, I had a mentor or something like it... he was a really nice guy I admired, I guess. And... I think I had a girlfriend who liked giving me flowers."

Kitty had to stop herself from frowning. _'Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around?'_ she thought awkwardly.

"I know, it's really weird."

"Maybe not." Kitty shook her head. "Who knows that she owned a flower shop or something if we go with the incarnation theory." When Zack gave her disbelieving visage, she shrugged again. "If you have precognition abilities you might get a flower girl."

A wide grin was on the teen's face. "Actually, I wouldn't mind that. She was really cute."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "Of course you wouldn't. _Boys..._ "

The two teens jumped when the bell for lunch rang.

"Damn, we spent too long here." the mutant girl sighed. "Looks like we're missing the better sandwiches."

"Not if we work together we won't." Zack quickly figured out a plan.

"How?"

"I'm getting faster in my reflexes and speed right?" Zack asked and his friend nodded. "You use your phasing powers. Leave the running to me."

"Are you sure about that?" Kitty asked skeptically.

"Positive!" Zack smiled. "I know the school after I took a walk around the place this morning. I know where everything is." He didn't give the girl to answer when he scooped the girl to a piggyback position on his shoulders. Kitty shrieked before she whacked the larger teen on the back of his head.

"You could have warned me!"

"Come on, I wanna buy one for Peter too!" Zack protested ignoring the slap as he looked up to the other teen. "Please?"

Despite the larger figure Zack had than her, for some reason, it was just damn hard to say no to those puppy eyes that Zack's so good at doing.

Kitty relented. "...Okay. But you're paying for me today."

"Yeah! You're the best, Kitty!"

Kitty had to auto-pilot her powers on when Zack ran like a freight train into the wall.

Thankfully they didn't get into too much trouble save for crashing into the gardener. That was because Kitty lost her focus, but they were lucky the guy had rubber band powers so they only bounced back a bit. After, they ran towards a better direction to the cafeteria.

.

.

* * *

_SHIELD Branch Training area..._

_**'SMACK!'** _

A punching bag dropped to the floor as Steve gave it a powerful blow, leaving the ropes that supported the bag ripped from the bag itself and a hole in the bag spreading out sand on the floor. Steve breathed out in gasps as he overworked himself, losing his focus to memories that resurfaced many times during his training. As he tried to get his breath back, he was startled when he heard clapping.

"And that's your third sandbag for today." a smooth melodious voice said.

Steve whipped his head around to find there was a SHIELD agent sitting on a stool in the back of the room in the usual formal uniform consisting of the black and tie. The agent's striking features were that he looked young, had auburn medium length hair, and he wore a studded earring on his right ear. Also, on his lap, he had a book that was opened. That book got Steve thinking the young agent had been here a lot longer than he thought.

"How long have you been there?" Steve asked on reflex.

"Since you've arrived." the agent said airily. _"Better three hours too soon than a minute too late." **(3)**_

"I didn't see you or hear you."

A smile. "You won't if I don't let you. Or else I'd fail my current job. ' _When the war of the beasts brings the world's end. The goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.'_ "

Rogers only blinked.

He knew that the first quote he had said was from Shakespeare, but his mind blanked when the agent quoted the rest.

"LOVELESS, Prologue." the auburn head finished as he read out a passage from the book before he closed it. He then stood and held his hand out, "Don't mind me, I'm known to be a little eccentric among the agents. I'm Agent Rhapsodos. Although, if you find my last name a bit difficult, you can call me by my first name Genesis."

Steve gave a rather hesitant stance before he took the agent's hand. "Steve Rogers. You can call me Steve if you're alright I call you by Genesis. Your name's rare."

"Indeed." Genesis nodded approvingly. "Makes it easy to find. Not as often as Steve or Rogers for that matter."

"So you're SHIELD's consultant for the Avengers members' initiative?"

"Yes."

"You're rather young. How old are you?"

Genesis chuckled. "I'm already 23. It's a position I was intending to take. They originally were going to put me part of the Avengers Initiative roster. Director Fury was insistent on that, but the higher-ups persuaded him I'd take a much simpler job before I'm counted into the Initiative."

Steve was rolling his eyes. "I'm not sure what's Fury thinking these days. Unless you're a lot more promising to SHIELD than you look." That part was enough to make the old-time soldier wary. How the kid managed to sneak in without alerting him with his enhanced senses was impressive. Not even spies back in the war escaped his hearing. Perhaps these days the spies were improving.

"I practice often." Genesis bluffed smoothly with a grin. "The only agent usually who catches me is Agent Romanoff." He just didn't add the facts that sneaking on Steve was the same as sneaking up on a fellow SOLDIER, which he had done to Angeal on a few occasions. Sephiroth was just plain impossible unless he was distracted. Sneaking up on Natasha was basically sneaking up on a Turk like Tseng.

"She was the first agent I met when I woke up," Steve said. "You're acquainted with her?"

"Yes. She's a co-worker." was a brief reply.

Steve took note of that. _'Great, another spy.'_ he thought rather bitterly. And a literature eccentric on top of that one. He held himself from doing anything to the younger agent. Genesis didn't need to get any of his anger when it was Fury the one Steve wanted to ask. The young agent probably was only sent here on orders. He had to admit the agent was calm and didn't have any awe look in some agents when they looked at him. It made Steve rather nervous at times when people looked at him with a hero-worship look. Weighing the odds about the agent, he decided he'd take the chance.

"Since you're here, is there anything from Director Fury that he would like to tell me?" Steve asked.

Genesis nodded. "A couple of things, besides that, I'm here to observe and evaluate your condition." From behind him, he took a couple of folders. "Shall we take this to the table or the mini bar?"

"Mini bar," Steve suggested thinking that he had enough training for today. "I could use a couple of cold drinks."

The mini bar was just a few rooms away from his training area. It wasn't modern looking either, but it served as a private area for some agents to drink in the main building. When to two got there, however, it was empty save the bartender. Genesis had taken some orders from the waitress before they both took a seat at a remote table that was mostly privately out of the way from people walking around the room. Steve had adjusted himself into the seat he was in as the agent shuffled through the folders.

"So," Steve started. "What did the Director want me to know?"

Genesis paused slightly maintaining a calm expression. This was going to be a tough one, so he had gone through the files that morning before breaking the news. "Mostly everything." the auburn head responded. "You can ask of me in your own pace or if you wish... we can have the cat out of the bag here and right now."

"Is this about me?"

"You, what happened to the men and women who worked with you, and we'll save some of the results of the evaluation for later," Genesis said seriously. The ex-Commander eyed Steve carefully as the Super Soldier's eyes narrowed. _'He's suspicious. That's not a good sign,'_ he thought. From what the auburn haired agent took from the message was that Rogers didn't like bullshit. "I'll be frank to you, Steve. I don't like other information being held from me either, so, the reason I'm here is to evaluate your reactions concerning of... dealing with the past."

"And then what?" Steve asked. He was somewhat guilty when his voice came out rather venomous to the man in front of him than he'd liked.

Genesis' eyes softened. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "As a consultant, I'm here to advise you on possible solutions."

"So they sent you to be my psychiatrist?" was a half-laughing and appalled reply.

"No. They sent me in because I'm merely reporting to Fury," Genesis countered and snorted. "It's not like I like his methods either."

Steve had to inwardly give a thumbs up to the kid that he was truthful on saying what he didn't like and how they were going to proceed this touchy subject. In fact, he was surprised that even though Genesis was blunt, he was offering the old-timer how fast or slowly he wanted to digest the information. Something Fury wasn't good at these days.

"Okay, where do we start?"

"How fast do you wish to proceed for today?"

Steve bit his lip. "Just... focus on the past first." He wanted to get to the future a little later when the past wasn't so overwhelming.

Genesis nodded as he put the files he knew off by heart in a specific order. First by ordering the soldiers in his team, he wasn't close with, to the last that was his love interest, Peggy Carter. He didn't tell Steve he had other plans for today, perhaps that will also depend on the Super Soldier's reaction.

The first few folders weren't all that taxing at first. Many of them were the expected deceased ranging from Dr. Abraham Erskine, Bucky Barnes (it was odd enough his status was M.I.A.), Howard Stark, and even his old trainer Col. Chester Phillips. Others were lesser soldiers in his unit he knew about. Genesis then started to find that Steve was beginning to feel disturbed when it got to his closer teammates. First the deceased... then the living... then the last folder.

Genesis was wondering when Rogers was going to reach for the last folder that was on the desk. The fact that the auburn haired agent had read the whole five Acts of LOVELESS while he was waiting, and their drinking glasses were now empty, was a clear signal that single folder was the hardest hurdle yet. He knew the expression that Steve wore on his face. It was a face when a soldier was waiting for news on what had happened to their loved ones while they were absent from home and on the war field. Being 70 years too late was probably upping up the ante and Steve's hesitance, a choice whether he'd wanted to read the folder or not.

The clock ticked by and it was noon.

Steve Rodgers just stared at the folder right there on the table as it silently mocked him. _The_ Captain America was afraid of a single manila folder on a desk. He was starting to wonder why Genesis hadn't said anything. Even if the young agent was still observing, why didn't he say anything until now?

"Genesis?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you ask why I'm not taking the folder?"

Genesis seemed to avoid his eyes at the moment. Steve only managed to catch a brief pain through those eyes before the they looked the other way. "The contents of that file is personal for you. I don't have any right to stop you from knowing about it. If I took the file away without your permission, then I'm just as guilty as taking a part of life that you've been waiting to know about."

"And what if I don't?" Steve asked back.

Genesis gave the Super Soldier a tired look. "You're a very bad liar Steve Rogers." There was a silence before the auburn haired spy continued. "Catching up to old news is always the worst. Especially when you're the last to know about it."

The elder soldier spotted out there was a hidden bitter tone underneath the statement Genesis had said. "So you've gone through it before?"

"Yes," Genesis replied, his fingers flickered through the pages of the book LOVELESS. "A couple of years too late... and that was a death of a fellow SOLDIER."

Of course, Steve didn't know that SOLDIER was an abbreviation. He kept that information vague, but he wasn't lying that it had been a shock to him to find about Zack's death from Cloud after he awoken from long a deep sleep. That day was enough to make him regret leaving the Puppy on his own after what happened in Banora. It was partially his fault that Zack ended up dead, as there had to be an after effect of that battle before he died in front of Midgar. If Genesis was there with him, perhaps then Angeal's protégé would have survived and lived as a hero, than dying as a hero's sacrifice.

"You were in the army?"

"No. I never was. We ended up in the same training program." Genesis informed, mixing in the facts about his history he had on Earth and Gaia as a whole. "He was in the special forces, but I never knew his death until a few years later."

"I'm sorry," Steve said now feeling terribly guilty. "This... was supposed to be about me."

"No need to apologize." Genesis dismissed it off, as he had dealt with the past some time ago. "Yes it was... but since things have already gone the way they're going, well, I'd think we can be blunt now. Would you like to read the folder, Captain?"

At his hero title, Steve cringed. "They're just papers. Reports from what SHIELD knows... right?"

The Super Soldier always heard and seen on how his former superior Col. Chester Phillips would be the one to read out the K.I.A. statements that were to be written, then sent to the administrative affairs. All there was were the usual condolences and the fact they were dead or not. There was never a statement of how they really died or any last words. It was certainly harsh, but in times of war, it was important in just letting the families know who were dead. The fact that this was Peggy in that particular situation made the circumstances worse.

Genesis was silently waiting patiently for an answer, but when Steve didn't make a decision, he took the simple route.

"She's alive, Steve. She's well– as well as her old age is getting to her."

Steve breathed out a relief at those words, but he was still nervous to think of even touching the folder. There were now so many questions that ruptured his mind. Like did she marry anyone after he was gone, did she have any children, did she even lived her life? He thought knowing that she was alive was enough. But now not knowing whether reading the folder was going to satisfy him or make him go crazy was worse.

Genesis put the folder to the side, but not out of the Super Soldier's reach. "Peggy Carter is in England right now, if you wish to know."

"You're not letting me read the file?" Steve questioned. "Why are you telling me information in the file when I could just read it?"

A sigh. " _'We seek it thus, and take to the sky...'_ I think you know as I do what's written in those types of reports." Genesis then gently said. "They're just statements. You won't find the 'hows' and the 'whys'. Since she's alive, don't you think you'll do more justice for her if you asked her yourself?"

Steve never thought on that idea. The moment he heard Peggy was alive sent his mind reeling. He couldn't even think straight. "When can I meet her?" he asked briskly.

"When Fury clears you fit for work and as long as work doesn't come up," Genesis said dryly. At Steve's disappointed face he said, "Take it easy, I'm not saying you're not fit for work. I'm here to see if your mind is the one up to the task."

With Steve's heavy silence, Genesis was starting to wonder if taking the consultant job was a good idea. He was too truthful and blunt at the current moment. Phil would have done a better job at this... while he was never the one to play babysitter. For some odd and frightening reason, it made him regret on not watching the Super Nanny episodes along with the elder agent when it was movie night at Phil's apartment. While in this life he made an effort to get along with people to survive, he just wasn't the type to go babysitting anyone without no reason. The agent took a deep calming breath and decided it was time for a break.

"It's noon, we're taking a time-out," Genesis announced. He made up his mind it was time for phase two. "Change and get into some civilian clothes, we're eating out."

That shocked Steve out of his thoughts. "Where are we going?"

"Out."

"I know that, but where?" The old-timer still had his eyes on the manila folder about Peggy, but from the way it was being held by the agent and not on the stack told him that the folder wasn't going to be neglected. It was a sign Genesis planned to carry it with him.

Genesis only smirked back, "That's for me to know and for you to find out. _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess._ "

Steve's eyes twitched at the quote. At Genesis' impression that Steve received, the Super Soldier had a feeling this wasn't going to be just a usual eat out. Captain America was very sure when the agent quoted from a play he didn't know about, it seemed Genesis was giving clues to his unknown motives. Then again, Genesis wasn't ever clear on what he was trying to say through those quotes and prose.

What the _hell_ do they mean?

He shook his head as Genesis seemed to take literature weirdness to another level.

_'Well, one way to find out.'_ thought Steve as he made his decision.

He might as well try to get to know the agent that was trying to help him.

.

.

* * *

The underground lab didn't seem as spooky as one would have thought. The shiny metal was the only thing that made the place comfortable... but the idea how it was hidden under the school made Zack have goosebumps on his skin. Consciously he was very aware he knew he had no history of having an aversion to labs or doctors. After when his eyes started to glow and that his dreams started to appear, he subconsciously would try to avoid doctors, needles, and everything that screamed labs in particular.

The black haired teen had tried to distract himself while they took samples of his blood by looking around the interior of the labs. For one, there seemed to be an 'X' theme going on. From the automatic opening metal doors and even to the floor. Xavier, X-gene, and basically X-men (as the more experienced students and the Professor's team they called themselves) was probably the cause for this. It was then he had a flash in his mind that there was a familiar square red logo that was rotated to a diamond angle, but he couldn't register what it read being too fast for his mind to catch up.

Zack felt a wave of nausea afterward as he sat in the room alone waiting for the results.

Being a normal teenager, the he was happier to get rid of those visions. On the back of his mind... he felt that they were trying to tell him something important. Zack Fair never considered himself a coward, but he was seriously afraid of what he would find out. All thoughts ceased as the metal doors opened up, as three figures came inside.

In the wheelchair was Professor Xavier, on his right was one of his students Jean Gray and his left also another mutant who was their personal medical doctor, Dr. Hank McCoy. Jean was a psychic like the professor, only she seemed to have a higher potential than Xavier did. And Hank, Zack was a little freaked out at first about his blueish beast-like appearance. Nonetheless, after he found out that the guy was a big teddy bear and a softie, the teen had an immediate liking to him. His mannerisms were familiar to Zack, like his 'mentor' he had in his dreams.

"Is there a reason why Kitty and Peter aren't here?" Zack asked, feeling a bit left out that his friends were dismissed earlier.

The Professor looked at him briefly before he sighed. He then had taken a chance to glance at his student to find that Jean was giving him a look of disapproval and frustration. Hank after, had raised a large blue bushy eyebrow before agreeing the two they needed to tell the boy immediately.

"We wanted to know more about your blood test results and take it to you first before we break the news to your friends," Xavier said calmly.

Beast nodded as with a remote control a large screen showing three different images. "As you can see, the most left is what you would expect of that a normal human, Homo sapien. The middle, Homo sapien Superior or mutants. Yours is on the very right." _**(4)**_

Zack looked at it confusedly. "It doesn't seem to be any different from a human's."

The Professor agreed, "That was what we had agreed initially. Until we found out a slight problem."

"Which is?" the teen asked.

"Well, as you know... the Professor and I are psychics. We usually don't have problems in reading other people's minds. With or without permission." Jean said. "But with you, we can't for some reason."

"Huh?!" Zack gasped. "But– but– how?!"

Xavier held up a hand as to calm the boy down. "It's not entirely blank, Zack. When we do look into your mind, however, what we both see are... green energy tendrils of the sort." He turned to Beast. "Hank please show him."

Pressing a few buttons with his remote in hand, Beast showed a zoomed version of his blood sample. "What the Professor means is that it also has come out in your blood samples. It was by accident when we found it. As you can see now, there are no differences when it's under normal visual light... add in a prism that refracts light and we found this."

The teen's eyes widened when he saw it. It was just like what the Professor said. "What is it?"

"Unfortunately, we're not sure ourselves. We think it's the source of why your mind cannot be read by psychics, which blocks us from reading your mind." Professor Xavier stated. "We've never encountered anything like it. But is it correct you started to have visions when you were 16?"

"Yeah." Zack gulped as those energy tendrils were now very familiar to him. He was starting to freak out a bit he was starting to hear things. Whispers.

"Perhaps it's a different mutation?" Jean suggested.

Hank shook his head. "If it was, then the X-gene should still be present."

"Zack?" the Professor asked as the boy's focus was blank.

"Lifestream," Zack said vaguely. "It's the Lifestream." He suddenly winced and held his head tightly. _**(5)**_

"Zack?! Zack! Are you alright?" Jean asked worriedly.

"Hurts..."

"Professor!"

"I can't shut his mind down." was a regretful reply. "Hank, try holding him down!"

Zack didn't remember how he had gotten on the floor, and was holding his head in agonizing pain. There were just too many images for him to get any clear information.

_"My son wrote to me once about you, zero attention span, restless as a little puppy."_ An old aging woman chuckling at him.

A blond spiky haired teen. _"Good night, Zack."_

_"We are... Monsters... We have neither dreams nor honor."_ A red-clad figure with a black wing.

A silver-haired man. _"To be showing your back to the enemy, you're either very confident or very foolish."_

_"Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none, they don't symbolize monsters."_ A brunette girl in a formal suit.

A girl tending to her flowers. _"I have twenty-three tiny wishes, but you probably won't remember them all, so I put them all together into one... I'd like to spend more time with you."_

_"Don't worry, we're paid much better than you are."_ Another man in black agent suit.

The last flash he had been always the familiar warmth he had got to know since he first had his visions before he blacked out.

_"Zack, embrace your dreams... If you want to be a Hero, you need to have dreams... and honor."_

_._

_._

* * *

_At a New York Community center event..._

"He looks like he wants to kill you." the lady volunteer said.

Genesis sipped his tea innocently, sitting in front of his friend. "I am aware of that." A pause. "I'm very sure he can hear us as well, Lily."

"From that far away?" Lily asked not believing him in the slightest. But she smiled, "The kids like him, though."

The auburn haired agent was enjoying this too much for wanting to look behind him, knowing he'd only get a glare sent his way. Besides... this method had worked for him in the past. The former SOLDIER was certain that Phil had known that kids had that effect on soldiers in particular. So, he simply let Steve settle in before he himself would join in. So what if he worked as an agent, Genesis wanted to take up his social life for a bit. Lily, the volunteer of the community center was in charge of the community. She was a small but very tough and hard-working brunette girl. A feisty one that had willing to take him on the challenge when it came to Shakespeare debates. Although all in all, to him she was like an annoying little sister he never had.

For this outing Genesis had taken on civilian clothes, wearing black jeans, black shoes, white t-shirt and a red leather jacket. The jacket was nowhere near like his leather duster, but it was simpler to blend in a bit even though his favorite color was bright. As for the Super Soldier, he had taken on some clothes that were closer to his era but not enough to strike him he was from the 1940's of cream-colored pants and red white blue plaid shirt.

Steve on the other side of the room, had to break his glare quickly as his attention was on the kids again. He was invited to be a part of some activities that had families coming together. At that moment, he was paired up with Steve; ironic as they both had the same name. His father couldn't come that day, and the person who filled in his father couldn't come either (Genesis saying it was supposed to be his superior/mentor). To avoid getting confused, the Super Soldier had used his family name 'Rogers' instead. Today's event was that many pairs/groups of fathers and sons were helping out building a new playground in the local area with the mothers and daughters were in charge of decorating.

Of course, since Steve was physically stronger, many of the boys and girls crowded around him as he helped the other men lay the foundations. They asked him a couple of questions how he got big and strong. Even one of the smaller toddlers wanted him to pick them up and demanded to be put on his shoulders... until her mother apologized to the Super Soldier. Steve only mentioned that he was from the military, which had sparked a twinkle of admiration in 'mini' Steve's eyes. The kid bounced around happily that when he grew up, he wanted to be strong like Steve and his dad was, and that he was good in sports even though he was smaller than the kids his age at 8 years old.

"You think you can do it?" the Super Soldier asked.

Little Steve smiled widely. "Yup! There're a lot of short NBA players that can kick butt!" He then looked to where Genesis was sitting. "Genesis isn't that big either, but Uncle Phil says he's really good and can take some big guys down as big as you if he has to."

"Phil?"

"Dad's friend. I call him uncle. They say they're brothers because he's been a friend of dad's for a long time." the kid answered.

Steve was now curious, maybe he could get to know Genesis a little bit more since the younger agent was so secretive. "When did you meet up with Genesis?"

"When I was in kindergarten I think." Little Steve answered. "He was kinda sad back then. Dad said someone died, and about Uncle Phil taking him in. He doesn't have any parents."

Irony really hit the sore spot there. Steve Rogers had to shook his head in amusement how they both had something in common. They had lost parents, been the small guys that had to prove themselves.

When the elder Steve didn't talk, the kid then said, "But he's happier now. He laughs more often and he likes coming here." The boy seemed to look at him for a moment before asking, "Are you sad too? You had the same look that he did."

Rogers was surprised to find that a kid of all things would expect that from him. "I am. I lost a lot of things. Important people and there's not much left to pick up the pieces."

Then the boy made an odd request. He pointed to the soldier and waved him down to kneel down to his level. Rogers complied, wondering what the kid wanted to say. Boy was he surprised when the small boy tackled him and gave him something he wasn't expecting.

A hug.

"Dad says that hugs are the best cure; to say to somebody it's going to be alright." Mini Steve said in his ear. "Because even the worst things have to pass."

It was a simple gesture that blew the Super Soldier out of his mind. His heart melted a little, and it felt warm. Maybe this was what he needed after being frozen in the ice for so long. Steve hugged the kid back. "Thanks, Steve."

Just a few seconds later another hug was making it heavier on the two.

"Genesis! Get off! You're squishing us!" the smaller of the three complained.

Genesis simply let go but smiled all the same. "I thought I could join in the hug."

The small boy pouted and pointed at his other caretaker telling him off, "Squishing doesn't count!"

"You're finally joining us?" Rogers asked the agent as if challenging him.

Genesis smirked without a doubt. "I just wanted to let you settle in." He then turned to the smaller Steve. "So, what haven't we done today?"

"Well, we can get a tool box and help those guys over there to put together the monkey bars!" the boy pointed. "Come on!" He then dragged the two men with him.

While he was being pulled, Steve Rogers asked Genesis, "Was this part of your plan?"

"Oh, don't take it so serious, Captain," Genesis said quietly but enough for him to hear. "Even soldiers need to lighten up sometimes."

"So do agents?" the Super Soldier asked back.

Genesis shrugged. "Even agents have hearts. The best way to heal sometimes is to mingle with people. You'll be surprised what you'll find." A dramatic pause. "Also, it's my way of getting extra Intel. Gossips are just one of the few ways in getting them," the auburn haired agent added with a wink.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Spies."

The inner Genesis was very giddy he had just won the bet thanks to his acting skills. He had even made sure that he recorded the conversation to show Phil later. _Life was good._

The whole afternoon was spent on having a late lunch together, helping out more on the playground, until they were finished. Naturally it would have taken another day to complete it, however with Steve's help (and secretly Genesis') it was finished within one day. Cheers, happy faces, and satisfaction in doing something for others was what the whole group felt. To finish off the day after hard work, everyone all got together in circles, having discussions on what they felt that day which was their way of 'sharing is caring'.

In the midst of the conversations, there were plenty of jokes too.

Lily was the leader for their group. "Alright, a question for the kids!" With eagerness, all the children who took to the game had their attention on her. "It's a voting game! The theme is..." She took out a paper from another top hat. "The Circus!"

The kids cheered.

Some adults laughed while others groaned.

"Now, you children are allowed to point which do you think out of you parents or guardians suit the best role. In return, to any of all adults–if you're pointed at–must act their role~!" Some of the parents started to step a bit back. "Hey! No cheating! No running!" Others just laughed. "Okay, I'll take out a paper from this hat and you have to vote~!"

The first one was the Lion. A large bearded guy had immediately caught the attention of the kids so they pointed to him. The guy had to make sure his roar was loud enough to satisfy the smaller kids which earned him a lot of laughs but loud cheers from the smaller toddlers. However, when they clapped and laughed the bearded man seemed very happy that his daughter of 5 years old was proud of him. The second one was a trapeze artist, and they all pointed to an athletic mom. She happily did a cart-wheel, which the kids were awed at, ending with loud claps.

"Alright, next up... The Ringmaster!"

All the kids pointed to Genesis.

Lily laughed but then asked the kids, "Why him?"

"He's red! Like what ringmasters wear!" a small kid said.

"He looks like a ringmaster!" another kid said.

Steve ushered the auburn haired spy to play his role, which Genesis was more than happy to fulfill. With a spare top hat, he had reintroduced the parents how had been picked before with a flair and eccentrics that would have easily gathered a crowd, earning him whoops and cheers from the large group.

"Who shall we introduce next, dear Lily?" Genesis asked, still the midst of his role.

Lily rolled her eyes again but took another paper in the top hat he had. "The Muscle Man!"

_Oh no._

Steve had turned a deep shade of red when all the kids turned to him expectantly. Steve wasn't sure what to do until the mini Steve whispered to him to lift him up off the ground to his shoulders.

"Well, he's missing the jungle rags," there were plenty of chuckles in the group as Genesis said that. "But let's give it for Mr. Rogers the Muscle Man~!"

When the Super Soldier easily balanced the kid standing on his shoulders, earning him the largest claps and cheers. Steve was rather bashful at first but he ended up smiling, in the end, to let the other children know he was enjoying the game. The game ended with everyone getting a role which Genesis had kept on taking his role as the ringmaster to keep doing introductions until the end.

Their next activity was their last game. It was the kids' turn. It was sharing on what they want to be when they grew up and why.

"A boxer! Because they look tough and strong!"

"I want to help people. A doctor!"

"Basketball player! I want to join the NBA one day!"

"I like cooking with mommy, a chef!"

When it was mini Steve's turn, he yelled out, "A hero!"

"Why a hero and what hero do you want to be?" Lily asked as many of the other kids had stopped to listen.

"I want to help save people– like– like Captain America!" Steve smiled brightly. "But I'm not that strong so I want to be a hero like my dad. He's a Firefighter. He said that even Captain America started off like a normal person, but with hard work and that he never gave up he saved a lot of people. It's why Dad couldn't come today, he said he's helping someone." He then saluted to the nearest American Flag which was behind them that was fluttering on a flagpole, which earned him claps from the group.

That stopped Steve's heart for a moment, but he couldn't help but feel touched. In days he spent in this new reality, he had smiled genuinely for the first time. He just can't help feel appreciated and that his life still felt like it was worth living for.

Genesis clapped loudly, he inwardly had to thank the kid for saying that. The kid didn't know the said man was the very person behind him who shared his name. He ticked in his head that Phase two had worked out better than he thought. Oh, yes. He had to thank Phil he was notified of this outing.

At the conclusion of the outing, small Steve was picked up by his dad who had thanked Genesis for standing in while he was busy. The kid gave a large hug Steve thanking him it was one of the best days of his life and the two left, with mini Steve excitedly telling his father what they did that day.

"Enjoyed yourself?" Genesis asked seeing the two leave.

Steve shrugged. "I guess so."

"I have another place I want to visit before sundown. You game?"

"Where to?"

There was a wistful look in the agent's eyes. "Visiting an old friend."

The drive was a quiet one. After they visited a flower shop, they drove into a cemetery, only nearly all the stones were identical, indication one thing. A cemetery for those who died in the military. Genesis was silent all the way in, from walking through the many rows of tombstones. Steve's eyes wondered at the dates there, some ranging as far from World War I to the very most recent conflicts or people who served many wars but have only died recently. The area that they stopped at was simpler than the soldier tombstones, in which Genesis knelt down and laid the flowers.

"Who was he?" Steve asked curiously, although he didn't mention the name on the stone.

Genesis huffed. "He worked as a spy for the government during World War II before later turned to a CIA agent. He was actually my first friend when I was running around in Chicago. Thanks to the things I learned from him, well, I'm doing what I'm doing now."

A silence before Steve admitted, "It's scary to see all these tombstones. For some reason, I feel like I'm supposed to be in one."

"Because you were from those times?" Genesis asked curiously, as he shoved his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"Yeah." Steve frowned, but then he shook himself out of it. "Um– I suppose I should thank you."

"Hmm?"

"For today. I didn't realize how much I missed out on. Especially after hearing those kids about saying what their dreams were."

The auburn head dismissed and waved him off. "Even heroes are human at heart."

"So are agents who are secretive spies," Steve said back. "I heard from Lil' Steve a bit about your past."

Genesis shrugged. "It's the past, it can stay there. We all have our obstacles, I chose to move on." A pause. "Mind if I ask something?" Steve shook his head and gestured the agent to ask away. "I've learned about how you volunteered for Dr. Erskine to take the Super Soldier Serum. What I have read are reports, but I bet there was a story behind it even after the doctor died, and you still went through in being a soldier. Any reasons why?"

"If I had to sum it up, I suppose it would be in two words. Dreams and honor."

Genesis felt a pang in his heart. _'Angeal.'_

"But– there was always the question where I asked, why I was chosen," Steve said he told his story of that one night before he had the Serum in his veins.

.

**_Decades ago..._ **

_"...I suppose that is the only question that matters."_ The doctor said.

He then showed Steve a wine bottle. _"This is from Augsburg, my city. So many people forget that the first country the Nazis invaded was their own. You know, after the last war, my people struggled. They felt weak... they felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching, and the big show, and the flags, and the, and the..."_

He shook his head and continued, _"and he hears of me, and my work and he finds me, and he says 'You. You will make us strong.' Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division, a brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt._

_Now Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he is ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist. Schmidt must become that superior man."_

The young scrawny man who was Steve asked with a frown, _"Did it make him stronger?"_

_"Yes, but... there were other effects."_ There was a tired and distraught gaze. _"The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything inside, so good becomes great; bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because the strong man who has known power all his life, may lose respect for that power, but a weak man knows the value of strength and knows... compassion."_

_"Thanks. I think."_ was the unsure reply, but he was glad the doctor believed in him.

_"Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. You will stay who you are, not a perfect soldier, but a good man."_

.

_**At the present...** _

"Is there a reason why you're telling me this?" Genesis questioned.

Steve chuckled. "Well, once upon a time, I was a little guy too."

Genesis blinked in realization before he laughed. He didn't even recognized the connection until Steve made him aware of it. In the back of his mind, it made him happier how it was Steve's saying how there was 'no story, not worth hearing' much like Angeal.

"So Super Soldier, feeling sorry for the 'small' agent, eh?"

At the smugness the younger agent was rubbing him in a way, Steve sighed. "Why don't I feel sorry for you now?" was a sarcastic remark.

"Perhaps the weird don't need pity, just more appreciation," Genesis said cryptically. _"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds."_

"What poem or play is that?" the Super Soldier asked. Was Genesis referring to him?

Sadly the other man didn't give any clues. "None that you have heard of," The playful tone was an indication that it was going to be the spy's secret alone.

"Fine, I'll ignore that." He huffed at the auburn haired agent. Looking at the tombstones, he then said, "Freedom is sure a high price."

Genesis silently observed Steve as his eyes drifted from stone to stone, as if he was respecting and saying to the dead that he was there to take on their hopes and dreams as he was alive. Captain America compared to Angeal was a much simpler man. He had traits where he defended others much like his best friend but it was not the same. He had far maturity and calmness than Zack Fair would achieve in his lifetime. What strikes Genesis about Steve was his focus, his silent understanding, his will, and right now the sadness he was carrying with him.

_Wait a sec._

The words 'Little guy', clicked.

Genesis eyes widened like a train rammed into him. He saw a figure that greatly resembled Steve Rogers.

_Cloud Strife._

' _Oh, Goddess what have you got me into now?_ ' Genesis inwardly couldn't believe it. _Damn the resemblance._ Even if the hero of Gaia was worlds/universes apart, there just had to be a counterpart of him somewhere. Well, Phil asked him a favor to watch over the said hero and he promised he'd try. Perhaps knowing how similar they were, could help him in knowing how to handle the Super Soldier. The better part of the deal was that at least the soldier was a lot more open than the spiky blond former infantrymen turned to rogue experimented SOLDIER.

Hesitantly, Genesis took out the manila folder and held it out to Steve. "Do you wish to read it?"

"Is it going to make any difference if I do read it?" was a bitter response.

A shrug. "That's for you to decide, Steve."

"Hey, Genesis. When you read and knew about the death of your friend, what did you do?" Steve wanted to, at least, have something to get by with.

"I searched the first person that was there at the moment of his death," Genesis said. "Just to know what had happened to him. K.I.A. notes are always vague. They don't always tell you the truth. There's a saying that 'the truth will not make you rich, but will set us free'; I'll have to say that was what I felt later when I found out what had happened."

Steve held his hand out but shoved the folder back to Genesis.

"Is that a no?"

"You hold on to it."

Genesis gave the Super Soldier an incredulous look.

"A favor then," Steve said as he pointed out the manila folder. "You hold on to the folder until I meet up with Peggy. When I meet her, I want you to come with me, with the folder. I think I'll be freer if I ask her myself."

"Agreed."

A smile. "You're not a bad person, after all, Genesis. Thanks for today, but I suppose it'll be useless to end the night drinking when I can't get drunk."

That alerted Genesis that it was a challenge before him. "You _can't_?"

"My metabolism works faster than the average human."

"I may not look like it, but I know how to hold my alcohol," Genesis admitted. Of course, he didn't mention he still had Mako in him with a metabolism that was probably higher than Steve's. "All you need is just the right amount of poison so your metabolism is working on it at a normal pace specifically for you."

Steve raised an eyebrow at that. "You're going to poison me?"

"Alcohol is poison," Genesis said with a grin. "But a good one to have some time to forget about regrets."

"True." Steve agreed but still remembered the time he tried to drink to Bucky's death ended up in failure.

"I know a small bar that has the right contents." Steve was now looking at Genesis in disbelief. "It's a private bar, and don't look at me like that, Rogers. I'm aware on how to mix alcohol. And I certainly would get into trouble in killing you by mistake." Damn sure he was, especially his SOLDIER enhancements that still made him hard to get drunk. All he needed to do was to tweak it a bit to what Captain America could consume. "How fast does your metabolism work at?"

"Four times more than the average human," Steve responded.

_Nowhere near as Seph. Then again, he was the perfect SOLDIER._

"Good, get to the car." Genesis ushered the surprised old-timer.

True to Genesis' words the bar was a private one, it was somewhat a mixture of a karaoke room with a small mini bar. Steve was hesitant on how much did he have to pay for this, but the auburn agent dismissed him saying the bar owner was a friend after there was a SHIELD related incident and he had saved the owner's life.

"Have a try on this one," Genesis said after he mixed the contents. He had to tone it down because his own metabolism was higher than Steve's.

Steve just couldn't believe it as he took a sip. "Wow. Is that what it feels like?"

Genesis took out his own mix with a nod. "Aftereffects of alcohol. This bottle should be enough for you. I'll have my own. Your mix will kill the average man."

"Thanks," Steve said with a surprised look upon his face. "I didn't think a spy would watch out for me."

"You're welcome," Genesis said with a smile. "I'm doing someone a favor with my honor on it. I wouldn't dare to break that promise. You're not bad company yourself."

The Super Soldier smiled back. "How about a toast to the little guys? It was something Dr. Erskine did before I was a Super Soldier. We started small but we managed to at least make a difference."

"That I certainly would have to agree with," Genesis held out his glass. Damn hell it was. He was a catalyst back at home. But to celebrate such a thing with a soldier who had so many experiences like his own was comforting. Silently he gave a toast to Cloud Strife who was back in Gaia too.

"To the little guys."

"To the little guys."

Their glasses clinked.

* * *

 " _Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind." ~ Dr. Seuss_

* * *

_**TBC...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) A running gag quote in the movie Captain America: The First Avenger. During the time Steve is a Super Soldier candidate he asks this question very so often.
> 
> (2) Zack has been through SOLDIER Cadet training. He also has a habit of doing squats when he's restless, but he's also the SOLDIER champion for squats back in his time at ShinRa Company.
> 
> (3) Earth has given Genesis new literature for him to quote from either than LOVELESS, namely Shakespeare's works.
> 
> (4) Homo sapien Superior is the genus classification name for mutants, an evolutionary progeny of Homo sapiens, and are considered the next stage in human evolution, though whether this is true or not is a subject of much debate. - Marvel Wiki
> 
> (5) Lifestream also known as Spirit Energy, is an ethereal substance called Mako that flows in streams just beneath the surface of the planet of Gaia. It is believed that it contains the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on the Planet. - FF wikia


	5. Working on the Job

* * *

 " _Work saves us from the three evils: boredom, vice, and need." ~ Voltaire_

* * *

_"Why do I forget you're a godforsaken actor when I made that bet?"_

With a Bluetooth device in his ear, Genesis shrugged innocently. "Maybe that's because Natasha isn't around to remind you? You're starting to forget."

_"Hey! I'm not that old yet!"_ Phil protested on the other side of the line.

"That doesn't change the fact you still owe me free breakfast, lunch, and dinner. _The wind sails over the water's surface... Quietly, but surely._ " A grin crept up Genesis' face.

A sigh. _"Alright. You win, Genesis."_ His voice then turned a good 180 degrees. _"So, how are you doing in your new job these days? How's the Captain doing?"_

Genesis had to resist not to glare or just torch his desk with a Firaga spell at his current workspace. However, he did owe the elder agent the story on his side on things. "Work? I'll probably regret it for most of my life when it comes to the numerous paperwork and things I have to check up on. I feel like I want to burn my desk right now and be done with it." Laughter was heard on the line, which the younger agent rolled his eyes to. "Laugh it up, Phil," Genesis muttered dryly.

_"Now you know how I feel when I'm dealing jobs like taking care of you three."_ Coulson joked. _"How was your first day with the Captain, though? And how is he doing right now?"_

"A lot better than I expected." Genesis genuinely said. "I'd have to thank you for telling me that Lil' Steve needed someone to fill in when his father when you couldn't. Kids work wonders on the guy. As for how he's doing lately, we've got all the health and mental sheets filled up, so he's good for duty again. I just wasn't expecting for Fury to chuck all the other Initiative member files on me, including about those who were kicked out." He signed another document on a tablet that had to do with paperwork with a stylus as he waited for a reply.

_"That's good to hear, which means you're taking the job well and Captain is going to be in action in no time!"_ A pause. _"Wait– The Director threw you all that information on the others?"_

"If it means knowing that you and Agent Sitwell were behind in making sure Blonsky or the Abomination didn't get into the Initiative, then yes." Genesis smiled widely. "Nice tactic on setting Tony Stark on the General." **_(1)_**

_"Setting Stark on the General wasn't my idea, it was Agent Sitwell's."_ Phil lightly argued. _"I was reluctant that he might make things worse."_

"But in the end, he was the only one who could piss the big wig off so the World Security Council would take Blonsky's name off the list."

_"Yeah... you know that this means your clearance level is now at level 8, Genesis?"_

Genesis seriously didn't like being reminded about it. It was like knowing he'd dug his own grave. "Yes, it's getting closer to your clearance level; which means Fury will have my ass if things royally screw up. Talk about pressure," he mumbled as he signed another document.

_"Don't worry, we'll split up the workload should they need to band together if the time comes. I'm their handler, remember? Don't forget I'm in charge of you too."_ Phil said as if he was grinning from the other side of the line.

"I wouldn't dream of having someone else. A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man knows himself to be a fool." Genesis chuckled back. He gave a moment of thought before he asked, "How's everything on your end?"

There was an uncomfortable short silence. _"The Tesseract has increased activity readings, but so far it's not spiking up and down like a yo-yo like before. It's stabilizing– for now. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. The security checkup is usual as always. On second thought, I think I remember about Fury wanting to send you and the Captain on a mission."_

"What?!" Genesis asked surprised as he stopped skimming through his paperwork. "Is this some kind of joke? Isn't it a bit too early to get Steve into a mission that could be handled by another agent?"

_"The Director insisted on 'baby steps', which I think it's not really such a bad thing."_ Phil reasoned. _"Genesis, it's not a hard mission. Just a bodyguard mission and these people aren't high-profile, they're our own scientists."_

The former Commander calmed down a little. "You know the mission details?"

_"Not all of them. However, they're the scientists here at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. that have no ties to the Tesseract project in particular. You and the Captain aren't coming into this facility; you guys are just going to accompany them travel to our other secret facility."_

"Now that you mention it, I suppose it doesn't sound so bad," Genesis stated. He trusted Phil when it came to missions. The man had a good instinct on how they would usually turn out.

Phil agreed. _"Yeah. It'll get Steve at ease in working with the other agents too. He could use the exercise getting out and doing something that he's going to get involved with in the future. Fury would most likely brief you two before you head out."_

"How's Clint by the way?" Genesis asked about his co-worker.

_"I haven't talked to him for a couple of days since I got here. He's guarding the Tesseract."_ Phil said. _"I've scouted around this place and sorting out the security and scientists that should be evacuated out of the area. You should call him some time."_

"Most likely I will, once all of this newly blasted paperwork is over and done with." Genesis scoffed.

A laugh. _"Okay, I'll get off now. I've got another sector to check out for today and you got to get your credentials done. When we're both done with our jobs, I'll pay up my side of the bet."_

"Looking forward to it, Phil," Genesis said before he said his goodbye and turned off his connection.

On his personal tablet, Genesis typed up a small mission on his to-do list before he settled back to the other numerous tablets that littered his desk. It wasn't as hectic as paper that could stack up to the ceiling like back in ShinRa, but the amount was nearing to what he was receiving back in the past... all because he gave up and had to agree to be a consultant than the average Avenger member. Who knew being the supporting crew was so tedious? Genesis shook his head and considered that he would avoid the limelight anyway. It was the main point he agreed to this.

The good thing about enhancements and magical abilities was that there were no rules he couldn't use them in doing paperwork.

Looking at the clock, Genesis smiled. _Time to speed things up._

On himself, he cast the spell Haste. **_(2)_**

He wasn't cheating, he was just... _resourceful._ Genesis would even bet a certain red-headed Turk couldn't have thought on how to use Materia to the fullest (more like abused) in any sort of situation, even for office work.

In Gaia, Reno who was complaining of doing his own share of tiresome paperwork sneezed.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning..._

Scott Summers sighed as he waited for three teenagers that day in front of where the Danger Room was located. As Cyclops and second leader of the X-Men just behind Professor X, he was wondering on plans to make sure that his next session for the teens would make some progress today.

"Is there a problem, Scott?"

"Professor," Scott responded slightly surprised. "I'm sorry, I was just– sort of occupied."

"Is this about Zack?" Xavier asked. At Cyclops' frown the professor smiled. "I don't need to be psychic where the young man is concerned. You've been pushing yourself to figure him out most of the time this week."

"No kidding." Scott sighed. "I've tried to pinpoint his abilities. So far, it's a whole jumbled up mess. Although, it seems he has far more sophisticated combat and tactic abilities than I would have thought."

"Combat and tactical abilities?" the Professor asked in wonder.

A nod. "He says he's doing it instinctively, but from what I'm seeing, he's been trained before. Ororo says it's not possible, at least according to Zack's civilian documents she has found he doesn't have any record in martial arts training."

Xavier was silent at that. Perhaps the boy had something to do with the Weapon-X program? **_(3)_** But that couldn't be, all his school grades and witnesses were accounted for. "Tell me about what you found out about his abilities."

Scott then went to a chronological order explanation of what happened that week.

After a day, he was notified to be Zack's mentor, along with his two friends Kitty and Peter, Scott was in charge in knowing what their abilities were and training them so they could use their abilities with fine control. The black spiky haired kid was a really eager one, even though he was not a mutant. Still, he did display higher strength, speed, and stamina that were above a natural human. So far as he could have a fight with Peter, whose specialty was changing his skin to metal and acquiring super strength. There wasn't really any reason on how that Zack's eyes glowed, it was basically permanent at best. Cyclops concluded that it turned out that way after Zack awoken his powers by what he heard about him.

The first ability Scott found out that particular day was during lunch.

Zack wasn't exactly in the right condition that day, thanks to the day before of fainting in front of the Professor, Jean, and Beast. The boy only mentioned he got weird visions again, about people he didn't know of, but were somewhat familiar but couldn't specify where he'd seen them. No name of place or person would come to his mind. The poor kid was frustrated, nonetheless, he seemed happier once his friends found out they supported him. Apparently, the rest of the student body seemed to want welcome the three. One of the ways to find out was the classic 'slushie throw' on them. No matter how much the Professor banned it, it was already like a tradition among the students to get to know what the new kids could do.

Peter out of reflex turned to metal and threw the slushie in the opposite direction, getting his throwers wet.

Kitty's didn't even land on her, as they just phased through her.

Zack was tense and shouted the slushie to 'Stop' and it did. **_(4)_** He left the whole student body bewildered. The Slushie ended up stuck and frozen in the air for the next few hours. No one was able to move it, at least until it wore out by itself. The raven teen didn't know what he did, all he thought about was making it stop.

Then in class, one of the teachers was affected by the boy in an odd manner. Zack had later told them he was feeling bored and he had wished that things would speed up a bit, so did the teacher. He realized it was his fault when the maths teacher was already squeaking like a chipmunk and moved too fast. Panicking, Zack had immediately tried to talk to the teacher to slow down, only to find out seconds later the person was talking far too slow. The class was dismissed early (even though the teens in the class found it funny or cool), and Scott was called in to calm Zack down.

Jean and Scott that day guessed that Zack had abilities to do with time. Except that... they were proven wrong the next day.

In one particular Science class, there was a discussion about the elements. Elements in relating what was believed ancient societies, to even what was still used today like in Feng Shui. Hank who was in charge of the class, got a hell of a surprise when Zack had accidentally burned, shocked, and frozen the white board by mistake. The poor kid ran out of the class apologizing and left the scientist of the X-Men in a loop. So it was then noted that Zack had the elemental affinity for fire, lightning, and ice.

The next few days was followed by more weird power bursts. From suddenly experiencing a local earthquake, causing a whole crowd to lose their voices, causing his P.E. class to sleep, and when he wanted to escape from causing trouble, he'd disappear or teleport out of the way. All those happenings left the older X-Men students baffled and confused. **_(5)_**

"I see why you're very adamant in wanting to know." the professor stated. "However, it may not be a good idea to push Zack too much. You may frustrate him and things might not go for the better. Do remember that while he isn't a mutant, that does not mean he isn't just as confused as any of the teenagers that come here to learn."

"I know, Professor."

Xavier chuckled. "It's been a while since we haven't been through something like this. I have to say it is good practice for you, Ororo, and Jean."

Scott raised a brow awkwardly behind his red glasses. "Practice? I can't figure anything out when it comes to Zack!"

"Take it as an experience. Some mutant powers can be as just unpredictable or have a wide variety." Professor X explained patiently. "There may be a time when I will not be here to take care of the school and you would at perhaps one time handle a similar situation. To think I've seen it all... Zack's arrival is quite refreshing."

"You and Jean still can't read his mind, can't you?"

A pause. "No. I simply have given up. Whatever those energy tendrils are, they're quite more alive than you think they are." He held a hand up to notify Scott he wasn't finished yet. "They seem to be infused with emotion, memories, and perhaps knowledge as well. At least, that is what Jean and I have caught from their whispers. Nonetheless, when both Jean and I entered his mind together there was a rather strange occurrence that transpired." His student waited patiently before he continued, "Those energy tendrils communicated with us through emotions. From what we both had felt, it was persistent that Zack was its business and that we should not meddle on what was going to happen. Oddly enough, the nudge was like being scolded gently by a mother, which meant it knew we didn't mean harm to Zack."

The younger man's mouth gaped. "You mean that energy is alive in him? And it said to you to mind your own business? And I thought mutant business was weird. But now that you said it if Zack isn't really a mutant... then what is he?"

"Human," Professor X said gently. "According to his DNA, he's human as the rest of us. It seems our students have arrived."

"Are you staying with us today, Professor?"

Xavier nodded. "I'd like to see how he reacts to the Danger Room, along with his friends."

**.**

**.**

* * *

Genesis sat with his cell phone in his ear in front of Steve Rogers' training room. Just as he was finished with his paperwork, he was about to meet up with the old-timer until there were guards in front of the training room doors. He wasn't allowed in, as Fury was inside talking with Captain America privately. There was no point in eavesdropping because the room was sound proofed from the corridor outside of him. Bored without LOVELESS to distract himself, Genesis had decided to have a chat with Clint Barton: new-found annoying blond brother, not the average social seeker, and sniper to boot.

_"So, new job?"_

"A week old."

_"You're not with the Captain now?"_

"Director Fury has him occupied. Otherwise, I wouldn't be talking to you." Genesis snorted. The line was silent for a while as the auburn fiddled around with his tie. "Are you nesting again?"

_"Observing from a distance."_ Agent Barton corrected with a deadpan tone.

Genesis combed his hair ignoring that statement. "I've checked your apartment and the landlord at the old building at Bedford-Stuyvesant. Everything is as it is. No one's touched it." **_(6)_**

Clint's voice was relieved. _"Thanks. I was getting a little worried that since Phil is here, no one else can't keep an eye out on it. You got this month's pay paid?"_

_"Yes. Yours, Natasha's, and even Phil's place as well."_ Genesis replied. _"Your apartment was a total mess by the way."_

_"You didn't clean it up did you?"_ Clint asked the question like it was an invasion of privacy.

The auburn haired agent frowned. "Just your bookcase. Nothing else. I hate seeing books being discarded so thoughtlessly by any owner."

_"Fine. At least, you don't clean up the whole apartment like Phil does. I swear every time he comes in my apartment he fusses over it."_

"I wouldn't be so surprised, Clint. Your apartment does resemble a hovel sometimes." Genesis noted.

_"I prefer to live in that neighborhood. You know I can't stand–"_

"Living near rich and conceited people. I know, Clint." the younger agent interrupted. "Keeping it a bit neater would give you points from Phil."

_"The reason why you're living in the middle-class apartments?"_

Genesis shrugged. "I've had enough time staying in the worst places before. I want to move my life forward. Not backward." That was an understatement, when he was suffering the degradation, he probably lived in the worst conditions and being not so sane was even worse. "I just prefer to blend in these days." Another pause. "Have you and Natasha tied the knot yet?"

_"What?! The fucking hell, Genesis? W-Where did that question come from?"_ the bowman stuttered on the other side.

"Some of it from Phil. He was wondering some time ago before Natasha left for her current mission." Genesis smiled, but it was turning to a smug grin. "Or would you prefer Katie Bishop or maybe perhaps Barbara "Bobbi" Morse?" **_(7)_** A choking voice from the other side was a sign the blond would be blushing heavily now.

_"I wouldn't do that to Natasha! And Bobbi is just a co-worker. Just be glad no one can see me. If not, I swear I'll shoot you as a target practice dummy!"_ the sniper snapped from another line, but Genesis snickered anyway. _"Since when were you interested in knowing who people think I'm getting laid with?"_

"Since you proclaimed me as your 'younger brother'." the former SOLDIER said easily. "Annoying the 'older' brother is what the younger does by the book. I do have bugging rights, don't I?"

Clint sighed, but asked, _"How did you find out in the first place?"_

"Came with the job. I'm at level 8 clearance now. I read over your files." Genesis explained. "I'm betting Phil knows even more whose level is at 9 or some other 'level' we don't even know about. Not to mention the Director who has the highest at level 10."

_"Damn,"_ Clint swore. _"Now you know that much, I think it may have been better you joined up with Avengers Initiative. You're going to be walking on thin ice if you go any higher. I don't know about you, but I have a gut feeling Fury wants you to be Phil's successor if anything happens to him."_

"You don't say?" Genesis asked feeling weary of the news. For the current record, he was no handler.

Clint snorted _. "I'm guessing it's the reason why he's talking with Steve Rogers right now. He's inspecting your work."_

"I noticed, Clint. Although, I have predictions that he still wants me in the Initiative anyway."

_"Is this about those other abilities you have?"_ the archer asked. _"Look, I don't know what or how much you can do. If Fury's really pinning you down and you got some special abilities, why not use them?"_

"Just a preference to mingle and be part of the crowd," Genesis said tiredly. "I'm not joining in until I find what I'm looking for. If I join in the limelight crew, it'll make my search harder to do."

_"Genesis? Are you alright with that part of your past? I heard from Phil it's something you just can't let go."_

"I just need to find the people I'm looking for. If they moved on, I'm game. If not, I'm going to try to talk to them. _The wandering soul knows no rest._ " was a determined reply.

_"Was the past so bad you can't let it go?"_

Starting a catalyst that changed the world? Yes. In the process made his only friends succumbed to the brink of insanity? Oh yeah. Killed plenty of other guys being insane during the degradation that ate his body in a slow gruesome death? Right on the mark. Fought another war that led to more people getting killed? It was obvious his last life was so bad he sometimes thought whether if he even deserved a second chance at all.

A heavy sigh. "I got this second chance, Clint. I'm not letting that go."

_"Alright,"_ Clint said agreeing on Genesis' decision. _"I believe you. I'm just making sure that whatever job you're taking from Fury; just make sure you're the same good kid I got to know."_

"I'm not a _kid_ ," Genesis growled.

Clint chuckled. _"I don't care. Just know I got your back, OK? I know you got mine. Got to go, I've got to report to the main security area again before I do my next shift. There are plenty of people coming in and out of this place, I don't want any misconceptions."_

"Thanks, Clint."

_"Just doing my share in our small odd family Phil's got."_ the archer said lightly. _"I'll join up with you and Phil later at the Diner you two like to eat at when this job is done. Later Genesis. Take care."_

"You too." Genesis said ending the call, he shut his cell phone.

Honestly, he needed that call from Clint. While he wasn't as calm as Angeal, the blond archer was someone who he trusted in S.H.I.E.L.D. in personal matters. Even when Genesis had never told his true abilities or his past, Clint was just a person who he could have a chat with without going too deep or prying into details. Clint had his own share of bad experiences in the past, but he was willing to make amends. Well–as long as he did it his way–'from a distance' was the only thing that kept Agent Barton going. It wasn't easy in getting close to the archer at first for Natasha or Genesis. Thanks to Phil though, they managed to find out what he was truly like. Behind the man that kept most people at an arm's distance, was a loyal and outgoing guy who actually cared about others. The former SOLDIER would never second guess on labeling Clint as Robin Hood, he had the skills but more importantly he had the heart.

Genesis then looked towards the door where the guards stood in front of Steve's training room. They haven't even moved since his conversation with Clint over the phone. Fury probably wouldn't expect him to finish his paperwork this quickly. The auburn haired spy tapped his foot.

_'I'll give them another half an hour.'_ Genesis thought. _'If they're not done by then, I'll sneak in if I have to.'_

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Training area..._

Steve Rogers had to say he enjoyed that week. He was finally getting a grip on the life he had missed for nearly 70 years stuck in ice. Life wasn't much these days, which mostly consisted of training, conditioning, and a few small reports with filing. But that was all towards the goal that he'd be back on duty, whatever work that S.H.I.E.L.D. would have for him. Living in the current world was just a bit too much for Steve. So he basically stuck to the closest thing that hadn't changed much, the military. Only, the military he was in was also mixed in with plenty of scientists and spies around him.

The most notable spy, the SHIELD Consultant to the Avengers Initiative, was Agent Genesis Rhapsodos.

Genesis had an ironic name at the end, as the young agent would quote just about from any sort of quote or poetry he could get his hands on. It was awkward at first for Steve to get used to at first, but knowing the odd perks of the younger agent became usual for him.

The next day after that fateful night, Steve was very surprised he didn't exactly had a hangover the next day after he got tipsy from drinking Genesis' mix of alcohol. The agent only mentioned he got good at mixing and somehow figured out how the alcohol supposedly would wear off thanks to his Super Soldier Serum metabolism. To the blond, having Genesis cheered him up for that day and even as to help him pick up the pieces had him want to trust the agent more.

That first week, Genesis would occasionally drop by in his apartment or training area. For those numerous times he did, Steve Rogers or Captain America had no bloody idea how the young man would sneak in so easily or creep on someone with Super Soldier enhanced senses. It was rather spooky how he just was there in the room when Steve wasn't looking. No matter how much Steve tried to pry him about it, the red-head easily shrugged it off or teased him that he was getting sloppy. The blond was sure he'd probably never knew what secret Genesis had in doing the art of stalking so easily. Unless the young agent was willing to let his secret out, something that was on Steve's highly unlikely to happen list.

Despite the oddness and the 'spy behavior,' the agent displayed, Steve was glad for his company. Genesis was easy to work with, although at some times the Super Soldier noticed he was close to losing his temper or patience. Eventually, the kid would breathe out a sigh and restrain himself. Steve had to admit, Genesis was pretty serious when he took to the job to a professional level, but he'd then from time to time joke around like there wasn't a problem in the world. It eased Steve's nerves a bit when he was too tense in training exercises or answering questions that the Division needed to know about.

During those days when Steve felt a little down and overwhelmed, the young agent was a mood changer. Genesis like the mystery he was would drag the Steve out of the building without telling where they were going. Those visits then would lead them to places where Steve would get an eye opener about the new world he lived in now. Whether it was the museums to see how history has unfolded through the decades... to even meeting up with New York's heroes that were New York's Finest and Bravest. To learn about the September 11th terrorist attacks was an actual shock for Steve, however, hearing their stories that were both sad and courageous would later leave an impression on him he had still had much to fight for. Rogers would later learn that the 'small' Steve Genesis introduced him to, had lost his real uncles who were a policeman and firefighter during those times. The world may have achieved peace, but there were still plenty of bad people around that exploited the innocent and weak.

All in all, Steve respected the younger agent on his thoughtful actions. If anything, the Super Soldier would consider Genesis as a friend (perhaps only friend currently) since he woke up. Steve just wasn't so sure about the others. While Genesis was acquainted with Agent Romanoff, Steve hadn't had met her once after the time he first woke up. And Director Fury... he was trying to get to know him right now.

"I see that you're ready for duty, Captain." the Director stated. "I hope that my replacement was adequate."

Steve didn't comment on Genesis for that moment, more interested in having his own question answered. "How young are you recruiting agents these days?"

"Naturally, after all, personnel graduate from our spy school. Agent Rhapsodos is an exception to the rule. He has plenty potential than most agents of his age." Fury responded. "Is there a problem with him, Rogers?"

He shook his head. "None at all, Sir. I'd probably say he's doing his job very well."

Fury raised an interested brow up. "Really now?"

"Maybe too well," Steve acknowledged. "Whatever you guys taught him, he's able to sneak up on me without alerting my senses. I haven't managed to detect him even when I'm on guard."

"He's one of best ones in using stealth, even if Agent Romanoff still holds that title." Fury agreed. "Anything else you found out about on our youngest S.H.I.E.L.D. agent?"

"He's professional and a good kid," Steve said concluding his thoughts. The Super Soldier wasn't going to give much away as he was curious why the Director was very interested in Genesis specifically. "Why are you so interested in him? I heard you actually considered him into the Avengers Initiative before something happened between the higher-ups."

"The World Security Council thinks Rhapsodos is too young, inexperienced. That's their view." Nick pointed out. "I, on the other hand, think he's ready to take on larger things on the job. He's shown to be very adaptable to hostile situations. All he needs is the right nudge in the right direction to use his talents. At S.H.I.E.L.D., we take the best, Rogers. We make sure no talent is wasted."

Steve merely shrugged. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss, Sir? Besides that, I've read the files you wanted me to and that you're declaring me fit for duty?"

"I've got you a mission to do." At Steve's raised brow, Fury replied, "It's a simple bodyguard mission, and Agent Rhapsodos will accompany you. If you're going to start working with us Captain, we're starting off small. It's to get used to our personnel and procedures. It'll make things easier in the long run."

The two who were startled when they heard and knock from the back of the room. Only, when their heads turned, the very agent they were talking about was standing there. "We're escorting our Scientists to another facility, Director?"

Steve had noted that Fury's expression was unreadable. "Yes, and how long have you've been there, agent?"

"Just now," Genesis said truthfully. "I've been waiting in the corridor for half an hour. All the paperwork you sent me is done."

Fury shook his head in amusement knowing that the younger said the truth. "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you, Rhapsodos. If it's true, then that would be record time."

"Honestly, Sir, I don't need more work than you've given me. If not, I'm asking for a pay raise." Genesis said in a rather teasing tone, shocking Steve in the process how he was casual with his superior.

"Don't tempt me, kid." the Director warned but chuckled all the same. "You would have been in the Initiative otherwise." Then he went back to business. "I take it you heard the mission, Rhapsodos?"

Genesis easily switched to report mode. "From Agent Coulson. He notified me that Steve Rogers and I are to accompany some of our scientists to our other facility that isn't directly related to the main project at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S."

"Correct." Fury nodded. "Go ahead and prepare the transport, son. Our scientists should be arriving soon. I want you ready to depart shortly with Rogers."

"Yes, Sir." Genesis nodded before he disappeared from the room.

The Director stared at the door for a long while before he turned to Cap again. "He's an elusive one when he wishes to be. Rhapsodos knocked only because he didn't wish to disturb us and he respects your privacy."

Steve was rather speechless. "He's really good. But you've managed to read him easily."

"Like I said, Rogers. He let me read him." the Director said. "Now imagine the kid's got my experience and can do it at a younger age than I am."

"You want me to keep an eye on him?" Steve asked curiously.

"With any eye, you can spare him." Fury nodded. "Perhaps one day you'll persuade him to believe in heroes." When the blond hesitated the Director added, "I still believe in Heroes, Rogers. There will be a time when we can't handle everything that's beyond our capabilities. Just as those known heroes, we also need a younger generation who can inherit that belief as well."

The Super Soldier understood that. "I'll do my best, sir."

"Any other questions you wish to ask before your first mission in years?"

"No, Sir."

"There are some clothes for you on the second floor. You'll meet Agent Rhapsodos in the lobby waiting for you."

**.**

**.**

* * *

To one particular black-haired headed teen, he honestly hated the danger room.

It wasn't the fact it was literally dangerous. It was just mainly because the person who was behind making the simulation was a bit too imaginative in the scenario he, Kitty, Peter, and Scott were facing with. First, imagine you're in a medieval setting in a gigantic castle. Now, add in rampaging Vikings and dinosaurs who were out to kill them.

_Crazy?_

_Yeah..._

_But why did Zack felt fighting these guys was a normal thing then?_

Especially about the training in the simulations room that could kill them part.

When Scott complained, Ororo (or by her codename Storm) only replied that there may be something just as weird in the real world they never knew about. Scott didn't take the advice too kindly, blasting a stampeding triceratops with his laser beam eyes at them that jumped the danger room to the next level. Worse, he wasn't going to help the three of them. His method of letting the students learn was the 'jump into the fire' method. Meaning: the three were on their own.

With the triceratops gone, in its place was a large pack of Velociraptors.

Zack was not a dinosaur fan. Not since he watched Jurassic Park or its sequels when he was little which his parents dragged him to and it actually scared him in kindergarten. The part those lizards were in a pack right in front of them increased his dislike for them. He had no clue on what the Vikings are doing, but they were fighting themselves. It was the weirdest scenario Zack ever faced in this life, but he had to get through this. The teen wouldn't mind fighting with fists against the Vikings, but he was doubtful they'd worked on dinos. Peter was pounding away on them with his now turned metallic state, and Kitty was using her phasing powers to confuse the raptors into fighting each other.

The spiky haired teen, at first, started to blast ice blocks at them, but when he find they were too slow to form (and they were large to begin with), Zack ran through a couple of medieval castle corridors. Sure, he was good and fast at running away. Bad thing was, the raptors easily caught up with him. He was eventually cornered into a weapons room.

Another blast with lightning and fire on some of the raptors did work for a while. Unfortunately, that only worked until they were smart enough to figure out when Zack was vulnerable during the moments charging up for each blast. He winced and rolled out of the way when one raptor slashed him on the arm and quickly backed away.

_"Zack, focus."_

The teen looked around frantically, wondering if he was hearing things. He shook his head and dismissed it. The last place he wanted a flashback of a sort was in battle, even if the voice was the familiar one that looked out for him. What the hell was he thinking? Hearing voices in your head, was the first sign of madness. Well, except if it was from a psychic like the professor or Jean. Zack calmed himself down and took his surroundings just like the voice said. He needed to focus on getting rid of the raptors.

Five against one–-hardly fair-–but he needed to defeat them to get to his friends. He was virtually weaponless and knew his fists weren't going to help to fight them. Since it was a medieval era, there were weapons from that time. Zack threw a spear with a good aim, effectively taking out two. He didn't have time to take note he was getting stronger, but he knew he had no love for lances. That left three more to take care off. With their buddies dead, they were now getting cautious of him.

He tried a Captain America by throwing a shield to bash one out.

It worked, only because the cold-blooded critter got knocked out of the window tumbling to its falling doom below.

Okay, so he scratched shields off the list.

Zack had to jump back a few times from getting pounced by the last two. He managed to push a couple of weapon racks on them, but they were persistent in making him their meal. All he knew was doing was anything he picked up from Hollywood movies or those old Chinese (use everything on site tactics) movies his mom liked Jet Li for. Frustrated that he couldn't even defend himself, he grabbed the nearest and familiar (?) broadsword. The balance was a bit off but he took arms and a defense position.

How the fuck did he knew it was balanced or not? He never even picked up a sword in his life!

When one Velociraptor took its chance to cut him down, his body went on autopilot. Zack feinted to the side and slashed mid-arc cutting off the head. He breathed out heavily looking at his bloodied sword in bewilderment but didn't dare to look back at the dead dino behind him. His attention was already on the last raptor. There was another odd feeling that went through him now. It was as if his body was telling him that he shouldn't have a problem in taking this raptor in front of him down; like he had forgotten how to ride a bike, and his body was readjusting itself so it could remember.

A flash. A memory. The silver-haired man. _"Take down that monster in one hit. No more."_

Monster? Zack forced himself not to think about the sudden memory flash. He did take the man's word for it and charged. In a blink of an eye, he beheaded the other raptor without a thought.

"Oh yeah!" Zack whooped when he took care of the last predator. He twirled his sword easily in his hand, somewhat shocking himself that the sword felt very comforting in his hand. "Why do I feel like it's right to have a sword?" he asked himself. Shrugging, Zack decided he'd think about it later and help the others. Peter may be able to fight back, but Kitty didn't exactly had fighting skills. She only learned when she got to the Institute.

After finding the sword's sheath and fastening it to his back, Zack jogged quickly in the direction of his friends.

**_._ **

**_At the surveillance room ..._ **

"Ororo, did you see that?" the professor asked brightly. "The way he used the sword."

"I don't understand. How can he use it? It's like he's done training before." Storm frowned keeping her eyes on the teen that was making his way back to his friends.

Jean on her left rubbed her chin. "Maybe his abilities also consist of easily adapting to weapons he's seen before. Or copying others?"

"What makes you think so?" Xavier asked interested in the explanation.

"Well, before Zack's powers manifested, he was shown by other students about their abilities. This included some of our students who have element affinities such as fire, ice, and after how Ororo used her lightning strikes."

Ororo leaned her head. "I suppose that may be true. He showed having new ones when he saw the others of what their powers were. He confessed after my class was dismissed yesterday he'd didn't feel alien to them. It was like recalling something when he did in the past."

"Perhaps that's what it is." Professor Xavier stated. "He has the power to recall things. Something he sees, he recalls. But we should keep an eye out to see how he develops next."

**.**

**_Back in the danger room..._ **

Kitty wasn't really expecting to get saved by Zack when he came swinging down the raptors down with a sword. Peter was just as surprised but he only smirked back at Zack.

"Where did you get that?" Peter asked.

"Weapons room." Zack sighed as he took out the last raptor. He breathed out tiredly. "Don't ask how I can use it. My body just knows it. I'm pretty much fighting on instinct. You two okay?"

The only girl of the group sat down on a crate that survived the rampage. "Peachy. The Vikings kinda just left. I don't like those raptors."

"Neither do I," Peter agreed. "Keep your guard up, Kitty. Scott did mention that the danger room level gets harder every time we defeat one level."

The simulation shimmered and the surroundings changed. They were no longer in the medieval castle, but now they were in a large clearing.

Kitty smacked the larger teen on the arm. "You just had to jinx it!"

Zack warily looked around his surroundings. He was actually glad his sword didn't disappear from his back. It felt right that it was there. His senses were on high alert, he heard heavy steps coming their way. "Uh, guys..."

His friends were too busy bickering with each other until their next opponent was towering over them.

Zack seriously hated dinosaurs right now. In front of them was now the icon of the Jurassic Park films.

A killer Tyrannosaurus Rex who wanted them for lunch.

_Shit._

_"RUN!"_

Three teens ran for their lives as the large predator's feet boomed the ground chasing them down like hunted prey. The thick undergrowth didn't stop the T-Rex from taking out trees that were in its way. Kitty was in front of the boys, as her abilities didn't hinder her from obstacles getting in her way. Peter would usually turn his fists and legs to metal to leave more obstacles behind him while he ran pushing things out of the way. Zack to his amazement was keeping up with the two by jumping around on top of the trees like a freaking ninja. Again, it was adding up to the numerous questions why he felt so invigorated like he done it before.

Another flash. He was on top of a train that was hijacked and taking down the bad guys with his sword.

Reality hit back, Zack tripped and went crashing down on the floor in another clearing where the other two who were taking deep breaths, trying to get their oxygen back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Zack groaned as he sat up nursing his head. "Dammit, stupid visions."

"You okay?" Peter asked worriedly. "That was one heck of a fall."

"I'm okay, but I think I'll go to the med wing later for a thorough check up." the raven haired teen replied.

"So how are we going to defeat the Godzilla?" Kitty asked. "We need to kill it if we're going to get out of this."

"Or the next level." the eldest teen muttered darkly.

"Don't jinx it again, Peter!" the girl exclaimed.

Zack had to play peace-keeper. "Easy there! Peter's right, Kitty, it could get worse. But Kitty's right too, no need to make the situation look worse. Hope for the best but we should expect the worst."

Kitty looked back wearily as the T-Rex was closing in on them. "You got a plan, Zack?"

"Um– Uh– I do. It's a reckless one– but– "

"Now Zack," Peter insisted. "You lead, that thing has to go down."

Zack gulped but breathed out a quick calming breath before he turned to Kitty. "Peter and I are going to distract it. I want you to grab on its leg and phase into the ground. The fewer movements it has, the better chances we can take it down. The area doesn't have anything else to keep it still." To Peter, he said, "There's a chunk of boulders here. You're going to use them as artillery. The more distracted the thing is, we have more chances on getting hits on it."

"How about you?" Peter questioned.

Zack took his sword out. "I'm going to distract it and try to lop off its arms."

Peter didn't know what to say for that except, "Are you nuts?!"

"That's not the first time you said that to me." the spiky teen smiled. "I've still got your back. We're friends, right?"

Another memory. He was with a blond spiky teen with black soldier clothes on a back of a truck. _"I'm just joking. I'd never abandon you. We're friends, right?"_

At the end of the last vision, he felt sad for some reason. Like as if those were his last parting words. Zack wondered if that the person who he considered a friend in it came out okay. His eyes were now on Kitty and Peter, and he swore he'd help them survive.

"Incoming!" Kitty gave the heads up, as the T-Rex came charging in.

Peter started to throw boulders, Zack kept his ground and taunted loudly. "Hey, Ugly! I'm the piece of meat that's going to kick your ass!"

T-Rex roared and it started to snap its head and fangs to the raven headed teen, being the noisiest target. Zack fought back swiping his sword and blinded its left eye. When the large beast was stunned and roared, it stopped in place trying to focus its own vision. It was at that chance, Kitty phased from the ground, wrapped her arms on the lizard's leg and phased back, sinking the T-Rex into the ground. Because it was so large, Zack had to grab Peter by the shirt and drag him out of the immediate sinking area.

Sadly, he was a little too late to make the escape.

The T-Rex swayed its head violently at the two and Zack with Peter ended up getting smacked across the ground. Peter for one, had been knocked unconscious. Zack groggily picked himself up and picked up his sword. He frantically shook his friend to snap out of it. "Peter! Peter wake up, man!"

"PETER! ZACK!"

The teen was foolish to think that danger was far away when they were both still in the range of the T-Rex's fangs. His heart sped up. A split second his body heated up. In a horizontal motion, Zack deflected the jaws coming on him which made the beast stagger back.

From a safe distance away, Kitty watched with wide eyes how Zack just deflected an attack from a T-Rex. More absurdly, Zack's body shined like he was charging up energy. The raven head released it as he charged at the dino's head, performing five consecutive attacks, grabbed Peter from the dinosaur and leaped away 10 feet in the air to safety. Fatally injured, the T-Rex roared its last breath and tumbled to the ground with a 'BOOM'.

At that moment, Peter chose to wake up. "I feel like crap."

Kitty only came over and hugged to two. "I thought you guys were goners!"

"We nearly were done back there." Zack said tiredly, but he was looking to his hands. What the hell was that attack he did? He knew it was important. More importantly, there were a lot of things he needed to figure out after the simulation. But first, he was going to take a break. "How about we take the day off?"

"I second that." Peter agreed. "I need more training."

"Me too." Kitty raised her hand tiredly.

As the whole simulation in front of them disappeared into the room they all knew as the metal danger room, Scott came over to them to check their injuries. Zack stood without his sword feeling wrong without it. Before Scott shooed them out of the room, Zack had a memory with the large man who was his mentor.

_"Seems like you found your very own Limit Break. Well done, Zack."_ His mentor was affectionately messing his hair.

Zack blinked a couple of times.

_What was a Limit Break? **(8)**_

With a sigh, Zack left that matter for later. He knew one thing, though...

_He still hated the man-eating dinosaurs. Thank God they were extinct._

**.**

**_At the surveillance room ..._ **

"That attack at the end." Jean pointed. "It's not something a newbie would be doing. Perhaps his 'recalling abilities' go to a professional level?"

"It doesn't go along how he now has super strength, speed, and stamina." Ororo objected. She put her two cents in, "During the second level, he was tired. But after he got together with the others, his stamina was somehow replenished. Like he recovered quickly. He's not as banged up as Peter after getting knocked out by the T-Rex."

"He has fast regenerative abilities." Xavier nodded with an interested tone. "Impressive. Let's not forget all those abilities functioned or came out when his was under threat."

"Zack would have been a dangerous mutant if he was one. We're lucky he isn't. I can't imagine if Magneto heard of him, we'd have our hands full." Jean commented.

Storm sighed. "I don't know about you professor, but I don't think that was the last of what Fair is capable of. All those things he did were instinctive. If he had full control, it would be a different matter."

Professor X watched fondly as Zack with a wide smile took Peter by the arm and helped the older teen to stand up and walk to the exit. "He may have dangerous powers, but I think as long as he uses it for good and keeps his heart that way... I guess we won't have to worry about it. I may not be able to read his mind, but he finds this Institute home. As long as he thinks it as home and care for the other students, he can stay."

"He's got a lot of work to do," Ororo said.

The professor smiled. "And so do my oldest students. I think Zack Fair will teach us of many things we haven't learned."

.

.

* * *

When Genesis was busy listing the things he had prepared on his tablet, he had to stop and close his eyes.

The Lifestream in his body pulsed lightly.

The former SOLDIER was in deep thought if it was a sign of sort. Was it a warning? Or was it a sign there was someone close who came from Gaia? Genesis wondered if this time he'd find someone who may still remember clearly what had happened back home. Not a person who was reincarnated and would be a blank slate. But then again, the Lifestream in him was still useful. Because it was imbued with the power of life itself, it was very versatile in use; whether he could use it to pinpoint spies that were sneaking up on him, spotting out whether people lied or not, to even note and conclude if a person was dead or not. Genesis didn't like the latter ability. It reminded him about the CIA agent he was close with before he died.

Steve Rogers came into the lobby feeling a bit out of place. Genesis, though, smiled seeing Captain America in the man-in-black uniform. "Looks good on you."

"It feels awkward..." Steve said tugging his neck.

Genesis helped the Super Soldier in getting the tie into a better position and loosen the knot a bit. "It's only for this mission, Steve. There wasn't much left of your old suit. It's being remade with a better material at the moment. You'll just have to mingle with us normal agents for now." When he was finished, Genesis took a step back from his handy work. "There. Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Rogers sighed with relief feeling better. "Last time I wore something so formal, was at the war meeting before we attacked the last HYDRA base. Is my shield fine?"

Genesis shrugged. "Vibranium's tough stuff. **_(9)_** It got out of the ice better than you did, that's for sure. Don't worry, it'll be together with your new suit once it's done." He didn't mention how Phil had a fanboy moment when he was ordered to make enhancements and was in charge of Cap's costume design. Steve had other worries to think about now. "We're going to the airport, from there it's a flight to our new research facility along with the scientists."

"Who are we escorting?" Steve asked as they both now walked toward the parking lot to a black SUV.

Genesis gave him the general details. "They're a group of biophysicists, along with their families. We're to guard them as some of the individuals are head project officers on Flora sustainability development research. If they succeed there's a chance they'd be able to revolutionize food and natural biomedicine production."

"Wouldn't they be better off at a world research facility than S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Steve asked curiously.

The younger agent shrugged. "There are people who don't like it. Especially people who exploit on famine in third world countries. The scientists could be targeted so they don't find the solution, because to those who exploit hunger to rule, it means they will lose their power over people." They both got into the car and Genesis drove it towards the airport.

After some silence, Steve was bored. Even with the radio on to a channel with jumpy beats, it felt quiet to him. "So you live alone?"

"Yes," Genesis replied.

"No girlfriend?"

A shrug. "I haven't had the time for one. Not after the Director switched me into my current job. Why the questions?"

"You know nearly everything about me," Steve responded. "I hardly know anything about you. We're going to help each other in future missions too."

Genesis couldn't help put his guard up and breathed out. "I have trust issues."

"I know. You've been avoiding more than enough questions from me or the director."

A regal brow was raised. "You're not backing down are you?"

"I'm not a person who backs down easily," Steve said earnestly. "But from your eyes, you look like have you been through a lot."

_A lifetime._ Genesis would have said that, but he'd never had confessed all his life in Gaia to anyone except the person who was already dead and Phil. "You have no idea."

"Maybe someday I will. If you're willing." was a reply. "I know it's not much, but I'm willing to hear you out if you need someone to ramble to."

The auburn haired agent snorted. "You don't know what you're asking for, Rogers."

"If it means I have to go through countless reciting of Shakespeare or whatever play you throw at me, I'd do it."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Steve asked.

Genesis sighed. "Why are you asking me to be your friend?"

"Why not?" Rogers questioned back. "People who look out for each other are friends."

"I was just doing my job." the former SOLDIER said evasively.

"No, you weren't. If you were just finishing a mission, or a means to an end, you wouldn't have stuck by me and helped me out for a whole week." Steve retorted. He asked carefully, "Is there something in your past that I remind you of?"

Genesis was deathly silent at the question. Too many. But the person he resembled greatly was Angeal. "He died a long time ago... He was my childhood friend." Why was he telling the old-timer? He had no clue.

"He was your brother, wasn't he? He may not be blood-related but you would consider it the same." Steve asked as the drive came to the highway. "Someone who was on your side no matter how bad it got."

"I don't see why you want to help me." He had to wince at remembering Angeal following him when he found out about the G project.

"Look, I've lost someone too, at your age, you shouldn't shoulder the worst of if by yourself." Steve shook his head in amusement, "I don't know why, but– you– you're like him for some odd reason."

"Who?" Genesis asked surprised.

Steve didn't look at Genesis but still answered. "Bucky. He was a natural flirt with the girls, always joked but he knew when things were serious. Even when he found about the Super Soldier Serum in me he still supported me as his friend. But during the mission– he shouldn't have taken it– he died... because of me." There was an uncomfortable long pause. "You know what? Just– forget it– I don't really mean to say you're his replacement– but– I want to move on. So far I don't think I have anyone I can trust besides you."

Two men with same regrets. Genesis couldn't help but feel the irony going full force at work here. Did the Goddess send him here in this world to meet Steve Rogers? Perhaps the other Avengers out of the thought that they had so many things that were the same pains and suffering in the past? Well, maybe it was working. So far, Gaia didn't have anyone else that went through that he did. Hearing Rogers lost his friend in a similar way he lost Angeal was slightly shocking. Genesis only knew the Super Soldier's friend died in a mission as an accident.

Earth was his second chance. _It's okay to make new close friends, right? Besides Phil, Natasha, and Clint?_ The eldest agent was probably going to let Steve into the family anyway... he guessed he could have a head start.

"Alright."

"Huh?"

Genesis sighed with a small smile. "We'll be friends..."

"You won't regret it, Genesis."

"I'm more worried _you_ would." the spy countered. "Trust me; I work with some really odd people."

Curious, Steve frowned. "I've wondered about that. Who's Agent Coulson?"

"He's Phil, the person who was supposed to come along with Lil' Steve back at the community event," Genesis answered. "Full name: Agent Phillip Coulson, and a senior agent. He's my handler and mentor. Also, he's the actual person who was supposed to be the handler for the Avengers Initiative."

"Okay..."

"I'll have to warn you, he's your fan," Genesis smirked as the Super Soldier had a look of dread on his face. "You'd be surprised he's got a whole collection of your trading cards he's managed to collect. He said they took about a few years to get them all."

"Is he going to ask me to sign them?" was an awkward question.

The auburn haired agent shrugged. "Perhaps." There was unease on the blond's face. "What's the matter?"

Steve shook his head. "Just seeing people worshiping me as a hero. I don't think I can get used to it."

"You never did take the time to get used to the fame." Genesis reasoned. "You were on countless of missions while the media were busy on your war stories, which I don't think you'd ever read them at the time."

"So why aren't you like the others?" Steve asked.

"I suppose that's because of chance. I grew up making sure I'd survive on the streets until I was in high school. From there I was focused on my studies so there was a way to get a better life." Genesis didn't say he 'suddenly' existed then, but he stuck with the story that his SHIELD files were. "I never really knew my parents... so I think I just didn't have any sort of hero figure."

"How about who's your family now?"

"They're all SHIELD agents. Phil, you know of, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton. The latter two are both on missions." Genesis listed out.

Steve understood, even back in the World War II there was always a small band of brothers that he considered his closest friends. Their drive was a long one towards the airport and Genesis during most of the trip was called again by Fury. Half of the time, it was Genesis who was trying to calm down the director he had everything under control. Paperwork was also discussed over the phone, but then it was the younger agent complaining he'd want a better salary if his superior was going to give him more. Even Phil Coulson didn't get as much, and the elder agent was paid better.

The more casual Genesis was in his numerous phone calls from nearly most divisions that were required in his work, the more Steve was reminded about Bucky. He hadn't meant to push Genesis to fill in the hole Steve had lost long ago. It was an uncanny gut feeling that he was on the right wavelength he would consider someone as a close friend. Rogers didn't know what Genesis' past was really like, but for some reason when Steve spoke of war and how many soldiers fought on the field it was as if the younger agent really understood. Not like one would know by reading textbooks, more of from Genesis' eyes he had gone through such things. But that wasn't possible, right? As far as Steve knew and Fury gave a slightly classified version of Genesis' files, the younger agent was never involved with a war.

At their destination, they were going aboard on a private plane SHIELD had owned. The airplane was a large beast, which had a few large labs that housed a couple of small labs inside. Genesis was already in his element as he converse immediately with the head scientist and making sure all the things they had, was on board. Steve had stuck by near the younger agent and talked when he was introduced to. An hour after a couple of rechecks and inventory finalization they were in the air; their destination was in due another 8 hours.

"You alright, Steve?" Genesis had asked once they were in the air. He was checking on the mission files through his tablet.

"I think so," Steve replied. "What do we do while we're up in the air?"

"Get yourself occupied, but keep your guard up." the former Commander said calmly. "Sometimes the scientists would have things they need help in lifting. Otherwise, you can speak or have a chat with them if they're not too bothered with it."

The Super Soldier nodded. "I think I'd like to stretch my legs a bit."

"I'll be here going through files Fury sent me." Genesis reminded. "You can notify me of anything through the comm. link if there's anything going on."

"Got it."

At Steve's retreating back, Genesis was back going through the files of the scientists on board. He'd rolled his eyes at them when many of them were probably each near in getting a Nobel Prize in what they were to achieve. It was a real shame that back on Gaia ShinRa didn't have such individuals. Save Reeve Tuesti, there wasn't really anyone else who had a name in developing technology breakthroughs in environmental sustainability. ShinRa only cared about the 'Promised Land' and all the Mako it could have held if such a place existed. What they ended up doing was destroying the Planet. At least, on Earth, people were more aware and accepting that they needed to change.

_~( Genesis? )~_

The auburn haired agent focused his hearing to the comm. link he had. "Steve? Is there something the matter?"

_~( Just a small errand. But the Professor here in Lab 2 wants to call his daughter in the greenhouse to help with something. He said she's near your area. Can you call her over? )~_

Well, he had nothing better to do. Genesis complied. "I'll escort her there. See you in a few."

_~( Thanks. )~_

Standing up from his seat, the former SOLDIER headed towards the greenhouse area. He was okay with the greenhouse that SHIELD had. Unlike some greenhouses he encountered, they were pest free. No bugs were around to crawl onto his suit or fly about near him. Genesis on his way there shifted through files to the Professor that requested his daughter, he tapped the file of Lab 2 and stopped dead on his tracks when he read the name labeled on it.

_Biophysicist Professor Faremis Gast. **(10)**_

_It can't be the very same one that Sephiroth mentioned back then of the only professor he respected, could it?_

Genesis quickened his steps towards the greenhouse. There was only one way to find out. When he got to the greenhouse door, he slashed his keycard swiftly and entered. The smell of flora was evident through his nose, but his sense of the Lifestream was a lot stronger, confusing him. His head wandered around until he bumped into a girl.

"Sorry~!"

Genesis blinked and was face to face with the very same girl he had met in the Lifestream before. He gulped as his body was statue still from the shock.

Aerith Gainsborough.

He quickly snapped up in attention as he masked his face on focusing the task he needed to do. "My apologies. I wasn't looking. Your father was looking for you. Umm– Professor Gast mentioned about getting him samples?"

"Oh!" the girl gasped as she was reminded of something she forgot. "I was taking care of my flowers here. There are a couple of trays my dad should want that are stored here. What's your name?"

Genesis' throat felt dry when she didn't recognize him. "Agent Rhapsodos."

"I'm Aerith Gast." She smiled sweetly at him. "Come on Mr. Rhapsody~! I could use the help." She quickly went deeper into the greenhouse before Genesis could correct her, leaving a dumbfounded auburn poet on his own.

He couldn't quite believe that he just talked with the Puppy's girlfriend. Genesis looked on the Professor's file again, noticing that her mother was Ifalna Gast. In this world, they were a family. They weren't all tragically killed one after the other. They probably were alive here for a second chance at life too. Distraught and feeling hopeless, Genesis' heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Did it mean that people who were from Gaia were fated to not remember?

_No_ ; not after all he went through... he needed to make sure– No– _Wanted_ to make sure.

Desperate but determined at the same time, he found the girl taking out a couple of tray samples out. There were numerous of seeds in varying stages of growth in each tray. Being silent wasn't going to give any clues to what answers he sought for. "Which trays should I take, Aerith?"

Aerith tapped her chin with carefree attitude while she was looking at them. "Take the red ones, but that's after I fill them in with more samples from this tray here."

"May I help?" Genesis asked.

She smiled. "The more the merrier!"

As he helped the flower girl, Genesis asked, "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"High school by my age." was a chipper reply. "But since mom and dad work for SHIELD, I have tutors come in. I'm really good at my studies I leaped a few years. Right now, I'm taking my first-year university studies."

That was a surprise for Genesis. "What course?"

"Biology. I plan to help my parents on their work, and SHIELD promised I could work for them if I keep my grades up and work hard." Aerith said proudly of her achievements. "You're the youngest agent I've seen around here, Mr. Rhapsody. How old are you?"

"I'm already 23. And it's Rhapsodos." the auburn haired agent deadpanned.

Aerith nodded. "That makes sense." She then teased him, "I like Rhapsody better. Do you like poetry?"

"Very dearly," Genesis admitted.

"That's sweet. Can I hear you recite something?" the girl asked.

Genesis wasn't sure what she wanted. "What do you wish to hear?"

"Hmm, I'm not familiar with poetry. How about your favorite?"

"It's lengthy, and your father wishes you to get the samples quickly."

"Your most favorite part then."

He was hesitant and even afraid. However, he spoke the last lines of LOVELESS by heart, _"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return... To become the dew that quenches the land..."_

Aerith quickly interrupted him and continued, _"To spare the sands, the seas, the skies... I offer thee this silent sacrifice."_ When Genesis spluttered she added, "Just because the Goddess Minerva is worlds away, it doesn't mean she doesn't watch over her children who are far from her."

Genesis froze. "Y-you– You remember?"

* * *

 " _Don't think the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing, because it was here first." ~ Mark Twain_

* * *

_**TBC...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) Tony Stark vs General Ross: this scene is seen at the end of the Incredible Hulk Movie, further explained in the Marvel short movie 'the Consultant'. A disgraced Ross sits drinking in a bar, when he is approached by Stark, who ends up annoying Ross so much that Ross tries to have him removed from the bar. In reply, Stark buys the bar, and schedules it for demolition. The Abomination is not released from prison because of this. - Marvel movie wiki.
> 
> (2) Haste: A spell used in many of the FF series. In FFVII this particular spell is shared inside a Time Materia in its level 1 spell. Like its name, it speeds ups the character's speed resulting using turns more frequently than the enemy.
> 
> (3) Weapon X is secret government genetic research facility project conducted by the Canadian Government's Department K, which turns willing and unwilling beings into living weapons. The project often captures mutants and experiments on them to enhance their superpowers and turning them into weapons and also mutates baseline humans. The Weapon X Project produced Wolverine, Leech, and other characters such as Deadpool and Sabretooth – Wiki.
> 
> (4) Stop: A spell that also resides in the Time Materia in FFVII. It causes a status alignment that freezes/stops a enemy or character from moving as their time is halted as long as the alignment lasts. A variaton middle spell of this is Slow, the opposed effect of Haste.
> 
> (5) Materia spells chronologically: Quake is an earth based Materia spell which causes a tremor on the ground taking enemies. Silence: a spell that restrains magic incantation (silences magicians of their voices). Sleepel: a status alignment which causes the affect to be in deep sleep. Escape: a spell in the Exit Materia that can help the user or along with the party escape from battles.
> 
> (6) Hawkeye's Apartment according to the 2012 comics based on him is located within this area of New York.
> 
> (7) Katie Bishop and Bobbi Morse. Some of Hawkeye's love interests according to the comics. Katie Bishop is a second bowmen to Clint and once took the mantel of Hawkeye when at one time he served as the hero, Ronin. Bobbi Morse is a former SHIELD agent who graduated on top her class (in the fic's case still in the Division). She's also well known in the comics as the heroine, Mockingbird.
> 
> (8) Limit Breaks, also known simply as Limits, are powerful combat moves featured in several FF titles. It is said when a person's spirit energy rises to its ultimate limit, for a short while it aligns with and emits from the person's body. Limit Breaks are often among the most damaging moves for every character, typically capable of destroying enemies. Several Limit Breaks have developed into various characters' signature moves. Zack's original Limit break is Chain Slash. - FF Wiki
> 
> (9) Vibranium is the alloy used by Howard Stark to create Captain America's Shield (Avengers Movie). Howard states that vibranium is stronger than and a third of the weight of steel, is completely vibration-absorbent. It was strong enough to resist several laser projections from the HYDRAs guns, powered by the Tesseract in Captain America: the First Avenger. - Marvel Movie Wiki
> 
> (10) Professor Faremis Gast was the head of Shinra's Science Research Department. Unlike his colleagues, the later successor, Professor Hojo and Dr. Hollander, he pursued wisdom for its own sake, rather than using it to gain power. He was brutally murdered when ShinRa hunted what were remains of the Cetra, Ilfana and their daughter Aerith.


	6. A Helping Hand

* * *

 " _In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends." - Martin Luther King, Jr._

* * *

Genesis just stood there frozen like a statue, completely utterly speechless. Both Angeal and Sephiroth would have been shocked in the past if they ever saw him like this. No one was as talkative or, at least, argumentative as the auburn Commander of the Materia Unit. He was known to be the most expressive of the trinity three. However, in this sort of situation, it just got too overwhelming that no words came out of his mouth. He was scared stiff that this was a dream that was too good to be true; if he woke up it would end up as a nightmare that this moment never existed. The former WEAPON tried opening his mouth again, but nothing came out. Honestly, he felt like a fool for being so flustered to speak in front of a girl younger than him.

"I'm sorry," the girl apologized. "I just wanted to make sure." The auburn agent chose not to say anything, but let the girl explain. "But when I asked you what was your name, you had a look you were about to break..."

"It's been rather lonely." Genesis finally said something, but his voice came out as a weak croak. He breathed out bitterly, "I-I... Too many times... always a blank slate... You're the first... in a very long while."

Aerith smiled up at that and gently held the auburn haired agent by his arms looking into his eyes. "It's going to be okay. I thought you would have more faith in the Goddess than many would. But you have been doubting because you've been alone all this time."

Genesis blinked at the hint, surprised, "There's another with you?"

"My mother." the flower girl replied. "I'm only half-Cetra. I remembered when I was 10 years old because of a memory trigger. But my mother... she's remembered what happened back home all her life. Including when she first met father."

"Just you and your mother?"

A solemn nod. "Yes. I don't know of any others, except for you. Mother was the first one to notice of the Lifestream in you when you entered this plane. Yours was far more intact than my father's. I guess that's how you're aware of your past life."

Genesis shook his head. "I wasn't born here, Aerith. Minerva took me here, just like that. I simply 'existed' here... far younger than what I was supposed to be."

"But as a SHIELD agent now?" the girl asked curiously. "I never thought you'd take a job like a Turk. I had the idea that you resented anything to do with them. You can imagine my surprise when I found out you're some super spy."

A chuckle left Genesis's mouth, he was actually smiling. He never had felt this free after coming to Earth, free to talk with someone back from home. "Things change. Some old habits die hard. I have obligations now, and I took this job because I promised someone to look after another."

A nod of understanding. "Are you happy with that?"

"It's been entertaining. That certain person thinks it's the other way around." Genesis smirked. "Reminds me of home, just with more variants of weird people and things." His smile died down. "But I've been meeting people I recognize that are dead on Gaia here... with no memories... I never thought I've ever felt so alone in a crowd. I joined SHIELD because I wanted to find them."

"Your friends?"

"If possible, Fair as well," Genesis said softly. Green eyes looked hurt, and he quickly corrected himself. "My apologies– I owe him..."

Aerith shook her head. "It's alright. I've been wondering where he is here in this world. He took this second chance too. But I'm not sure if I'd ever meet him again or he would remember. Earth is a lot larger than Gaia ever was. Our fates might not meet."

The silence in the room was an awkward affair, but the two seem content that finding each other it eased their hearts a little.

"So, will you help me with the samples?" Aerith started their conversation again.

Genesis shook his head in amusement. "I don't have anything else to do while we're stuck in the air until we get to the new facility." He went back moving samples that Aerith instructed him moments ago. "I don't wish for your father to report of having complications from any agent I'm responsible for while we're on the move. Fury will have my neck for failing a relatively simple mission. _My friend, the fates are cruel..._ "

The younger girl giggled. "Your thing for dramatics is returning."

"Very few know it on Earth," Genesis smirked to himself. "Then again, the Director can be such a slave driver at times. The amount of work he throws at me is sometimes preposterous."

"How long are you staying with us? With our scientist group?" Aerith asked excitedly to actually have another person from back they originally came from.

"That depends on the situation. At minimal, perhaps 24 hours to 48 hours of standby time. I'm keeping my ears open for reports or calls."

Aerith beamed. "Good! Mother would want to talk to you. Think you can take three stacked trays of samples?"

"I can take ten, but that would be conspicuous to the other agents on the plane," Genesis responded. "Only certain people with certain levels of clearance know about my real strength, skills, and abilities."

"Take five then." Aerith nodded. "It should be enough for my dad." She lifted up her two trays of samples. "Lead the way, Mr. Rhapsody!"

Genesis snorted as he made his way to the door with samples in hand. "I'm not going to hear the end of that nickname, am I?"

"It's better than Moogle isn't it?" the girl noted.

"Moogle?" **_(1)_**

Aerith innocently replied, "They have an affinity for magic..."

"..."

"Too cute?"

"Just– stick with the former." the auburn haired spy said dryly.

The walk to Lab 2 was a short one. Even though the plane was larger than most commercial planes, it wasn't as big as an Airbus type. As the two walked, Genesis was quite aware of the Lifestream flow that the young Cetra emitted. It was soft, soothing, and much at peace. His own Lifestream in him was reacting to it like it hadn't seen a friend in a long while (which was true), poking and prodding hers in a playful game. Truthfully he wasn't sure why it was acting that way, but every time it did, Aerith seemed to want to laugh. The Lifestream was a part of them, but also an entity on its own. Usually, Genesis was more acquainted with it in missions that had something to do with dangerous situations, telling him of things that were going on at the battlefield. To feel it acting this way puzzled him.

"It does not bother me, Genesis," Aerith spoke in a low voice behind him. "Don't be so surprised, it is a part of you. So to speak, you've missed having someone from Gaia dearly." This time, her Lifestream flow seemed to take to the challenge and did its own relentless teasing pokes to his.

Genesis shrugged. "I'm not used to it feeling so... happy. All this time, it's been the one watching over me in missions."

"Wait until you meet mother's." the flower girl giggled back.

"You know of a quiet place in the other facility to have our chat?" Genesis asked. "We are going into a SHIELD facility."

"Private living areas don't have cameras or the bugs or the like," she answered. "If there was, mom's good at destroying them and throwing them in the bin."

Genesis raised a questioning brow. "She sounds like a spitfire."

"She is!" Aerith exclaimed happily. "Father's nearly always driven with his research, so Mother is usually the one to remind him what's the time."

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," he commented. When they arrived at Lab 2's door, Genesis stepped to the side, "Ladies first."

The flower girl walked in first and Genesis followed her in an equal pace. Like she had said, her father was observing his work on a microscope in examining a sample, very much ignoring anyone who was going in or out. However, his tone said otherwise. "Aerith? You brought me my samples?"

"Six trays. Agent Rhapsodos is helping me here, Dad." Aerith said back.

"Great! That should be enough to examine before we land!" the Professor turned to Genesis in a nod. "Well! I didn't expect you to be so young! We could use some help with people who have younger spirit than old bones! Your friend Rogers is helping my wife at the back."

Genesis put the samples where Aerith had put hers carefully, before taking out his tablet. "We have a couple of agents on this ship along with technicians. Have you been assigned technicians and agents to your team when we get to the facility, Professor?"

Professor Gast crossed his arms. "I've got three technicians, no agents so far. Since my wife likes Agent Rogers, I think we can assign him with us."

"He happens to be my current partner, Professor," Genesis said.

"That makes it convenient. You two with us, then." the biophysicist ordered. "The other scientists can take the others. Some agents are far too quiet for my liking or Ifalna's. Your friend is a polite one, and since Aerith seems to be happy with you, I think you're better off with us too."

Genesis was delighted with that decision and sorted his and Steve's name on the tablet for the current mission roster. That meant he could talk more with Ifalna and Aerith during this mission. "Very well, Sir. I'll make sure the other agents know of it. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Gast dismissively waved a hand, "Not yet. Like I said, these samples should last me until we land. I think you and Aerith can help my wife at the back." He went back to observing his work.

Genesis didn't get a chance to say 'yes, Sir' as Aerith quickly dragged Genesis towards the back. If it weren't for his SOLDIER reflexes, he would have tripped. "What's the rush?"

"Mom wants to meet you," Aerith said. While her face was turned the other way, he could still hear the amusement in her voice. "Her Lifestream flow is excited."

The auburn mage had to focus a little to find it, but once he did, he was overtaken with a flood of Lifestream flow like he was tipped over as an older but stronger energy tendril poked him. It wasn't as powerful in terms of sheer strength as his, but all the same, it was a very vibrant flow display of life.

"That... wasn't what I expected."

"She likes surprising people like that." the girl dragged him said, smiling.

The next lab was slightly smaller than the Professor's but with the boxes being moved to neater stacks and other objects to the sides of the wall, it felt wider. Unlike the other room, this one didn't have as much clutter or observation hardware. Mostly, it stored research notes and computers that were stuck to the tables and walls of the plane itself. Inside was a woman wearing a lab coat, so much like Aerith but unlike her daughter, she was very lively– especially how she ordered the Super Soldier around and sweetly praised him for his help. Steve was blushing and trying to shrug it off so miserably, Genesis had to hold a chuckle by disguising it as a cough.

"Genesis?" Steve turned to look at him in relief. "You're here."

At Ifalna's raised brow, Genesis introduced himself. "I'm Agent Rhapsodos, or by my first name as Agent Rogers said Genesis."

"Professor Ifalna Gast," The full Cetra introduced herself taking the young agent's hand. "I see you've met and dragged my daughter out of the greenhouse. That's a good sign. It's difficult to separate her from her flowers." she jested.

"Mom!" Aerith protested with a small smile. "Dad wanted samples, and Mr. Rhapsody here was helpful in carrying some sample trays here."

"Mr. Rhapsody?" Steve held his laughter. "New nickname?"

Genesis resisted rolling his eyes at the blond. "It stuck. I wasn't left with a choice," he bluffed. He didn't mention the other choice because it was more embarrassing-more importantly it would be a dead giveaway he wasn't from Earth.

"Your friend?" Aerith asked.

"This is Agent Rogers. He also goes by Steve," he introduced. If it weren't for his SOLDIER enhancements, Genesis probably wouldn't have noticed Steve wasn't comfortable and would shift his stance with the title 'Agent'. He was a real soldier through and through. The only chance he was going to ever be called an agent was this mission.

"Nice to meet you, Miss," Steve said as formal as ever.

The teen smiled back. "Just call me Aerith." Mischievously, she turned back to her mother. "He must have really impressed you, Mom, if you want him to escort us back to the facility."

"He's polite and a sweetheart." Her mother winked at her.

At Aerith's tap of her chin, Genesis was somewhat aware what was to unfold.

"Okay!" She decided. "Your nickname will be Mr. Golden Retriever!"

Poor Steve had to do a double take on her sudden bold declaration while both Genesis and Ifalna laughed. If Ifalna made him blush, Aerith made his face feel hot red. He truthfully didn't know whether he should say anything about it, not wanting to offend the young girl. His soldier mind was reminding him that this was his first mission. Rogers couldn't do anything to the women, but he did shove an elbow to the younger agent's side and made him grunt.

"Ack!" Genesis stumbled, but he was still smiling. "She did hit right on the mark, besides the looks... it suits your nature."

"Shut it, Genesis." the Super Soldier muttered.

Aerith pouted at Steve, grabbing his attention. "You don't like it?"

This time, Genesis had to cover his mouth and look away with giddiness from the Super Soldier. From the way Aerith played her 'guilt trip pout' with a pleading voice, was just too much for him to hold his laughter back. Steve seemed to have a weakness for innocent girls and too bad the flower girl wasn't afraid to use it. Obviously, Steve looked rather torn and realized he made a mistake that would upset the Professor's daughter. If Genesis wasn't so professional, he would have been rolling over with laughter on the floor.

"I-I...Um... Er..."

"Aerith!" he mother scolded her softly. Ifalna then quickly brushed it off, "Don't mind my daughter, Agent Rogers. However if you don't mind, her giving other people nicknames is her way of wanting to be your friend."

"I don't mind at all, ma'am." Steve shrugged timidly. He calmed himself a little when Genesis whispered to him softly that it's just for fun before the auburn haired spy put on a poker face. At times like this, he wasn't sure whose side Genesis was on.

Back to business, Ifalna nodded. "Now, I think we still have a lot to sort through. Agent Rhapsodos?"

"Yes, Professor?" Genesis asked her by her title.

"Have you and Agent Rogers assigned yourselves to guard any of the scientists on this plane when you'll arrive at the facility?" she asked.

A smile. "Actually, your husband requested us to be assigned to him. So we'll both be joining you for as long as the duration of this mission."

"Wonderful!" Ifalna beamed. To the Super Soldier, she said, "Can you be a good dear and have those boxes on the side and get them to the storage room?" A nod but Steve had an expression on confusion where it was. "Oh, Aerith will show you the way."

With the other two leaving the room and a good distance away from enhanced hearing, Genesis took it as he cue to begin a long-awaited conversation. "Is this place clean of unwanted ears?"

"Yes, cleaner than our recent facility no doubt," Ifalna replied. "If there was any, the Lifestream inside us will tell us." She strode to Genesis and gave him a hug. Her own flow of Lifestream followed its mistress' example hugging the energy happily from Genesis' own Lifestream.

Again that day, Genesis was left dumbfounded, even though he was thankful for it. "Mrs. Gast?"

She let him go and smiled. "I'm glad we found you. So far those who we know of are just my daughter and me."

"Thank you, I wasn't expecting to meet you or Aerith," Genesis admitted. "I thought my search would end up as a lost cause. I was about to give up within a year if I didn't find anyone."

Ifalna agreed. "It seems the Goddess is truly kind in our second chance." She walked over to the table and ushered Genesis to sit opposite of her. "Perhaps you have many questions in need of answers."

The auburn haired agent sat where she indicated. "Are you aware of anyone else that may have taken a second chance?"

A sigh. "No. Most decisions were very much private for everyone. Some agreed to it, others were happier to sleep peacefully in death while others were reborn as a gift without them knowing." The true Cetra shuffled in her seat to the side. "You are aware that there's a flow of Lifestream here, Genesis?"

Genesis nodded. "It's not as visible in Gaia. However, the strength is just as the same... if you know how to tap into it and have enough yourself. Is there a possible reason that Earth and Gaia are related?"

"I don't have all the answers," Ifalna said. "But just as the Norse Gods, Minerva once upon a time was here."

Genesis tensed up when he heard of such information. "You're aware of them?"

"I'm quite aware at Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. there's something there that doesn't belong in this realm but it belongs to the Norse Gods."

Silence.

"It's because the Lifestream told you?" Genesis asked, ending the tense atmosphere himself. He used his jesting nature to mask his wariness. "You're more attuned to it aren't you, Mrs. Gast?"

A small smile. "Whether it's here or even back at home, not a day single day goes by I don't hear it, Genesis. It speaks of many things. But even now She watches over you, for you are her most loyal follower."

"Far from it," Genesis sighed, not really believing her words. "I thought the Cetra are." **_(2)_**

"She favors her heroes. Those who are close back at home, or worlds away." Ifalna said cryptically. "That agent who is with you has a thread of fate of a hero in this world. I don't think such a meeting would be a mere coincidence, Genesis."

The auburn haired ex-SOLDIER was quiet before he spoke, "I never believed it was a coincidence... but what does it mean? What does She want me to do?" There was a reason why Earth was his second chance, was there?

"Choose your own path this time," Ifalna said with conviction. "You've done your part and sacrifices on Gaia, do what you wish to do whatever your concerns are. This life has struggles, but don't forget that it is also Her gift."

Genesis couldn't help but feel awed at her information. Most his of the initial weight he had on his shoulders felt lighter. He gave the Cetra his own question, "Are you talking from experience?"

A humble nod. "I never would dream living with my family again in a second life. Now I have three daughters."

This new information caused the auburn haired agent's eyes to widen. _"Three?"_

"You haven't met the smaller twins yet, Genesis. They're in the lounging area away from the labs." Ifalna brushed it off easily. "It was what could have been if Faremis and I weren't involved with ShinRa chasing us."

"I must say that's impressive." Genesis breathed out, taking it in. "I certainly wasn't expecting that. I'll take your words to heart, Mrs. Gast."

"You may call me Ifalna." the professor permitted.

"Just how much are our worlds interlinked with each other?" Genesis questioned wanting more clarifications.

Ifalna frowned. "Is there a problem?"

Now Genesis was on guard but only mentioned, "I know a few things, but by my clearance level there are things that I'm sensing we might cause some trouble in the near future. I'd rather not be specific on it, the Director demands it."

"Much more than you think it is." the professor answered. "Whatever SHIELD has underground at the P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility, it's stirring as if it's awakening from a deep sleep."

The former SOLDIER didn't like hearing that, especially when Phil and Clint were very, _very_ close to the source of the problem: the Tesseract. If things end up worse, that could also mean Steve wasn't too far away of getting dragged into it too, because the Tesseract was involved with Schmitt's plans in taking over the world during WWII. It wasn't Ifalna's business to know, but he'd decided to give some small clues away just for good measure. "It's the reason why you're being moved to our other facility. Safety measures."

"I see." At Genesis' blank face, she knew. "It's all I need to hear, Genesis. I won't intrude on your responsibilities."

"Thank you," said Genesis with appreciation. "Is there anything else I can help you with during this flight?"

"All is left is just sorting out a cabinet file, if you're not too busy." Ifalna pointed to one side of the room. "I wish to see my younger daughters for a while."

"No, not at all." Genesis complied. "I'll guard this lab while you're out."

"You need a drink? I'll be on my way from the lounge area."

"Coffee will be sufficient."

A nod. "I'll be back in 30 minutes or so." And the Cetra left.

Genesis combed his hair back before letting it fall back in place with a large sigh. Even though he was now sorting the cabinet, his mind was elsewhere. 'So, that bad feeling was right.' he thought worriedly on the other two agents he got to know as his family. He was more than surprised to find out so many things from Ifalna... but there were still some questions left unanswered. Why Earth? Why not some other realm like Thor's? Or those other realms connected by the Bifrost bridge?

On the subject of the God of Thunder, it was a sign that somehow he was going to be involved. Knowing they were in the air, Genesis cursed he could only contact Coulson or Clint in another 7 hours more, give or take. It wasn't like he can use the public lines on the plane so freely– too much-classified information was at stake. Even then, he wasn't sure if he would be able to contact them. His current mission was his main priority.

And Steve Rogers...

For some reason or hunch, Genesis knew Ifalna was aware Steve wasn't as young as he appeared to be. If there was something that the Lifestream can tell clearly, it was the age of people. For her to know that the man was an actual hero had blown the auburn mage away (which he hid carefully). Perhaps it was expected as she still had her ties as a Cetra descendant.

Nonetheless, it was very much the same with Director Nick Fury. Not many knew he was a lot older than he looked. He was related to Steve about the Serum more than people thought he was. **_(3)_**

Genesis was deep in thought how the Cetra had said that his life right now was his to live. He would decide on what things were, with the options laid out to him. Truthfully he was tired in being the hero, a reason why he avoided any sort of spotlight on him... his second reason was because he wanted to make amends. If this second life was truly a gift for second chances... then he knew what his goals were.

He'd keep searching for his friends, and Zack Fair, whilst watching over the Avengers members as the back crew. He'd owe it to them, and his new friends on Earth.

**.**

**.**

* * *

The familiar view of the school came to his vision as he rode into the grounds with his motorcycle.

A cigar in his mouth and the wavy wind blowing in his face was enough to make the burly mutant content just to be home from his trip. Steering his vehicle to the parking area, he was rather thoughtful of a recent increase of students at the school. Maybe the others were busy since he had been gone? Looks like it. However, there seemed to be a vibe of gossip and action going on and he was certain the matter involved his friends and the Professor. He promptly parked his bike with ease, swung his duffel bag on his back, and walked his way to Xavier's office. On his way there, though, he managed to pass a fountain. There was a blond-haired teen freezing the water.

"Bobby, you are going to unfreeze that after you're done?" _**(4)**_

"Holy crap!" the teen yelled not hearing the older mutant walking behind him. He turned around and was faced with the larger X-Men member. "Logan!" he recognized that older mutant anywhere. The man was usually in charge of the danger room and trained the new mutants in fighting skills, being one of the few teachers so versatile in many forms of fighting. His hair was thicker and sideburns a bit dangling, a note to anyone he had been out on a long trip.

"Well, kid?"

The blond teen hesitated with a shrug, "It'll melt on its own. I promised some kids who wanted to go ice skating."

Wolverine decided he wasn't going to push it. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you if Scott finds out." Cyclops was known to be a stickler for rules, and he wasn't the one to enforce them on students unless they did something plain stupid and getting themselves killed for it. He inhaled his cigar a bit and let out smoke. "So, what's with the vibe all about on campus?"

"Vibe?"

"Everyone seems to be worked up about something," Logan mentioned like it was the most evident thing in the world.

"Oh!" Bobby said and understood what Wolverine was asking. "There are some kids that came to the Institute about a week ago or so. There's a teen named Zack and he's got some pretty cool powers. He can make ice like I can, but he can also use fire and lightning too."

"An elemental mutant?" Wolverine asked.

A shrug. "I dunno. I don't think so. I mean the first time before that, he froze a slushie in mid-air like he stopped time, then in a few other classes, he's managed to silence people, make a small earthquake, and even teleport. Ororo thinks he's got more powers, Jean can't read his mind, and Scott's overworked trying to figure him out."

The cigar in his mouth dropped down. "Are you serious?"

"How else is the campus worked up by something?" Bobby pointed out.

Wolverine turned around and made up his mind to ask the Professor about it. "Later, Bobby. Don't forget to thaw your work later."

Noticing the cigar left on the ground, Bobby pointed at it freezing it in place. Better frozen than having it accidentally set anything on fire.

.

.

* * *

What started off sorting out through the storage room, eventually turned out to be a gardening outing, as he was dragged away by the girl to help her take care with her flowers back in the greenhouse.

Steve wondered if it was by sheer luck that Genesis was capable of dragging Professor Gast's daughter out of her favorite place. Aerith, like her mother, said, had an endless supply of energy to focus solely on her flowers. Something that the Super Soldier was aware that she'll make a good scientist herself like her parents in the long run.

He was starting to worry that the younger agent would need his help back at the labs. However, they were assigned to the two scientists now. Aerith's father was busy with examining his samples and for the most part, and wouldn't want to be bothered anyway. As for Mrs. Gast... Steve wasn't in a hurry to blush far too frequently during the 8-hour flight and decided that the auburn haired spy was more capable in handling that. Despite the fact that the young girl was calling him with his new nickname, Rogers wasn't too worked up about it as before. Aerith had a calming effect that the Super Soldier couldn't describe, along with her spirited personality that made his work much easier.

Rogers would stay out of the walkways in the greenhouse, but he'd guard at the right places making sure he had an eye on his charge. To Aerith who would take care of her flowers and steal glimpses of her new bodyguard, she would be constantly reminded of her time back at the church in Midgar. She would giggle mysteriously at times to her guard, earning her a confused look. It was just like her times when the Turks watched over her. Tseng was an authoritative watcher, Rude would pull a poker face as if things weren't any different, and Reno... he'd stole a few winks here and there with her or some flirty smiles and dismiss it like it was nothing. From Steve's demeanor, he wasn't like a Turk or agent at all. His stance was a proud but humble one, having an air of someone from the military like a SOLDIER.

"Hmm... Maybe your nickname is supposed to be Mr. Soldier."

"Huh?" Steve blinked. There she was again, saying things rather random it would confuse him.

Aerith explained as she put a seeded pot down. "You're more like a soldier than an agent, Mr. Rogers."

"Am I that obvious?" The Super Soldier sighed. He was rather glad Genesis reminded to try not make bets about it. The auburn haired spy said that Steve wasn't the best of actors.

The professor's daughter shrugged. "I just don't think it's in your personality to lie. I think that's the only problem. You like staying true to yourself, right?" A nod. "Then be yourself, Mr. Golden Retriever~!"

Steve just had to ask, "Why do you think I'm a golden retriever?"

"Because by what mom says and what I've been observing, you're a good person. Golden retrievers are known to want to serve others and do good things." Aerith answered easily. "You may be a soldier, but being a good person is what really counts."

"So you're sticking to your original idea?" Rogers questioned. A happy nod. "I guess I can't argue with that. I'm curious, though... about why you gave Genesis his nickname by his last name."

"Well..." Aerith started giving it a thought. "He likes reciting poetry and quotes when he talks. And... I think he nearly always takes on a role in any given situation. He's like an actor on a stage."

Steve laughed. "You're not wrong about that, Miss."

Aerith sighed and lightly poked a finger on his muscled arm. "How many times I have to tell you to call me Aerith, and not 'Miss'?"

"Force out of habit." the Super Soldier said. His mother's teachings haven't worn off as she drilled everything about being polite to others into his head. These days were just different from back then. He shifted and thought of an idea to get the attention off of him. "Does it feel lonely at times following your parents, Aerith? I don't think you see your peers around here often."

The flower girl nodded. "It does get lonely sometimes. But I think it's okay. Mom complains I can't go to a school prom to dance and find a boyfriend. Dad says the opposite, he's happy he doesn't need to fend off the boys." Steve chuckled at that. "Do you already have someone, Mr. Rogers?"

Peggy Carter slipped into his mind instantly. Steve now seemed a bit distant. "It's... complicated. I haven't met her in a long while." For nearly 7 decades was left unsaid.

"You're afraid she moved on?" Aerith asked.

"Something along those lines. I promised her when I'd meet her and I'd dance with her... it never happened."

Aerith silently watched over Steve's forlorn face. The Cetra was reminded of the same face Zack wore in the Lifestream when they both first met after so many years. Her boyfriend then had asked for her forgiveness that he couldn't make it back to her. He didn't mean to leave her in the dark, that a lot of bad things happened he couldn't make it back to her no matter how hard he tried. She forgave Zack then, and knew he returned to the Lifestream when he died in front of Midgar. That was the path they both followed, as fate guided them back on Gaia. Another glance, the flower girl knew Steve hadn't meant to leave the person he was thinking of.

A few whispers in her mind, Aerith heard of what the Lifestream in her was telling her. Steve Rogers was one of this world's chosen heroes. He was older than he looked, decades older than he was supposed to be. _'That explains why he talks as if it was supposed to happen a long time ago.'_ she thought sadly. Aerith took another moment to hear what else the Lifestream was telling her and found out that the person the temporary agent thought of was alive. He was afraid of meeting his loved one. The Cetra wasn't one for sadness, so she took her own initiative to make the blond happier. Seriously, the way he was right now was like Cloud when he brooded... and this world didn't need any brooding Strifes.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

Steve was startled at her change of tone. "I guess so."

"Why not meet her?" Aerith questioned. "It's better late than never."

"What should I do when I meet her?" the blond asked back confusedly.

Aerith put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. "Dance with her, silly! Like you promised." When Steve looked like he was avoiding her, she took a step closer looking in his eyes, "You know, I don't know why you couldn't meet her back then, but... I think she'll be really grateful to hear the truth why you couldn't make it. Your job is dangerous."

Steve already promised Genesis he'd be looking for the manila folder when he'll meet Peggy. There was another problem he faced when it came to the girl's suggestion.

Seeing the man froze in front of her, Aerith waved her hand trying to get his attention. "Helloooo~!"

"Um– Yes, Aerith?"

"What's wrong?" the flower girl asked him curiously.

Steve blushed when she answered her. "I can't dance."

He waited for her to laugh, but it never came.

"I can't dance too," Aerith raised her hand said understanding his problem. "But I'm sure we can learn if we had the right teacher." She had a thoughtful look before she triumphantly clapped her hands. "We'll have Mr. Rhapsody teach us!"

"Genesis?" Steve raised a brow disbelievingly.

A white lie. "He mentioned that he knows a few things in the drama arts, including dancing the waltz," Aerith mentioned. She knew about Genesis' skills from the Lifestream back on Gaia. With his aristocratic upbringing, it wasn't all that surprising. What Genesis or Steve didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Are you sure he'll agree?" The Super Soldier wasn't confident about her proposal.

Aerith had that knowing smile she wore when she was sure it'd work out. "I'll persuade him."

.

.

* * *

When Logan met with this 'teen' that was the talk of the campus, he was stumped. He wasn't expecting a young man who was so vibrant that many would think he was diagnosed with ADHD. The kid couldn't stay still, he was very restless like he'd been pumped with sugar and steroids at the same time. With black spikes and he had an expression he was just too friendly or innocent you wouldn't ever expect he'd turn up as an evil villain, very eager to make friends. To think that this person was the person who had so many abilities that baffled most of the Xavier Institute staff was enough to make Logan feel like he could use a drink like beer.

Zack Fair proved his musings wrong when they all agreed that he'd get some training from him (Wolverine). It was an odd request that Scott made him let the kid fight with swords. While Logan was familiar to use them, he questioned Cyclops' sanity of letting a kid that never trained in martial arts (according to Zack's database on what Beast dug up). Logan was more than surprised when he sped up his maneuvers the spiky teen was following his pace, even at some points the faster movements Logan did, were evaded. His stances whether attacks, defense, parries, were all perfect in terms of their positions one would expect from an expert. Nonetheless, the kid was doing it on auto-pilot which meant he wasn't exactly doing it consciously, letting his body move on his own.

Wolverine deliberately let his arm get nicked by the boy's sword and he hissed, stopping the fight altogether.

Zack panicked. "Holy crap! Sorry! Are you-"

"Don't worry kid, I heal quickly." Logan interrupted, so the kid would stop their fight. His blood stopped bleeding and quickly knitted itself up with new skin. Seconds later, there was no sign he had any slash injury before.

"Wow." Zack's mouth gaped, still staring at the arm.

Logan frowned. "I thought you have this ability too?"

"Not as fast as yours though." the teen noted. He then leaned to one leg as he stood. "So what do you think?"

"You're doing everything unconsciously." Logan shook his head, "I don't like it. As long as you keep your body doing the thinking, you're dangerous."

Zack shoulders sagged and he looked crestfallen at Logan's words.

From the back of the room which was filled with spectators, Scott spoke up, "Logan, you don't have to be so harsh. We're all helping him to pinpoint out what he's capable of."

"Stay out of this, One Eye," Wolverine growled. "I'm the one training him right now." He then turned to Beast who was hanging up on some training bars doing some pull ups. "Hank, you sure the kid isn't a mutant?"

"Yes, Logan." the doctor answered. "All the lab tests prove he's not one of us."

"Then why is he here?"

"Logan!" Jean scolded. "He's just as confused as the other kids in this school too."

"Doesn't change the fact we still can't predict what he's capable of." the Wolverine muttered. His gaze was on Professor Xavier. "I want real explanations, Chuck. Everything you told me doesn't make any sense, besides the kid's a mess."

"We don't have any other explanations, Logan," Xavier told him. "Our best chance finding any more clues is to ask Zack about how his dreams are related to his powers."

"Well, kid?" Logan went straight to the point.

"It's like I've lived before," Zack said uneasily. "Kitty thinks I'm sort of a reincarnation of somebody... or what my dreams are pointed out to my powers randomly."

The burly X-Men wasn't feeling patient that moment. Logan crossed his arms, "Alright, how about you try remembering something, but one small memory. I want you to focus on it, and then call it forth."

Ororo Monroe gave him a skeptical disapproving look. "You're making this more dangerous on Zack. I thought you said Zack was dangerous as he is."

"That's why he needs to control what he's doing!" Logan pointed out. "He can't keep following his instincts forever, knowing is different from relying on something that's on auto-pilot."

Ororo was about to argue, but Xavier held his arm up silencing the rest who were worked up about the argument. "Logan is right. This may be dangerous, but if Zack doesn't maintain control we might face problems in the future." To Zack, he said, "We don't mean to let you out of the conversation, Zack. Please understand that the more we know, the more information we can get to help you. This is the first time we've faced a case like yours."

Zack sighed. He was seriously getting tired of being separated from his friends because he was different, but he knew that these people wanted to help him. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Thank you," the professor said gladly. "Take your time in shifting through those dreams you know of."

"Take his time?" Logan complained.

Jean put a finger to her lips. "Logan! Shush!"

Tiredly, Zack closed his eyes and focused on the flashes he knew of. In nearly most of what he remembered, all of them were related in meeting many people he had no idea of who their names were. He simply labeled them by what their striking features were. None of them really told him what he was capable of doing in his abilities. The teen only knew his abilities and found out how to make them work because he saw things or thought of them on the whim. Honestly, he wasn't sure of what he was trying to get or any result he was expecting. Another breath he took and he focused on the ones he had with his mentor. Perhaps there was something he could pick up in one of those flashing memories.

The one he picked was of him holding a red marble in his hand. **_(5)_**

The X-Men were all silent as Zack glowed a red ethereal, and he laid his right hand out, a medium circle symbolic glyph appeared. Wolverine took to his stance and prepared himself for anything the kid was about to throw at him. By the expressions of the others, he was more than sure they haven't seen as this particular ability Zack was showing them now. The red light shined brighter until the whole group was blinded with it.

**_'POOF!'_ **

Smoke filled the room, but oddly enough it didn't cause the fire detectors to sprinkle down the group with water. It was hard to see as the smoke was still thick, no thanks to the fact they were inside a closed off room. Hank knowingly gave Storm a look, and she nodded quickly. Focusing on her powers, Ororo's eyes turned milky white and the smoke slowly dispersed. Since her weather controlling abilities were capable of molecular cloud control, it was an easy matter for her. What she didn't expect was that without the smoke, there was something there that wasn't there before.

_"Wark!" **(6)**_

In front of Zack Fair was a very large yellow bird. It wasn't an emu or an ostrich, and its size was possibly far larger than the two and its body resembled more like a chicken. Only its head was larger, having an orange large round beak and the feathers on its head stuck out to the back. It was giving them all curious looks like it was trying to figure out something. All the X-Men had their own surprised masks as the bird observed at them. Dr. McCoy lowered and raised his glasses thinking he didn't have the right lens to look at it as if it were an illusion. Jean and Ororo wore identical shocked expressions on the creature. Scott was looking at it and back to the professor trying to confirm it was real or not. The professor was trying to remain calm and figure what was going on. Only Logan was capable of speaking up for the rest of the mutants.

"What the fuck, is _that_?"

Zack gulped. "I have no idea! I swear!" He looked at his hand. "All I focused on was a vision of a red crystal marble."

Logan skeptically pointed to the bird. "You were intent on attacking me by teleporting a big fat yellow chicken?"

"Wark!" the yellow bird complained, looking at Logan as if it were offended by his comment. Oddly enough, Xavier caught the thoughts it was projecting on Logan that it was not fat. Jean also voiced her concerns on the matter very much the same. She mentioned the bird understood what Logan was saying through their telepathic connection.

"Err... dunno." the spiky teen shrugged, feeling out-of-place on how to deal with the bird. The bird then walked towards him. "What do you want?"

"Wark! Wark!" This time, it was puffing its feathers as if it was ushering Zack for something.

None of the X-Men expected the boy to understand, but Zack seemed to with his attention on the bird. "Orders?"

It happily bobbed its head up and down, "Wark!" The bird was saying his guess was correct.

Zack scratched his head. "What can you do?"

This time, the bird was acting weirdly. It walked to the side of him and took a few steps forward like it was doing a march. It then turned its head back to Zack and called to him. "Wark!"

"You want me to follow you do it?" the teen asked. Okay, this was just too freaky but for some reason... but one of his visions was getting clearer. He couldn't hold onto it because he was rudely interrupted. Zack had to throw himself to one side of the floor when Wolverine attacked him. "What was that for?!"

"If ya aren't going to move, in a real battle you would have died," Logan said with his claws extended. "And that inflated yellow Kentucky Fried Chicken isn't going to help you."

The teen didn't agree because Zack noticed that something appeared on the bird's head. Huh?

Was that an angry ticked off mark?

"Logan..." Jean warned.

The said person wasn't listening. "That cute bird isn't going to deal any damage."

Another ticked off mark.

"Feathers probably can't do a thing."

Dr. McCoy face palmed when he noticed another tick mark and the yellow bird looked pissed.

The room was heavily quiet, as Zack chose not to make a move due to the fact he wasn't sure on what was the yellow bird's purpose. The doctor had to gasp with the others when the bird moved like a lightning bolt. Wolverine was caught off guard when it dashed at him and gave him a spiraling aerial kick to the wall. Its target flew and slammed to the metal wall. Clearly the kick resulted in embedding Logan into the wall. Amusingly, there was a large footprint of the yellow bird indenting the metal wall which resembled a letter Y surrounding him.

"Wark!" The yellow summon puffed its chest proudly in front of Zack in triumph. It chirped and danced with a victory of taking down the enemy.

Meanwhile, Zack's memories, this time, was clearer. He was walking in a march with the bird, doing the same sort of attack. Only, that they attacked from the air together and attacked their enemies on the ground, crushing them. Snapping back to reality, the raven head still had to wince at Logan's predicament, if that was a normal person... they would have clearly died. Or, if they survived the initial onslaught, they'd suffer a lot of broken bones.

_Yikes._

The teen immediately apologized. "Sorry, Logan!"

Thankfully the professor wheeled his wheelchair beside him and laid a comforting squeeze on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. He'll be fine, there's a reason why he's our fighting instructor. But Logan was being disrespectful to your friend."

"My friend? Who? Him?" Zack pointed at the bird. The bird warbled at him happily. He didn't really know what to make of it, after the 'Limit Break' thing he learned previously, this one totally took the cake when it came to the bizarre.

"I can only read its projected thoughts through its emotions," Xavier said in an interested tone. "It definitely likes you and wishes to serve you."

Proving that it did, the yellow bird snuggled his head to Zack. The black-haired teen couldn't help but laugh as its feathers tickled and he petted the bird back. "Thanks for cheering me up. I suppose we're friends now?"

"Wark!"

While all the other X-Men were taking steps to get to know Zack powers of summoning a yellow bird, only Cyclops walked over to the victim. Clearly Logan was groaning trying to get out of the metal prison he was stuck in. He was drilled in at a sitting position with all his arms and legs in front of him, making it hard to see what was going on outside as he was faced down. Worst, it was tougher to get out as his adamantium blades were out of reach from the metallic walls that encased him. However, he knew that smell anywhere and who was in front of him.

"What are _you_ looking at?"

Scott shrugged. "It was your idea. You shouldn't have pissed off the bird." He scanned the metal surrounding where the victim was stuck. "Looks like we're going to renovate. I wonder if the professor would let us keep the souvenir," he indicated to the footprint on the wall.

Logan glared. "Very _funny_ , Summers."

When the bird poofed out of existence, Xavier called his students to him to re-watch the recordings in the surveillance room.

"Wait till Rogue sees this." Scott laughed.

Wolverine growled and sheathed two adamantium blades on each edge of his hands leaving the middle ones stuck out, substituting the remaining ones as his middle fingers. **_(7)_**

_**.** _

_**.** _

* * *

A pair of green pleading puppy eyes, Genesis was sure he could handle.

But _four_?

"You never did have the chance, Genesis," Steve said shaking his head beside him feeling sorry for the auburn haired agent.

Genesis scowled back at the old-timer and then sighed heavily. "One day you'll be the death of me, Rogers."

About two hours of being in the greenhouse, Steve eventually made it to the lounge room with Aerith where Professor Gast, his wife, and two daughters were at with Genesis guarding them. The auburn haired agent was in an animated conversation with the Professor and his wife about their research and things that needed to be moved once they landed at their destination. The talk ranged from electronic machines, papers, samples and other sorts of hardware. The Super Soldier was then introduced to the younger daughters of the professors, Anne, and Annice who were twins.

Aerith, in her happy mood, proclaimed that she wanted dancing lessons. It seemed as if Professor Gast was used to her sudden declarations, and asked for an explanation. That's when the Super Soldier was dragged into her reasons and by default (because he was a temporary agent) Genesis was too. Ifalna was more than thrilled about their daughter learning how to do the waltz from the auburn haired SHIELD agent, which then resulted in the twins who were both seven years old to wanting to see it too. To them, Steve was the charming 'prince' in a fairytale story, they wanted to see their big sister dance with him. Hence, why now the former Commander was faced with four pairs of pleading eyes.

_"Please?"_ the twins said in unison. Both had medium cut hair and were identical to one another. Their green cute eyes were worse than Zack's on a good day.

_Damn it._

"Very well." the agent now 'dancing teacher' snorted. "When we're settled on the ground."

The twins cheered, so did the Cetra and her mother. Gast instead shook his head with mirth. "Good luck in handling them. They can be a handful together."

"I was under the impression that you didn't approve of boys going after your daughter," Genesis commented with a sigh.

Gast waved it off. "I trust you and Agent Rogers here can take care of my family. Work is serious, but I don't want to make work relationships too stiff. The more the merrier, I guess. And... you two are hardly boys. Boys are for those at Aerith's age."

The auburn former SOLDIER noted Gast's tone of his still current dislike of 'boys' going after his daughter. If he ever found the Puppy, Zack Fair, the spiky raven head would need to be warned before he could meet his flower girl. Back in at home, he was lucky enough he didn't have to go face to face with the protective father. Even so, in this life the professor was a known scientist was passionate about his work and his friendly personality shined through the talks of his colleagues. Not so different from his former self back in Gaia. Perhaps that was the reason why he had Sephiroth's respect. While he was deep in thought, Steve was now dragged away by the twins who wanted to see the labs and with them Professor Gast.

"Genesis, could you-"

"Come on, Rogers," Genesis smirked to the Super Soldier. "Watching over them isn't that hard." He saluted the Super Soldier with two fingers in a goodbye.

Steve realized what the younger agent was doing, but it was too late as he disappeared from the room as the twins kept on dragging him with their father. With Genesis' enhanced hearing he knew Steve noticed it was his payback at Rogers when the other man cursed at him.

"That was unnecessarily harsh," Ifalna said breaking their silence.

"He needs the company actually. Children work the best on him." Genesis said. He elaborated, "Where he stands there's little communication with normal civilians. It's not like he had real happiness in the past, he wasn't there to enjoy the end. Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. Let him live a little."

"Was that why you agreed to teach him to dance?" Aerith asked him.

A nod, and he grinned. "And I am absolutely a sucker to please women."

The flower girl slapped him on the arm with laughter, "Flirt!"

That made Ifalna point to some other samples on the other side of the room. "Well, there's some more samples waiting for you to carry, Agent Rhapsodos. We're taking them to my lab at Lab 5."

"Yes, Professor."

Genesis knew it was all an act about him carrying the samples. It was just a cover up that they were in need of a private area to talk since the lounge area was frequently a busy area. A place where security cameras were on and bugs could be plopped on anywhere. The auburn haired agent diligently followed the two Cetra and stopped when the two would be talked to by fellow scientists. Fortunately for Genesis, it seemed like the other agents on the ship were busy with their own scientists they'd been assigned to, so basically, no one was suspicious that he was with the professor and her daughter. He observed that the elder Cetra had a youthful spunk despite her age, making her well liked amongst the other scientists. In two minutes, they ended up at Lab 5.

"I didn't think you had your own lab," Genesis said as he put the samples down on her observation workstation.

Ifalna then took the samples and laid them in a tray by chronological order. "My husband and I are working on different projects. Make yourself comfortable, we're safe to talk here."

The auburn agent sat on a table in front of Aerith who had passed him a mug with a SHIELD logo on it, with coffee filled in. "Thanks, Aerith."

Aerith gazed on him. "So... what now?"

"I'm not sure." Genesis sighed. "I thought, if someone remembered... it was enough. But now..."

Ifalna was now making notes, but she'd then and now would peer into her microscope. "You've taken a liking to Steve Rogers."

A shrug. "He asked me to be his friend."

"Then shouldn't it be a good incentive for you to move on?" Ifalna asked.

Genesis disagreed. "I got into SHIELD for a reason. Now I found you two, maybe I can find more. I'll keep searching."

Aerith's eyes were on him. "You think you'll find Zack?"

"Most likely." the agent agreed. "You said it yourself he took a second chance. And what I've heard back on Gaia, his parents died from the Geostigma outbreak... so there's a chance they'll be with him. Nonetheless, we don't know he'll have his memories back or not if we find him."

"Aerith?" Ifalna asked worriedly at her daughter.

She didn't realize she was crying until a tear dropped on the table. Aerith's voice sound like she was in pain. "Sorry, it's– just– maybe– but this... isn't our world anymore."

"Oh, Aerith." the mother hugged her child softly.

Genesis honestly didn't know what to say to her despair, but he did have a question for her. "You know Aerith, I found some Turks who died in the War of Resolve. They're a blank slate. No matter how many times I pass by them, they don't remember or won't ever remember. If I do find Zack in such a state what should I do?"

"Tell me about him," Aerith answered wiping her tears away. "He might not remember, but I'll be willing to reach out to him and be with him this time. It's all I ask."

"You're the bravest and most determined girl I've met." Genesis acknowledged. He closed his eyes and held his hand over his heart. "It's promise then."

"And what of you and Angeal?" Aerith asked back.

The former SOLDIER breathed out a breath. "I'd like to be his friend again if given a chance. Whether he remembers or not."

He wasn't so sure if both Angeal or Sephiroth were here. Sephiroth was tainted by Jenova the moment he stepped into Nibelheim... and Angeal... would he have preferred to stay in the Lifestream or take a second chance at life? Genesis wasn't going to stop searching. If he couldn't find the two, he could always watch over Zack who inherited both of his friends' spirit and strength. It was also the least he could do for his best friend who he counted as his brother since childhood.

"You think you'll be able to visit us sometime after this current mission?" Ifalna questioned.

"With the Director breathing down my neck?" Genesis said sarcastically. "I can't say. If nothing hits the fan, I'll be lucky to try on my free time. But what after you said about something awakening back at your previous lab facility, I might think things may turn otherwise."

"Just what is stored down there back there?" the flower girl questioned.

A rueful forced smile. "That's classified. However, it's clear it shouldn't belong there. You'll won't have to worry now, you both are on the way to a place that is safer."

Aerith noticed his dark tone. "There are people you care about there that may get involved if things turn for the worse."

"Yes." Genesis uneasily, "And I fear I may get more involved than I would like to."

Ifalna rubbed her chin, "Is Steve Rogers involved in this?"

The auburn poet gave her a knowing look, "Mrs. Gast, you know very well he'll be involved with it whether he likes it or not. He's with SHIELD, and you knew his fate as this world's hero."

The full Cetra nodded but she smiled kindly at him, "Then Minerva wasn't wrong to have your destiny intertwine with his."

"What do you mean?" Genesis frowned. His heart beat sped up.

"The road that will appear might be a hard one, Genesis. But never forget this time around you only need to act your role as needed and that you're not alone." Ifalna said seriously. "You're a lot stronger than you think, Rhapsodos. Do not doubt that." Before the former Commander could question her words, she left the room leaving him with Aerith.

"Does she always speak in riddles?"

Aerith giggled. "That's rich coming from a person who speaks with poetry." A pause. "But, I think what she means that you should have a little faith in yourself and others."

"Like you have faith I'm well versed in the dancing arts?" Genesis raised a brow.

An eager nod. "I know you do, Mr. Rhapsody~!" She then added, "You know, I'd like for Steve to know how to dance once he meets his loved one. It'll be a long-awaited meeting. Whoever she is, she deserves it and Steve does too."

Genesis only then knew who she was referring to. "Does Peggy Carter remind you how you waited for Zack to come back?"

"Peggy's a nice name," Aerith said. She agreed to Genesis' question sadly. "Four years... perhaps five... I knew nothing about what happened to him. ShinRa declared him dead, but I didn't believe them. But when he passed through the Lifestream, I knew Zack would never come back. Steve still has that chance on relieving a person's heart that he was alright all this time. She'll be happy, I'm sure of it."

"Hmm, as far as I know... the Puppy doesn't know how to dance back then. If he still doesn't and still remembers, I'll make sure he can be your partner, Aerith, before he meets you." Genesis suggested.

"Really?"

Genesis laughed. "I'll make sure he's house trained. I wouldn't think of meeting Angeal in this life or in a dream pestering me that Zack isn't up to his expectations of 'dreams and honor'." He lightly argued, "If he's is about your age now, there's a chance he'll lose a bit of maturity."

"Did you when you first came here?"

A snort. "I think you'd know too, seeing you went through with it from ten years old. I was 'dropped' in this world in my teens. Raging hormones– Ugh, never liked it."

"Touché." Aerith agreed and giggled. "It's funny how your mind is grown up, and your body has a hard time readjusting to it."

Genesis crossed his arms. "So, we still have another good four hours before we land. I think we can share stories."

"What stories?"

"Yours. Mine is your typical 'join the international government organization' because of 'I didn't have many options.'" Genesis then suggested, "Your mother and father weren't originally in SHIELD beforehand. Where were you before then?"

"That's a long story." Aerith pointed out.

Genesis easily countered her, "We have time."

As Genesis heard with interest at the Cetra's tale of her life on Earth, already in his mind he had plans to keep tabs on Aerith and Ifalna for future meetings. He came to the terms he'd spend this time allowing himself to feel glad of having someone from home. Although she and her mother weren't the specific people he sought for, he'd cherish it.

Cloud Strife was right, after all, there's nothing in life that you shouldn't cherish.

Especially a second chance at life.

* * *

 " _I value the friend who for me finds time on his calendar, but I cherish the friend who for me does not consult his calendar." ~ Robert Brault_

* * *

_**TBC...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) Moogle: Moogles sprout a "pom pom" - a red ball of fur on a thin, wiry antenna - emerging from their heads, which they are very sensitive about being touched. From their suggested mole-bat ancestry, a moogle's wings are most often of a dark, Gothic, or bat-like design, as to juxtapose their otherwise harmless appearance and bubbly nature. Moogles generally resemble small mammals, ranging from rodents, to felines or marsupials. Because of their size, the lot of playable moogle characters in the FF series specialize in gadgetry, tinkering, and engineering. In FFVII Crisis Core, a Moogle was one of Zack's DMW summon where when summoned, grants a Regen status and levels up currently equiped Materia.
> 
> (2) Cetra: An ancient race of humans on Gaia who had deep ties to the Planet. The Cetra had the unique ability to commune with the Planet, an ability which regular humans lost once they gave up their close relationship with the Planet in favor of leisure and convenience. They also had the ability to guide the flow of the Planet's spiritual energy, this being the means by which they were able to cultivate life on the Planet's surface. - FF Wikia
> 
> (3) Infinity Serum: A similar serum to the Super Soldier Serum. Nick Fury's character in the Avengers movie is based on his appearance in the Ultimates comics timeline. It is believed that he was an unwilling participant of a 'tested' version of the Super Soldier before Captain America. It's effects are similar to the Super Soldier Serum but at low power, however, its aftereffect decrease his aging significantly. Because of this, Fury is actually over 90 years old. - Marvel Wiki
> 
> (4) Bobby or Robert Louis "Bobby" Drake a.k.a. Iceman (X-Men). A mutant who has cyrokinetic abilities enabling him to manipulate, make, and even turn himself into ice.
> 
> (5) Summon Materia: Contrary to a magic materia, a summon Materia is a red colored crystal ball and gives the caster the ability to summon forth a creature that is inside the Materia. Creatures called forth from it vary from harmless looking chocobos to fierce and powerful summons such as dragons.
> 
> (6) Chocobo Summon: Large avian creatures, Chocobos roughly act as the Final Fantasy equivalent of horses, being domesticated for use as mounts and for pulling carts and carriages. However in FFVII Chocobos are also seen in summons. The known summon in the original FFVII came from a summon materia summoning both a chocobo and moogle/mog. In Crisis Core, Zack's DMW special attacks have a chocobo summoning that performs the attack Chocobo Stomp. Many chocobos in the FF series are known to have other abilities such as Choco Dash (running away from battles), and one of its more dangerous damaging attack Choco Meteor/Comet.
> 
> (7) Adamantium is a indestructible metal alloy in the Marvel Universe. It is best known for being the substance bonded to the character Wolverine's skeleton and bone claws. In the first X-Men movies, Wolverine also used the rude middle finger gesture with his adamantium blades at Scott Summers.


	7. Fidgety Before the Storm

* * *

 " _Apparently there is nothing that cannot happen today." ~ Mark Twain_

* * *

Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.

_24 hours before the Tesseract fallout..._

Powdered or chocolate doughnuts.

He honestly couldn't choose.

The elder agent's hesitant hand was right in the middle of two plates that were set before him. His eyes darted between them, weighing the options of the pros and cons on his desired snack for dinner. A sense of déjà vu washed over him as he recalled being in the same situation back in New Mexico on his mission to investigate Thor's hammer that had crashed in the desert. Only this time around, he didn't have to foil any pesky thieves, which meant he had more than enough time to choose to his pleasure. **_(1)_** It was rare they even let doughnuts in the installation anyway. Making up his mind, he reached for the plate of the left.

**_SWOOP_ **

Phil Coulson stopped dead in his advancements as a plastic studded arrow flew and stuck to the table in-between his fingers. He sighed, "Barton."

A smug grin. "You were going to enjoy those without me?" Clint expertly folded his bow back into its unsheathed form.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get down from your nest." Coulson shrugged. He then blinked, "On other matters, you just don't get doughnuts in a facility like this."

Casually, the archer sat opposite of his handler and slid the plates away from Phil. "No, you don't. I just want to have a few questions answered."

"You're bribing me." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"That was the reason why there's also coffee in this room." Phil noted at the turned on and coffee mix brewing in the machine that was located to one side of the room.

An innocent smile. "That's a little extra."

Taking out the arrow out of the table, Phil huffed, "You're spending too much time with Rhapsodos. I swear the kid is corrupting you. You weren't this mischievous when I first took you in. You must have learned my weakness for doughnuts from Genesis."

"And the store clerk in New Mexico." Clint added, but he put one finger out. **_(2)_** "But Genesis did mention to me that you're more willing to comply when you have freshly brewed coffee."

Phil really couldn't resist, he had been deprived of his favorite snacks for over a week. In serious enemy situations, he wouldn't have risen to the bait. But in this case... he couldn't care any less. "What is it you want to know? As long as it's not going over your security level I'll talk."

"Done." Clint slid the two flavor doughnuts in plates back to Phil. "It's about Genesis." He then stood up and got a mug to fill it with coffee.

"What do you wish to know? Wouldn't it be better to ask him yourself?"

The sharpshooter shrugged. "We've all been busy these days. And it's not something I want to talk over the phone. I thought I could get some pointers from you first rather than ask the wrong question. You know how Genesis is when he gets really evasive about his past. There're a few things I want to know before we have a heart to heart talk."

Coulson noted that Clint was edgy about it. "You're not usually this nervous."

"I'm hardly a good brother," Barton replied with a cold tone in his voice. "I haven't spoken to my own flesh and blood for a long time. Heck, I didn't even trust my own big brother in getting a new start until I met you." He gently put the cup in front of Phil before silently taking his seat.

"You're trying to make amends by helping Genesis?"

"..."

"Very well. I will answer, within reason." Phil made eye contact and let Clint know he wasn't going to say anything that Genesis didn't want him to know specifically. "Ask away."

"He mentioned he had special abilities over the phone." the archer carefully said. "He's looking for someone or a few people... the very reason why he didn't join the Avengers Initiative in the first place," Clint concluded, "They're related. It's also the reason why the Director wanted him in the Initiative in the first place. But since he rejected the initial offer, his new job has a higher clearance level than the one he was supposed to get in the Initiative. Just how strong is he? And where does he get them from?"

"I think he is stronger than he is letting on," Phil replied. "Myself, Fury, and Natasha aren't aware of what his limits are, but he wouldn't put himself in a position to harm others." A pause. "As for where he comes from, that's a bit difficult to explain."

"Natasha knows?"

"Half of what Fury and I know."

"After those last year events with Iron Man, Hulk and Thor going on I don't think there's a lot that can surprise me."

Coulson shook his head. "Don't get it to your head, Barton. His story is as weird as it gets. It's not normal and some of his ties to mine personally."

The archer did take note not to piss Coulson off, especially when they were getting in his personal territory. "Okay, rough description then."

"..." Coulson sighed thinking up the best analogy he could think of. "He's not from around here. Like Thor."

"Different world?"

"Yes."

Clint didn't really believe that, or Genesis got acquainted with this world a lot better than he thought. The kid was scary as Natasha when he blended in. "And his abilities?"

"He's got powers like pyrokinesis, cryokinesis, the whole lot," Coulson stated vaguely. "A far variety that I'm not sure how much he can really do."

"He's a mutant?"

"No. He's human by DNA. But he's been enhanced... like the Captain."

"So he's a super soldier from another world?" the archer asked unbelievingly. "And he's what? 16 when you met him?"

"In a nutshell, yeah. He claims he's such an age according to his physical features, but I'm guessing he's older. Genesis mentioned he came to our world younger than he was supposed to be." The agent explained. "I'm afraid I can't go into details on who he's searching for. That crosses the line I swore to him in keeping it a secret."

"Jesus Christ. That makes Nat and me the only normal agents along with you." the archer pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's not the main matter here, Clint. Why do you think he's avoided using his abilities all this time?"

It clicked. "He's making amends for the past by blending in with us."

Coulson nodded. "Correct. He also believes that as long as there are people supporting the Initiative, the Avengers plan doesn't need to be scrapped away. His decision to keep himself in the backseat is important for him. If he were an active member, he won't be able to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s extensive networks to what he wants to find. However, in his position right now, he's capable of keeping an eye out for the Initiative members and proceed with his own goals."

"Smart ass." the archer chuckled. "But a good guy."

"You were worried about him?" Phil asked.

"Wondering why he has an unhealthy obsession in searching for something in his past." This time, Barton stood up and got his own cup of coffee. "But, yeah. I was worried. As long as he knows what he's doing, I can worry less now. I was questioning on his reasons why he agreed to be the SHIELD consultant."

"Now you know." Phil inclined. "This information doesn't leave this office, alright?"

"I know. If not, you're going to have to kill me." Clint smirked at the usual 'secret' dialogue.

Phil now settled on a chocolate frosted doughnut. "So, how's the Tesseract?"

A shrug. "I've been keeping an eye on it." Clint popped a doughnut into his mouth and took a bite. "It's been quiet for now. Too quiet in fact; like it's waiting for something."

"How do you know?" Phil asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Call it a gut feeling," Barton said. "Aside from that, the Director warned me how Dr. Selvig has been acting weird lately before I was posted inside to guard the cube. Fury said his lab assistants hear him muttering things. Plus, he said he remembered me during the incident in New Mexico." **_(3)_**

That last bit of information, Phil Coulson did not like what he was hearing. He was aware that Dr. Selvig came to their guarded facility when he came to get Thor out. However... how did he know Clint? He was undercover as a sniper in the mission. There was no point to alarm Barton right now, he would have to make a double background check up on the doctor later. "Well, keep your eyes out. We might get something like last year very soon."

"The Director won't be happy about that." the archer snorted. "You know how he is when things get him off guard."

Phil gave him a peaceful gesture. "I'll worry about the Director. You just keep an eye out on Dr. Selvig."

"And Genesis now shares your work."

Coulson sighed. "He's not particularly happy about the amount of paperwork, but he'll live through it."

"I can imagine." Clint laughed. "I know he hates going on the Helicarrier, but how is paperwork so far?"

"He's lucky that it's mostly digitized documents for now. I can't say much how it'll end up in the future." Coulson said dryly, this time taking a plain icing doughnut. "He even requested the director for a pay raise if he received more paperwork than I do."

"How's Fury taking it?"

"Like a normal joke. But he does make an effort to not tip Genesis' patience too much."

"That's good. From his last call, he seems to be doing well with Steve Rogers."

Phil was curious. "He didn't mention anything about the Captain to you?"

A shrug. "He only mentioned his job was a week old. Genesis wasn't ranting about the Captain, I think he was complaining about the Director instead." Clint sighed, "Well, I'm not surprised there. When the Thor incident started, I was on the first day of vacation since I ever got into SHIELD and Fury still dragged me into it. Come to think of it– _where_ was Genesis during that week?"

"During that chaotic week of having all three incidents occurring together, Genesis was in charge of communications." the agent explained. "He was the one who spotted General Ross sneaking about in our databases illegally, as well as making sure the transport of troops to all places of chaos was running smoothly."

Clint frowned. "As far as I know, Genesis doesn't like staying behind an office desk."

"Depends. He was enjoying the moment only to see the Director frustrated in all the confusion. Genesis thought it was amusing." Coulson countered. "But all the same, he made it easier for us by being alert at the time and commanding mopping crews to all the mess that week caused." He listed off with his fingers. "First, Stark's blood sample is diagnosed by our scientists he would die in 78 hours, then we get readings of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge occurring over New Mexico, and just as the Stark Expo fiasco wears off... the Hulk creates an incident at Culver University in Virginia. You and I with Agent Sitwell were sent to New Mexico, Fury was hopping all over the place, and Natasha was sent in to keep an eye on Banner from getting into General Ross' hand until Harlem."

"So he was with Agent Hill at the command center?" Clint said knowing the only place the auburn younger agent would have been.

"Precisely." Phil agreed. "Without both of them working at full capacity, we wouldn't have been able to pull off the smooth cover-ups back then."

"Hold it," Clint interrupted. "Wouldn't Genesis have a license as a tactical forecaster if he was allowed to be working with Agent Hill?"

"He does."

The archer was speechless. "... Damn."

"You can now see why the Director was persistent about him getting into the Avengers Initiative. However, Genesis doesn't wish to be in the Initiative because he has other reasons for joining in SHIELD." Coulson sipped his coffee before he continued, "So, he takes advantage of the World Security Council's view for being too young and 'humbly' refuses to join the Initiative until he's 'experienced' enough. Taking his current job position is an appeasement to the Director for not joining into the Initiative in the first place."

Barton gulped down all his coffee before he asked, "Okay, he's avoided all attempts in joining the Initiative so far. But how is he going to avoid it in the future?"

Phil shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm guessing he doesn't avoid it at all and join in later... Or he may have other plans in keeping himself in the backseat. I'm siding the latter if I know how Genesis is right now."

"I'm going with your guess, Coulson." Clint nodded. "Genesis has goals, but from what I see from him... he's not ambitious about gaining ranks inside SHIELD. He likes sticking to the shadows with you. Between me and him, we have predictions he may get your job if you ever do retire."

The elder agent frowned. "I'm nowhere near retiring just yet, Barton."

"Right," the younger agent grinned. "Well, nice talking to you." Clint stood up. "I got a cube and Doc to watch over. I'll meet you and Genesis at the diner sometime soon."

"Take care."

"You too, Phil."

With the archer gone, Phil took out his own tablet out and scanned the to-do-list he had for tonight. So far, nearly all the scientists that had no prior ties to the Tesseract cube were all already heading towards their respective new labs. Including those that Genesis and Steve were responsible for. The agent shook his head at the long list of names that were left. Considering the whole size of this facility, Coulson wasn't sure if anything really bad happened they'd be able to evacuate all the tools out along with the people. However, Phil was certain he'd still be able to evacuate all the people in the facility in time if they avoided carrying things. Scientists, being scientists, he wasn't so sure of that. With his finger, he filed a command to evacuate the larger machinery first. The last thing they would evacuate would be the computers that were in the Tesseract testing area.

Noticing a buzz from his pocket, Phil took out his cell and answered it. "Agent Coulson here."

_"Phil."_

"Genesis? Everything alright over there?"

 _"Good. Better than I hoped it would be."_ the auburn younger agent said gladly over the line. _"Have you seen Clint?"_

"You missed him. He was with me moments ago. Is something wrong?"

 _"Yes and no,"_ Genesis replied a bit nervous. _"You remember what I told you about... what I was searching for?"_

"Yes. You found something?" Phil questioned, clearly curious if the younger did find someone from his past.

 _"Yeah, it was a heck of a find, Phil."_ the auburn-haired agent's tone was happy about it. _"Totally blew me away. But... it's not what I was actually searching for. However, I have more clues now."_

"Congrats, Genesis. You don't need to talk over the phone if you don't want to. We'll talk it over in private later on." Phil smiled hearing progress. The elder agent had been worried what would happen after if Genesis didn't find any clues that year. "What's that other matter you wanted to tell me?"

_"... I honestly feel something bad will happen with the Tesseract."_

Phil was silent as he had his phone in his ear. "Care for some explanations?"

 _"Not any logical one... No..."_ was an indecisive reply. _"Just say... it's my strong gut feeling that connects to my abilities. Be careful down there, Phil. I don't like that you and Clint are closer to that cube now. Something tells me we're in for a nasty surprise."_

Since Genesis was referring his connection to the Lifestream, Coulson knew that it wasn't something to be underestimated. The auburn agent was acting very much the same way when Thor made an appearance last year. "How long until it starts?"

_"I'm not precisely sure... but it's very soon."_

Very soon. Well, crap. Phil Coulson translated that it should be less than 48 hours or worse 24 hours. Looking at his tablet, he figured he better make swift adjustments to it. "Alright. I'll make plans and try to get contact with Barton if I can. Keep an eye out for the Captain. And I'll let you know everything if things hit the fan."

_"Thanks, Phil. I'm sorry I can't be there."_

"No problem. Don't apologize. Remember you're guarding something just as important than the Tesseract. If not, more important." the elder agent reminded him.

_"I know, I won't let you down."_

_._

_._

* * *

_Remote S.H.I.E.L.D. Research Facility_

_11 hours before the Tesseract Fallout..._

That morning, Genesis Rhapsodos looked like he didn't sleep very well the night before. His eyes were rather baggy and he clearly noticed that he couldn't function properly until he was on his third mug of thick blended coffee, earning some confused looks from his fellow agents. The auburn former commander didn't care they noticed because no thanks to his enhancements... the coffee didn't give him the kicker to be alert like normal people did with a normal dose that morning. Steve Rogers was about to reprimand him, but the blond had second thoughts when Genesis sent a disgruntled glare his way.

"You didn't sleep well."

"Obviously. _My friend, the fates are cruel..."_

Steve frowned at his quoting. "Nightmares?"

"A good guess. But no." Genesis supplied. He downed his fourth mug of coffee that morning.

"Did I do something wrong in this mission?"

This time, Genesis frowned. "Where in the world did you get that sort of idea?"

An uncomfortable shrug. "I'm not sure I've been doing my duties right... Am I?"

"Steve..." the auburn agent sighed. "If anything, you did a great job yesterday. We've spent nearly the whole day in the air and landed at night. There's only a matter of moving in logistics, and that's saved for today."

The super soldier wasn't convinced. "Why do I feel I haven't done enough?"

Genesis now noticed that Cap hadn't done a simple mission in ages. He remembered quite well in his own experience how SOLDIERs usually never did the simplest missions. Those were usually saved for infantrymen or the Turks. "The Director did wish for you to get acquainted with our protocols and procedures. You never know what the next mission might drag you into. Most SHIELD missions aren't as peaceful as this one."

"But you seem a little worked up," Steve said hesitatingly.

The auburn ex-SOLDIER wanted to slap himself. So that was the problem. "I assure you, Rogers. Whatever you're thinking, my lack of sleep does not relate to our current mission or about you in particular. _No matter where the winds may blow._ "

"Okay. Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Not a problem."

"So..." Steve started. "We're moving the logistics with the technicians today?"

"That's the gist of it," Genesis replied. He then added, "Then when most of that is done, I have a promise to fulfill. So, don't you go anywhere super soldier."

"Hey, I didn't mean to drag you into doing a dancing class." Steve protested.

The younger agent waved him off. "You didn't. Mrs. Gast did. And it's hard enough to talk Aerith out of it when she gets ideas. Her father told me."

Steve shook his head. "I think he was a little too late to tell you."

"Either way, I intend to enjoy this mission while it lasts," Genesis said casually. He then smirked at Cap, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you, Steve. Dancing isn't as hard as you think."

"A slow one, right?" The super soldier said a bit nervous with the new experience.

"Of course." the auburn agent responded as he fiddled with mission files on his tablet.

The super soldier now looked at what Genesis was doing. He never could understand why people fussed about having electronic gadgets these days. While at times they seem convenient to have for communication, it still made Steve uncomfortable at times they gave an impression if you didn't have one, you basically did not exist. The old-timer many times noted how Genesis in the last week had a look he wanted to burn his tablet down with the amount of work he was getting. But all the same, there wasn't a time when the auburn-haired spy would come back to it and check it again if anything important would show up.

"You think you can teach me how to use that?" Steve asked genuinely.

Genesis blinked. "Just this?"

The blond felt a little foolish for that. "A bit about everything. I could use some sort of communication so it'll be easy contacting you and the Director... without relying on intercoms."

"Don't worry," the auburn agent pat the old-timer, "I'll teach you a bit more than that. I'll give you a brief history course on technology. Then I'll introduce you to Wikipedia and Google."

Steve's eyes had recognition in them. "I was wondering about those two names. Wiki and Google. Some of the agents speak like they're the answers to everything. Just what are they?"

Genesis gave a little thought before answering. " The best way to describe it is that they're both programs people use to search for answers to everything these days. Only Wikipedia is like an unlimited encyclopedia you can access anywhere as long as electronic devices can work. Google is a search engine. You type in anything and it helps you find answers with what other people have written on the whole world-wide network, what we all call the 'Internet'. It's available for the public."

"That makes sense." Steve nodded thoughtfully but impressed all the same. "That could be really useful."

"I think it's the best solution if you wish to ask things without having to feel embarrassed about them," Genesis said with understanding. At Cap's discomfort, he sighed, "Steve, you're never too old to learn anything. People learn new things each day such as 'how to get rid of fleas', or something as trivial as 'how to boil an egg'. Ah, that reminds me, I'll also introduce you to YouTube."

The blond soldier looked more confused than ever visualizing a 'tube' that could tell people things. "What did you learn on this 'U' tube?"

Genesis had to grin at that. Earth had so many things he had learned thanks to the internet. He himself didn't have to feel so ashamed of asking anyone else when there were mountains of information available to learn with a click of a button.

"A whole lot. Including cooking, planting... all sorts of things." When Steve looked a little overwhelmed, the auburn agent gently said to him, "Small steps, Rogers. I'll be there to help you out."

"Thanks." Steve said in relief. "Sometimes all this new stuff they throw at me is too much."

"SHIELD does have things that are at least 5 years to 10 years ahead of what the general public have." the auburn spy stated like it was a usual occurrence. "You're not the only one facing these sort of things, we have newbies from time to time and they can be pretty clueless at first operating SHIELD tech."

"So what's really keeping you up last night?" The super soldier said cutting to the chase of the question he had wanted to ask since this morning.

"Work."

Steve shook his head not believing in that reason at all. "You have to do better than that to convince me it's about work. Whatever is bothering you, it's not the normal."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to freely share any information he heard from Ifalna or Aerith so soon.

"Well?"

"Are you going to back off, if I give you an answer?" Genesis asked.

"Yes."

"Very well. The reason of my lack of sleep is because... _The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess._ " Genesis said as if he were acting it on stage.

Steve complained, "What's that supposed to mean?" There went the auburn poet again, quoting things that didn't make any sense to him.

"I mean what I mean." Genesis said smiling innocently. "I answered your question. You didn't specify I couldn't answer them cryptically."

The super soldier wasn't too happy and frowned at him, "Do you have to be so mysterious?"

"What are friends for?"

"And by your way of saying it, I don't think it's the last time you're going to do this to me." Steve sighed crossing his arms.

Genesis gave him smug smirk confirming him he was right. The blond only responded by rolling his eyes.

"Agent Rhapsodos and Agent Rogers?" A man in technician clothes walked up to them. "We'll need your assistance for today."

Genesis quickly switched himself to working mode. "Yes. You're with Professor Gast's team?"

"Yes, sir. I'm John, my two friends waiting by the door are Tyler and Sue." the technician said.

"Let's get started for today then." Genesis nodded. "Lead the way."

Hastily, Steve followed the others as they made their way in the confusing corridors of the research facility. It wasn't too hard for Cap to follow them with his enhanced senses, but Steve didn't want to risk himself by getting lost in a such a large place on his first job. As the first mission always gave the first impression, he was intent on not messing it up. When they got to the area where Professor Gast was going to do most of his work in, Steve felt a little refreshed with the smell of plants and the amount of light nearby where the greenhouses stood. It seemed a lot more cheerful than the place Genesis and he were staying at as their current resting place. What was with spy agents and gloomy looking places? Okay, so the army wasn't all about comfort either... but at least, the barracks had some form of sunlight coming in.

Just seconds in getting there, the five helpers were immediately sent on to do their tasks for today in setting up the area. Steve was dragged away thanks to Mrs. Gast to carry the heavier things around along with the technicians. Genesis, the blond noted was stuck with the Professor doing most of the customs of their incoming logistics. He had to say that the kid did an exceptional job in coordinating with the many people who came in and went. Genesis was comfortable with commanding people and had a confident air about him that others wouldn't question his orders... like someone who had trained in the military.

At one point while they were both moving boxes together, Steve asked him, "Say Genesis, have you trained with the military before?"

The auburn haired spy had a questioning look. "Not explicitly. Why?"

"You looked like a commander or something when all those other people came here."

Genesis inwardly cursed himself and noted that Steve was a lot more perceptive than he thought. "I have a license as a tactical forecaster," he said with a quiet voice to the super soldier. "And I'd prefer to keep it under wraps without people gossiping about it."

The blond was stunned. "Wow. Is that why the Director wants you in the Initiative?" Steve asked softly.

"Mostly." A nod. "However, I'm not in a hurry to rise up the ranks too quickly."

"You're deciding what is the right thing to do, right?"

This time, Genesis was stunned. "How do you know?"

Steve smiled at that, "You got that determined look you want to help a lot of people. I've seen it on the faces of people I fought with back in the war. They couldn't care less about what rank they were. It was all about doing the right thing to end all the bloodshed."

"I'm no hero, Steve." Genesis sighed. He turned and pile the boxes near them to one side. "If there's a place for me, I'll take the backseat and help from there."

"That's good enough."

The auburn-haired agent turned around in shock. Did Steve just praised him?

Steve was moving his own stacks of boxes easily with hardly any effort than Genesis was. While he had his back towards Genesis he said, "I don't know what happened back then to make you uncomfortable with leading in the open. But... you're a good person, regardless what you did back in the past. From what I'm seeing, you're working hard to move on and fix things."

"You're one mystery yourself, Rogers," Genesis said under his breath. "You can read minds now?"

Steve laughed. "No way. I'm just a little guy who's turned into an enhanced soldier hero. Did I guess correctly?"

A forced smile. "More than I'd like to admit."

"Good. I'm counting on you to watch my back then." the super soldier grinned.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "You do know I'm assigned to watch you regardless what you say?"

"I trust you, Genesis," Steve said seriously. "You have my honor and promise on that."

Before the former SOLDIER could reply, the super soldier was called away by Ifalna to help her with some crates.

"..."

"Have things on your mind, Mr. Rhapsody?" Aerith said walking towards him.

Genesis shrugged. "Do I really deserve that sort of trust he's willing to give me?"

The flower girl observed Steve as he helped her mom. "I don't know. That's for you to decide. But I think he can help heal on old wound." She had that knowing smile that Genesis knew she was referring to Angeal.

"You need help, Aerith?" Genesis questioned the Cetra, avoiding the previous topic quickly.

A nod. "Dad will probably want some reports of the newer plant samples that are coming into the greenhouse."

"I'll join you and you're going have to help me remember which are the new ones coming in." the auburn mage reminded.

"This way~!"

The rest of the morning until the afternoon was spent labeling and making sure that the newer plants were in prime condition. It was the oddest partner pairing Genesis had in his life. In another life back at Gaia, it would have been weird to see him and the flower girl work together. Yet, here they were... working on something that felt like it was a common thing. Aerith's Lifestream presence made him calmer. At least, now his mind wasn't as jittery and conflicted than this morning. However, it did not erase the worry that still lingered towards the misbehaving Tesseract.

"Genesis?"

The auburn-haired mage blinked and had her attention. "Yes, Aerith?"

"You're worried," Aerith said with concern. "Your lifestream flow's been all over the place since this morning."

A sigh. "I can't help it. Not with the warning your mother gave me yesterday. I know the source of the problem and I won't be there to stop it if the worst happens."

"Did you warn your friends who are there?" she asked.

Genesis was frustrated. "Only one of them. I'm worried about my other agent friend. He was assigned to guard the object that's the source of the problem. I couldn't contact him because the he's out of frequency reach."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's nothing you should apologize for."

"Genesis, do you understand what mother was trying to tell you yesterday?" Aerith said as she handed him a tray of samples.

The former Commander was very still as he received the tray in his hands. "Are you saying that whatever is going to happen must happen?"

"Mother thinks it's for the best." the flower girl said softly. "I don't think you can avoid it either. Steve's line of fate is involved, with a few other people who came and went out of that facility."

Now Genesis was interested hearing this new information. "Can you distinguish people who are going to be involved with this... future event?"

Aerith shook her head. "Not as well as my mom. But, if that person was at a very close distance I would know. Like your friend Steve."

Green eyes pleaded to his that he had to let this matter go. It wasn't a surprise at all to Genesis that Aerith had some form of power to know what the Lifestream was telling her. Just like her mother. Even after knowing about it, the auburn ex-SOLDIER did not wish for such an ability. Sure, it would be very useful to know what would be coming their way. However, Genesis was certain he'd drive himself insane again if it meant knowing who might die or were supposed to die before anything happened. His inner older wounds were far from healed after his previous life. Maybe it was best that the Cetra kept it to herself and believed whatever happened they'd make it through.

"I'm guessing I'll have to help Steve make it through," Genesis said with a notion he wasn't going to push the girl further for detailed information.

Aerith put her hands in his rubbing them gently. "You'll make it through, Genesis. And you'll be helping a lot more people than you think. I think that's what the Goddess believes you can do here."

"Thank you, Aerith. I'll do what I can."

"You haven't forgotten about your dancing lessons have you?" the flower girl's tone was back to its cheerful way.

Genesis shook his head in amusement. "No wonder the Puppy loves you. You can bounce back so easily in a moment's notice." At her pout, he gave a peace gesture, "I haven't forgotten. I'm actually looking forward how Steve is going to go through this."

"When do you think you'll be free?"

"Dinner." Genesis said thoughtfully. "Your parents and everyone else should be done by then."

"Great! I'm excited about this." Aerith said happily. "I've always wanted to learn."

Before Genesis could reply, he sneezed.

"Do you have a cold?" Aerith asked a little worried.

A snort. "Hardly. I just have a feeling a certain One Eyed Eagle is talking about me." Genesis muttered sarcastically, wiping his nose.

"I thought you're not in tune with the Lifestream as my mother and I." the teen frowned.

Genesis' eyes twitched. "I'm not. But when it comes to the Director, I've relied on the Lifestream for those hunches. He's been wanting me to become 'hero' material for some time."

"Are you going to keep playing cat and mouse?"

With a smug grin, he laughed with mirth. "For as long as I can. Nick may be a sharp man, but two can play that game on a higher level. I already have spare plans for the future. Either way, I'm keeping myself in the backseat."

Aerith beamed. "Looks like you're prepared. Can you make some sort of communication between us without SHIELD knowing?"

"I'll see what I can do."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Mainland Headquarters_

_8 hours before the Tesseract Fallout..._

Agent Maria Hill's eyes darted on the stacked number of papers and tablets on her bosses' desk. Just like last year, there seemed to be a bit of a buzz happening in SHIELD. Their current situation right now was a lot more tame, and Hill was hoping thing wouldn't escalate to the mess last year generated. Sure, SHIELD had many enemies now and then that wanted world domination or usurping governments of the free world. Nonetheless, there were times of peace where one could hope to pick up the pieces and be prepared to handle the next big thing hitting them like a freight train.

"You have that look on your face, Hill." her boss said in an expectant tone.

Fury was ever the observant one, even when he was working. Agent Hill said indifferently, "What impression did I give you sir?"

"You're confused why I'm going over the Avengers Initiative documents when the World Security Council clearly scrapped them before." Fury stated.

"Yes Sir," she answered. But she did have her own questions. "Aren't we supposed to go over with the Phase 2 results?"

"We are, and that will take some time to process things through. The higher-ups can say what they want, but things need time to progress. At our current circumstances, if anything happens we might not be ready for the worst things."

Hill frowned. "Are you implying a war scenario can happen?"

Fury gave her a serious gaze. "Trust me, Agent Hill, you know I hate being unprepared. The last thing I want to happen is something of last year's magnitude. We got lucky last time, things were pushed under the rug. I keep the Avengers Initiative open as a means to counter a high-risk threat that we may never be ready for otherwise."

"I can imagine, sir. Especially now we've found Rogers from under the ice and that he's fit for duty," Hill said as she helped filed the documents with one of the said tablets in her hands. "I don't mean to be of a bother, but it says here you haven't ruled out that Agent Rhapsodos will keep his current job."

"Of course, he would not. The kid's got too much potential and talents to waste his abilities as a consultant. His job right now is only temporary." Fury then smiled. "I don't think you'll object if he happens to be assigned as your second in command, Agent Hill?"

"After he helped me last year, I don't have any objections." the brunette admitted. "Rhapsodos did exceptionally well as a tactical forecaster. I'm surprised that the military hasn't sniffed him out already."

The Director chuckled. "I try my best to keep out that information out of the military's hands. The last thing we need is somebody like General Ross poking his nose around looking for another potential Blonsky. If anyone is going to have the best, it's SHIELD and we'll do it the legal way. I believe the kid can do better with the right push. Same goes for the Avengers and I'd wager that we haven't seen any of their bests yet."

"Do we really want to rely on these people, sir?", Hill voiced out rather skeptically. "I trust that Rogers, Coulson, Rhapsodos, Barton, and Romanoff can get the job done, but Banner, Stark, and Thor concern me."

"We can negotiate with Mr. Stark." Fury insisted.

"And the other two?"

A shrug. "We'll ask them _nicely."_

Maria stared at he boss like he had just gone crazy.

"I know it's not the best idea, but they're the best response team we'll have for now." Fury pointed out. "At least, until mankind is ready with our own weapons and tech that can counter any threat other worlds throw our way. Did you receive any communications from Coulson about the Tesseract, Agent Hill?"

The agent nodded. "He's pushing an order to get the largest tech out of that facility. Scientists unrelated to the core project have been moved to safe locations."

"Good. Let me know immediately if anything comes up– Actually, Hill set up the transport for tonight. I'd like to go there myself."

"Is there a problem, Sir?"

Nick Fury wasn't going to tell his second in command he had a feeling Coulson was warned by their youngest agent. Rhapsodos had an uncanny ability to sense when things were going to go downhill. By the way Coulson was acting right now, Fury would bet a hundred dollars that Genesis knew something that he did not. It happened last year, and the Director of SHIELD dreaded that it was going to happen again.

"Call it a hunch."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning_

4 hours before the Tesseract fallout...

Logan scowled for the umpteenth time that day. He'd been avoiding a certain spiky headed teen all over campus since that morning. His persistence amazed him; Zack Fair hadn't missed a single beat in searching for him, looking in all the places he'd normally be. How the kid was able to find him, he was not sure. In the end, Logan had given up and decided to learn why Fair was hunting him down. All day, he had searched for him without ever taking a break, making Logan wonder where his energy came from.

"I want to apologize what happened yesterday." the kid said while he scratched his head awkwardly.

Logan's brow rose. "You searched me all over campus just to apologize?" A snort. "Geez kid. The professor said it was my fault in the first place for saying the bird you conjured was a fat chicken. I think I deserved that."

Zack shook his head. "Not about that, but the way Scott made it his goal to show the video to all the Institute's staff."

Logan growled. "Okay, for that I'll say I accept your apology."

"Really?", the teen asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Scott's just doing his thing. He never liked me and he doesn't agree on how I do things. The feeling's mutual." Logan waved him that it wasn't a problem. When the kid didn't walk away, the mutant was curious. "There's something else you wanna ask, kid?"

Zack was nervous, but he faced the older mutant head on. "Can you mentor me?"

"What?!" the mutant nearly gaped openly. "After I nearly killed you, you're asking me to mentor you?" _Was the kid nuts?_

The teen shuffled his feet around. "I–I really don't know who else to ask."

Logan grunted. "You're lying, kid. Don't think I can't smell it off of you. I thought you're going along with Scott."

Zack sighed feeling rather lost on who else he could ask. His feelings were really conflicted with his previous teachers concerning his powers. Nearly most of the X-Men were welcoming in wanting to help out with his powers, but in their eyes and through his new powers of the 'Lifestream' he gained that morning they were afraid. It made him feel like he was, even more, freaky than anyone else around the school. And the school he was in was for mutants. Kitty and Peter were probably the only people who had wanted to be friends with him, without judging him with all the powers he suddenly had. Out of all the teachers, probably Professor Xavier was the only one who understood his problem. However, Zack could only rule one person who wasn't afraid to voice their opinion when it came to combat training.

"Kid, you there?"

"Oh! Uh, sorry, I kind of lost my focus for a second."

"Are you having problems with Summers?", Logan asked, straight to the point. "What's the problem?"

"Nearly everyone is treating me like a ticking time bomb!" Zack shout out. After the outburst, he deflated. "I–They–I don't know who I can train with without hurting them too badly just because my powers are going haywire. Kitty and Peter are sticking to me because their powers can avoid or stand whatever I do by accident. It's not the same for everyone else."

"So why are you asking me to be your mentor? Fine, I heal real quick. But that's not your only reason." Logan asked. He was known to be the harshest of teachers on campus.

"Because you're blunt."

When Logan didn't say anything, Zack continued, "Because you're the first person that asked me to focus and find my own powers. Before that, I was only relying on luck to find out. And–I want to relearn combat fighting consciously. I heard you were the best around here in handling with a sword, something that my powers are related with."

"Are you sure you want me as your mentor?" Logan asked with finality crossing his arms.

A memory flashed in front of Zack. His muscled mentor with his large sword sheathed at his back. His stance was the same as Logan as if he were challenging him.

_"Do you wish me to be your mentor, 3rd Class SOLDIER Zack Fair?"_

To Zack, it just felt right asking Logan like the memory.

"Yes, sir!" Zack saluted with a smile and determined look. He kept his gaze on Logan and let the mutant know he wasn't going to give up so easily.

Logan had to say he was impressed with the kid's attitude. It was rare some of the kids around campus to want anything from him. Much less asking him to be their private combat teacher. To many that was asking to be a punching bag to the Wolverine.

"Alright. But I won't go easy on you." the mutant warned him.

"Awesome!" On reflex, Zack bear hugged Logan. "Thanks, Logan! You're the best, man!"

Logan easily got the teen off of him uncomfortably. "Rule number one: Lay off the hugs."

"Oops," Zack said sheepishly.

"Have your powers developed again as of today?" Logan asked.

The teen bit his lip. "Yeah... this time it's like telling me things. Like where you were on campus when you're trying to avoid me."

The mutant chuckled. "Well shit, kid. I think we're going to be doing a lot of trial and error in our first phases of training." He then added, "Rule number two: You're going to avoid focusing anything related to red marbles. Are we clear?"

Zack pouted, "But we just discovered that!"

"Doesn't mean we won't find more things," Logan stated. "And I'd like to avoid getting kicked to the wall by that feathery friend of yours."

The teen laughed, "Okay. That I can agree with. I don't think the cho-"

A heartbeat pulse.

His vision suddenly inverted like a photo film.

_What the hell was THAT? **(4)**_

Zack didn't like the goosebumps he felt on his skin. He felt afraid for some odd reason.

Logan frowned. "Hey. You alright, Zack?"

The teen shook his head. "My powers... it's like they told me something bad just happened. Someone who isn't supposed to be here is here... and more bad things are going to happen."

The burly man wasn't so sure of what Zack said. "Bad things happen all the time, kid. As long as mutants aren't involved, we stay out of it." Wolverine decided that their conversation was over and walked towards the school.

Meanwhile, Zack tried focusing on what the Lifestream was saying. 'Can I do something about it?'

White flashes that gave him images of the school grounds.

He wasn't allowed to interfere.

Zack sighed, disappointed why he couldn't help.

Images of him training assaulted his mind.

'Great. So I'm not ready to fight yet?' He thought bitterly. It was odd getting told off by his own powers, but he trusted it there was a good reason. 'Fine, who's causing it and why is this thing or whoever it is scary?'

This time, an odd series of images showed up. One of them was a guy in green and golden armor, and he was holding a staff. From what the raven headed teen saw, he didn't belong on Earth but the powers he emitted was real. The Lifestream told him he was blessed by deities, and he had an ice like aura in him. It made no sense whatsoever to Zack, but behind the figure, he felt something disturbingly wrong. Black invisible tendrils were holding him from behind... as if he was like a marionette.

'Who's that behind those black strings?'

That day was the first time he got straight answers from the Lifestream that flowed inside him.

_~ DEATH.~_

_**.**  
_

**_._ **

* * *

_Remote S.H.I.E.L.D. Research Facility_

_1 hour after the Tesseract fallout..._

It would have been a great two days.

...If there wasn't a sudden pulse of this world's life force that came crashing in when they had just finished relaxing and having fun.

Genesis had seriously for the first time enjoyed having fun on Earth, especially now he knew he had others to talk with about his real origin from back at Gaia. He didn't have to feel afraid talking about it without being called a crazy person. Plus, with the dancing lessons, the auburn former SOLDIER was happy to have someone who was similar to Angeal to be his friend. Steve was just the sort of guy that would make you feel good when you helped other people.

The poor super soldier was a nervous wreck when he first started, but Genesis had a sneaking suspicion that Aerith was behind in making Steve calm. It wasn't a surprise (he knew how to manipulate the Lifestream) that Aerith could have a quicker soothing effect on other people. Genesis wasn't exactly the perfect healer even though he was an expert Materia user. Yet, even he hadn't been able to calm people as quickly as the Cetra could.

Eventually, the blond soldier was enjoying himself and with him, so did the whole Gast family. It was like on odd backyard party. Genesis and Professor Gast talked about how SHIELD was doing in general from its research developments while they enjoyed a few drinks. Ifalna having turns with Aerith exchanging partners as Steve now wanted to practice without the auburn spy's watchful eye. The twins who were both giggling at their older sister and mother danced while they took out their sketchbooks to draw what they saw.

The night seemed to have ended perfectly as they all cleaned up. Steve escorted the twins to their room, and Professor Gast had disappeared back to the labs for his night shift. Ifalna, Aerith, and Genesis had decided to volunteer to clean up.

That's when things had turned for the worse.

The three of them had felt the large spontaneous pulse that rippled through the air as it screeched through their own flows of the Lifestream. Genesis had suffered a slight migraine but it wasn't the same to the women with him. Aerith was heaving heavily trying to catch her breath. Ifalna was lying on the floor.

"Mrs. Gast!" Genesis called out and hurried over to see her. "Are you well? Are you injured?"

"It has started." she gasped, as she sat up with the auburn agent's help.

Genesis felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

_Clint._

_Phil._

He made a desperate grab for his cell phone and called Phil.

No answer.

The archer didn't have a cell on him the last time Phil called him.

_Fuck._

"Genesis, calm down. You're hyperventilating." Aerith said as she held him firmly on his arms.

Genesis laughed weakly and forced his breathing to slow down. "Things always turn for the worst at the times like this."

Ifalna stood up from her place. "I suppose this may be where we will part soon." Her face was anxious. "We won't be on your priority list any longer."

And just as the Cetra said, Genesis' cell received a message. Only, this time, it was coded with red.

Aerith frowned as she overlooked the message from the former Commander's cell, "What's a Code 7?"

"It's a code for war on whoever the enemy is," Genesis stated grimly. "It's also a world issue, meaning all available agents are called back to Headquarters. No exceptions." He put his cell back inside his suit pocket. "I'll go and find Steve. After, I'll be on my way."

"Well, you better get going Agent Rhapsodos." Ifalna ushered the now 'Turk' in front of her. "You have some people who need your help. You take care of yourself, you hear me? It'd be a loss to lose you after we finally found someone back from Gaia."

Genesis felt touched by her concern. There was comfort in knowing someone was waiting for him to come back after the battle. "And here I thought my hero business was done back home. Although, I have to say I'm thankful for your concern. And thank you for accepting me."

To Genesis' surprise, Aerith had hugged him. "Do your best and come back Mr. Rhapsody!" She let him go and in his hand she gave him a bookmark of a laminated flower. "This is for good luck."

"To where I'm going," Genesis looked at the flower bookmark with approval, "I think I'll need that luck. Thank you, Aerith. I won't forget my promise to search for Zack. _'Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait, I'll return knowing you'll be here.'_ "

"The last line of the play LOVELESS," Aerith said. "Make sure you return, Genesis."

Genesis gave both of them a polite bow before he left.

Finding Steve Rogers didn't turn out to be hard at all. The moment Genesis was searching for him, it seemed the other agents who were in the area were notified of the situation. Faces with dread, anxiety, and restlessness were on the faces of all agents. They were all soon boarding a SHIELD jet plane heading towards the branch headquarters, before heading over to the Helicarrier. All of the agents including Steve were mostly asleep on the way back as they had another 4 hours on the way back to base.

Genesis' cell buzzed in his pocket and he flipped it open in a snap.

"Hello?"

_"Genesis."_

"Phil! Thank the Goddess!" Genesis breathed out in relief knowing he was alive and talking. "How are you? I heard about the what happened there. Are you okay?"

_"I got lucky. Ease up, Genesis. I'm fine."_

"How's Clint?"

There was a silent pause that the former SOLDIER did not like.

_"He's been compromised."_

Genesis gulped inwardly. "Is he alive?"

 _"We're not sure,"_ Phil said with a strained voice. _"All we know he was taken along with Dr. Selvig. Something about mind control. The chances of survival are there."_

"Who was behind all of this?"

 _"That information should be arriving in your tablet very soon as part of the mission roster."_ the elder agent said. _"Your job as a consultant is now in full effect. The Director is issuing the order that the Avengers Initiative is active. Natasha will be called in, too."_

"Natasha won't like that at all," Genesis said, knowing the Black Widow detested being taken from a mission while she was in the middle of it.

_"Is Rogers with you?"_

"Yeah, we're on our way back to the branch base."

 _"That's convenient then."_ Coulson agreed. _"Director Fury will be the one to break the mission news to him. Have you received the files yet?"_

Genesis used his shoulder to keep his phone to his ear as he checked incoming emails. "Yes." There was a long pause. "You do realize this is more than the paperwork I receive in a week?"

 _"Skim through them. But you have to be thorough."_ was a stern reply.

"Are these scientific journals?" Genesis asked incredulously as he skimmed through the files he received.

 _"You'll be coming with me tomorrow. We're making some rounds."_ Phil said with a tone that he used when it meant the auburn younger agent had no say on it. _"Rest up, skim through the files I sent you, and you'll know who we're meeting for tomorrow. I'm counting on you. I need to contact Natasha. Take care, Genesis."_

And just like that, his connection was cut.

Highly curious on who they were going to meet, Genesis took a very quick skim on one article about a new breakthrough of a new element being found. He did raise a bewildered brow as he skimmed through the details.

Honestly, who names a new element 'Badassium'?

Tony Stark of course. **_(5)_**

That explained why he needed to read all those journals. The older agent was setting a meeting between him and Stark to hit it off between consultants. Genesis was quite sure that Fury had kept his current promotion unknown to the genius billionaire, which meant Stark was in for a surprise. Tired and totally beat of the situation, the ex-SOLDIER 1st Class switched off his tablet and opted to rest. He sat in his plane chair with his eyes closed, but his mind buzzed with things that he needed to do for the next day.

Genesis was anxious he needed to get his first impression right. Natasha hadn't managed to previously last year while she was undercover. So this time, Phil was counting on him to play his cards right.

If he can get past Tony Stark, the others should be a breeze, right?

For some reason, Genesis had a feeling it wasn't going to be a simple matter.

"Oh Goddess, what game of fate have you dragged me into now?" he muttered to himself.

It was a matter of time the two SHIELD Consultants would meet, which happened to be tomorrow night.

* * *

 " _I have a new philosophy. I'm only going to dread one day at a time." ~ Charles M. Schulz_

* * *

_**TBC...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) Events that transpired in the Marvel One shot movie: A Funny thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer.
> 
> (2) A day after the events in Marvel One-Shot: A Funny thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer, Agent Clint Barton is sent in as back up to assist Coulson. He also passes by the very same gas station, noticing Phil's handiwork the night before where police lines are scattered in the store. Hence he knows which donuts to bribe Coulson with. - The Avengers Movie Prelude Comics: "Fury's Big Week" Chapter Four.
> 
> (3) Dr. Selvig asks Clint if he was involved with the New Mexico incident in Avengers Movie Prelude Comics: "Fury's Big Week" Chapter Eight. Clint replies 'yes', being unsure that they've met before, while Dr. Selvig says he remembers Clint. Unknown to Clint, in the mirror as Dr. Selvig says this, Loki is standing in Dr. Selvig's reflection.
> 
> (4) The Tesseract first started to fluctuate 4 hours before Loki made his appearance in Project PEGASUS' facility in The Avengers.
> 
> (5) 'Badassium' (bad-ass-ium) is the newly named element Tony Stark created during the events in the movie Iron Man 2 for his arc reactor. As said by Fury in the Avengers Movie Prelude Comics: "Fury's Big Week" Chapter Eight, Stark is filing a patent for the name but he has encountered several 'bureaucratic obstacles'.


	8. Consultants Meet, Avengers Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Length WARNING: this chapter contains about 19.000 words. It's advisable to read this not in the middle of something important.

* * *

  _"You never know who's going to become your friend. Friends are always chance meetings." ~ Steve Guttenberg_

* * *

  _At Evan's Diner..._

Despite the good food, the atmosphere inside the diner was gloomy.

Two people sat in the private area of their favorite diner usually reserved for small celebrations whether they would be for birthdays or the success of a long-term mission. The waitress hadn't even thought of bothering them at all, preferring to clean up their tables after they had left or whenever she was called over. She sighed as she cleaned the counter, wondering what was wrong with her favorite regulars. Whatever came up, it seemed to put her mood down a little seeing them so sullen. Of course, she knew better than to interfere what they were up to seeing as they were part of some secret government agency. Hoping for the best, the waitress disappeared into the kitchen.

"She left," Genesis muttered without looking behind him. He was poking his apple pie mindlessly, clearly not in the mood to finish it.

"Minnie's understanding like that," Coulson said with a nod. His eyes betrayed his voice, though, giving the impression that he was clearly disturbed by the recent events.

"So," the young agent said, trying to get his handler's attention. "The whole facility has been completely leveled."

"Over eighty personnel dead, a hundred more injured, and our most important artifact stolen." Phil sighed. "This is probably the worst rodeo I've seen since I left the CIA and came to work for SHIELD." **_(1)_**

Genesis snorted as he tapped his fingers on the table carelessly. "SHIELD was ready for anything but magic. Or a Norse god coming down to make people grovel at his feet."

"You still can't pinpoint Loki?"

The auburn haired agent shook his head. "I would have told you if I did. Clint's been taken, and I don't have a fucking clue as to where he could be. Whatever that staff is capable of, I'm sure it's hiding him from my senses with the Lifestream. Shit, Phil. If only I had told you sooner."

"Don't blame yourself, Genesis. It was the perfect storm." Phil scolded. He gave a very stern look to his youngest apprentice and said, "The circumstances placed you on a mission that was too far away for you to immediately warn us. Things have just taken a turn for the worst. Director Fury and I entrusted you to take care of Rogers and you did exceptionally well."

Genesis' eyes narrowed. He wasn't buying it. "Really, Phil? Fury wasn't giving me that impression when we were debriefed earlier this morning."

"The director doesn't understand your powers or their limitations. Look, he's desperate for information and you know just as well as I do we're lacking in manpower right now." Coulson explained tiredly. He hadn't slept well either knowing that one of his best agents was missing. Plus, it wasn't helping that his youngest agent was affected by the situation more than he would have liked. Phil had to admit that Genesis was taking most of the heat of the situation than he did last year this time around.

**_._ **

**_~ 2 Hours Ago... ~_ **

"You're certain you have no way to locate Loki through his magic?"

"Yes, _Sir._ " Genesis snapped, frustrated with being asked the question for the umpteenth time. "I would have an idea if I was closer to the site by tracking down his magic residue. Apparently that's not possible when the whole area's been leveled and all SHIELD's agents are needed here."

"Rhapsodos," Phil warned the younger agent from doing anything rash against their superior.

The former SOLDIER had to bit his lip to stop from saying anything else to rein in his temper. He then settled himself by crossing his arms, stubbornly looking anywhere but at the director of SHIELD.

The Director eyed Genesis thoughtfully before he stood up and turned his face to the screen of pictures of Loki, Doctor Selvig, and Barton. "Fine. Is there any information or ideas how two of these sharpest men I know would just follow Loki by looking at these images? I'm sorry to push you, Rhapsodos, but right now you are the only person we have who has experience with magic."

This time, the younger agent decided to play along, but his eyes still did not meet his superior. "Very well. We can start with the reports and advice you gave on Agent Barton. Doctor Selvig has been behaving peculiarly lately, like muttering to himself, and he has been extremely focused on his work with the Tesseract. Then, 'coincidentally' he's involved when Loki suddenly makes an appearance and leaves with Loki once they took the cube." Genesis then reached out to Coulson's papers, took a sheet and laid it out. "Agent Coulson did some background checks. If I heard correctly, he had a conversation with Agent Barton and he found out that Doctor Selvig remembers Barton when he was assigned to guard the Tesseract. But that shouldn't be possible, as he wasn't aware of Barton being a sniper at the time SHIELD made a facility around Thor's Mjölnir."

Agent Coulson didn't like the sound of where this was going. "Are you saying that Selvig has been Loki's pawn this entire time?"

"That's the most probable answer." Genesis shrugged. "According to the footage from the hidden camera on your person Director, Doctor Selvig was taken over by Loki's 'mind control' the fastest compared to the other agents in the room."

Fury seemed to accept the mind control part but he wasn't sure of the how. "And?"

The auburn haired spy didn't like what he was hinting at but said it anyway. "He's been cast a micro magic spell, meaning that Loki cast the spell on a subconscious level previously. Doctor Selvig was never aware he was affected by it or even knew Loki was around. Doctor Selvig wasn't the one who said that he remembered Barton, it was Loki."

"It does explain how he knows about Barton if he visited Thor while he was in our custody previously." Phil agreed, remembering back when Thor had said goodbye all of a sudden during their short interrogation.

"There's still no information on how to find them." Fury sighed crossing his arms while his eye was still on the missing agent and scientist. "Seems like for now we can only figure out what's done to them, which is mind control."

Genesis shook his head, this time, he finally came eye to eye with Fury. This matter was serious. "I beg to differ. With the high-level concentration, Loki's putting effort to it, it's Manipulation spell."

"What's the difference?"

"Mind control only consists of the brain being taken over. If you have a strong mind, it's possible to snap out of it." The younger agent pointed to the screen, "Whereas every time Loki took over a person, he pointed his staff to their heart which then spreads the spell through the whole body including the brain. From here, it's not possible of escaping Loki's control."

The director raised an interested brow. "It seems you're aware of the differences. You're giving me the impression you're capable of such a spell, agent?"

"Yes," Genesis admitted reluctantly. "I never used it since I got here on Earth. I don't have an idea of the aftereffects on humans here, and I would not risk of causing someone to go mad. Especially when there's no known natural cure for it here. Status alignment spells can be fickle to use on people because it depends on their immunity to magic. The less immunity they have..."

"The more affected they are." Coulson ended Genesis' conclusion.

The three agents shuffled restlessly on the desk they sat at in the briefing room.

Nick Fury was surprised yet very relieved at the same time that Genesis Rhapsodos wasn't their enemy at the current moment. He had no understanding of magic but was glad the younger agent was willing to explain it thoroughly for him and Coulson. The director gave points for Rhapsodos in the well-being of humans, though, he could have used such a spell many times in the past but at least not in his time in SHIELD. Supposedly it was fair he didn't need to know all of Genesis' capabilities in magic, considering Fury wasn't even aware what Thor could do and he was in the Avengers Initiative. One glance at Agent Coulson and it was clear that his second man learned of the information at that moment too. The kid has his reasons, and for that, the director of SHIELD wasn't going to pry when there were more important things that needed their attention.

"Rhapsodos, is there a way to snap them out of it?"

"One way is to hit them very hard on the head until they're unconscious. Naturally it breaks the link of the mind and body where the spell works and is most active. They should be back to normal once they wake up and the spell dismissed." Genesis stated as clearly as he could. "Consequences are, you might cause mild concussions on the victims."

"You're implying there's an alternative?" Fury noted the auburn's explanation, considering it was one option he heard.

The auburn haired agent had an expression he was unwilling to say what it was, looking away from the two older agents in the room.

"Rhapsodos, we need to know every way possible if we can free Doctor Selvig, Agent Barton or any other person Loki's got hold of." Phil reminded gently.

Genesis huffed. He really did not want to get involved in this personally, but he relented, "I'm not sure it will work, but I can cast DeSpell on them."

Coulson blinked. "DeSpell?"

"A spell that cancels any sort of magic alignment, reduction, or enhancement." He rose one finger, "There's a catch. I'm not sure it works on Asgardian magic or whatever magic Loki's staff possesses. If we're lucky, the spell is dismissed. If we're not lucky, it won't have any effect at all or I would be forced to use more of my magic reserves and be left weakened by the end I cast the spell, but it would work."

Genesis' handler didn't like the last method. There were too many uncertainties if the auburn haired agent used his magic abilities on something they were all not too sure of. "Director Fury, I think we should stick to the first method. It may cause the victims discomfort afterward, but they'll survive. The second option is too risky at the present time. It may not work at all or put my agent's safety at risk."

The youngest agent was clearly going to protest Coulson's suggestion but Fury stopped him. "For now, we go with the first method. However, in the event that any higher ranking agent or someone who's in the Avengers Initiative is controlled by Loki and could not be so easily taken down, I want you to use that spell Rhapsodos. Whether it's me or Agent Coulson. No exceptions. That's an order, Agent."

Genesis sighed defeated by his superior's command. "Yes, Sir."

**_~ Back to the Present... ~_ **

**_._ **

"It's like the director doesn't even trust the other Avengers to actually defeat Loki." Genesis huffed indignantly. The former SOLDIER was aware he had trust issues. But Fury? The One Eyed Eagle took that to the level of insanity. The auburn put his food to the side, his appetite gone.

"Perhaps that is the reason," Coulson said patiently. "He trusts you to do it because you've known him the longest."

A frown. "I thought Natasha was the most trusted by Fury."

"In highly classified Intel and dangerous missions, yes. But this time, this area is your expertise Genesis."

Genesis chuckled weakly, his tone with deep sarcasm, "And here I am as a _consultant_ to the Avengers Initiative _ordered_ to do something that a _full_ member would have to do. _Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost._ "

"Speaking of consultants..." the elder agent directed their conversation in another direction, "Stark's going to be ruled out as a consultant in an event of an emergency and will be a full member."

At Phil's hidden loathing tone, it didn't take a genius to figure out he wasn't thrilled about it. Genesis scowled in turn, "And you plan to dump me on Stark, seeing that Fury, you, and even Natasha rubbed him the wrong way. You threatened him last time if he did something stupid under your watch, you'd hit him with a taser and leave him on the floor while you watched Super Nanny."

The elder agent sipped his cold coffee ignoring Genesis' last remark. "You know I have limits to my patience. Stark pushes the envelope. Nonetheless, he is not someone who you can get close to easily. He has a close-knit group of friends and even they can be driven off the edge at times." Phil added, "It's best for you to come in and introduce yourself as you are by protocol have the same job he has. If you can persuade him to work with us on a tolerant level, that means we only have to worry about Doctor Banner and Thor. Natasha's handling Banner so there's a chance it's good in the long run, but I'm not so sure of Thor..."

"He'll most likely come to Earth," Genesis said certain of it.

Phil was curious. "What makes you so sure?"

"The Tesseract doesn't just contain pure energy, Phil." the younger agent pointed out. "It's imbued with some sort of sustaining magic that keeps it active even when it lacks a power source. When Loki came through with the help of the cube, I felt it from the facility where I was on a mission with Steve. I didn't appreciate a migraine it gave me, though."

"So it's like a beacon of sorts to those who are sensitive to magic?"

The former SOLDIER nodded, "Precisely. And if the Asgardians are like in the legends, the guardian of the Bifrost bridge who sees all would have noticed it. Well, it was more of like fireworks on the 4th of July, but my assumption is, Thor might be running a little late to get to Earth but he will pursue his brother."

"Noted." Phil agreed, glad to hear that Thor could help in tracking down his brother later. "So, do you have any ideas how to negotiate with Stark?"

"A few." Genesis said and he looked to his watch. "If it means we can get help in finding the Tesseract and as well as the people Loki have taken, I'll do what I can. I'm not expecting perfection, especially if Stark's capable of pissing off someone as patient as you, Phil. I need to get going, there are some things I need to do and get before tonight."

Coulson noticed that particular tone Genesis was using, "You're planning to bribe him?"

" _Persuade_ him," Genesis said with his poker face.

Phil's facial expression was priceless. It had a 'how do you bribe one of the richest people on the planet' look to it.

" _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_ ," the auburn-haired youth said as he left the diner.

Snapping out of his stupor, Agent Phil Coulson decided he needed another cup of coffee to keep himself awake that day. Whatever Genesis was thinking, he was hoping it would work.

_Meanwhile..._

Genesis who was already on the phone to making a few requests between calls as he walked down the street was berating himself this was a risky idea.

Then again, this was _the_ Tony Stark who was capable of pissing off the worst type of people and gets a target etched to his back. The former commander was fully aware he was by no means the most patient person in the world (heck, Coulson even defeated him by miles) but something needed to be done. On a second note, Genesis was gambling that if he could get on Stark's good side, perhaps the billionaire could prove to be a worthy ally if he and SHIELD get to the worst of relations. Just because he trusted SHIELD, for now, it didn't mean it couldn't turn into something like ShinRa in the future.

Genesis was always on guard on who knew what he was truly capable of. There were just too many people who would want him as a weapon and he had done that job in his last life. So it was decided that only so few he told half the story, less who knew his whole story. It was safer that way for him; it was also safer that the world didn't know.

While he had the 'like-hate' boss-employee relationship with Director Fury, he trusted the man was a good person. The Lifestream had said so and to Genesis, Nick Fury was a mixture of Sephiroth, Lazard, and Veld with an eye-patch, sharp tongue, and used the most unorthodox methods to get the job done. When Genesis was able to sneak around and sniff into Intel he wasn't privy to thanks to his Synaptic Net Dive, Genesis found out that Fury was pretty much taking all the heat of the World Security Council off all his subordinates (including Agent Hill and even Coulson). The WSC members were a grouchy lot, giving them somewhat obnoxious rules, small limited budgets, crappy orders, all the while expecting grandiose results. It was probably why Phil or anyone who stood at the higher chain of command of SHIELD were ever loyal to Fury. The man knew where it counted, where he had to draw a fine line between what was over the top of rule breaking or when bending the rules even if it meant making the WSC look like idiots.

Of course, everything that happened around SHIELD wasn't always under Fury's orders. When that usually happened, Genesis was aware it was thanks to the WSC members. If there was the case where Director Fury wasn't in charge anymore, Genesis was already halfway in making preparations to ditch the organization altogether. It wasn't new that many people wanted to be in Nick's position and were trying to take a bite out of it like a chunk of meat being fed to the sharks. Also, there was only so much loyalty Genesis had for the organization because he was only loyal to a chosen few people.

Right now, Genesis didn't exactly appreciate taking the heat from Fury–which no doubt came from the WSC members–thanks to a certain God of Mischief. Yet, these were desperate times, desperate measures were needed, and the ex-SOLDIER had to keep his mind on the task. The more he hesitated, the chances were he was going to regret not doing everything in his power to get Clint back from Loki. A buzz from his cell phone alerted him from a text message that the deal was done.

 _"Legend shall speak, of sacrifice at world's end..."_ Genesis murmured knowing he was throwing away his ego and just declared himself mad.

He had an appointment to make with a psychiatrist.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_SHIELD Branch Training area..._

Steve landed more hits on his punching bag. He wasn't actually focusing on it. He was distracted by memories. Many were of his past, and some, very recent. To him, the past didn't hurt as much as before. The scars were still there, but he knew they were on the mend. He had managed to accept the death of most of his teammates well, found out Peggy was still alive, adapted to his new era and even made some friends in this new world he lived in.

Too bad he was restless.

His punches were getting harder.

Something big was going on.

He felt it.

The atmosphere he was experiencing right now was like the time him and all his comrades during the war planned the final attack on the largest HYDRA base. Steve wasn't stupid or naïve not to follow his instincts from looking around him. When he was notified by the other agents at the facility the Gast family were moved to that they all were to meet up at a SHIELD Quintjet, he noticed the disturbed faces of the other agents. Genesis had shortly joined him and gave a silent nod that something serious was going on. The super soldier was rather irritated he didn't get straight answers, but he wasn't heartless when around him were people who looked dead tired, but they were all called in because there was an emergency.

But it was when he woke up from the flight was what Steve worried about. They arrived in the early morn at 2 AM. While most of the agents were getting out of the plane, the blond noted that Genesis had stayed back like he was caught up in his thoughts. The super soldier asked him what was wrong, and he was astounded that the younger agent replied truthfully to him.

**_._ **

_"At the moment? Everything, Rogers."_

_"What's going on?"_

_"The Director will brief you." was a curt reply._

_Steve knew something troubled the younger agent. "Are you okay, Genesis? You're pale."_

_"You'll find out later." Genesis shook his head not explaining the details. "With this emergency status, I no longer am going to be your mission supervisor. I'll be a consultant for any members of the Avengers Initiative."_

_After a small silence and the message sunk in, the super soldier said, "You're still my friend, Genesis. That's not going to change very soon." At the agent's shocked face, Steve added, "Don't argue with me, I'm not backing down on it. You don't have to tell me now. Tell me when you're okay sharing it. I'll be around, and I know you can find me."_

_"...Thank you, Steve," he managed to say after he was lost for words. "I'll take your word on it."_

_"This is where we part, huh?" Steve said changing his tone to make things a little brighter._

_Genesis nodded, "Until tomorrow. I have a load of work waiting for me at my office, briefings, and a meeting with a Mr. Stark."_

_That took the blond's attention."Stark?"_

_"Anthony Edward Stark or Tony Stark. Howard's son." the agent said casually. "He's SHIELD's other consultant to the Initiative."_

_Rogers wasn't sure how he actually felt about that. While there was a feeling that it was good some things never change, there were very few memories he was on good terms with Howard. It made sense that Stark's kid was a genius just like his pops was. However, it was also a clue that SHIELD was in deep trouble._

_"Later, Genesis. Good luck on the meeting. And thanks for the dancing lessons."_

_Genesis just looked at him as if he grown a second head._

_Steve laughed and waved before he made his way to his apartment, "I owe you."_

**.**

It was worth making the auburn haired agent stunned for a moment, because when Steve looked back as he walked away, Genesis smiled and chuckled back at him with amusement. The kid needed that, and the super soldier was glad enough to distract him from whatever he was worried about even for that one moment.

His fists were now pounding the punching bag with more speed.

He couldn't sleep when he got to his apartment. He had too much pent-up energy in him. Steve had later regretted he slept on the plane on their way back to the branch base. His restlessness ended up having him back on base and he made his way to the gym to vent some steam off. The base now was on tense alert. No would give a second glance when he passed by, all too occupied with orders. Steve could only wait until he was called.

_What was going on?_

**_'SMACK'_ **

The bag flew across the room, but Steve didn't care. With a huff, he grabbed another punching bag from a stack that was available in the room, fixed it into place, and resumed punching again. Even though his focus was on the bag, the super soldier heard someone was coming in. Large boots, but soft steps of a super spy, and they were in a stride that showed that person had authority.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Steve answered, knowing it was the director of SHIELD, "Slept for seventy years, Sir. I think I've had my fill."

"I'm actually quite thankful Rhapsodos managed to drag you out to see the world." Fury commented. "Your thoughts Captain?"

The super soldier honestly said, "When I went under, the world was at war. I wake up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost." Probably too many things. Too many lives were lost. That didn't count the wars after WWII that Steve later learned from his trips with Genesis to the museums. Or what happened in the recent decade like terrorist attacks that happened on American soil or around the world.

Nick Fury paused in his steps towards the super soldier. "We've made some mistakes along the way, some very recently."

As Steve unwrapped the strips of bandages on his hand, he knew this was the answer he was waiting for. "You here with a mission, Sir?" It was in his nature to be blunt. He was a soldier, and he had enough waiting for real orders. A real mission where he was a soldier, not a spy agent.

"I am."

He wondered what Fury wanted. Steve wasn't going to join up if it was just about raising moral and going to shows for being a past icon. "Trying to get me back in the world?" he asked. The super soldier wanted to make sure Fury was serious about it.

The director of SHIELD did not disappoint. "Trying to save it."

When Steve was handed with a file and he opened it, he was met with an object he thought he would rather never see again. It was the energy source that was the foundation of Schmitt's power to his army and weapons; the same blue cube that many of his fallen army men died fighting against. Steve had to put up a mask to stop himself from flinching as it sliced and opened an old wound that was in the process of healing.

"HYDRA's secret weapon." The super soldier knew then he couldn't walk away from this mission. His deceased friends would probably never rest in their graves if he didn't do something about it.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." Fury explained softly on what had happened in the past. "He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?"

"He's called Loki. He's-not from around here. There's a lot we'll have to bring you up to speed on if you're in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me." Steve shrugged as he packed up getting his duffel bag and lifted a punching back for his apartment. He didn't say yes directly, but he knew Fury was smart enough to know that he wasn't going to back away from the mission. If Howard fished it out, it was obvious then his son was involved, and that also meant so was Genesis. Steve would get all the answers he was looking for.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong." The director supplied stopping him from leaving immediately. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean." Steve said toneless and left Fury behind without looking back.

In the past, Steve would have likely got a warning from his superior for being disrespectful. For once, saying what he wanted to his superior was a good thing. The grief that the cube generated in the past was bad enough. Now seeing it again and hearing it was in the hands of someone who was akin to the Red Skull made Steve stick to his stomach.

His thoughts were on his friends who were a part of his past.

_'Don't worry, I'll finish this. I won't let your deaths be in vain.'_

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

_Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning..._

Zack felt like his limbs collapsed into tiny pieces. He was dead beat. Kitty and Peter were even staring at him and nicknamed him 'Zombie Zack.'

But worst of all...

He was so booored!

Scowling with his brows scrunched up, Zack's eyes darted around the bedroom to the only thing that would be his source of distraction from the boredom he was suffering from. He grunted as his mostly bandaged body protested from the strain and pain as he reached for the TV remote that was on his bed table. Before he can get his hands on it, another hand swiped it.

"Kitty! Give it here!"

Katherine Pryde gave it to him with smirk. When Zack made a grab for it, his hand would just phase through her.

The spiky teen pouted. "Oi! That's not fair! What's the point of giving it to me if I can't touch it? No powers!"

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I _am_ resting." he insisted.

The girl rolled her eyes at her friend who hand bandages all over him. "You're still healing from the workout Logan gave you today."

Zack shrugged like it was nothing. "I'll be fine. I should be okay by tomorrow. I just need some entertainment. Now can I _please_ have the remote?"

The girl was about to reprimand him, but Peter came into the room. "We might as well watch a movie or something."

"Yes!" the raven whooped, but then winced thanks to his injuries. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Easy there, Zack. You shouldn't be moving too much at least." Peter laughed and went to the DVD player to pop in a movie.

Kitty sighed, "I still can't believe you asked the Wolverine to mentor you. Honestly, what happened with training with Scott?"

"I want to learn getting the hang of my powers without the fuss I'm a ticking time bomb." Zack replied as he waited for Peter to play the movie.

"How are you supposed to learn if your injuries are like this?" the girl asked skeptically. "You're like his personal punching bag, Zack."

Zack had to cringe at her description. "Yeah... I guess I wasn't expecting that his hits really hurt. It's like getting punched by Peter's iron fists but fifty times worse – which I think comes from his bones that have adamantium in them." He quickly amended, "It's not as bad as you think."

"Not from the way you just described it." Kitty countered. She didn't bother to give the remote to the injured teen but to Peter instead. "And you should be backing me up to make sure Zack gets rest, Peter."

The older mutant boy was as patient as ever. "He is getting rest by staying on his bed. But Zack's horrible at 'bedside on the mend' manners since were kids. The best thing you can do is keep him distracted from boredom. Trust me, you don't want to give a bored Zack any ideas."

Kitty frowned at the statement. "Is this from your experience?" When Peter nodded attentively, she decided to give up. "Fine–I don't wanna know."

"Still..." Peter continued, "I'm kind of curious if you have any other reasons why you wanted Logan to be you mentor, Zack." When the younger boy shrugged, Peter gave him an expectant look. "Come on, Zack. I know you have other reasons, but I trust you know you're making the right ones. Spill it."

"Well..." Zack hesitated. "It just felt right."

Peter and Kitty waited patiently.

"Logan reminds me about those people I dream or remember about." the raven explained. "Kind of a mixture of two people I think, and it's kind of funny after his training I was expecting something worse than what Logan trained me on."

At his explanation, the only girl in the room handed him a notebook, "You should write it down like with the rest of what you're remembering like the Professor requested you."

Zack felt uncomfortable, "Um, you don't mind if you write it Kitty? My fingers aren't really in the right condition right now." He showed her his bandaged fingers. The raven couldn't quite believe Logan was so hard to punch at.

Kitty didn't seem to mind. "No prob." She opened the book and turned the pages. "So, who's Logan going to be under?"

"My mentor, and the silver-haired man." the raven replied as his eyes were remembering Logan's harsh training.

Peter was livid. "Didn't you say the silver-haired guy freaked you out? You said about him have cat's eyes."

Zack was thinking over it. "Well, that was the first impression. But in a way I think I admired him too, but in a different way. It's weird but I got some flashes I was training with him at a few points, and before every one of them I dreaded what he was going to drag me into next." _**(2)**_

The mutant girl took down the notes, and then asked, "Okay, which is more scary? Logan or the silver-haired guy?"

"Silver haired guy." the raven said without a thought.

Peter and Kitty shared shocked looks. "I guess that explains you're not entirely complaining about Logan's methods of teaching." Peter concluded pressing the play button to the DVD player.

"Logan's not that bad, Pete. He just looks scary and has that growling face so people don't mess with him." the spiky teen said pointing out the positive things about the older mutant.

Peter laughed. "Only you can make friends with nearly everyone, Zack. Including the most intimidating people."

"That's me," Zack grinned back proudly in a childish manner.

"You haven't got any other memories about the other people you written in here?" Kitty asked changing the subject.

The raven scratched his head. "Not so far. The only stronger memories that keep coming in is my mentor, the silver-haired guy, and the red-head guy."

Zack hadn't said anything about the red-head guy of having a wing on his back, because it was too far-fetched. He hadn't even wrote anything concerning the person because all he felt about him during his memory flashbacks were all negative feelings. Behind all of it, he also had a belief that he understood the guy and it wasn't his place to say anything about it. All his other flashbacks hadn't come to him yet, but Zack was quite sure that whatever the Lifestream in him was trying to tell him, it was about something to do with all the people who keep coming to his mind. It was like his powers were saying to go and find them.

People with swords? Like _that_ would go well if he asked a random officer or cop on the road. The teen rolled his eyes on why his life was really weird. Zack was glad that his parents were understanding enough that he needed to stick to Peter and get him to somewhere safer. But it had been some time he hadn't called them. He was afraid about their reactions if they found out that their son was even weirder than the mutants themselves. Even with his friends, sometimes Zack felt rather lonely he was the only one with the mix mashed powers that made him different. If his powers were telling him things about these people, then that could mean there were people like him too, right?

As the film they watched started, Zack asked his friends, "You guys heard of anything big going on lately on the news?"

"Nope." Peter said without concern, eyes on the TV. "If there was, the whole school would be talking about it."

Kitty shook her head too. "There hasn't been anything going on the mutant side of the world either. The Professor would probably had told all of us. Something wrong?"

Zack quickly shook his head, "Nah. Just a thought."

He turned his attention to the television so Kitty wouldn't ask more questions. Zack couldn't focus much on what was the film about when the Lifestream in him was twitchy and restless. It was worried about something that the teen had no idea of (well maybe about the weird dude that had the staff and golden armor). Yet at the same time, it was happy that Zack was far away from what caused it to worry. Zack had tried to ask it a few times that day about what was it about; only to be replied with emotions, nothing near as clear he heard yesterday.

_'Why do I get the feeling whatever really bad was going on, is going to get worse?'_

_._

_._

* * *

_That night at Stark Tower..._

Two agents stepped into the elevator and shuffled into a comfortable silence as the door closed. The older agent held a gray-like folder that was actually a large SHIELD data tablet his expression had a poker face on. He was fiddling with his cell phone in finding the right number to meet up with Tony Stark. The younger agent, on the other hand, had a small touch screen device in his hand sorting out the right codes to his initial task that he needed to do. Beside his foot, was a box that acted as a packet that SHIELD wanted for their other consultant to see.

"All the security systems are down for a while," Genesis said as he inspected his work. "We're quite lucky that this tower isn't exactly fully operational. If not, I doubt we would have bypassed Stark's AI."

"Keep hacking in, Genesis." Phil said calmly. "I may need some sort of incentive to get Mr. Stark's attention." He put his cell phone to his ear.

"We're hacking JARVIS?" the younger agent inquired. _**(3)**_

"JARVIS will usually be the one to automatically pick up calls. Just rewrite a few protocols." Coulson responded. "I already gave you some of the codes that should be easy for you to handle."

The former commander raised a brow at his mentor and noticed the new codes that weren't the usual ones they used in his device. "You nicked some of these from last year when you stayed at Stark's place in Malibu?"

Phil gave him a small polite smug smile that was usually to say, 'Let's leave it at that.'

Genesis dramatically rolled his eyes and then continued hacking in with a stylus in hand. It would have been easier to hack in with his SND ability, but Coulson insisted that he did it manually. The older agent said it might get him some good points for Stark in the long run. The former commander wasn't too sure of that as there was a fifty-fifty chance things might turn out the opposite. He was rooting and hoping for the positive outcome.

.

.

* * *

He loved the feeling of accomplishment.

This is _so_ his night.

It was a genius' goal in whatever they aspired for. And Tony Stark achieved many things that many simple people would dream of. Building circuit board at four, his first engine at six, graduated high school at thirteen, graduated _summa cum laude_ from MIT at 17 and took over as a CEO of Stark Industries at 21. Yet those things mattered little to him right now. This night was one of the greatest achievements he was going to enjoy. His Arc Reactor technology would be the first to start the sustainable energy revolution with his tower, he wasn't dying anymore now with the new element he found. And last but not least, he had Pepper to share this night with.

"Light her up."

" _How does it look?"_ Pepper Potts asked.

"Like Christmas but with more– _me._ " Tony supplied as he saw his tower light up while he flew in his Iron Man armor.

" _We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press._ _I'm in DC tomorrow. I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings._ " Pepper reminded him through his armor HUD.

There went Pepper again, it was always about work. Tony wasn't having any of it on _his_ night. "Pepper, you're killing me at the moment. Remember, _enjoy_ the moment."

" _Then get in here and I will."_

 _'Hah! Score!'_ Tony thought and smiled to himself. He landed himself on the landing pad that led into the penthouse on top of his tower and walked in as robotic arms deconstructed his armor off of him.

" _Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line,"_ JARVIS said.

"I'm not in. I'm actually out," Tony answered. His face may not have shown anything on the outside, but in his mind, there was a question why suddenly SHIELD had wanted to call him. Ever since the Stark Expo, he'd only get a few calls here and there, and they all were according to consulting hours. Why did they call at a time like this? He shrugged off the thought and wanted to enjoy tonight instead.

" _Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."_ JARVIS pressed.

"Grow a spine, JARVIS. I got a date." Tony said carelessly and persistent he didn't want to be bothered. Fury's underlings can wait a little longer–tomorrow–and survive.

"Levels are holding steady–I think." the red-head said looking at the schematics on the screen her eyes were on.

Tony approached her with a smug smile. "Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which leads me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?" he turned off the display so he could be face to face with Pepper.

"Well, ah, I really wouldn't know now would I?"

"What do you mean? All _this_ came from _you_." Tony responded and pointing to her, making his point.

She shook her head lightly. "No, all _this_ came from _that_." Pepper said pointing to Tony's Arc Reactor in his chest before she tapped on it.

He held her at arm's length, "Give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit."

"Twelve percent?" She questioned with a brow raised.

"An argument can be made for fifteen." Tony mended swiftly.

Pepper walked over to the living room of the penthouse asking, "Twelve percent of my baby?"

Tony followed her. "Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things and sorry but, the security SNAFU? That was on you."

"Oh!"

"My private elevator," the genius stated.

Pepper poured champagne into two glasses. "You mean _our_ elevator." she corrected.

"Yeah, it was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?" Tony said trying to persuade her.

Pepper wasn't going to lose to Tony but handed over his glass of champagne to him. "It's not going to be that subtle."

Stark thought of a solution in light speed as he offered a toast to her. "I'll tell you what, next building is gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

"On the lease," Pepper replied. She was going to toast to it, but Tony retreated his own glass and had a wincing expression on his face.

"Call your mom, can you bunk over?" Stark asked. Pepper chuckled.

 _"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden."_ JARVIS announced.

Tony frowned. "Ah-"

" _Mr. Stark, we need to talk."_ Agent Coulson said over the phone.

Tony picked up his high-tech phone and held it up. On it was a picture of the said agent. "You have reached the Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." Pepper was chuckling in the background.

" _This is urgent."_ the agent said firmly.

"Then leave it urgently."

Stark had expected a retort of some kind, however, his elevator doors opened and Coulson easily walked out of it.

"Security breach!" Tony pointed to Coulson and couldn't help but feel on edge when there was another agent beside him. For as long as he could remember, the agent never brought a partner in. He turned to Pepper, "That's on you."

"Mr. Stark." Coulson greeted. The other agent followed with a silent nod.

"Phil! Come in!" Pepper welcomed the agent in. "And who's this?"

" _Phil_?" Tony asked skeptically. He followed closely behind her, and also wanted answers on who the other guy was.

"I can't stay." Phil said politely declining the offered glass, but then pointed out, "But he will be. Miss Potts, this is Agent Rhapsodos."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Potts," Genesis said shaking her hand with a well-mannered smile.

"Likewise."

"Uh, his first name is _Agent._ " Tony pointed to Phil trying to say that he was there. He then faced the younger man who accompanied Coulson, "So I guess you're _Agent #2._ " The younger red-head didn't reply, and that made the genius wonder if all spies were the silent type.

In return, Genesis was thinking that he might as well leave all the talking to Phil at the moment. The auburn haired spy wasn't the type who liked being given nicknames so casually–unless they were fitting. No need to make things a fuss while there were Miss Potts and Phil present. If Stark was going to chew him out, he might as well handle it privately.

Pepper easily ignored Tony, more focused with her guests. "Come on in, we're celebrating."

"Which is why he can't stay," Stark said quickly putting on a fake smile. He added, "Same goes for #2."

"We need you to look this over, as soon as possible." Coulson said as he tried to hand him the laptop.

Tony stared at the computer like there were germs on it. "I don't like being handed things."

"That's fine because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade." Pepper easily countered. She swapped her glass with Coulson for the laptop. She then quickly took Tony's glass and handed the laptop to him, making him sigh in defeat. "Thank you."

Genesis inwardly smirked at Pepper's feat. He deduced quickly she was probably the only person capable of keeping Stark in line.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Tony reminded the agents in front of him.

Coulson disagreed, "This isn't a consultation."

"Is this about the Avengers?" Coulson and Genesis looked over to Pepper. "Which I know nothing about," she added in a hurry.

"I thought that the Avengers Initiative had been scrapped. I also thought that I didn't qualify." Tony said, cracking open the laptop.

"I didn't know that either," Pepper said, trying to smooth things over.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony listed off the things that SHIELD said about him.

"That I _did_ know." Pepper was giving apologetic smiles to the two agents.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Coulson said keeping his tone level.

Tony couldn't care any less. "Whatever. Miss Potts, got a sec?" he called her over.

"Half a mo." Pepper raised a finger that they needed some time to discuss things. She left the two agents to themselves.

Genesis noted there was a twitch in Coulson's behavior. Normal people wouldn't have noticed it unless they were very observant. "No need to worry Phil, he'll check it over.", he reassured his mentor in a whisper.

"Time isn't exactly on our side here." the elder agent replied just as quietly.

"Which was the reason I'm staying," Genesis said back. "Seems like I'm staying."

"You heard?" Coulson asked, referring to his enhanced hearing.

The auburn haired agent frowned, "For private parts of the conversation, I wish I didn't."

On the other side of the room, Tony was opening the laptop and entering his login credentials. "You know, _I_ thought, we were having a moment."

"I was having twelve percent of a moment," Pepper replied by taking their previous 'arrangement' into their conversation. Tony gave her a look. "This seems serious. Phil looks pretty shaken. And he brought someone with him."

"How would you know if this is—wait, why is he ' _Phil'_?" Tony asked. There was a tone of jealousy oozing in the question.

"What is all this?" Pepper asked.

"This is–this..." Tony grabbed the icons on the display and threw them up to his personal holograms. Holograms filled the room, images, files, and videos of each member of the Avengers Initiative filling the virtual panels. Both Pepper and Tony watched videos with surprise written across their faces, Thor's battle with the Destroyer and Hulk's rampage through Culver University.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight," Pepper said trying to say it as if she wasn't shocked.

"Tomorrow," Tony said immediately.

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework." Pepper told him looking at all the articles. "And I think the other agent is here to help you out."

"Well, what if I didn't?" Stark asked.

"If you didn't? You mean when you finished? Well, um, then-" She leaned in and whispered in Tony's ear. Tony had a surprised and sneaky hidden look.

Genesis rolled his eyes hearing clearly what she was saying and looked at the box he was holding in one hand as if it held something interesting. Phil took that as a cue to look away from the couple.

"Square deal. Fly safe." Tony agreed and they both kissed.

Pepper smiled. "Work hard." She walked over to Genesis, "Make yourself at home. Tony won't bite. Won't you, Tony?"

Tony gave her a disappointed look. He didn't want this agent—or any agent, really—to stick around. He answered, "As long as _he_ doesn't bite first."

"Tony," Pepper warned him quietly.

"I'll be fine." Stark shooed her off and went back looking what was in his hand.

"Good luck," Phil said to the auburn haired spy. Genesis quietly thanked the elder agent and walked into the room quietly.

"So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?" Pepper asked as she entered the elevator.

"I can drop you off." Phil offered.

"Fantastic." Pepper clapped her hands. "Ooh, I want to hear about the, ah, the cellist. That's still a thing right?"

Coulson shook his head. "She moved back to Portland."

"What? Boo," she exclaimed disappointedly.

With a ding, the doors of the elevator closed.

Tony didn't look back, trying to ignore the young agent. He didn't seem important, and he wasn't in a mood for someone to help him. Shouldn't SHIELD have realized he was a _bona fide_ genius? Or was Fury sending in another babysitter after 'Agent' filled his part last year because he was suicidal? He had enough super spies to deal with last year (like a certain red-headed Widow) and now he had another red-headed super spy in his living room. Was there some twisted reason for all the agents assigned to him having red hair? Stark frowned upon noting the unusual silence. From his workspace, he turned to the left and found the living room to be empty.

" _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess."_

Tony yelped loudly, scared the hell shit out of it. With his reflexes he turned around frantically into a comical fighting stance as if to fend off an unwanted attacker, then realizing that the agent was sitting at his bar with a tablet in his hands.

" _We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest._ LOVELESS, Act I." he said in a voice of what Tony thought could be from a storyteller.

"Are you sure you've chosen the right career?" Tony blurted out. He was eyeing the guy in a jittery manner. "Seriously, how the hell did you sneak around like that?"

"It's a hobby." Genesis shrugged. Then he answered simply, "I walked here."

Tony wasn't convinced. _Oookay_. So here was the super spy poet who just waltzed in and was capable of scaring the shit out of him. Nope. He didn't like the guy one bit. Too much like the Widow, and he preferred reading the articles without going into cardiac arrest. Medium length auburn hair, young—too young, maybe—typical men-in-black suit, and a studded earring on his right ear.

"Are you gay?"

The young agent scowled, "No."

"You're a kid. How old are you?"

"I'm 23," the young agent deadpanned, like he had this sort of conversation too many times.

Well, at least the guy wasn't so blank faced like the other agents he met, Tony confided with himself. "If you're here to help, you can just sit tight and I'll be alright on my own."

"I didn't come here to help you."

Stark didn't believe that. "Then what were you sent here for? To spy on me?"

"To compare notes, Mr. Stark." Genesis replied smoothly his tone neutral. "I've been brought in as an additional consultant."

"What? Fury got you to be my replacement?" Tony asked unbelieving with a haughty laugh.

" _Second_ consultant." Genesis emphasized. "Not replacement." He was already cursing in his head why the man was making it difficult for him. _Crap._ He had been hoping he could last the night.

" _Right._ " Tony said with doubt written all over his face letting go of the hologram. "So what's your name again? Agent Number Two? Wait! Agent Rap?" he pointed at the kid.

"Agent Rhapsodos." the former SOLDIER sighed. Genesis was wondering whether this person was really Tony Stark the genius billionaire.

Tony stared at him with a blank look. "That's a mouthful. I'm bad with remembering people's names."

Genesis nodded. "I've been told numerous times people have problems with my last name. You can call me Genesis."

"Your parents must have a crazy thing for science and literature for them to have given you that name." Stark commented putting two together. When the younger one was ignoring him, he prodded some more, "How long are you planning on staying here?"

"As long as it takes. _Virtue itself 'scapes not calumnious strokes._ "

That was not what Stark hoped for. His mood darkened as this was supposed to be celebrating night. SHIELD wants him to check something ASAP, he can't spend the night with Pepper, and Fury drops a kid who could be in his position as a consultant to babysit him. _Yeah, fair world?_ Apparently not. If Tony was a genius, then he also had expertise to get people out his way. Oh, yes, he was an expert on driving people crazy, but there was not much to it other than press their buttons until they exploded. He was looking forward to see how long this kid would last.

"Kid?" Tony called. He was actually satisfied the auburn haired agent didn't enjoy being called that and responded with a silent glare. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'll skim through, then we'll talk. But first, I think you have to give me something."

Genesis raised the question, "That is?"

"Your SHIELD profile." Stark said like it was obvious taking his hand out. "The less classified the better."

"Very well." the younger consultant agreed as he took a microchip from his pocket and handed it over to the billionaire by placing it on the table where he sat. "This one requires level seven security clearance."

Tony was stunned taking it and looking at the chip in his hand. "Uh, you realize that I only have level six credentials?"

"I'm not fond of secrets being kept from me, just as you are Mr. Stark. I have trust issues and I don't particularly enjoy being the World Security Council's lapdog with all the ridiculous orders they give SHIELD." Genesis explained with a tone of resentment. "Just say it's a token of trust."

The billionaire caught the hidden meaning behind Genesis' words. "Wait, you're only a consultant because some big ass board members told you to be one?"

"If there's one thing that the Director fails to do Mr. Stark, is that he fails to give you the option to refuse what is being offered."

" _That_ I absolutely to agree with." Tony nodded knowing the feeling. Between looking at the kid and the chip, he wondered why Genesis seemed bitter with the big wigs. Well–he probably wouldn't find out the real reasons, but the kid did get a point for not liking authority crackpots. Red head was smart no doubt about it, but Tony wasn't one to give handicaps to people. In fact he was looking forward to the challenge. "Okay, I'll be here then. Do you want to ask anything before I get to skimming? I don't like sudden disturbances."

"Do you have a coffee machine?" the agent asked.

Tony pointed to the bar. "Behind the bar, there's a whole set from grinding to the machine is in one of the cupboards." He didn't add the part where if the kid could work it out or not. Like many things Stark had, they were custom-made and only he knew how to use them (unless he taught Pepper how to). The genius didn't bother making a manual. "Don't break it and don't make a mess."

"Yes sir."

"By the way, say we _do_ finish this 'work' early, will you leave?" Stark asked just to make sure.

Genesis inclined. "Yes. I won't waste more of your time. _Like as the waves make towards the pebbl'd shore, so do our minutes, hasten to their end._ " He paused, "I nearly forgot." The young agent took out a tech phone device and with a stylus accessed to the codes he did previously undoing his work.

" _Thank you for returning the overwritten protocols, Agent Rhapsodos. It is very much appreciated."_ JARVIS voiced in.

"You were the one who hacked JARVIS?" Tony questioned.

The former 1st Class shrugged. "Agent Coulson taught me and I was only following orders. I apologize."

"Whatever," the billionaire said. "Doesn't change the fact you were able to." And it made Tony curious who the hell Genesis was. He shooed the agent away. "You can scram now."

Genesis didn't need to be told twice, he was actually waiting for that order to come out. He silently walked over to the box he'd been carrying since they arrived here and opened it up. Inside it, were numerous papers, journals, and articles that for Tony Stark. Also, inside it was a plastic air sealed container filled with coffee beans. He took that out and gingerly closed the packet, making his way to the bar. While the billionaire did have a great selection of alcohol, Genesis wasn't in the mood to drink any during work. Granted, it wouldn't affect him much, it was just that he preferred to remain sober on the job.

During the hour Tony Stark spent on skimming through the files SHIELD wanted he to look at, the former commander found the items he had been looking for. Genesis noticed, at first, he had never seen any type of coffee machine or grinder from the market. It was then he deducted that the guy behind Iron Man made them. Just by looking at too many buttons, he was aware Tony over complicated things so no one else could use it. He also realized that Tony hadn't told him how to use it and told him before, and he didn't want any disturbances. _Bastard._ He had been set up!

Genesis counted in reverse and breathed in and out to calm himself down soundlessly. He'd get through this, and he wasn't going to let the visit to the psychiatrist be in vain. In the past, Genesis would never even _dream_ of seeking help from a psychiatrist, but in this special case, he had to. Heck, if it weren't for the fact it was because of this mission he would never have asked on normal occasions either. Genesis had asked about how to handle people with a temperament like Tony Stark's. The only thing the doc didn't know was that every worst sort of situation he asked, was a mixture of what Tony was. In fact, Tony Stark was even worse than Sephiroth on a moody bad day when he had his Mako injections—he was only missing a six-foot sword and had tech armor instead.

Groaning inwardly, Genesis wished Angeal was there. He was always the patient one. The auburn haired agent winced on all the times he was impatient with his friend and thought if he ever found the calm SOLDIER on Earth, he would apologize. Since there was little time to figure out how the machine worked, Genesis focused on his powers and used SND. In a way, it was like being a 'technopath' as Earthlings called it. A few seconds and he knew how it would work. Just as he finished doing an SND connection, Genesis paused as his Lifestream flow buzzed at him.

The former 1st Class blinked as he noted a slight disturbance in the room. It wasn't telling him it was lethal, but it was an energy signature nonetheless. Following the Lifestream's flow, his gaze settled on Stark. More specifically, on the arc reactor in his chest. Genesis was baffled by how the Lifestream wasn't reacting to it. The Lifestream lazily tapped onto the arc reactor but Tony didn't seem to notice it at all. In turn, the energy didn't seem to do anything to the Lifestream, either. And here Genesis had thought Stark created something that worked like the Tesseract. He had been wrong all this time.

Since he wasn't going find out anything about it without getting to the person first, Genesis decided he'd make good coffee. He'd make extra, just in case the genius needed it.

An hour and a half later, Tony Stark finished skimming the important parts of the articles of what SHIELD had sent him. Well truthfully he had the help of JARVIS, but that was what smart AIs were for. He managed to conclude that SHIELD was in deep trouble–scratch that, they were in deep shit. The fact this had to do with magic and gods was causing a migraine in Tony's head. Since he was a genius, he did not like migraines. It meant his mind would cease to function for a while. He hated things that didn't have an explanation to anything and magic seemed to be it.

His nose perked up at the distinctive smell and his eyes darted to the bar. There, sitting silently and enjoying fresh brewed coffee was the agent. Tony walked over to the coffee machine and found it was working normally, just like he would have used it.

"Coffee?" Genesis offered.

Tony asked, "Is it good?"

"Strongest blend there is." the agent said seriously. "It's the only type that can give me a kicker. You can try if you wish, I have plenty for two." It was probably the only drink he didn't have to mix with his higher than normal metabolism thanks to the Mako in his veins.

What the heck, Tony thought. He might as well use some time out from trying to figure out magic. Genesis poured some in a delicate manner to his cup and the billionaire took a sip. When he gulped it down, he suddenly felt like a robot getting a 200% charge up. With eyes wide he said, "Whoa, where did you get this? I never had coffee that could do this!"

"Obviously not Starbucks. It's through a private channel." Genesis replied with a smile. "It has double or triple the dose of normal coffee, depending on the blend."

"You know, R&D could use this stuff. I bet they'd love it." Tony commented taking in another sip. He found his mood was lifting, and sighed. "Looks like SHIELD got itself into a bottomless hole on the general conclusion." A pause. "You have the address or contacts to buy this coffee?"

Genesis blinked at Stark's scattered replies but agreed anyway. "I'll leave you the address. It's the reason why the Director has his feathers ruffled. It's the first time rodeo for everyone this time."

"Speaking on the subject on someone," Tony started, he inserted the chip the younger consultant gave him previously into the table of the bar. And a hologram came up. At Genesis' surprised expression, he smirked, "Come on, I have these devices installed everywhere in the tower for convenience. I don't want to sound conceited, but I am a _bona fide_ genius."

"You just sounded conceited." Genesis deadpanned.

Tony wasn't listening to the young agent at all too busy skimming on his profile. What he found was both something he did and did not expect. What he did expect was that the kid was smart. He finished high school a little before seventeen with the highest grades in the class and was then recruited by SHIELD at the same age. He did not, however, expect the agent to have received as many licenses and as much training before twenty that he did. In most cases he had been given the highest awards. This was all without having started school until age fifteen. Stark wasn't a person who liked to say it, but he did.

"And you, young man, didn't tell me you're a fucking military prodigy in strategy." Tony shot back. He didn't care about the swear words. It was probably the reason why the kid had managed to figure out the coffee machine. "I want answers."

"I kept it quiet." Genesis said more interested in taking another sip of his coffee. For good reasons too. He couldn't exactly say this was his second life, he had military training before hand, and managed to lead more raids than most people in a lifetime. Plus he was a military leader too, one of the commanders just second to Sephiroth.

Tony frowned at Genesis' evasive nature. "Why would you hide that?"

" _Expectation is the root of all heartache._ " the auburn haired spy replied with a quote. "Before SHIELD, it was like everything I did was never enough. No matter how much I tried. I was unlucky. I don't have parents or guardians. That's when people poke and prod and try to force me into doing things I don't want to. I was catching the attention of people like General Ross."

"The stick in the mud who tried to revive the super soldier project?" Tony exclaimed. He was now thinking that perhaps buying and demolishing that bar wasn't enough.

"The very same one," Genesis stated. "He was shortly promoted to General at the time. I could have turned into another Blonsky if Coulson didn't find me."

In science, Tony was an epitome of epic genius. His social skills were lacking (not surprising when he had his PR division to do it for him). However when it came to the feeling of being a genius at something, he understood. Having that pressure of expectations of everyone wasn't the most happiest thing Tony had felt in his childhood. Even now people still see him as Howard Stark and even his own father couldn't care less about him in the past. His eyes then saw a red note on Genesis' profile.

"This says you were rejected from the Avengers Initiative." Tony pointed out now desperate for answers. "Care to explain?"

Rhapsodos shrugged his shoulders. "They said I was too young, so instead they made me a consultant."

"Pfft! Too young?" Tony scoffed. "You've got brains, kid. Their loss," he said rolling his eyes at the WSC members.

"I was under the impression you wanted to get this over and done with?" Genesis asked setting them back on track.

Tony wiped his face and raked his hair back. "Sorry, I was distracted there. The coffee works wonders." He shuffled on his stool and thought back to what he had been reading. "So, Hulk, Thor and _Captain_ America."

"Thor's most likely off the list, or will join us very late." Genesis said showing his tablet to Tony on his own findings. He filed away Tony's negative reaction to Steve Rogers. "Seems like there has been no readings about any Einstein-Rosen bridge—they call it the Bifrost—appearing over Earth. Steve Rogers after his time in the ice is recovering and cleared for missions inside SHIELD. We're also going to ask Doctor Bruce Banner for help in locating the Tesseract. During the fallout, the cube was emitting small amounts of gamma rays."

"Too small," Tony said looking at the tablet. "JARVIS, move the display from the workstation here."

" _Yes, Sir,"_ JARVIS said. And all the data on his workstation previously was now displayed at the bar.

With a flick of a wrist, Tony added in Genesis' notes to the data. "Better." He looked at all of them again. "Our best bet in knowing more about the Tesseract is combining my notes from my father and with Doctor Banner's."

"I have more from your father that was in SHIELD's safe keeping." Genesis slid the box on the table. "Those include Doctor Selvig's notes, extraction papers, with others."

Tony opened the box and asked the auburn haired agent, "Can I read these later?"

"They're for later." Genesis agreed.

"Good." the billionaire said glad he wouldn't have to go through them all tonight. "I'm more of an engineer but I'm aware of Doctor Banner's work to a degree."

The former 1st Class rolled his eyes. "Liar, you know nearly everything about anti-electron collisions. You did use it in making the new element."

"You got me." Tony pointed at himself in fake hurt. "Question is, aren't you supposed to be a military prodigy?"

"I do read notes. Knowing a bit of everything helps with tactical forecasting in life-or-death scenarios." Genesis answered logically.

Stark concurred but crossed his arms. "There's a problem. I only have half of his notes. The rest? I'm not sure where they are."

This time, the agent tapped into his tablet and then flicked it to the screen. "Actually, that's where I come in. I did some extensive research and found the rest." A pile of documents showed up on the screen. "All in all, that's another 25 journals by Doctor Banner."

"Where did you find them?! I thought General proverbial stick in the ass destroyed nearly all his stuff or are still in US military safekeeping." the billionaire asked. Well, it wouldn't stop him from hacking in, but he wouldn't know where to start.

"Doctor Banner's smart to have sent it to a friend in Europe who's working at CERN. Since they fall under the European Union's jurisdiction, you can't really demand such information be handed over so easily. I have contacts there and I've visited it before." the auburn haired agent said.

"CERN, the European Organization for Nuclear Research," Tony said remembering it fondly. "Largest particle physics laboratory in the world and birthplace of the World Wide Web. My research and development division is five years ahead."

Genesis ignored Stark's ego-inflating comment. "Well, from what I've gathered between the notes and Doctor Banner's journal articles is that it's heading for one particular subject."

"Which one would that be?"

"Thermonuclear astrophysics."

Tony laughed out loud.

The former commander wondered if the billionaire just went mad. "What's so funny?" Genesis asked as he was taking another sip of coffee.

"You."

Genesis nearly gagged on his drink. "What?!"

Tony shook his head in amusement. "You're a military prodigy but you understand my lingo. I wonder where you really come from."

A skip in a heartbeat. "You saw from my profile where I'm from."

"You have a family now?" Tony asked curiously.

"No blood-related ones. But Coulson's the best father figure I can ask for." Genesis shrugged like it was nothing. He didn't mention Natasha or Clint.

"That's swell. Better real family and they barely realized of each others feelings when they were alive." a bitter tone came from Tony. "That's what you get for having a corporate titan for a father."

" _Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them,_ " Genesis said. "I think we have the third part of the deal."

"Sure do." the billionaire sighed. He then leaned his head. "Seems like we covered everything here on the science part. So tactical forecaster, what's your verdict?"

Genesis thought on it. "Loki wants to rule the world and needs to get his minions to Earth. To do this, he needs to activate the cube in a stable condition, without having consequences like at the PEGASUS facility. Classic invasion tactic."

"Sounds unoriginal," Tony commented in a bored tone. "So the key is Doctor Selvig and thermonuclear astrophysics."

"And you'll need Doctor Banner," Genesis added. He drained his coffee cup.

Tony smiled at that, he then dragged a video of the Hulk and expanded the hologram. "I'd really wish to hear more about his theories from him, but I have to say he looks awesome turning into a green rage monster. Especially when it's General Plunderbolt Ross that's taking the heat of it."

"He's in a similar situation as you are Mr. Stark."

Stark had a confused look. "Explain."

"He's been running around the world in developing and third world countries away from General Ross." the younger consultant said, he flicked his hand to the hologram and showed photos, files, and sightings of the Hulk. "The reason he does so, is because he doesn't want people like the general making more Hulks, or, to put it bluntly, human weapons. Unfortunately, he has problems in control and doesn't have people to back him up to avoid the military."

"Anything you know about the general?" Tony asked.

"He's keeping his head low for the moment. He has been since the Hulk showed up in Harlem, and even lower since you kicked him out of a bar by buying the place and demolishing it." Genesis explained.

The billionaire smirked. "You heard about it, huh?"

"Heard it from the man himself." At Tony's surprised face, the former SOLDIER pointed out, "Fury sent me to keep an eye on him from the shadows after I found him snooping around our database. Just to make sure he keeps his nose out of things where it doesn't belong. I've been keeping tabs on him since Doctor Banner disappeared."

Stark needed to know about something. "Has he changed?"

"No. Not before you challenged him, and even not after. He's been bitter about it." Genesis shook his head. "Better Banner on the team than Blonsky."

Hearing the Genesis' suggestion, Tony agreed. "I'll keep that in mind." Especially when Doctor Banner was a fellow scientist. He also made a note to not supply tech that had anything to do with the general from Stark Industries.

Genesis' tablet beeped. When he looked at it, he scowled.

"What's wrong?"

"Blasted paperwork." the younger agent growled. That caused Tony to laugh at him.

"Cheer up, V; at least, we have some idea where this is heading to."

Genesis asked incredulously, "V?"

"You know from the movie, V for Vendetta?" Stark jested. _**(4)**_ "Vigilante who speaks in Shakespearean? I'm calling you that since you have a near impossible last name to remember, your first name is no fun either, and you _do_ speak Shakespearean."

That was a funny coincidence to Genesis because the character was also a monster created by the government and ended up destroying it in the end.

"Hey, no offense, right?" Tony poked the silent auburn haired kid. But the silence didn't last.

" _The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V."_ Genesis smoothly said in a manner that was completely the same as the actor himself.

The way Tony stared at him with his mouth hanging open didn't go along with the genius persona. He eventually straightened himself, coughed, and faced the young agent with a grin. "Remind me to send you a Guy Fawkes mask for your birthday."

Genesis had a dreaded look on his face. "No thank you, Mr. Stark. I don't want the mailman to get into trouble of being accused as a terrorist."

"So that means you agree on being called V?" Tony asked giddily like a kid.

"I might as well go along with it." the agent shrugged. Although he was inwardly freaked out how Stark decided to do an excited Zack the puppy expression on him. "You probably would call me that whether I agree or not, Mr. Stark."

"It's Tony." Stark insisted throwing the profile chip back to Genesis. "You can call me Tony. Mister Stark is my father's name."

The ex-SOLDIER caught the chip but stared at the billionaire. "I thought you despised me from the beginning of our conversation."

Tony nodded. "I _did_ , but that was before. It's not every day I find people understanding my lingo, _especially_ if they're from SHIELD. I don't like the fact they're super spies and go creeping around people for the sake of intelligence."

Genesis countered him, "I'm a spy."

Tony waved his finger at the agent. "From what I'm hearing, you're there to avoid some unwanted attention and went in willingly because it's the only best option. You're blunt, and you weren't so secretive since you set foot inside this room." He slid from the stool and stood up. "If there are people I hate, it's those who hide too many things from me. No offense, but ever since I got into the mess with Obi, trust isn't something I give anyone easily. This discussion doesn't leave the room you hear me?"

"Crystal." The auburn haired agent stood up as well. "I'll be leaving then, Mister-"

"Tony."

"I'll be leaving, Tony." Genesis inclined and somewhat relieved he was able to get on the genius' good side. It was a hard-fought battle and he finally won. Now all was left to do was to maintain it. He slid a note to Tony's hologram. "That's the coffee maker's address."

The billionaire smiled at that. He then asked the thought, "I noticed in your profile you're also good at negotiations. If you ever get bored with SHIELD, I could have someone like you in the company. Better pay."

 _And have his ego being bulldozed flat to the ground by Tony Stark every day?_ Genesis inwardly shuddered. As tempting the payment sounds, he'd like his ego remain perfectly intact and whole. Tony was just too much like himself, and Genesis wouldn't want their newly acquired friendship turning into a boss-employee relationship or end up with a battle of the egos. "Thank you for the offer. But I'll have to decline. I'm not in the best position to quit SHIELD."

Tony didn't look offended and took his hand out to shake the deal. "Offer still stands. I'll send you my own notes tomorrow. Glad to work with a consultant like you, V."

Genesis took it and shook firmly. "Looking forward to working with you again, Tony." He walked over to the elevator and the doors closed.

When Tony was sure that the elevator was already on its way down he talked to his AI, "Looks like you were right about it, JARVIS. V doesn't like to lie to me." When he was silently pouring over the articles he did have time to type in and ask his AI soundlessly.

" _From the emotional algorithms, he doesn't hide much. It there anything part of the meeting you wish to review, Sir?"_ JARVIS asked.

"No-no. I'm going to give it a rest and call Pepper–Actually JARVIS, place a reminder for me to send a Guy Fawkes mask on his birthday." Tony ordered with a toothy grin.

" _I thought you mutually agreed with Agent Rhapsodos of SHIELD you didn't wish the mailman trouble with the authorities,"_ JARVIS argued lightly.

"Doesn't mean I have to send it through the mail." Stark pointed out. "I'll have Happy or Pepper take it personally to him."

" _Of course, Sir. How can I forget you're devious in spotting loopholes?"_ JARVIS responded sarcastically.

Tony smiled smugly. "You know me too well, JARVIS."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_SHIELD Quinjet..._

_Next morning..._

"We're about forty minutes out from home base, Sir." the pilot said.

Coulson nodded at the pilot in thanks and stood over inspecting his idol and hero even looking at the video of the Hulk. His eyes then drifted to Genesis who had a tablet in between his crossed arms hand but he was closing his eyes, most likely half asleep thanks to last night. Half as in he was resting his body but his mind was conscious, like a meditation of sorts. It was one of his habits when he was on missions so enemies thought he was asleep. Also, it was a habit from his previous life of being a SOLDIER. Genesis would probably need it, and Coulson had to say he was proud at his youngest agent that he was able to get in good terms with Stark. There were very few that could.

Steve, on the other hand, noticing that Genesis was asleep (to him) called the elder agent over. He was a little nervous at the first meeting with him, but with Genesis coming along it had helped him calmed down. Agent Coulson walked over and stood beside him hovering over on what he was looking at on the display screen.

"So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve asked pointing to the doctor changing into the Hulk.

Phil had a sympathetic look towards the Hulk. "A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" the super soldier commented as the Hulk raged across the university grounds tearing through army vehicles like they were paper.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing, though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking."

Steve looked confused.

"He's like a- smart person." Phil said simplifying it for Steve, and the blond nodded. "I gotta say- it's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping. I mean, I was, I was present while you were unconscious from-the-ice." he slightly stuttered. "You know it's really- it's just a just a huge honor to have you on board- it's..."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job," Steve said uncomfortable.

"Oh, you are, absolutely," Phil said sure of it.

Rogers then looked at the auburn haired spy who was smiling in his sleep. Not that he believed he was asleep because the smile was a dead giveaway he was laughing at them. With a fairly strong nudge, Genesis nearly moved half way across his seat and blinked his eyes opened.

"What?" Genesis huffed irritably.

Steve frowned. "You weren't asleep."

"I blame it on the caffeine. If my mind can't sleep I'd rather have my body rest." the younger agent said shifting his position back to the way it was. "You two, on the other hand, should relax. You've both been stiff as a board since we got on this plane. Phil doesn't bite, Steve." He then turned to Coulson, "And didn't you want to talk about Cap's uniform, Phil?"

"Ah- we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input." Phil said continuing where the younger agent left off.

This caught Steve's attention. "The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little...old-fashioned?"

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned." the agent said.

The super soldier leaned his head in thought and turned to the youngest agent there, "Say Genesis, what do you think about the new uniform?"

Genesis who was in his position of fake sleep popped open one eye. "You're asking the wrong person Steve. I'm modernist for clothes. And I haven't seen your uniform yet." Not soon after, he went back to closing his eye again.

Steve had a questioning look to the elder agent. "Is there a problem?"

"Don't mind Genesis," Phil said dismissively. "We've all been getting more paperwork recently. Some more than others and he hasn't had the time to rest."

"You think we can find the Tesseract?" Steve asked.

Phil nodded. "We hope so. Getting it back from Loki is another. There are some people he's taken from us as well."

The super soldier nodded silently as he went back to the screen selecting other member profiles of the Initiative.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_The Helicarrier, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

Touching down the Carrier, the jet came to a stop. Agent Phil Coulson led the way to the deck as Steve Rogers walked down the ramp to see soldiers jogging by, numerous jets, fighter planes. Even though it was more technologically advanced, the feeling of the military was the same. Genesis was behind him talking with the pilots and technicians. Just as his feet landed on the tarmac, he was greeted with a familiar red-head.

"Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." Coulson introduced him to his co-worker.

"Ma'am." Steve greeted as politely as ever. "We've met when I first woke up. Sorry to make any trouble back then."

"Hi." Agent Romanoff replied. "I remember. No need to worry, it was expected." She turned to Coulson quickly with orders. "They need you on the bridge; they're starting the face trace."

With and apologetic look, Phil signaled them he was leaving. "See you there."

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Natasha asked the captain.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked back. He wondered if Phil's idolization towards him was an inside joke among the agents.

The Black Widow nodded. "They're vintage. He's very proud."

"I think Genesis has mentioned them before."

Smoothly making his entrance, Genesis said, "Of course I mentioned them. Couldn't resist."

"Heard you got promoted, Rhapsodos." Natasha teased the younger agent.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "I'm not enjoying the paperwork if that's what you're asking, Romanoff."

Between the banter of the two spies, Steve lost interest when he spotted someone who looked a little lost and out-of-place on the deck of the carrier. Just like in the pictures he saw, Doctor Banner was looking around feeling very out-of-place in a military setting. Occasionally he'd bump into someone and apologized while making sure to move to a spot where he wouldn't bump into more people.

Steve decided to call the man over. "Doctor Banner."

Banner blinked for a moment before noticing Steve. "Oh, yeah, hi. They told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the Cube," Steve said straightforwardly.

The doctor looked a little nervous at the question. "Is that the only word on me?"

Steve shrugged but said truthfully. "Only word I care about."

Bruce didn't like the statement but he decided to make some small talk. "Must be strange for you, all of this."

"Well, this is actually kind of familiar," Steve said observing the deck.

Natasha called out to them, "Gentlemen, you might wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breathe."

The Helicarrier Intercom spoke, _"Flight Mode. Secure the deck."_

At the loud blaring whirring and clunking sound, irritation emerged from Genesis' face. He focused on turning down his enhancements to his ears to keep the worst parts of the noise out. Natasha patted him on the back sympathetically knowing what he was exposed to. They both watched the two newcomers of the SHIELD base walking over to the edge of the deck.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve questioned looking at the moving water below him.

Banner did not like it one bit. He felt the other guy was nervous of it. "Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

That's when the two realized that the saw propellers spinning and the carrier lifting them into the air.

"Oh no, this is much worse." Bruce winced as the Helicarrier carried them higher into the sky.

Steve, on the other hand, was listening on to the conversation of the two agents behind him. He knew it was private but he was curious when they spoke in low tones. He wondered if their conversation had anything to do with the Tesseract problem.

"Any word on Clint?" Agent Romanoff asked.

Genesis shook his head. "If I knew I would have told you and Phil, Natasha. Phil's been agitated about it."

"I heard Loki's the one behind taking the doctor too, along with more agents," Natasha said. "I owe him, Genesis."

"We'll get him back somehow. Clint Barton's tougher than he looks." Genesis said hopefully. "Right now we focus on finding Loki first."

Hearing their conversation, Rogers realized the people who Genesis mentioned as family members. Coulson was the most obvious one, 'Natasha' or Agent Romanoff was another. The last name he knew was 'Agent Barton' (in the conversation they had driven to the airport) or Clint Barton from what he was hearing right now. No wonder the kid was worried when they were heading back to the branch base, Loki had taken his family member. To Steve, it was like seeing someone in his place when Bucky went missing and the Nazis caught him. He silently said to himself he'd make sure to search for the missing agent if he got a chance to handle Loki.

"Gentlemen. Come inside." Agent Romanoff called them.

Steve followed closely behind Natasha. The doctor, on the contrary, stood looking ill. He turned around, "Doctor are you alright?"

"Just need to calm down." Doctor Banner said breathing in and out.

Agent Romanoff bit her lip, but Genesis had a hand on her shoulder. "Head on without me with Steve. I'll handle this."

She gave him a careful look before agreeing to go on ahead. "This way Captain Rogers." And Steve followed her.

Genesis stood silently as the doctor was meditating as he stood. While he had been sent as a spy to keep an eye on the general, he never had to meet the person behind the Hulk in person. When he first had seen the Hulk, he was a berserk monster. Something that was familiar he went through in his degradation when his emotions were out of his control. Even so, the fact that the Hulk protected Bruce's love interest, Betty, made Genesis feel there was something else behind the green beast. He wasn't surprised the Hulk was vicious against anyone that wanted to harm the doctor and reacted to his emotions without knowing what was coherently wrong. It was like a summon being called out without a purpose, they'd get angry or furious.

It was a mystery what the 'Hulk' was. Blonsky may have the same sort of serum the doc had, but for some reason, he didn't have this 'other' personality that Bruce had. Well, SHIELD obviously didn't know the other side of things, so Genesis decided he'd introduced himself with good intentions and with the Lifestream. He wasn't sure the 'other guy' would react to it. But he hoped it could help Bruce calm down like many people Genesis helped with the same method.

"Sorry," Bruce said sheepishly. "The 'Other Guy' didn't like it."

"No problem. Just tell the other guy we're not here to hurt you or him." Genesis replied. "I think we haven't been introduced. I'm Agent Rhapsodos. If it's a mouthful, call me Genesis." Taking out his hand for a shake. He let his Lifestream flow convey his words that he meant it. SHIELD wasn't interested in making more Hulks, not since General Ross rubbed Fury the wrong way.

Hesitantly, Doctor Banner shook the young agent's hand. It was odd how he was calming down. It was even weirder that the other guy wasn't clawing in his mind anymore, but was questioning on who Agent Rhapsodos was. There was wariness from the Hulk, but it seemed to stand down observing the agent carefully at the back of his mind like it would test the agent's words. "I suppose you know me from Agent Romanoff. You can call me Bruce if I can call you Genesis."

"Agreed. Shall we walk inside?" Genesis offered.

"Sure." Bruce nodded.

As they walked, Genesis asked, "How was India?"

Bruce was surprised at the sudden question. "It's a good place to hide when you have people hunting you down."

Genesis nodded with a grim expression. "Not surprising if it's General Ross."

"You know him?" the doctor asked warily.

"Yes. And I don't like him." the former SOLDIER admitted. "I had some dealings with him before. Not a pleasant experience. If you do plan to run, Bruce, I'll happily point the general to the opposite direction." Genesis smiled.

Bruce chuckled weakly. "You're not just flattering me are you?"

Genesis shook his head. "No. I'd do it because I want to. The guy needs to stop poking his nose into places where it doesn't belong."

Before Bruce could ask anything else, they joined with Steve Rogers and Agent Romanoff. The scientist decided to keep his mouth shut and observe by walking behind the agents and beside the captain who was looking around the halls with awe. The other guy was now curious on what Genesis was, which threw the scientist in a loop. From what Bruce was seeing the young agent looked human, but the Hulk seemed to be feeling something else. Especially how now Bruce wasn't nervous anymore while the agent was there. He wondered what would happen if Genesis wasn't present with him. That he'll have to see later.

Eventually, the four of them arrived at the bridge. Natasha silently peeled away from the group more concerned on a display that was looking for Agent Barton. Bruce preferably stood at the back while he took a look at the command center with awe. Steve was just as awed, but was braver to search around the front. Genesis walked away towards Coulson who was with Agent Sitwell starting the face trace analysis. The whole area was in a buzz with SHIELD personnel working at stations and communications running through the room.

" _Maximum performance take off, increase output to capacity."_ a carrier bridge technician said.

" _Power plant performing at capacity. We are clear."_ Another technician responded.

"All engines operating. SHIELD emergency protocol one nine three-point-six in effect." Agent Maria Hill ordered taking the main lead on the Helicarrier. She then turned to her superior. "We're at level, sir."

"Good! Let's vanish." Fury said.

She shouted the order. "Engage retroreflection panels."

 _"Reflection panels engaged."_ was the response, turning the Helicarrier invisible to look at in the sky.

Director Fury greeted the newcomers. "Gentlemen."

Steve slipped Fury the ten dollars he bet earlier, honoring his part of the bet. He'd take the loss of proven that there were things that did surprise him even. The Director gave a nod of gratitude and respect for it.

"Doctor, thank you for coming," Director said greeting Banner personally.

"Thanks for asking nicely," Bruce said. He then shuffled his feet. "So, um, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the wind."

Bruce was happy to get a straight answer and decided to help out. "Well, where are you with that?"

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Agent Coulson answered his question.

Steve just stood in the background feeling lost now on what Coulson was saying. His eyes then noted Agent Romanoff was kneeling to a screen where he saw Barton's face trace in progress, checking its stats.

"It's still not gonna find them in time," She said.

Doctor Banner gave them a suggestion. "You have to narrow your field. How many Spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least, we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Banner asked.

Fury ordered his agent, "Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?"

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha said as she led the way to outside the bridge.

The doctor was surprised. "Really? Do you have the com-meter sixty-four?"

Agent Romanoff was confused. "I'm not sure-"

He cut her off. "Oh, you're very young." He quickly dismissed it and talked about the Helicarrier instead.

The Black Widow wondered why Genesis wasn't with doctor banner instead. At least, he read through more scientific journals than she ever did and would have understood what the doctor was asking for.

_Back at the Bridge..._

"Agent Rhapsodos, please help the face trace scan on Europe with Agent Sitwell for Loki." Fury ordered.

Genesis nodded. "Yes, Sir." Well, at least, he had something to do to distract him from the noise he was hearing. He then turned to Steve was still on top of the stairs. "Come on over, Steve. You might as well join us. It might take some time for the search."

"Sure." Steve agreed and walked down to where they are.

The former 1st Class then turned to Phil with a smirk, "I think this is the part where you ask for the autographs."

"We're working," Coulson whispered, not taking it too well his youngest agent teasing him again.

"Ask now, and get them signed later," Genesis suggested flatly. He turned around and sat next to Agent Sitwell leaving Phil on his own.

Phil couldn't retort because Steve was now with them. He rolled his eyes and decided to talk with Steve since he was there only to keep watch of the agents doing the face trace for Loki.

Meanwhile, on top of the bridge, Fury walked over to his second command. _"_ Hill, did you tell the council that Barton had been compromised?"

Hill was confused, "Was that not procedure?"

Fury didn't answer and walked off the bridge and onto the air deck, looking out the windows silently in thought.

"Did you tell them who exactly is on your response team?" Hill asked again just behind her boss as she wanted answers.

Fury gazed over his shoulder. "Doesn't appear that I have to."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Unknown Underground Area..._

Loki rubbed his temples in trying to sooth his raging headache. He detested when he needed to have any form of contact with the 'Other'. Every time they broke the link of communication his head felt like it was going to crack. But no matter. He calmed his breathing down as there was more work he had to do. With the Tesseract in his hands, it was only a matter of time his plans would play into motion. All he needed was a medium of the sort to stabilize the cube, so the portal won't cause a fallout like back where he was transported at.

Standing up, he walked to the larger area of his current hideout in confident strides. Loki was sure everything would work out. He had this thoroughly planned, he had petty Earthlings to work under him, but he needed to make sure there wasn't anything that would stand in his way. Thinking of people getting in his way, Loki walked around the area as the humans passed by doing what they were ordered to helping Doctor Selvig with the preparations.

"Put it over there." the doctor commanded the others. He then turned to Hawkeye. "Where did you find all these people?"

"SHIELD has no shortage of enemies, Doctor," Barton said with ease. He showed the elder man a screen. "This the stuff you need?"

"Yeah. Iridium. It's found in meteorites, it forms anti-protons. It's very hard to get hold of."

The agent agreed. "Especially if SHIELD knows you need it."

The god of mischief walked over to them.

"Hey! This is wonderful. The Tesseract has shown me so much. It's- it's more than knowledge; it's truth." Doctor Selvig said enthusiastically welcoming the god.

"I know. It, ah- touches everyone differently." Loki responded airily. He turned to the agent, "What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

Blue glazed eyes turned to the god, "My next target."

Doctor Selvig just laughed at him. "Stick in the mud. He's got no soul. No wonder you chose this, this tomb to work in."

"Well, the Radisson doesn't have three levels of lead-lined flooring between SHIELD and that Cube." Barton snapped back.

Doctor Selvig didn't seem to be interested in the conversation anymore and went back to working.

"I see why Fury chose you to guard it," Loki said knowing the bowman had an eye for details.

"You're going to have to contend with him, sir. As long as he's in the air, I can't pin him down. And he'll be putting together a team."

Another variable he needed to count into his plans. "Are they a threat?"

"To each other more than likely. But if Fury can get 'em on track, and he might, they could throw some noise our way."

Loki's eyes narrowed with disgust. "You admire Fury."

"He's got a clear line of sight," Barton replied.

"Is that why you failed to kill him?" the god asked referring to the incident where he made his appearance.

"It might be. I was disoriented, and I'm not at my best with a gun." The blond shrugged.

Well – there was so much the manipulation spell could affect a mortal. The Asgardian took a few steps in thought, before he stopped, "I want to know everything you can tell me about this team of his. I would- test their mettle."

The god stood there and listened attentively on who were on the team. He wasn't particularly impressed with whatever that one-eyed agent was setting up and had to laugh how the plan was scrapped before. Loki did note, though, that there was a chance it would be reactivated in an event that was considered an emergency. Thinking over is, he then asked the agent about what he knew about each member excluding his brother. Loki needed to know their weaknesses. The super soldier wasn't going to be a problem as he was the type to listen to orders on general. Man in Iron? He wasn't really anything without his contraptions. As for the green beast, he could use the rage monster for his own purposes later. Then there was the spy and seductress. Loki would enjoy breaking her.

Of course, Loki had asked if there were any others that he should know of, which lead to information about the Director with his underlings, mainly who were directly under his command. That's when he heard something out of the ordinary.

"So this friend of yours is said to be from another world?" Loki's voice said interested. "Did you hear where he hails from?"

The archer shook his head. "I've never asked, and he doesn't tell me. I only heard from someone else that he has abilities, but I have no clue what they are besides he's able to manipulate fire, ice, and other things but they weren't mentioned."

_Strange. Very strange indeed._

The god weighed the scales of the uncertainty of the odd agent. He shouldn't be much of a problem. Even if he was a rejected candidate of the group who would have worked alongside Thor, the agent was a young one and, therefore, should be easier to manipulate into his hands. In fact, he could actually use their youngest against them if the beast didn't do its work properly. Or Loki could hit this team where it hurt the most by adding in more casualties. He already had Barton in his hands, another to make more mayhem was certainly too good to pass. Being the god of mischief, there should always be second plans if one doesn't work.

"What is his name, Agent Barton?"

"Agent Genesis Rhapsodos."

It didn't ring any bells about matters of the outer realms. Loki nodded quickly taking note of the name for later. Knowing was just one part of the game, and he needed to know everything if he was going to succeed in his endeavor. The god went back to business. "You know not where the item the Doctor needs?"

"I do," Barton said sure.

"Tell me what you need."

The sniper walked over to a small case. Opening it he got out and released his bow out in its full form.

"I need a distraction. And an eyeball."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_SHIELD Helicarrier Deck..._

"You look horrible."

Genesis sighed as he eyed the other agent who was like him sitting with a computer monitoring face trace scans. "I was never fond of the Helicarrier, Agent Sitwell. I don't think I'll like it any sooner either." His mood was getting sour by the second as he had to suppress his hearing more than usual. However, it was enough to hear the conversation going behind his back a few feet away.

The other agent nodded with sympathy. "Don't let it get to you." He turned to have a look back where Steve and Phil were having a conversation. "Seems like Coulson is hitting it off well with his idol."

The auburn haired agent had to smile at Sitwell as the bald man was trying to distract him from hearing the turning turbines of the Helicarrier. He was one of the nicer agents around besides Coulson. "No kidding, it's been like that since we got into the Quintjet."

"I'm not surprised. You should have seen him when he found the guy." Sitwell said in a low voice, but smiling all the same. "The Director thought of it like Coulson finally found his long-lost action figure."

"I've heard."

"We could use the good mood," Sitwell said with his eyes back on the monitor before him. "Everyone's been down since the facility was leveled."

The ex-SOLDIER did agree. Everyone on the deck was in a buzz in trying to keep an eye out for Loki. "Let's hope the search isn't just wishful thinking."

"Anything on your end?"

"No. We're getting blank for the United Kingdom, France, Belgium, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Switzerland, the Netherlands, Denmark, Slovenia, Iceland, Ireland, Bosnia, and Herzegovina," Genesis responded listing off the ones he was in charge of. "You?"

Agent Sitwell gave a list that was ruled out. "I got nothing for Sweden, Norway, Finland, Poland, Greece, Turkey, Belarus, Tunisia, Latveria, Serbia, Montenegro, and the Czech Republic."

"Who's in charge of Asia?" Genesis asked.

The older agent flipped down the list of agents on his computer who were on the search through live connection. "Agent Clark along with his team. They've got all Asian countries ruled out in exception of China, Indonesia, India, and Pakistan. Not a surprise there... those countries are the most populated in the region and it could take a while. We're drawing a blank from Agent Hunter and team for the Middle East and the Africa continent area."

Genesis did his own live feed connection search. "Agent Lee's team is on Australia, New Zealand, and the Pacific countries. He's got nothing from them so far. Agent Owen and her team have been on the US, Canada, Mexico, Cuba, Puerto Rico, and the surrounding areas with no luck. All large countries in South America like Brazil, Venezuela, Argentina, Chile, are checked by Agent Frans and team with no results. I highly doubt Loki would be going to somewhere too remote like Saint Vincent and the Grenadines."

"Not unless he wants a sun sea sand vacation." Sitwell jested.

Genesis chuckled. "Which isn't happening so soon if he's bent on conquering the world." A pause. "We've done nearly most of the countries in Europe. Russia's face traces is being handled by Agent Petrelli, and is still in progress."

The older agent wiped his eyes from staring at the screen too long. "How about we do the next country together, that way we can get a country done quickly and move on if Loki's not there," he suggested.

"Agreed." the former commander nodded. "I pick Germany."

"Germany it is."

Both agents set their scans on Germany, one taking different data to speed things up. While the screen shifted and scanned faces, Genesis sat and leaned back on his seat a little, eavesdropping on the conversation behind him while keeping an eye out for scanning results. It was about freaking time Coulson asked him to sign the cards.

"I mean if it's not too much trouble," Coulson said rather nervous.

Steve wasn't bothered by it. "No-no, it's fine."

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges but-"

"We got a hit!" Agent Sitwell announced from his seat. "Sixty-seven percent match. Wait– cross-match, seventy-nine percent!"

The previous conversation was forgotten as they found their culprit. Coulson came to their station and asked, "Location?

"Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty-eight, Königstraße. He's not exactly hiding." said the bald agent showing a picture of Loki wearing a sophisticated tux.

"But dressed for the occasion," Genesis said dryly. His eyes narrowed with suspicion why Loki was out in the open.

Fury gave his orders. "Captain, you're up."

Steve nodded and left the room, along with another agent that would show him to his gear.

To his agents that were left in the room, Nick Fury turned to his second in command first. "Agent Hill, contact our branch in Germany to get close and keep eyes on the location until Captain America is there. Inform the local intelligence authorities to likewise be alert. And also, make sure the head of _Bundesnachrichtendienst_ and _Militärischer Abschirmdienst_ are specifically notified of the situation. It might get ugly." _**(5)**_

"Yes sir." she said and left to the main communication area on deck.

"Agent Sitwell," Fury continued, "Get a pilot ready for Rogers and send a word to Agent Romanoff she will act as co-pilot for this mission. I want her personally to watch over the situation."

"Sir."

The three remaining agents stood quietly as they watch Agent Jasper Sitwell leave the bridge.

Phil broke the silence. "Director Fury, there's a large chance that Loki won't hold the Tesseract with him with what information we have so far."

"That I know, Agent Coulson." Fury said with understanding. "If we don't act either, who knows what mayhem that Asgardian can cause. Agent Rhapsodos, what's your view on this as a tactical forecaster?"

Genesis crossed his arms as he looked back to his superior. "It screams bait, Director. Blending in with the general public, wide open for attack, and he's not making an effort to disguise himself or hide from cameras. It's a diversion, therefore, there's another target. Perhaps something that is related to the Tesseract. Him coming to a meeting with important party guests who are related to the space programs is also too much of a mere coincidence. It very well means there's a target there as well."

"Two targets..." Fury said to himself. His eye went straight to Phil. "Coulson, run a background check on the guests who will attend the party. It might give us clues to what Loki's second target is."

"Of course, sir."

"And Rhapsodos?"

"Sir?"

"I want you to be our direct communications concerning this mission from base." Fury ordered. "You'll also be acting as a tactical adviser over the com for the team. Understood?"

Genesis nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"To your stations, Agents."

* * *

  " _Hell is empty and all the devils are here." ~ William Shakespeare_

* * *

_**TBC...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) Agent Phillip Coulson according to his official movie SHIELD page database was a CIA Agent before he became an Agent of SHIELD. - Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia
> 
> (2) Sephiroth in one of Zack Fair's DMW memory cutscene during Crisis Core is shown to be instructing Zack in a training session of hunting down monsters. - Crisis Core DMW cutscene
> 
> (3) Tony Stark's artificial intelligence JARVIS serves as his butler with a British accent and sarcasm. JARVIS runs all internal systems for his home, office, and Iron Man suits to help him. In the novelization of the film by Peter David, it is revealed the acronym stands for: Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. In the comics he is actually a real British butler by the name Edwin Jarvis and has appeared frequently as a supporting character in the Marvel Universe in Iron Man, Spider-Man, and the Avengers. - Marvel Wiki
> 
> (4) V is Tony Stark's nickname for Genesis Rhapsodos due to his habit of quoting Shakespeare or any other poetry he can get his hands on. V is a Guy Fawkes-masked vigilante from the movie V for Vendetta (2006). V known to be a bold, charismatic freedom fighter driven to exact revenge on those who disfigured him (he is a result of a biological weapons experiment). He also has a tendency to quote Shakespeare's works depending on the situation. In the film he is portrayed by the actor Hugo Weaving who also portrayed the Red Skull in Captain America The First Avenger.
> 
> (5) Bundesnachrichtendienst [BND] / Federal Intelligence Service and Militärischer Abschirmdienst [MAD] / Military Counter-intelligence Service are two of Germany's Intelligence Agencies. The BND acts as an early warning system to alert the German government to threats to German interests from abroad. It depends heavily on wiretapping and electronic surveillance of international communications, collecting and evaluates information on a variety of areas such as international terrorism, WMD proliferation and illegal transfer of technology, organized crime, weapons and drug trafficking, money laundering, illegal migration and information warfare. MAD is one of the three federal intelligence agencies in Germany and is responsible for military counterintelligence. It is also responsible for the protection of Bundeswehr (German armed forces) properties from sabotage, foreign espionage, and are also involved in planning and construction of buildings with high security requirements. - Wikipedia


	9. Spangles, Demigod, and Tin Man

* * *

  " _If you want to get along, go along." ~ Sam Rayburn_

* * *

_Inner Jet Hanger, The Helicarrier, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

"You think he'll be there?"

"…"

Two red haired agents stood near a Quinjet that was scheduled for lift off in the inner hanger of the Helicarrier. The male was still in his formal suit while the female opposite him now wore her SHIELD attire for the field mission. Natasha searched in the eyes of her younger associate for an answer. She waited patiently as she was in no hurry–at least until their super soldier was ready to board the jet. If someone had a decent guess on how this mission would turn out, it was Genesis.

"Well?" she asked again.

Genesis sighed. "I am ninety percent sure Clint won't be there."

"Is there any chance he might pull a lookie-loo?"

"I doubt it. Loki is crafty, but he wouldn't put himself out in the open and then leave Clint in the shadows if he planned on using him against us. _No matter where the winds may blow_ ," the younger agent disagreed. "Chances are Clint is somewhere else."

Black Widow shifted positions and folded her arms across her chest. "You do realize that you could have requested Director Fury to come along with us," she said noting Genesis' position in the mission. "It would be easier for you to analyze on the field directly than through our communications."

He shook his head. "As much as I wish to get off this blasted carrier and have some form of peace and quiet, Director Fury needs me here. He also wishes to speak to me and Phil about Doctor Selvig's notes."

The former SOLDIER didn't say anything about wanting to deliver a personal letter to Doctor Bruce Banner. He had noted whenever she was in one room with the doctor, she stood on guard. It certainly didn't show on her face or her body language, but with his Lifestream flow he could see clearly she could be friendly terms with Bruce only if it was related to work. At this point of time, it was perhaps better she'd get to know Steve in the line of work than be with the doctor. Unlike him, Nat was an official member of the Avengers Initiative and maybe by being away from Bruce for a while, the seductress could calm her nerves a little. Not that the Widow could immediately ease her tensions with the doctor when she came back, but Genesis had plans to ease tensions with Bruce first if the Avengers Initiative was going to work.

His other reason for deciding to stay on the Helicarrier was straightforward: Loki was largely an unknown.

SHIELD always had enough counter-intelligence to turn the odds on in their when it came to other enemies. With Loki, Genesis was pessimistic and apprehensive about a personal confrontation. Especially because he had been warmed by a certain Cetra (Ifalna) beforehand. Also, none of his previous missions had been against 'gods'. They had involved humans with technology or some type of power like mutants. After reviewing the footage from the attack on the facility, Genesis was reluctant to face off against Loki. He wasn't a coward—far from it—but in his position, he was a strategist first and fighter second.

"Is there something you wish to tell me before I go?" Natasha questioned him wondering what the younger agent was thinking of.

"Other than to be careful, I don't think I have anything else to say," Genesis admitted truthfully. The most worrying thing about being an operations strategist is in knowing that your planning could result in the deaths of comrades.

"You're worried about me?" was a teasing question.

He sighed at the Widow's lack of concern, "This is Loki we're talking about, Natasha. He has turned Clint into his puppet." Genesis wasn't let himself forget that he had to ensure the mission—and the team's—success.

"And Captain Rogers?"

"Hit him on the head if Loki gains control of him," was his controlled and leveled response.

Hearing the new information, the Black Widow was surprised but she gave an expectant look at Genesis. "You've analyzed the videos from Project PEGASUS. It's safe to say that you understand his magic, Genesis."

Genesis disagreed, "I'm only making assumptions on what I've seen with the knowledge I know. And in all honesty, I hardly have anything more than a vague idea of it. Keep a good distance away from him. But if he does get up close and personal, kick his ass before that scepter can get anywhere near you."

"You know, you're gonna start sounding like Coulson if you keep this up," the female red head agent said prodding her coworker jokingly.

Genesis grimaced at the Widow's comment, "Well, it's obviously better than Jeddah happening all over again. _**(1)**_ That sort of track record isn't something I want on my tactical profile. The fact you keep bringing it up with Phil and he's going to apologize for the _rest_ of his life for it to you, is something I prefer to avoid." It was a joke between the Widow and his mentor, how Phil for that one time led the team astray. Genesis and Clint weren't all bothered with it, but Natasha was willing to embarrass Phil every time she got.

Natasha chuckled. "I trust you'll do fine _, младший брат_ (little brother). If you say that he's not there, then that may be a good thing." Her mood then lost its cheerfulness. "I'd rather not have any more blood spilled I'm responsible for. The last person I want on my portfolio of guilt is Clint."

"You won't, big sister," Genesis replied with a small smile assuring her. He technically towered over Natasha a little, but she was the older sister to him. "If Loki makes his move, I'll be the one to figure out what he wants next. By then, there's a chance we can find out what he plans to do with Clint and stop him. Besides, we have a certain someone I think we can rely on and will be welcomed into our small family. "

"The Captain?" was a reply as her mood lifted.

Genesis now chuckled. "It's something Phil told me over the phone."

"Sounds tedious," Natasha remarked with a small smile. "How was he during your mission?"

"A little rigid at first," Genesis responded honestly, recalling what happened with the Gast family. "But he adapts very quickly to the situation easily. Steve has a thing for inspiring people as well. The scientists and their family took an immediate liking to him."

"His profile does say that he has a propensity for disobeying certain orders," she argued lightly.

Genesis easily pointed out the flaw. "For good reasons, he's willing to be responsible for. And the fact he acts as a shield to anyone who's with him on the team, results to minimum casualties is another. ' _Ambition should be made of sterner stuff_.' You worry about the pilot if it comes to that during the mission. I'll smooth things over with the Captain."

The Widow shook her head in amusement. "Always ten steps ahead. Thirty when you're cornered." When she caught a blue costumed superhero heading their way she said quickly, "From here on out for the rest of the mission you're speaking as Control. Gotta go."

"Take care, Natasha," the younger of the two nodded briskly and let her go into the Quinjet that was to soon depart. Turning around, Genesis was more than surprised by the suit Steve was now wearing. Despite the contrasting red, white, and blue colors on his outfit and the shield he carried, he looked intimidating and heroic at the same time.

Steve looked a little surprised himself at the younger agent's presence. "Genesis? What are you doing here?"

"To see you off," Genesis said with a shrug, "and let you know I'll be your tactical adviser on this mission."

The super soldier seemed to be shocked by it at first, but he then smiled warmly. "I want to see what you can do Genesis. Don't hold back, I'm looking forward to working with you," he said, giving him a pat on the shoulder. However, he noticed that Rhapsodos had a look of awe and was contemplating something. "What's on your mind?"

A laugh. "Nothing of significance. I merely owe Phil ten bucks; he did a good job on your suit." It wasn't a huge loss on Genesis' part, and he did like the design Phil came out with a more modern version of the Captain's previous attire.

Steve had to agree to that. "I was pleasantly surprised, too. Give him my thanks."

Genesis disagreed and mischievously said, "Tell him yourself, I'll get a camera ready to record him blushing away."

The older soldier rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. "Give him a break, Genesis."

"Ten dollars is enough for a break. Shooting a priceless moment isn't something you can count." the auburn-haired agent made his counter statement easily. It was at times like this that Steve reminded Genesis of Angeal. He couldn't help but get lost in such good memories, but now was not the time. They had a job to do. Shifting back into professional mode, Genesis asked, "Are all of your communications in proper working order?"

A nod. "Agent Sitwell made sure of it."

"Good," Genesis said in approval. "From here on until the mission ends, you'll be referring to me as Control. It's crucial you stick to the code names. We'll need the element surprise if we're going against Loki. As Agent Barton is under Loki's control, there may be a leak of information on the inside–thus it's best Loki doesn't know who's directly in contact with you. Understood?"

"Got it," Rogers replied, but he then asked, "Isn't he your missing family member?"

"Yes, he is." was Genesis' uncomfortable reply. He sighed, "I don't anticipate him to be near Loki now, but I don't doubt Loki has more information on us thanks to Agent Barton. Just make sure you don't come into contact with his scepter he'll most likely be carrying–Or else the missing Tesseract will be the least of our problems."

"I'll be fine. And thanks for the warning." Steve said seriously knowing he had a tough enemy ahead of him. Yet before he made his way up the ramp of the plane, he put an arm around Genesis' shoulders and whispered to him, "If Agent Barton is around, I'll try and get him back. If he isn't there, we'll figure out how to get him back later."

"So you overheard me and Agent Romanoff talking back at the deck…" the younger agent realized quite startled. "You don't have to—"

The blond raised a finger interrupting Genesis from saying anything. "You don't need to hide it from me Genesis. I felt the same way when Bucky was captured by the Nazis. The least you could do is let me help and I'll trust whatever strategy you have for the mission."

Genesis frowned at the Captain's unrelenting gaze upon him. "That face you're giving me… I really don't have a choice, do I?"

Steve shrugged. "No, you don't. And non-cryptic answers would be nice for a change."

" _Wings stripped away, the end is nigh…_ Fine," the spy said reluctantly, noting he wasn't going to be able to fool Steve this time around. Genesis shook his head in wonder. "I don't see why you're doing this."

The Captain smiled giving the younger agent a last pat on the back, "I'm a good man first and a soldier second." And just like that, he walked forward up the ramp of the Quinjet.

Genesis quickly retreated away from the boarding dock as the jet launched into the sky, but he was left stupefied on the words that Steve said. Perhaps that was what made Steve so different from the average trooper or even any SOLDIER–what made him a real hero. Genesis wondered when or if he'd ever be a 'good person' as Steve had said. He had been a monster and a WEAPON for so long in his last lifetime that the mere thought of it seemed laughable.

Dismissing the thought swiftly, the former SOLDIER headed towards a separate command room. While most large scale missions were monitored from the bridge, this mission they had sent the Black Widow, Captain America, and the pilot was reserved for those with high-level Intel clearance. As he walked through the halls of the Helicarrier, plans of approaching Loki were thought up. Precautions, backup plans, diversions, and everything he could think up of from the many memories of hundreds of missions from his time in Gaia and Earth went through his mind. There were so many things where the mission could go wrong. The last thing he wanted were casualties among the small team they sent.

"Right on time." Phil greeted him as he entered the command center. About a dozen agents were in the room already hooking up monitors and communications from the main deck.

Genesis walked over and stopped in front of his mentor. He gingerly took a 10 dollar note from his pocket and gave it to him. "You won."

The elder agent looked genuinely astounded taking the note in his hand. "I didn't think you would approve."

A shrug. "I have a preference for leather. However, you did get points for making it aesthetically look good for a more modern version of his former suit."

Coulson chuckled. "If there are some things I probably won't understand, is your obsession with apples, LOVELESS, and leather." For the leather, Genesis didn't basically wear it from the top of his head to his boots, but his mentor knew there wasn't a single casual garment Genesis wore without at least sporting a leather jacket or something that screamed leather.

Genesis frowned. "I thought I made it clear about LOVELESS and the apples." He did told his mentor once about how they were related to the Goddess of the Planet.

"I'm still working on believing that apples can be purple." Phil lightly laughed. _**(2)**_

The former SOLDIER huffed, but he smirked as he thought up with a good comeback. "Hmm. By the way, Steve says he likes his new suit's design."

"He did?" If one observed very well, Coulson's eyes looked like they were twinkling in admiration. "What else did he say?"

Inwardly Genesis had to roll his eyes. When it came to 'geeking' out, Steve was one subject he could always pull the strings on his handler–no matter what the situation. He gave an innocent visage and let his eyes roam around the busy command center. "What indeed?"

"Come on Genesis, spill."

"That's negotiable."

"You mean bribery."

"Synonymous in that regard, but yes."

Phil rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What have I done to warrant all my agents of wanting to bribe me some way or another?" he complained. Without a doubt, Genesis was behind teaching Clint and Natasha on such things. For a gifted strategist and tactician like Genesis, the cons were that he expertly made sure he got what he wanted—the legal way or not.

"So Clint and Nat have tried?" Genesis asked, his interest piqued.

The elder agent fake coughed. "That's not for me to say." He then lowered his voice, "But Clint worried about how you were searching for something for quite some time."

The former SOLDIER winced inwardly. "When?"

"Just hours before the PEGASUS facility was leveled." Seeing guilt passing through his youngest apprentice's eyes, Phil added, "Chin up, Rhapsodos. He's still alive."

"Yes. Right," Genesis breathed out informing himself in his mind there was still a chance to get him back. _Was this what Angeal felt when I disappeared back during the Wutai war?_ He set his mind to his original task. "So, an extraction mission it is."

Phil inclined with seriousness. "With our target in the open, there's no chance of doing this covertly. If things go wrong, well, I don't think that needs any explaining."

"Is it wise to bring him onto the Helicarrier?"

"One way we can find out where he's hiding Tesseract," Coulson said without missing a beat. "The director wishes it, and we have some serious pressure from the higher ups."

He snorted as his eyes narrowed. The auburn haired agent had an urge to seriously maim those World Security Council members with multiple Tri-Fire spells. Capturing a highly dangerous enemy was one thing, containing him as a prisoner provided another problem. "Do we actually have something to imprison him with?"

"The chamber that's supposedly for the Hulk."

Genesis raised a doubtful brow at the idea but didn't give voice to his thoughts, as Director Fury and Agent Hill entered the room.

"Coulson, are the preparations complete?" the Director of SHIELD questioned.

"Status report?" Coulson said in a loud voice to the people in charge of monitoring.

"All cameras and communications from local agents are online, Sir!"

It took another thirty minutes or so of inspection from Nick Fury and Agent Hill to make sure that every little thing was running smoothly. At the end, they recapped the chain of command and all of the involved teams. The Director was going to personally monitor the situation and approve requested actions as it all unfolded. His right-hand woman, Maria Hill, was in charge of a ground team that would be locating the second target Loki had his sights on. As for Coulson, he had a team on the Intel network to provide all agents with live information. The former 1st Class by no doubt was in charge of the mission operation.

Fury nodded to their youngest agent, "You're up, Rhapsodos."

"Yes, sir."

"Rhapsodos?" the field commander beside the director asked.

"Yes, Agent Hill?" he answered promptly.

"Is there a reason for requesting two unmanned air vehicles to accompany the Quinjet?" Maria asked. She crossed her arms with confusion. "What are you planning on doing with them?"

"Spare sets of eyes are a necessary precaution," Genesis stated in a neutral tone. "If Loki is capable of manipulating anyone to his side, I don't doubt he might 'recruit' a few of SHIELD's enemies. Capturing Loki is one part of the mission, getting him here without anyone interfering is another."

She nodded in agreement at the decision. "Astute observation, Agent Rhapsodos. Proceed." Hill then walked over to her team of command which was responsible for being alert of Barton or any other target Loki would aim for.

Genesis nodded in thanks as another agent in the room handed him an earpiece and he slotted it on his ear. Gazing up at the numerous monitors his eyes darted around checking the situation from different angles and at the same time noting their locations on a map of the area. He rubbed his chin as his eyes caught the live statistics of the venue and feed images of the party.

_Decisions, decisions_ , he thought. This mission was to be dealt with quickly, concisely, and precisely.

The first UAV was hovering around the area of Loki's chosen place to show up. It would be their main eyes and ears on the Quinjet. The second one it was scouting elsewhere nearby, to make sure there weren't any outer forces wanting to interfere. Both were running smoothly for now. Good. This meant he could focus more on what was happening on the ground.

Into his mouthpiece, he spoke, "Undercover agents, this is Control. Should a breakout occur, direct the civilians subtly out of the building and away from Loki as quickly as possible. Keep your cover and help any victim that may be in Loki's line of fire, but under no circumstances are you to reveal your statuses as SHIELD agents." As long as their affiliations remained secret there would no compelling reason for the Asgardian to take any particular interest in them, lest they'd be compromised.

Seeing the signals lighting up the response grid of indications they were ready, Genesis gave his orders to the next group. "Elite agents on site, continue to monitor Loki and do not interfere unless absolutely necessary. We already have sent a team to handle him. Each and every one of you will need to round up and notify the local authorities should an attack happen. This includes direct emergency calls for medical help." More digital signals lit up on the communications screens. Good, because the auburn haired spy was now eyeing Loki very intently as he strode into the building's foyer.

"That's odd," Hill muttered as she looked at their largest monitor with Loki on it. "He's unarmed."

Agent Coulson frowned. "No, I don't think so. He wouldn't be in the open like this without having something to protect himself." He turned to his boss. "Sir? You think he may be hiding it?"

The director of SHIELD shrugged. "That's always a possibility. Maybe he has to manifest it."

"No, it's in plain sight."

All three of the elder agents turned their heads to their associate in curiosity.

"The scepter is the walking stick he's carrying. The blue stone in it is a dead giveaway." Genesis pointed out. He explained, "It's a part of his disguise. He probably can change his appearance and anything else he carries at will."

_~( Control, this is Agent Dawns. Loki is making a move towards the VIPs. )~_

"Keep visuals on the Loki, we need to know who his target is," Genesis ordered with a snap. The God of Mischief was up to something. "Anyone in close range of him?"

The reply wasn't good news. _~( Negative, Control. All security near the VIPs are private bodyguards, and no one has immediate access to the top floor. None of our snipers or shooters are in direct visual range. )~_

Genesis shook his head grimly. "His target's a victim no matter what." He turned to Fury for confirmation, "Director, Loki's target will get harmed. However, we can still save the victim's life and with what we know of, the person can give us leads to Loki's second target."

"Proceed as planned, Agent." Nick nodded promptly.

He passed on the orders, "Agent Dawns, keep a tail on Loki. If possible, assist the victim and get them out alive."

_~( Will do, Control. )~_

Genesis gave his field commander the signal, "Agent Hill."

Maria Hill nodded and said to her team through the communicator, "Mobile ground team on standby. Mark on my word."

_~( Copy that. )~_

Nick Fury asked his remaining senior agent, "Coulson, your Intel team ready?"

"Ready on your word, boss," Phil replied as two Intel agents under his command were ready to type in any keyword or search records on the order in their Intel network.

The former commander switched his communications to the Quinjet. "Main team, how close are you to your destination?"

_~( ETA two to three minutes. )~_ the pilot replied back.

_~( Control, is there a problem? )~_ Agent Romanoff questioned what was going on.

"Main Team, prepare to engage once you're near the ground," Genesis stated calmly. He watched along with the rest personnel of the command center as the Asgardian walked down the steps towards the stage where the host was going to give a speech. "Loki's making his move. Roll call!"

_~( Pilot here, ETA one minute. Opening hatch. )~_

_~( Agent Romanoff here, preparing onboard weapons system.)~_

_~( Captain Rogers here. Ready to fight on landfall. )~_

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

_Schäfer – Sicherheitsdienst Building, Stuttgart, Germany_

A lone security guard stood on top of a white building watching over the compound. He would have thought it would be the usual night of peace until he heard an echoing thud from where his buddy was making the night rounds. Noticing his friend on the ground in alarm, he focused his eyes on what hit him.

"An arrow?"

_**SWOOP** _

The guard gasped, his vision eternally went to darkness and never felt his body hit the ground below him from the second floor.

Out from a concealed hiding place, Clint Barton along with two others made their way silently to a specific door with a special security system. In front, the hacker of the group was already working away installing a device to the lock. The archer let his eyes scan the area first before he gave his bow to the other controlled agent he had along with him. From a pack he held, he zipped it open revealing a device that would be a substitute for the retina scan. Carefully, Clint activated the device and planted it to the socket of the lock.

As he waited for Loki, he couldn't fathom why what he was doing felt wrong.

While the Tesseract had shown him his next target, Clint was beginning to wonder why he felt so empty and hollow. Like a real part of him was missing and his body was moving on its own. He also tried to remember what he was supposed to be doing before working for Loki, but what was it?

Too bad he never got to remember as the device beeped. Clint returned his focus to the mission at hand with the once secured door now open to him. The memory of the past forgotten, all his intent was back on taking the element the doctor required: Iridium.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Private Command Center, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

"Elite unit, undercover agents, move! NOW!" Genesis barked out orders as guests in horror and panic started to head for the exits of the building. Loki had made himself known he was a threat to everyone by easily taking down two people. The last victim was still writhing in pain with the device still latched onto his eye. "Agent Dawns, keep to your hiding place. Make your move to the victim when Loki makes his exit!"

While their younger agent was busy commanding the major part of the mission, Nick Fury asked Agent Coulson, "Got an ID on the victim? Let's hope he's got health insurance for that eye of his."

Phil nodded implacably, reading off the data that his team were analyzing. "One of the gala scientists by the name of Doctor Heinrich Schäfer. The owner of SCHÄFER, _Sicherheitsdienst._ According to what Intel we have, he's in possession of a few meteorites for space research."

Fury didn't miss a beat. "Agent Hill, get your team to the address the Intel team have ASAP. Detain anyone who may have breached the building, we want them alive!"

"Yes, Sir!" She replied and started contacting her crew on the ground.

"Coulson, I'm leaving you to the Intel share with the _Bundesnachrichtendienst._ Tell them I'll handle the head of _Militärischer Abschirmdienst_ if they ask about how we're going to deal with Loki."

"On it, sir."

The One Eyed Eagle walked up to the auburn haired agent, "Son, what's the situation?"

Genesis didn't face his superior directly, keeping eyes on the monitors. However, he gave his report in a condensed and strict manner. "Captain Rogers has confirmed he's on the ground and closing in on the plaza. Agent Dawn has taken the scientist out of immediate harm's way through the back. He'll be taken to the nearest hospital." He then heaved a breath, "So far, another casualty, and this time from the police car Loki flipped. The situation is being dealt with as we speak. Two unmarked agents are assisting the officers trapped in the police cruiser and will direct them away from the scene."

"Is the other police vehicle being taken care of?" Fury questioned.

"Way ahead of you, sir." Genesis lightly said. "I've also prepared a SHIELD mopping crew, ETA forty-five minutes."

Nick Fury couldn't help but feel glad at his agent's further arrangements. "Good. With what may happen, I think your decision is a wise one." From the visuals they were receiving, Loki herded the frightened guests and civilians like wolves would with sheep.

Genesis didn't bother answering his superior. He set his action to call in their super soldier. "Captain, this is your call."

_~( Loud and clear, Control. )~_

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

_Twenty-Eight Königstraße, Stuttgart, Germany_

Steve Rogers couldn't quite believe how ironic the situation was. On his first real big mission with SHIELD, he was back in Germany again. The only difference was that the super soldier faced another world opponent and not the Nazis. The world was different now, with the United Nations existing the people of Germany were just the same as everyone else who could fall prey victim to people with megalomaniac intentions. People like the 'god' of mischief, Loki.

In quick and silent jog, he made his way to where Loki had surrounded some citizens to bow to him. The super soldier quickly assessed the area noting that there weren't any authorities that would be making an appearance soon. Not that they weren't helpful, but this sort of situation needed to be handled carefully. Steve preferred the police not to stick around and try fighting something they weren't sure of handling. He can't help but respect Genesis for thinking in advanced to keep the number of people involved to the minimal, to the point where Steve only had to focus on fighting the Asgardian.

Out of all the people who were kneeling, one old man stood among the rest. Rogers saw the guy was going to get into trouble fast.

"Not to men like you," the old German man said defiantly.

Loki sneered at the ant. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you," the 'ant' answered.

Of course an ant would defy him, Loki had thought with scorn. Even so, there was always a way to let the others know he meant what he said. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." He pointed to the weak human with his scepter and fired his magic. Loki had expected the ant to get hit and die like the weakling it was. Instead, he gasped when he felt his own spell full force deflected from a shield, sending him to the ground. The Asgardian silently growled and cursed inwardly to whoever just took his fun from frying the ant from him.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," Steve Rogers said putting his Vibranium shield down after defending the elderly man from the blast. In his mind, the super soldier felt very grateful that his shield was capable of deflecting magic somehow. All he had to do now was fight Loki without getting too close and personal with his scepter.

"The soldier," Loki commented with mirth, rising to his feet, "The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," the Captain said with an even tone. Behind him, a large gun was deployed on the Quinjet.

Agent Romanoff voiced out a warning. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!"

The god couldn't care less of what would happen to the flying contraption, and fired from his scepter. Loki was disappointed he missed as the jet banked hard to the right. Sadly he didn't have the time to think over it; a shield spun his way and slammed him in the chest. The impact wasn't enough to knock him over, but the soldier out of time did get his attention. He was slightly surprised when immediately after he suffered a punch from the mortal. Angry, he now decided it was the right time to take the fight to the next level.

Well, at least to the level he had in mind.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Private Command Center, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

The command center was mostly silent minus the voices of agents bustling with reports about the situation at hand. Genesis was right in the heat of directing the agents among the people fleeing and warned anyone to get away from the fight of Captain America and Loki. He further directed the SHIELD mopping up crew to block a mile radius area from the outside and keep tabs on any medical help heading to the fighting zone. However between shouting out other orders, he worried whether Steve would make it out of the battle. The younger agent kept up a poker face in hopes of keeping the rising dreading atmosphere that started to heat up the room in check.

Genesis didn't need to look behind him to know that his mentor was agitated as he watched the battle commence or the other agents' heart rates quickening. Thanks to the connection with the Lifestream, he was capable of knowing what people felt around him. At the current moment, he forced himself to not be affected by the others. It would suit him ill to panic and get the mission jeopardized. As a tactical forecaster, it was his job to keep his cool and things running the way they had planned.

The former commander now focused on how Loki fought, how often he used his magic (if at all), and how the god compared to a strength of a SOLDIER. Strength wise the Asgardian was displaying power closer to 3rd Class and a lower 2nd Class SOLDIER–a speculation purely on Genesis' part–as he clashed with Captain America. Unlike the rest of the room who would consider the fight to be very fierce, Genesis had detected that Loki wasn't fighting seriously. _Of course they wouldn't notice, they haven't seen people with SOLDIER level power as a norm to spot out the difference!_ If that was the case, Genesis feared things could go downhill very quickly.

Most of the agents in the room flinched when the Vibranium shield was knocked cleanly out of Steve's reach. In a flurry of fists and evasive maneuvers, it came to the point where Loki had forced the super soldier on the ground with his scepter. Genesis' heart nearly dropped to the pit of his stomach fearing the worst–the Captain was going to be Loki's puppet.

" _Kneel!"_ Loki yelled, shoving his scepter down on the soldier's head.

The former 1st Class' eyes narrowed as he noticed something unusual. His heart skipped a beat.

_Why was the scepter pointed the wrong way?_

" _Not today!"_ Steve snapped back and swiped the scepter away from his head. He fought back, jumping and hitting the god with a spin-kick in the face sending Loki to the pavement. Loki didn't stay down long and quickly kept the super soldier busy.

Even as most agents had breathed in relief, Genesis couldn't help but feel there was something more to this fight than it appeared. Loki couldn't have pointed his scepter the wrong way if he wanted to control Steve as a puppet. To any mage that would be like not knowing how to use a staff/scepter at all. It raised a huge question mark in his head: _just what was Loki after?_

_~( The guy's all over the place. )~_ Natasha's voice spoke over the communicator. She was trying to get a lock on Loki, but the fight made it hard for her to keep her aim on him.

From one of the operators in charge of monitoring the Quinjet, she reported with confused voice, "Control, someone's managed to hack into the jet."

The tactical forecaster's mind worked light-speed as he saw the codes on the screen. He instantly knew who the perpetrator was. "Director, we have an unexpected backup." Genesis notified his superior.

Fury visibly looked like he was shocked, "What?! What do you mean _unexpected_ backup?"

Genesis didn't have to answer as a familiar voice entered their main communications system.

_~( Agent Romanoff, you miss me? )~_

Director Nick Fury of SHIELD put his face in the palm of his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

It was a shame at a moment like this Genesis couldn't whip out his cellphone and take pictures. He had to give Tony some points for impeccable timing and style as well as embarrassing the Director since Genesis knew giving Fury gray hair was impossible. At a moment's notice the PA systems of the jet were overridden, AC/DC's, 'Shoot to Thrill' song blared out of the speaker. Iron Man flew down, fired a repulsor blast and knocked Loki down. He landed in the plaza with a thump, breaking the ground beneath him but still had his weapons aimed at the god.

" _Make a move reindeer games_ , _"_ Iron Man threatened Loki, simultaneously aiming all his weapons at him. Loki's armor faded away and he raised his hands in surrender. _"Good move."_

The auburn haired agent couldn't believe how easily Loki gave up with Stark coming in. Genesis could understand the numbers, but he was sure even with both the Captain and Iron Man the god could have still fought for his freedom. Something definitely wasn't right here.

_"Mr. Stark."_ Steve greeted the billionaire.

" _Captain."_

At Fury's stony poker face, most agents didn't dare ask him anything, except for Genesis.

"Permission to extract the target and bring him here, sir?" the auburn haired agent inquired, seeing there wasn't any other option given the situation. It was the safest question without getting chewed out by the director.

"Granted, Rhapsodos. Get Stark to come with the Captain, pronto." the One Eyed Eagle said with leveled voice, despite the indications he was close to getting furious. The director of SHIELD then disappeared out of the room to probably compose himself.

Phil Coulson walked over to his apprentice's side, looking slightly shaken. "That was a close one."

"Which one? Loki, the Captain, or Stark?"

"All of them." his mentor replied and breathed out in relief of all the tension he had been holding.

The former commander couldn't help but agree. "You got that right. That could have turned out worse, Phil. The director might not approve coming Tony Stark coming in, but we're lucky he did."

Genesis wiped a sweat drop that was halfway falling down the side of his face. If things didn't happen the way they did, Captain America might have met his doom or they'd be forced to retreat from the Asgardian. While Loki didn't look like a fighter that used strength, the former 1st Class SOLDIER was sure that his attack power was above Steve's. It made Genesis wonder just how strong his brother Thor was. At minimal, the God of Thunder would have the strength of a 1st Class SOLDIER, possibly equaling Angeal or Sephiroth.

Phil then turned to Agent Hill. "Did we get anything from your team?"

Maria looked grimly at both agents. "Yes. They found two dead security guards. They were both killed by arrows through the neck. Barton no doubt. The good news is that two of our own that Loki took control back at the facility have been subdued."

With what he told Fury, those agents could be saved... but there was one person he worried about. "Any news of Agent Barton?" Genesis asked, feeling anxious.

"Nothing other than the fact that he got away with what Loki wanted," Hill said with a sigh. She added, "What he stole is under investigation."

_~( Control, this is Captain Rogers. Further orders? )~_

"This Control," the auburn haired agent responded. "Extract the target and bring him to HQ. Take Mister Stark as well, Director's orders."

_~( Copy that. )~_ Steve answered, but by the tone of his voice, he didn't seem to like what Genesis told him.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Inside the Quinjet, Flying over Mountains_

_An hour later…_

" _He saying anything?"_ the Director asked over the radio.

"Not a word," the Widow responded, glancing back for a second before she went back to piloting.

" _Just get him here, we're low on time."_

Meanwhile further inside the Quinjet, two heroes stood watching over a restrained Loki in one of the passenger seats.

"I don't like it," Steve said, unhappy with the situation.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop," the captain replied. He wanted to ask Genesis later about the situation. His younger friend seemed to also note something was wrong with Loki's battle and had warned him to stay alert on the way back to base. However, the auburn haired agent hadn't explained why because they were short on time.

Standing beside the super soldier, Tony didn't seem to see what all the fuss the old timer was on about. "Still, you were pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" he joked.

"What?" the super soldier asked incredulously.

"It's like calisthenics," the Iron Man said like it was a usual thing one would speak about. "You might have missed a couple of things. Y'know, doing time as a capsicle."

Steve couldn't help but feel offended. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in," he shot back at Stark.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you," Stark muttered back. The first impression wise for the billionaire, Steve was too serious and stiff for his own good–not to mention he followed orders to the lost him esteem points with Tony. In his eyes, he had thought the guy his father _respected_ would have at least a healthy wariness for creepy guys like Fury. Or was the old timer not aware of it at all?

The genius was here to find a few answers on his own, more importantly, the Tesseract. Ever since he went over all the notes and everything in the box that Genesis gave him, Tony had suspicions that there was a lot more going on than on the surface. With his father being the person who found the wonder cube in the ocean, he felt it was his responsibility to clean up that mess. He wouldn't have minded doing it himself, but when found out Fury hadn't been telling the whole truth about the 'sustainable energy' development, well, he was just making sure that it didn't cross the line with his beliefs.

Meeting up with Captain America however, wasn't something he had expected. And he was somewhat starting to regret it. A stickler for the rules, no sense of humor, and a spangly boy scout to boot. Tony could only hope there was a distraction later in SHIELD HQ because the way the 'Capsicle' was sizing him up... he'd rather not spend any time near him. Somehow, bugging Agent Phil Coulson about his love life (with what he heard from Pepper), or hearing his second consultant 'V' speak Shakespearean between scientific and tactical discussions now seemed to be the better alternative. But if Steve Rogers wanted to up-size him, Stark would hold his ground and take on the challenge.

Paying no heed to the two Midgardians who were sizing each other up, Loki sat silently deep in thought on how a few minor things didn't go according to plan. While he heard Barton had escaped with the item the doctor needed, the god of mischief had started to detect some of his plans weren't foolproof. The two agents that accompanied Barton got caught, and there was only a handful of injured victims in the last battle; none had died. Loki confided in himself that he was meant to be caught so he can wreck things from inside SHIELD. Nonetheless, he had every intention to do as much damage as he could back at that human party which unexpectedly was averted.

Glancing silently around the plane, Loki took his time to analyze what he knew. While the Black Widow was on the plane during the whole fight, he didn't quite believe she could have been responsible for averting more mayhem he could have caused. The metal man and soldier were scratched off the list – which meant the remaining consisted of the higher ups or people in commanding positions. His eyes then focused to the small hidden earpiece behind the Captain's ear. The god had caught a few orders through the earpiece every now and then with his acute hearing, but he was sure the voice did not belong to Nick Fury the Director of SHIELD. And no, it couldn't be the senior agents. The voice sounded smoother and younger for the person to be part of the people in the higher positions of SHIELD.

_'So, it was Agent Rhapsodos. That makes perfect sense,'_ Loki thought as he realized the answer to his question. Not only did Barton say that their youngest agent had 'odd' abilities, he had also mentioned he was an exceptional tactical forecaster. Well, that certainly made things interesting and complicated his plans slightly, but it would not be enough to stop him. All the same, Loki needed to make sure all the variables remained consistent with what he arranged beforehand if his invasion was going to work. With this young agent now starting to become a wild card that could threaten his plans, the trickster decided he'd make some plans to visit Rhapsodos soon. The God of Mischief was going to make sure it would be a rather memorable event.

If he was lucky, Loki inwardly grinned at the thought of taking the young agent down.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Private Command Center, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

Genesis would have dropped his tablet if Phil hadn't caught it on reflex.

It was probably a good thing a very few agents remained (barely a quarter of the previous operation). Agent Maria Hill had gone back with most of the lower-ranked agents monitoring the clean-up crew back in Germany from the main bridge. The ones left were set on making sure that the team would get back to HQ safely. They were all too busy keeping their eyes and ears on the returning flying quinjet.

"Genesis, are you alright?" Phil asked with concern holding the tablet in his hand. The elder agent had no plans to hand it over until he knew his youngest agent was fine.

The former SOLDIER was too busy focusing on his senses than listening to his mentor, more concerned why the Lifestream in him was giving him warning signals.

The Director who had caught the incident silently walked over asking what was wrong. "Rhapsodos?" Fury's voice was audible enough for the two agents to hear, but not enough to catch the attention of those monitoring the image feeds on their screens. He eyed his tactical forecaster warily, as Genesis rubbed behind his neck like he had felt something and was trying to figure it out relentlessly. The way the kid seemed to be jolted into surprise told the One Eyed Eagle something to do with magic was up.

"Something's coming," Genesis said softly. He looked rather frustrated being attacked with a headache. "It feels like when the Bifrost opened, but it's like gravitational and dark magic being mixed into one." _**(3)**_

Fury did not like the sound of _more_ unexpected events.

"Sir! UAV Number One is detecting electrical disturbances," one of the monitoring crew declared.

"Any more information on its status?" Nick asked, desperate in need of answers.

The operator seemed hesitant wondering if she was reading the information correctly. "There seems to be a growing number of thunderstorms, sir. But in a place where there's only a thin layer of clouds?"

"Looks like he finally made it here," Genesis said without a doubt in his voice, at last answering his superiors.

That led to Phil asking, "Who?"

"Thor, of course."

**.**

**.**

* * *

Back at the Quinjet, the group was somewhat startled with the flashes of lightning and roaring thunder sounds.

Natasha frowned as she was trying to figure out the readings from the UAV that flew ahead of them, "Where's this coming from?"

Loki leaned forward, his body was tense looking around for someone he'd rather _not_ meet right now.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked the trickster who looked like he wanted to bolt.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki admitted looking to the sky nervously.

Steve never got to ask, a huge impact slammed onto the jet causing it to rock around in the air.

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Is that—?"

"Thor Odinson," Phil confirmed for the Director through the UAV's image feed. The elder agent was tugging at his tie nervously.

Genesis inwardly cursed as he combed his hair back with a heavy sigh. "He looks furious and it doesn't look like he's in much of a negotiating mood."

The three watched in amazement and utter dread between the flashes of lightning as the hatch opened, the thunder god knocked Iron Man straight into Captain America, grabbed Loki, and flew off with Mjölnir. Apparently Natasha's efforts to speed up the jet didn't have an effect on trying to get the god off the plane. Tony Stark in his tech suit quickly made the chase of Thor.

_~( I'd sit this one out, Cap. )~_ the agents heard the Widow trying to talk the captain out from chasing Thor.

Steve disagreed. _~( I don't see how I can. )~_ He wasn't going to let Stark fight the god on his own. More importantly, the guy was a friendly. They really could use the help on making sure Loki wouldn't try anything else.

_~( These guys come from legend, they're basically Gods. )~_

_~( There's only one God ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that. )~_ the super soldier said before he strapped on the chute, grabbed his shield, and dived out the plane, head first.

Coulson slightly panicked as his boss' face turned sourer. "Sir?"

"…"

_~( Control? )~_ Natasha asked their strategist for commands.

Genesis quickly made his decision and said into his mouthpiece, "Follow through."

"Rhapsodos, are you sure?" Fury asked the younger agent seriously.

Just as evenly the redhead answered, "The last thing we need right now is more enemies, Director. And we'll lose sight of our target if we don't chase Thor."

The SHIELD director sighed crossing his arms, "Romanoff, stick with Agent Rhapsodos."

Natasha took the director's advice as a sign she was allowed to drop protocol for now, with Loki out of hearing range. _~( You sure you wanna handle this Genesis? )~_

"I promised you I'd handle the captain if this situation happened, didn't I?" the former first replied. Genesis knew Fury wasn't in the mood to bark orders at Steve Rogers right now.

The Widow was silent before she relented. _~( What do we do now? )~_

"Turn around and hover around in the area discreetly with your reflection panels on. Don't come near them until I say the word." Genesis was going to make sure they won't be in the way as those three fought. With their current situation, Tony was going head into the fray with a heated head and the former commander counted on Steve to have at least try and separate the two. No need them to see a stalker as a disturbance and get the plane in harm's way. "Phil will get the other UAV video feed to the quinjet to you. I'll help out the Captain."

_~( Roger. )~_

Coulson quickly took his cue to help Natasha to connect with their second UAV's video feed, seeing as the first one had been taken out by Thor's little light show.

"You're taking this coolly, Rhapsodos," Fury commented watching Genesis' fingers blurred as he typed on the keyboards of the communications station.

He shrugged. "That's my job to adapt as quickly as possible in whatever the situation throws me in, Sir. Hopefully, I can reach both Stark and the Captain in time so we can talk over Loki in a 'friendlier' atmosphere."

"Do it quickly, then," his superior ushered. "The last thing we need is any more eyes seeing this, and more noise being thrown our way later because of it."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Xavier Institute for Higher Learning…_

A group of mutants blinked in confusion as they watched a rather bizarre weather forecast on their television screen.

" _We're here to bring live with some very odd weather forming on the Europe mainland, from a large cloud cover stretching from southern Germany over Switzerland, now curling its way into northern Spain. Hundreds of flights have been canceled and planes have been grounded for the last hour as large and intense thunderstorms rage across these areas. As you can see from the screen, there has been a lightning show going on, and so far there has been a total of over three thousand lightning strikes this past hour. The catch is, we're not quite sure of the sudden appearance of this thunderstorm as previous forecasts in the area have predicted to only have thin to mild cloud cover. Many meteorologists are currently baffled trying to analyze this data…_ "

Ororo Monroe, otherwise known as Storm, frowned and was ready to pop a blood vessel in her head as she sternly denied any involvement, "That has _nothing_ to do with me." Her glare was enough to scare the smaller children and 'tweens' of the school. However, a few teens still held suspecting glances at her. The other X-Men chuckled quietly, but they knew creating such a storm on the other side of an ocean was not within her capabilities.

Kathrine Pryde, upon hearing her friend's plight, helped to hush the other kids and teens who were still bothering Storm. Zack and Peter were both sitting beside the professor's wheelchair, so they both couldn't really stop her from doing so. It was supposed to be a movie day marathon for the mutants. They were going to start playing their first movie when the sudden forecast had stopped Cyclops from switching to DVD. Wolverine sat to the right of Zack with his arms folded across his chest, muttering about how it was impossible for any mutant stateside to be responsible for those weather patterns.

The professor, who was watching with them, held up his hands to settle everyone down. "It's quite alright, everyone. Storm is not responsible for all that crazy weather. Europe is beyond her reach and there isn't a mutant I know that can stir up something of that magnitude." One of the more curious children though raised his hand. "Yes, Andy?"

"You think it might be because of a god or something professor?" a small freckle-faced eight-year-old asked.

Xavier raised an interested brow at the idea. "What makes you think so, Andy?"

"Well, there are these books I read about Greek gods. They say that when weird weather happens, it's because they're angry or they're moody and stuff." Andy told him. _**(4)**_

His buddy beside him jabbed his elbow in ribs. "That's fiction!" He then apologized to the professor, "Sorry professor. He's read too many Percy Jackson books. He thinks it's Zeus or something because he's the Greek god of lightning and thunder." The boy turned to his friend. "And you're getting it mixed up! The gods aren't in Europe, they're in New York!"

While the other children and teens laughed at the two children at their banter, most of the older X-Men with even Peter stood up and tried to calm down everyone to watch a movie.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort as the hair there was standing on its end. He particularly didn't like how the Lifestream was telling him that the incident was stacking up with the dreaded messages he felt before. It told him weird things that he did not understand like: 'protector', 'dark power', 'Nine Realms', 'mischief', 'hammer', 'All-father', 'soldier', 'commander', 'metal man', and other sorts of things which were a cocktail of keywords that made no sense to him at all. What do the hell do they mean and what did they have to do with him?

"Zack."

"Zack!"

"Hmm? What?" Zack lamely answered his mentor that was clicking his fingers in front of him.

Logan looked at the kid with concern. "You're spacing out again kiddo. That Lifestream thing bothering you again?" After he had agreed to help with Zack's training, the kid had reluctantly told him and the professor how his powers were connected to a seemingly conscious force called the Lifestream. It came as no surprise that he wished it to remain a secret. Zack wasn't technically a mutant like the others in the first place, and it started to unnerve him that his peers felt like he was almost a ticking time bomb with his new found abilities and all.

Zack was uncharacteristically silent.

Wolverine had some sense to get the professor in their conversation by calling him through a thought since it seemed serious.

Professor Xavier then used his telepathy to speak on the matter privately. _"If you wish to discuss something that is bothering you, we may retreat to my office."_

The raven haired teen nodded quickly as he had been trying hard not to twitch too much since he sat in the room. Zack had been further worked up when he heard the forecast and his Lifestream was buzzing with information overload. Thankfully, the professor was discreet in passing the information to his other students that the movie marathon hadn't been disturbed with his sudden absence. The perks of having telepathy powers, the teen figured. Logan easily pushed the professor's wheelchair in tow and in less than two minutes they were in the professor's office without anyone to overhear them.

"Well, kid?" Logan asked once he had closed the door.

Zack paced around restlessly, trying to formulate his thoughts.

"Zack," the professor gently called. "We need you to calm down. We need to know what's bothering you to help you."

The teen halted to a stop but did three squats before he breathed out. "Umm– Okay– calm and cool– calm and cool…"

"Good. Now," Xavier said with a leveled tone, "Let's start from the beginning, and I don't mean just today, Zack. I want you to tell me when was the first time you felt like this."

The teen didn't need to think on that answer. "When I asked Logan to train me– it's– that time– I kinda felt this really bad vibe and the Lifestream was only glad I was far away from it."

The telepath turned to Logan in question. To Zack, it seemed like Logan let the professor read his mind as Logan closed his eyes as if showing what happened.

"I see," Xavier nodded in understanding when he finished reading his mind. "Logan had thought it was perhaps a natural occurrence, but from what you're feeling it's not."

Zack shook his head, "Hell no! It's really weird professor, there was this guy in golden metal armor. Then there were like these black strings controlling him like a puppet, and then I sorta asked the Lifestream what was behind it all. And so it said…it said it had something to do with death."

Logan rubbed his chin, "That's still a little broad." He queried the professor for answers, "What do you think, Chuck?"

"That, obviously, is only half of the story." the professor concluded. "What of the weather forecast we were watching just now?"

"The Lifestream said that it was part of the warning it felt before." the teen said looking haunted. "It's buzzing in my head like hundreds of miles per hour with weird words. Something to do with realms and so many other things that don't make sense. Sorry Professor, but this buzzing is kinda making my mind crazy."

"Is it possible to ask it something?" Xavier asked.

Zack inclined with a shrug. "From the way it's being chatty right now, I think it'll tell us something."

"Is the cause mutant or a human?"

"Neither." Zack frowned. But it _was_ what the Lifestream told him.

Logan looked like he was suffering from a headache. "So it's alien?"

This time, the teen's eyes widened. "Yes?" Zack really couldn't believe what the Lifestream was telling him. "Something about the start of an invasion? But there's something or someone or some people fighting it."

At the professor's thoughtful look, Wolverine asked in disbelief, "You're not really believing this, are you, Chuck?"

"The Lifestream does have a mind of its own. But after both Jean and I came into contact with it, I don't think it would lie on such circumstances." Xavier said his thoughts out loud. "Whatever is happening right now, however, does not concern mutants. Safe to say as well, there are others who are taking care of the problem too. Perhaps the real question we're looking for, is why it's telling Zack all of this."

"A warning to us that we're not alone in the universe?" Logan wondered.

Xavier ignored him and questioned Zack instead. "Is it possible for you to focus by yourself?"

The teen shook his head frantically.

The professor then ushered Zack to come near him and the teen walked over. He pressed his hand to Zack's forehead. "Very well, I can help with that. Zack, I want you to focus with all your might, try asking the Lifestream why it's showing you this. I can only help you focus your mind on the intent, but it's up to you to communicate with it."

Zack visibly gulped. "O-okay. I'll do my best, professor."

The moment the professor focused all his thoughts to one question, to Zack it felt like getting zapped or diving into a stretching black hole. The raven haired teen was desperate for answers; he had been wondering all, this time, these 'dreams' of memories could help him. He forced himself to only think of the things he wanted to ask. When he asked what it had to do with him, he didn't get any answers. The teen figured that he wasn't specific enough. He had known about what was going on, where it was (somewhere in Europe), when it was going to happen (very soon), what was going to happen. 'How' seemed to be out of the question as the Lifestream did not explain things thoroughly. The last question was…

_Who's there? Who's this person that has to ties to me? Who's involved in this danger?_

Somehow, he managed to make it through and the Lifestream gave him answers.

_**~( SOLDIER. CATALYST. FORMER WEAPON. KIN. )~ (5)** _

Both Zack and Xavier were jolted back to reality when the connection was abruptly cut off.

"Are you two alright?" Logan asked, his voice laced with concern.

"We're both fine, Logan. But that was truly impressive," Professor X said as he caught his breath in awe. "Is that how it communicates? Simple keywords?"

The teen was shocked. "You heard it too?"

Xavier inclined with interest. "Only because I helped you focus. I'm not sure what the previous words mean, but that last word, kin. I suspect it's pointing out you may have a friend or someone who is similar to you."

"A person like Zack?" the teen's mentor crossed his arms. "I suppose that's a good clue. You think we could find something about the incident if we searched?"

"It's possible." the telepath nodded but eyed at Zack who was looking at his hands.

"Someone like me," Zack muttered. He clenched his fists in determination. "I'm not alone." He still sighed, and turned to Logan and the Professor, "But it's not like the Lifestream is approving me on searching whoever it is…"

"I suppose at the not at the moment since it's so damn protective of you." Logan huffed messing the kid's hair. He then chided Zack, "You just need to get stronger, I'm sure it'll let you go when it's the right time."

"Thanks, Logan." the raven haired teen said gratefully. He then noticed his head felt silent. "Huh? That's funny, it's not buzzing so much anymore. Maybe it's because you helped, professor?"

Xavier nodded. "I think that maybe because we focused it into one place, your connection with your mind and the Lifestream isn't so scattered."

"Good." Zack smiled brightly. "I really wanted to enjoy the movie marathon without having a migraine. Can we get back and watch with the others?"

The professor chuckled. "Go on, Zack. Logan and I will be behind you a bit later."

"Okay. Thanks for everything professor!" the teen grinned as if nothing bad had happened. He then turned to his current mentor, "Five tomorrow morning for training as usual. I'll meet you in the danger room!" Zack waved both of them goodbyes before he took off.

"Energetic as always." Xavier chuckled. It was also surprising he started to like the 'danger room'.

"It's like he's on sugar and steroids," Logan commented with a snort. He then asked, "You think we should let him go and find his kind? Well, if there are any, whatever his 'kind' are. But from what I'm hearing if they're part of stopping the weird invasion business… You don't think we'd swoop in and get involved, do you Chuck?"

"With him around mutants, it would be difficult," the telepath replied honestly. "It's best that he may check things if there is an aftermath that will end with whoever is protecting us winning. If Earth was taken over by hostile alien forces to a global scale, I don't think any mutant would stand idle."

Logan raised a brow. "Even Magneto?"

Xavier smiled with a nod. "Even Magneto. He may not like normal humans in general, but he is prideful of being a mutant that shows the next evolutionary step to mankind."

"In the meantime we wait and watch," Wolverine said it like a mantra. "Boring as always Chuck."

"I believe we have a movie marathon we can watch to pass the time."

Logan laughed. "Right."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Pine Forrest, Somewhere in the Mountains, Europe_

Steve was in the process of clipping off his parachute off when he heard the communications flared to life.

_~( Captain? )~_ It was Genesis on the line.

"I thought I switched the communicator off," Steve replied lightly throwing what was his chute harness on the ground.

A snort was heard over the line. _~( That's not going to stop me from hacking the device and re-activating it from here. And don't even think about breaking the device, Steve! I need to keep tabs on you. )~_

The captain's fingers were just over the device in his attempt to destroy it, when the younger agent mentioned the last command. He frowned, "I thought you said you were sticking to the codename 'Control'."

_~( Loki's not in the immediate area and you're not near his hearing range. )~_ Genesis pointed out dryly. He then added with insistence, _~(I had to get your attention somehow.)~_

Steve sighed surveying the area, "I'm still going after Stark and Thor. You're not stopping me Genesis."

_~( I never said I was going to stop you. I'm letting you do what you need to do, Steve. )~_ the agent disagreed.

"Does the director approve of this?" the super soldier asked with surprise.

The young spy shrugged. _~( No, but I managed to persuade him and I'm willing to work with you. No one has a cool head here right now and you are the only one out there with a clear mind. You once said you'd trust me to watch your back, right? Then let me take the job and help you out. This way the mission will be easier. )~_

He couldn't help but smile at the offer. Steve was glad he had the support from Genesis when most would question his rash actions. It had been quite a while to have a friend believing him in his plans. "Alright. Which way to Loki, Stark, and Thor?"

_~( North. From your point of view, that's at three o'clock. )~_

The super soldier wasted no time. He turned and jogged in that general direction. "How are you seeing the overall situation of the mission?"

_~( We have some eyes in the sky since the beginning of the mission. What I'm seeing right now: Thor and Stark are fighting and making a racket tearing down numerous trees along with them. )~_

At the deafening creaking and breaking sounds of trees Rogers heard as he jogged, he was sure that was both of them. "Where's Loki?"

_~( He's on a cliff watching the show. Doesn't look like Loki wants to run when there's entertainment for him right below. )~_ Genesis said with heavy sarcasm.

Steve could picture Genesis rolling his eyes in his mind with the agent's description of Loki's antics. "Okay, what's the plan of action?"

Genesis immediately answered, _~( Stop the two from fighting each other and cool things down a little, so we can talk over what to do with Loki. We don't need friendlies turning into enemies right now. You can use your shield to get their attention. Thor is tougher than he looks and Stark won't feel pain with his Iron Man suit on. If Thor attacks, your shield is your best bet for survival. )~_

"Works for me." Steve agreed. It was logical and straightforward enough. "If that doesn't work, we'll improvise then?"

_~( Precisely. )~_ the tactical forecaster agreed. _~( I'll have ten other plans by the time you get to the fight site.)~_

"Keep me posted on any updates, Genesis," Steve requested and he chuckled. The kid really knew what it meant when it came to adapting plans to suit one's need on the field.

_~( Back to 'Control' now, Captain. )~_ Genesis reminded the soldier with a light tone. _~( At your current speed, you will be there in five to seven minutes. )~_

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

Iron Man huffed as he got up to his feet after getting pushed into the forest, courtesy of a certain God of Thunder. Tony wasn't a real believer in God or any other faith, but the fact he did try to talk the guy, unfortunately, got rejected, and pushed away didn't make the situation any better. He honestly sucked at socializing, but probably would never admit out loud with Pepper being the exception. So okay, he wasn't the best person to do an impersonation of Shakespeare or do a Hugo Weaving–but he was quite sure that he said the right words. Or maybe next time he might as well request Genesis to give him a Shakespeare 101 course. The billionaire was confident the young strategist could do so flawlessly with their right lingo attached.

Tony's attention was back to the face off as Thor swung his hammer around building up power. He fleetly made a decision to make an attack first before the Asgardian could. The genius fired a repulsor blast and with a swift kick to the chest sent Thor crashing through a tree. Sadly to Stark's dismay, Thor stood up. What Stark did not anticipate, was the god had summoned lightning and sent it his way.

He had expected to feel pain or to have problems with his suit with how his HUD flickered. Tony was in surprised when his AI reported the armor's stats.

" _Power at four hundred percent capacity,"_ JARVIS stated.

"How 'bout that?" Tony said smugly. He instantly took the chance to fire his strongest attack releasing excessive power through his Unibeam from his chest plate and both hands with repulsor blasts in one go.

It sent the demigod flying back, but Thor landed on his feet. In retaliation, Thor used the tree behind him as a boost and flew towards the billionaire. Stark wasn't the one to lose, so he propelled himself, and also flew at the god of Thunder. When they both collided with each other, they ended up flying off into the distance.

Meanwhile, as Steve wondered where the two were fighting until he heard his current tactical adviser sounding surprised.

"Control? What's wrong?"

Genesis said in a careful tone. _~( Forget 5-7 minutes Captain– make it 1-2 minutes or couple of seconds. They're heading your way in the air. )~_

"Their stats?"

_~( Alive and kicking–literally. )~_ The young agent paused. _~( I think now would be a good time to separate them and snap them out. We do have a bigger fish to catch. )~_

Steve had to steady himself as the area suffered a local earthquake with the two fighters landing in a clearing. Now in visual range, he spotted a snapped tree that created the perfect vantage point. Ignoring the noise of fists and metal, he ran to the top and stood. Just as the two combatants were getting ready to send more blows at each other, he threw his trusty shield, which ricocheted off both of them.

"Hey!" Steve called out trying to get their attention as he caught his shield that deflected from the two. "That's enough!" Steve jumped down off the tree and approached Thor and Iron Man. "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here–"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor snapped at the super soldier.

Steve wasn't convinced at the god's anger or the fact he was still holding his weapon. "Then prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Uh, yeah!" Tony then paled realizing that was the wrong order. "Uh, no! Bad call, he loves his hammer–"

Thor swung his hammer back, dismissing and sent the Tin Man flying behind him.

"You want me to put hammer down?!" Thor boomed furiously.

Steve knew there was no way he was going to avoid the attack, he knelt on one knee and shielded himself over the head. As Thor leaped ten feet in the air he swung his mighty hammer down on the Captain. When the two connected, a huge boom and flash of light resonated the forest throwing two of the fighters back, the super soldier slightly pressed on his knee to a deathly silence. The aftermath had created a wider clearing.

Panting, the three titans of the Avengers Initiative stood up and looked at each other warily.

Rogers breathed out slightly at the carnage around him as he stood up, "Are we done here?"

The genius was about to protest when he received a connection through his HUD.

_~( Tony? Please refer me as 'Control' for now. And could you stop for now? You're forgetting Loki's loose. )~_ Genesis' voice was heard.

Stark sighed, and spoke back sourly, "Tell that to Thor." He paused, "And how did you connect with my private comm?"

_~( I asked for JARVIS' assistance by persuading him it was for your safety. )~_ was the reply. _~( By the way, Director Fury wishes to speak to Thor. You and the Captain can bring both Thor and Loki to the Helicarrier. We can negotiate things here about the Tesseract. )~_

With the Captain warily looking at him and the Demigod, Tony decided he probably had enough–especially when he inspected his squished metal arm guard–he'd rather not have more to fix on his armor later. He flipped open his mask and told the Captain, "Alright, I'm done here. Just let the big guy know Fury wants a talk with him." If Steve had asked him to stop, Tony wasn't sure he'd listen. But the kid? Well, he'd listen to reason since the agent was probably acting as the tactical forecaster for the mission. In a way he was similar to his buddy Rhodey, so the billionaire didn't mind.

Steve was left stunned for a moment, but as soon as he knew Genesis was behind on Stark's more understanding agreement he sent the message, "Thanks for the help Control."

_~( Well, he is a fellow consultant. )~_ Genesis shrugged.

The Captain couldn't reply back as Thor started to ask questions.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Private Command Center, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

_Much Later…_

"Phil, you can breathe now." Genesis poked his mentor who was statue shocked and still.

The everyman agent deflated like a balloon and he realized he had forgotten to breathe. "Geez, I thought it was over for the Captain." Coulson wiped down his sweat with a handkerchief.

His apprentice shook his head. "Doubt it, if Vibranium could withstand Loki's scepter's blasts then it should be the same for Thor's hammer."

Phil frowned at the younger agent. "That was reckless. We wouldn't have known the outcome that could jeopardize the Captain's safety– "

"It was _calculated._ " Genesis countered with a scoff. "The Captain _agreed_ to the plan. I also highly doubt Howard _Stark_ would make something such as the Captain's shield to be so flimsy and–"

"Coulson! Rhapsodos!" Fury snapped, causing both agents to jolt out of their argument and pay attention to their superior. "As much as I appreciate you two for making this mission proceed smoothly _and_ care for our own, there's still Loki we must handle."

"Affirmative sir," said the younger of the two who nodded indifferently. It wasn't his fault they were fighting. Genesis had to roll his eyes inwardly because Phil was being too much of a worry wart for Steve Rogers.

Phil unconsciously fixed his tie, "Sorry sir." The elder agent was more mindful of his boss, but he still didn't particularly agree with the younger agent's head-on tactics.

The One Eyed Eagle sighed. "Coulson, notify Agent Hill that we need to have the Hulk's prison prepared for Loki, and I want you to handle Stark as soon as he comes in."

"Yes sir," Phil replied and quickly exited the command center.

Genesis stood silently waiting for orders.

"Thank you, Rhapsodos," Fury inclined with a nod of thanks, "For simplifying the mission for us. We could have more victims if you didn't take the field."

The former commander didn't say anything either than a 'you're welcome' back at his superior. It wasn't the most complex military operation he had handled in the past or the craziest one he had encountered.

"Now–I'll take over the rest of the return of the team. With Thor here, he'll want to speak about Loki to SHIELD." the director said. "As for you, I want a detailed report on this mission with all the information concerning damage costs, civilians involved, teams sent out, and the outcome of this successful extraction mission."

_'The fucking hell?!'_ the now Turk couldn't hide his shock when he heard Fury's order. With a serious situation such as Loki getting onto the Hellicarrier, _he_ was _still_ going to get stuck with _more paperwork?!_ To Genesis, for some disturbing reason, his job of being the second consultant to the Avengers Initiative was getting utterly ridiculous. _He wasn't a secretary dammit!_ The younger agent scowled heavily at the One Eyed Eagle in disdain.

"No complaints Agent. You agreed to be the second consultant to the Avengers Initiative– _and_ I did not make the rules to what the direct of the responsibilities of the job were." Nick Fury emphasized what Genesis' job description entailed. "What we're doing now is under the supervision and surveillance of the higher ups."

Genesis sighed but he asked the question, "Are the World Security Council members really riling you to the point of insanity, director?" That wasn't the real question, but an implied question of: _'Because of them we're working our asses off, aren't we?'_ Not that Genesis was scared to phrase it like that, he'd rather just keep it subtle for now.

Being highly trained spy himself, Fury caught the real question. "I think you know the answer as I do, Rhapsodos."

Well, if that was the case, Genesis couldn't help wonder what hell the higher ups were putting Fury through. Better Fury than him at any rate. "Any specific deadlines?"

"None, but the quicker the better."

"Yes sir," the auburn haired agent sighed tiredly putting another task on his to-do list. If things kept going on like this, Genesis was sure he was going to be sleep deprived by the end of this whole fiasco. He was about to leave the command center when his superior stopped him.

"Rhapsodos."

Genesis halted and turned back to Fury with a questioning look.

"You noticed it, didn't you?"

Other than the fact Fury was willing to take the heat from World Security Council members for his agents, Genesis also respected the director because he was a sharp man and one heck of tactician himself. As long as Fury had an eye on things, he rarely missed something that the normal person or even agent would easily dismiss.

"Loki's got a bag full of cats in store. He could have run off during the fight, but he did not." Genesis nodded keeping his voice low. "No offense director, but I'm questioning if bringing him here is a wise idea."

Fury looked over his shoulder. "None taken, Agent. With Thor around we can breathe a little lighter. Yet I'm glad I'm not the only one who's spotted that Loki's defeat was too fast. Your two cents, son?"

The former commander couldn't help but feel uneasy. "From what I've gathered, I'd rather not underestimate him at all sir. We can ask Thor for details, but I have a feeling Loki's already planned this from the beginning." Genesis' eyes went back to the screen where he and the director saw the Captain, Iron Man, and Thor escorting Loki into the Quinjet. "It's like he's setting up the fireworks to a new year's event."

"Thank you for your insight, Agent." Nick Fury said in acceptance. "You're dismissed."

Genesis quietly took his leave and headed out of the command room. Once outside, he massaged his forehead with a sigh. While the mission was successful, the former SOLDIER's inner instincts screamed that Loki had devised a ploy for them. In a way to the former 1st Class, the mission result wasn't a victory but a serious tactical mistake. The only one thing that Genesis did not get was what was the nature of Loki's goal. With Clint missing and had gotten his hands on the object Loki wanted, he was sure the god didn't need to get caught at all. He would have won anyway if he had secured everything he needed to open the portal and open it without SHIELD knowing.

Then it hit him.

The portal.

Could it be Loki was here to bide time so he could use Doctor Selvig to get the portal ready? That was the most plausible answer. Now–while he worked on his paperwork for the recent mission he undertook, he needed some answers regarding the portal. And if there was anyone who understood about the Tesseract with its gamma rays…

…it was Doctor Bruce Banner.

Well, why not?

He did have some delayed mail he needed to give to the good doctor. All the same, Genesis wondered what he might find out if he spoke with Banner privately as they both had a similarity not many would suspect.

_'My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I?'_

That they both considered themselves as Monsters.

* * *

 " _Either we're a team or we aren't. Either you trust me or you don't." ~ Ally Carter, Heist Society_

* * *

_**TBC** _ _**…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) Jeddah mission as stated by Genesis, is a mission the Black Widow was involved with Coulson as the team's mission team supervisor. In the Avengers: Black Widow Strikes Movie tie-in Prelude Comics, Coulson asks the Widow if he has ever led her astray before. Natasha remarks about what happened Jeddah, causing her handler to complain that she wasn't ever going to forgive him for the rest of his life for it. - Official Avengers Prelude Comics.
> 
> (2) Dumbapples/Banoran whites are purple colored apples found only in the village of Banora, Gaia. The Banora White trees bear fruit at random times of the year, which is the reason the villagers call them dumbapples. Genesis believes that the fruit is related to the Goddess as the Goddess Materia is only found in Banora. - FF Wiki.
> 
> (3) The Bifrost is not the only bridge between Asgard and the other realms. In the Avengers, Loki stated how Thor was able to get to Earth without the Bifrost. Odin had to summon dark energy to send Thor to Earth, to stop Loki, although, it seems to be frowned upon if used. – Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. In this fic, such magic can be sensed by people who are sensitive to those who have Lifestream flows within them, hence why Genesis and Zack know of Thor's arrival.
> 
> (4) In the Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Greek god of thunder and lighting, Zeus, is said that when odd weather (large sudden thunderstorms) happens, usually the cause is because the king of the gods was angry or moody. Little do the mutants know that it is a work of the God of Thunder. Only the god in question is Norse.
> 
> (5) WEAPONs are powerful monsters in the world Gaia, created to protect its planet from external forces such as Jenova. However, when Jenova was sealed by the Cetra, all of them encased themselves in Mako crystals in a deep sleep and would awaken again when the Planet was threatened again. Genesis is labeled as a former WEAPON as back on Gaia he fulfilled that role in return for the cure to his degradation. He volunteered to serve the Goddess and protect the Planet in a time of danger arose, which was the event called the Last War.


	10. In Monsters We Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER LENGTH WARNING: Contains about 18,000 Words.

* * *

  _"We never see other people anyway, only the monsters we make of them." ~ Colson Whitehead, Zone One_

* * *

_Wishbone Lab, Main SHIELD Headquarters, Helicarrier_

Even though he was in his element–not to mention with the best equipment all scientists would ever dream of having in one place–Doctor Bruce Banner didn't feel all too calm and at home in the lab. It was odd to say the least. After years being out in the world, when he comes back into the lab, he just wasn't so comfortable anymore.

He solely blamed it on the Helicarrier full of mostly people with black suits that would pass by the window at times and eye him with a look; like he was a very dangerous caged animal or more in detail: a monster. It's odd to notice for the last past hour he hasn't even spotted anyone passing by. While Bruce had gotten used to those kinds of faces, treatments, and ignored them easily, it still didn't settle well with him that they were looking down on him. Shaking his head, the doctor wondered why he's thinking about what other people thought of him–but his genius mind gives out the possibility of facts that he hasn't been to a place where people are aware what he was hiding. Here the people knew who he was… and _what_ he had. It's been a year since he stepped into a lab again, but then again for once he actually felt confined to a barred enclosure.

Or maybe more specific, the Other Guy wasn't so comfortable at SHIELD HQ–to 'him' the atmosphere around his lab feels hollow, foreboding, and restrictive with all the metal surrounding him.

Banner kept a lid on the big guy as his head started to throb lightly, as it was a minor reach for control as his nervousness had alerted the Hulk that he might be in trouble. Focusing a few breaths of trained meditation, the clawing of his mind subsided slightly and the doctor breathed in relief he could get back to work. The Other Guy was still there, as if anticipating there were enemies who would try to attack Bruce. It was like having another person who hovered around and latched on to you permanently. While useful in some cases, it was dangerous in others… especially when the Other Guy got angry.

Walking around the lab with screens flickering live feed from spectrometers across the globe, Bruce wasn't quite sure how he'll complete the search in time as Director Fury requested him to. Even though he was a very versatile genius, Banner had to admit he was slightly behind in how technology worked now. Well, running around the world with the military after you makes you learn, technology is more of an enemy. He'd know how to get in certain commands to work on the computers, but he just didn't have the right knowledge to simplify it and make it work the way he wanted it.

Bruce gave up and sighed. His formula that was running through the spectrometers to detect clusters of gamma radiation signatures had worked… Yet he couldn't help but cringe when he looked at the timer.

_**~ REMAINING TIME TO COMPLETION: 730 HOURS [Approx. 1 Month] ~** _

The doctor wondered if Loki would have taken over the world by then.

With nothing to do for that moment, Bruce decided he'd drag a chair, sit down, and relax. He had stood all the time working on the detection equipment and programs he forgot when he actually had rested. His stomach at that point growled and Bruce groaned inwardly. Apparently he seemed to have missed a few meals as well. Feeling wary and nervous of his surroundings, the scientist didn't feel like it was a good idea to wander around the area unsupervised–hungry or not. Being in the lab still made the Hulk twitchy, and he wasn't going to antagonize the Hulk over a meal.

To get his mind off his hunger, the doctor shifted in his seat and wondered what might become of him later on. All he knew was that he was called in to find the Tesseract and SHIELD would happily let him go. So far despite all the claims of using the cosmic cube as a power source, Bruce did have his reservations that he wasn't told the entire truth about it. He heard in a couple of newspapers while he was on the run, the industrialist Tony Stark had made the arc reactor as the world's first clean energy source and that knowledge was public. It didn't make any sense at all to have another energy source that was hidden, and had the same title 'A Candle for all Mankind' in comparison.

Then there was the Avengers Initiative. Bruce in all his life under no circumstances thought he would be considered in the team. It was a crazy idea like building a time bomb about to explode. He honestly hadn't checked all the member profiles that consisted of the team yet (all too busy deciphering Erik Selvig's notes), but he was aware Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff were on the list.

He just couldn't help but feel being the odd one out. One guy was the real super soldier, the _successful_ one. The other was probably one of the best spy and assassin SHIELD has to offer–and Bruce? He didn't consider himself to fit along with them. He was an academic or scientist for Pete's sake!–and Bruce was sure SHIELD had plenty of them. The only one who fought was the Other Guy, and he wasn't sure he'd trust the Hulk not to go rampaging around without getting innocent people hurt in the process. What was the Director of SHIELD thinking putting the Hulk on the Initiative? That, Bruce, had no idea of. The only thing that kept him working for Fury right now was because he wasn't General Ross and wasn't interested in the Hulk. The ship commander Agent Hill seemed like one of the stricter agents who stuck to protocol no matter what the situation. She and like most agents on board had given him the eye. He was a walking hazard on the ship; a reason Banner wasn't going to stick around the bridge unless he was needed.

A knock on the lab door immediately alerted him. Banner was very sure he hadn't called anyone, but perhaps there was someone else other than Agent Romanoff that was supposed to check on him. He only heard that she went off on a mission about the wayward Asgardian making an appearance somewhere in Europe.

"Come in," said Bruce wondering who it was. Yet at the same time, he felt the Hulk started to subdue and his head was lighter than before. _What was that?_ Oddly enough it was the same feeling he had on the landing deck on top of the carrier.

When the person entered, it was the auburn haired agent he had met on the said deck. "Bruce. Are you alright? If you're hungry I have some food." the young agent said as he stepped into the lab with two trays.

When Bruce tried to say something, his stomach spoke for him–a lot louder than he'd wanted it to. He laughed weakly as his face heated up, visibly embarrassed. "Sorry about that Genesis."

Genesis scowled and rolled his eyes in another direction, his irritation directed somewhere else. "Don't apologize, Doctor. Honestly, the other agents could have just sent food inside and left it here at the table."

"It's okay really, they probably were just wary of the Other Guy." the doctor said like it wasn't a big deal as he tried to persuade the agent to calm down.

The younger man shook his head and snorted, disagreeing with the scientist."Bruce, it's _not_ okay. We're the ones who requested your help, the least they could do was help you a bit." Genesis then muttered, "Just because Natasha's off on a mission, doesn't mean they can slack off when she's not around. That means they'll need reprimanding later." There was a small silence before he shrugged, "Ah, but let's forget that now. I think we could settle for a late dinner, mind if I join you?"

At the offer, Bruce just couldn't help but feel startled. He did, however, feel touched a little that Genesis cared. "Um… Not at all–the more, the merrier." He never thought of someone who knew he and the Hulk was one person would _want_ his company (and that was outside of work). Even on the way here, Agent Romanoff wasn't as relaxed or eager to have him as company like the young spy.

"There's not much. Whole grain toast, peanut butter or any other fillings that's available for you to choose," Rhapsodos said as he put Bruce's tray on the table that consisted of tiny jars with toasted bread and buns. "But it defeats the horrid food in the Helicarrier cafeteria and is a lot healthier than what they serve around here."

Bruce's attention, however, was focused on the served hot drink on the tray. His nose knew that characteristic smell anywhere, thanks to his prolonged stay in India. "Is this what I think it is?"

" _Masala chai,_ commonly known as Indian mixed-spice tea." the young agent mused fondly. Genesis shrugged, "Unfortunately without fresh herbs and spices, but it's a personal dried stash I usually bring to the Helicarrier. I usually avoid staying too long in headquarters if I have to, but anything good and healthy to drink while doing paperwork makes the stay more bearable."

The doctor took a small careful sip and while he knew it wasn't the best he'd tasted before, he was thankful for the kind gesture. "Thanks, it's nice and warm. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Genesis lightly replied.

The two ate and drank silently until the doctor's curiosity got the better of him. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all, I'm here to answer questions. Even if those questions relate to the fact of, why I'm here with you… may have certain motives." The red-head agent responded with a leveled tone.

Genesis' rather blunt yet cryptic answer slightly took Bruce off guard, and in a moment too soon he started to guard himself guessing what the agent's real intentions were. He frowned, "So how are you tied into this whole mess anyway?"

Genesis inwardly wanted to hunt down the useless agents who could have forewarned the scientist sooner. Perhaps Bruce's alter ego was the cause they left the man alone to starve. With Phil sent to get ready for Tony Stark's arrival and Natasha was with the extraction team, it was clear SHIELD lacked a person who was willing to get close and personal to the good doctor. Right now, Genesis also took notice that even the Black Widow hadn't mentioned what his job was to Bruce. A minor quibble, probably thanks to Clint's MIA status. Thus, it was inevitable he had to reintroduce himself.

"Agent Rhapsodos at your service, I'm the second consultant to the Avengers Initiative." the former commander said formally. "In short, I'm the representative from SHIELD's side of things."

Bruce stiffened in the middle of taking a bite of toast with jelly spread. He stared and gave Genesis a muddled look, "Aren't you a bit too young?"

The auburn haired agent chose to take no notice of Bruce's surprise of his age. It wasn't going to be the last time he was going to hear it – at least until he looked older. "I get that a lot, but I'm already 23 this year. How I am here isn't on the most pleasant circumstances, but I'm good at what I do."

The scientist's mind quickly deduced what Genesis meant. He was either a genius or prodigy of some kind. Not anyone could just hang around near Director Fury or get the job of a consultant to an initiative Bruce was sure had high clearance levels. Well, at least not as young as the Rhapsodos kid anyway. For someone as young as him, the doctor noticed he didn't entirely look naïve as if this job was somewhat a norm. He eventually took a bite of his toast and digested the information. Bruce decided he'd get some help on his current task, but all the same, he could try picking up some extra information on what was going on at SHIELD.

"Alright, after we finish dinner, there are a few things I need help with," Bruce said.

Once the two finished eating their meal, they both had gotten straight back to work. Genesis had then found out that the doctor was having problems with SHIELD tech. It was not surprising when he had run for his life, that Bruce had less access to recent technology. He quickly routed the local area mainframe and linked the spectrometers to shorten the estimated time rate detection to 1 week remaining. His decision was to leave the rest of the tech routing to Tony Stark later, knowing that the genius inventor could easily bypass SHIELD's center mainframe if he wished to. Plus, that would give time for the geniuses to bond with one another. His real purpose here, however, was to use his Synaptic Net Dive abilities discreetly to cover his actions so he can speak to Bruce on private matters. He had a promise to fulfill.

Bruce Banner on the other hand astutely observed the young agent like he was a very complex puzzle. After dealing with people like General Ross, the scientist always had second thoughts in trusting people. Genesis wasn't an exception to that, but what bothered him the most was how the young man's presence was capable of toning down the Other Guy. No headaches, no prickles clawing in his mind, and not a shred of the hostility of emotions. Yet if Bruce wanted answers to why the Hulk was acting that way, he needed to know about the young man first.

So, with the intellect he had, the doctor made good use of asking some questions that agents would suspect were pleasantries. Genesis simply answered in kind, but his way of 'answering' was rather unique–he was a literature eccentric and would reply with Shakespeare or random quotes–which at times even Bruce had to stop, think, and take in the quote to make out what he meant. Bruce wasn't a professor in languages, but Genesis was odd that way; he couldn't really imagine how Genesis' co-workers handled him.

Bruce then soon also learned of how Loki was caught by Steve Rogers and Agent Romanoff. The Asgardian was now on his way to the monstrous-sized hovering base. Still, during the time he heard the agent's report, he also noted how Genesis was very adept in technology. The kid quickly cut down the detection rate time, but Bruce also caught some of his tech commands on the local software weren't linked to the spectrometer signals. It sort of unnerved Bruce inwardly the Hulk wasn't feeling threatened by the odd suspicious activities the young agent was doing.

In the end, Bruce couldn't take the silence anymore. "What's your real reason here Genesis? Because if I'm correct, those last ten commands you slotted in had nothing to do with what we're working on." the doctor noted with a cautious tone.

The spy shifted to one side as he stood and crossed his arms, in a rather calm way as if he was expecting Bruce to ask. "It's just a variety of commands so we can speak in private, Doctor. I assure you I have my reasons that I don't want my superiors hearing on this." Genesis said coolly. Once he knew all the spying devices in the room were off, the former first Class calmly took out a letter that was in his suit pocket and handed it over to the scientist. "I have a letter for you. It's from Dr. Elizabeth Ross."

Hearing her name spoken out, Bruce nearly choked on his tea while he was sipping it. His eyes stared at the letter dumbly. "How…?"

Seeing the poor shocked man, Genesis chose to lay it on top of the observation table beside Bruce gently. When it came to handling anyone's love interest, the former first Class knew he had to tread on the topic carefully. "I was sent in to keep an eye on her by SHIELD, but mostly her father as well. After your run in at Harlem, there were some parties that held interest on what she knew about you. I served as an undercover agent and her bodyguard for some time."

Bruce carefully scanned the letter and checked for inconsistencies whether it was real or not.

"I haven't tampered or made it if that's what you're searching for." the ex-SOLDIER said taking a sip from his tea. Genesis mused, "She's a very intelligent woman to spot out I wasn't what I seemed to be. Miss Ross had mentioned how she's thankful you went to all the trouble in getting her mother's necklace back for her. Especially after she thought she lost it when she sold it while you and she were on the run." _**(1)**_

The scientist gulped if this was the real thing he really wanted to know how Betty was doing. While the Hulk was agitated with Bruce's fresh emotional turmoil, there was no sudden lurch of suspicion on the young agent. When he met the Widow in India and she had said it was just between her and him, Bruce had felt a trickle of distrust. The result proved right as she had a team of soldiers outside their meeting place. Here, there was no such reaction. The fact that Genesis knew what happened between him and Betty was another clue that he wasn't lying. Betty was very private thanks to the nature of her father's job as a general, and her sharing such information to Genesis meant she trusted the agent.

"Is this lab secure from anyone seeing us?" Bruce warily asked.

Genesis pushed a button on the wall and the window dimmed in a way so that anyone from the corridor couldn't see what they were doing inside. "It's now fully secured, although I've noted there hasn't been an agent near this section of the Helicarrier since you came in. I suggest you read it now, this is probably the best time I can cover you. I won't bother you, as I have a rather large amount of paperwork to deal with."

The doctor stared with disbelief. "How are the people outside the lab going to take it?"

The younger man, in turn, gave Bruce a toothy grin, "I'll tell them I had some high-level clearance issues to discuss with you. Anyone lower than my clearance level can't ask."

"How are those above you going to take it?" Bruce continued questioning. He held responsible General Ross for the paranoia he exhibited these days.

"I've planned ahead with that." Genesis calmly stated. "SHIELD isn't interested in your private life. They're more concerned with Ross than you as long as the Hulk doesn't make appearances too much. Director Fury's just not fond of sweeping up the Hulk's mess–but you're doing a better job than Ross of keeping secrets as secrets."

Bruce considered it, "Alright." He bit his lip in thought before proposed to the agent, "That means I should get rid of it once I read it."

Genesis nodded. He simply gave the solution to that for Bruce. "Fire is out of the question as you'll be raising alarms. If you go to the washroom, make sure it's empty before you run it through water, and then make sure the ink fades from the paper. After, rip it into tiny pieces, and flush it down the toilet for safety's sake."

"You've really thought this entire thing out, haven't you?" the doctor asked with incredulity. The red-head was very sure that the ink wasn't water-resistant, something he may have asked Betty to use before she even _wrote_ the letter.

"Take your time Doctor." the young agent ushered with a small smirk not concerned at all with Bruce's utter disbelief. Genesis simply inclined and left Bruce to privately read the letter.

The former first Class then opened a slightly larger SHIELD tablet PC he borrowed, clamped it up into its place with the keyboard, and worked on what was basically the bane of his existence–in his last life and this one–which was paperwork. Genesis was actually glad he managed to reduce any damage and casualties in his most recent mission, but even then there were still other things he needed to check up on. Especially when the aftermath had dealings with other worldwide intel agencies asking for more information on Loki. If paperwork in one language was tedious, having them in multiple languages was even worse. Thankfully in his position, he only had to skim other agents' reports to see if there were inconsistencies or mistakes. Still, that didn't decrease the total amount of work he had to go through.

As he worked, Genesis was able to keep tabs on Bruce thanks to the Lifestream. Even with him facing the other way, the agent was sure he earned Bruce's trust to some degree now that he had delivered Betty Ross' letter. The doctor's nervous energy had subsided and Genesis could only sense that he was calm and at peace. Telling the truth apparently had managed to subdue the Hulk for now. Bruce Banner along with his alter ego may not need as much persuasion like Tony Stark did, but the former commander had no intentions of pissing them off very soon. The Hulk's anger was proportionate to his strength, and Genesis did not want any devastation to happen while they were hovering in the air at HQ.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Bruce had mixed feelings as he read the letter, for what he figured was the third or fifth time. It seemed longer than that, but it was the first real connection he had with Betty after the Hulk broke Harlem in the battle against Blonsky. Betty's letter had given him news of what happened in the aftermath of the fiasco.

The now dubbed 'Abomination' was still locked under away from prying eyes; apparently General Ross had lost a couple of military investors thanks to Blonsky's destructive deeds on the road. The media got word he had started all of it, and automatically it started tarnishing the general's reputation for good. The incident had led the general get a temporary probationary status to not leave the US, despite the fact some people blamed the Abomination's mess was Bruce's fault.

_'Good thing I was out of the country_ ,' thought Bruce. Thaddeus Ross may have been able to pull a few strings to keep 'Hulk-hunting' if he was on American soil, but with the general's current probation status, it had stopped him from getting overseas.

What was written next slightly angered Bruce. The disgraced brass eagle sadly was in fact, still ignoring his daughter like he had done so before, and having his sights on capturing the Hulk. Betty hadn't seemed to mind and stated that she was alright with it–more concerned over Bruce–as she was used to her father ignoring her. It seemed that their relationship between father and daughter had gotten worse after Harlem, something Bruce really didn't approve of. However, Betty's comment of having her mother's necklace back warmed his heart. Knowing she was happy despite the situation was what the best thing the doctor could ever hope for.

The last paragraph, though, was somewhat alarming and interestingly amusing at the same time. Firstly, alarming as some people from inside the military were after her for information about her time with the Hulk and Bruce. Secondly amusing that her father had hired a few bodyguards to guard her, but one of them was in fact, a SHIELD agent in disguise. Unlike the other bodyguards, Genesis had proven himself to be trustworthy and respectful to her. In return to keep his disguise a secret, Genesis had offered her the chance to send a letter to Bruce if they ever crossed paths.

As for her last words, sent Bruce's stomach feeling knots and butterflies. Betty said that she still loved him, regardless if he had the Hulk or not, and would accept both sides of him. The feeling of love was mutual, but he wasn't so sure of himself or his alter-ego to be near to other people. That danger factor scared him more than of what he could do to other people out of rage. The loss of control heavily weighed his actions to keep living in solitude, and he didn't want to risk anyone.

After a long silence of pondering over his situation and Betty's letter, Bruce finally took the courage to turn his attention back to the young agent, "Genesis?" The young man immediately stopped typing on his paperwork, turned his seat around, and gave his full undivided attention at him. He then asked, "How long ago was this written?"

Genesis gave a moment's thought before he answered, "I can't say in detail when, as the information for the mission is classified. However, I can give you an idea it was a few months ago give or take–last year." The former SOLDIER was going to keep himself on the truth as long as he could, even if he couldn't tell the doctor everything.

"You've kept the letter for that long?" the scientist blinked clearly amazed.

There was a genuine nod. "I've kept it away from even the director and my handler. Just say, I'd like to honor the promise I made to Miss Ross."

Banner had other suspicions why Genesis had wanted to help both him and Betty. From the way the agent said his words, there was a stronger reason than that. "Well– I– For some reason, my gut's saying you have another personal reason why you're helping me. Am I right or wrong?"

"You're correct in that account."

"Okay," the doctor nervously swallowed and then asked, "Is there a chance I may know why?"

" _My soul, corrupted by vengeance… Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey,_ " was the agent's light response like it was a real answer.

The doctor not wanting to be left out of the meaning, tried to decipher it on his own. "Does this have something to do with revenge? Like you went through something bad with General Ross?" Bruce wasn't sure he pegged it right, but he wanted to know the answer.

Genesis chuckled Bruce's decipher attempt. "Quite right–you're the first person in a while who actually wants to interpret my favorite poem." He meant it too; even his own 'spy family' had ignored his musings of his beloved poem these days.

"I can't really help it," Bruce admitted, rather embarrassed with the sudden urge to know what the auburn haired agent meant. "It's just how my scientist mind works."

The younger agent understood. "You can't finish a formula if you don't know what the variables stand for."

"In a nutshell, you're right."

"Then how about a trade of equal exchange?" Genesis offered to Bruce.

He arched a brow over his glasses. "A trade? I really don't have anything to trade for, how is that going to be equal?" the doctor questioned.

"I merely want your silence concerning what you know of with the existence of Betty's letter–you haven't seen or heard it," The younger agent stated his term to the deal. He paused and then continued, "In return, I'll give you my true reason why I'm helping you."

Bruce agreed with that, "A secret for a secret. I really don't have problems with that. I do appreciate what you've done for Betty."

"You're welcome Bruce, but there are some secrets I keep that even the Black Widow does not know of, and I'd like to keep it that way." Genesis warned the scientist he was serious, he hadn't even told Clint the truth about how he got into SHIELD.

Knowing this was something very guarded, the scientist gave a serious nod back, "You have my word on it." _And perhaps the Other Guy's as well,_ Bruce thought as there was an odd sensation of curiosity from the back of his head.

The young agent breathed out before he asked, "How much do remember of General Ross' original project outline before your first transformation?"

"You mean the very one I signed up for?"

The former commander nodded. "The very same contract you signed that was for the eyes of the public."

It took quite some time before the doctor responded to Genesis as it was years ago, yet he did remember the major outlines. "Originally the contract never said it had anything to do with weapons, but research on improving humans resisting and adapting to dangerous or hazardous places and situations. It's the reason why I was called in. I was researching gamma radiation resistance."

"True," Genesis approved of the description, "You never knew he had his own agenda. It was part of the Infantry Weapons Development Program–sub-program actually–more specifically the Biotech Force Enhancement project or commonly known as the super soldier serum." _ **(2)**_

Bruce chuckled with sarcasm, "I was an idiot to even think the military wanted it for the greater good."

"No, Bruce. You were cheated along with the others who got involved." the agent disagreed. He added, "Your project was in its early phase, it never got to the weapons applications process, and that was the reason you never knew it was for the super soldier serum. They approved on testing, not because they weren't certain it would work, it was a ploy to see results–no matter if you died or succeeded."

"You seem very definite on what you're saying," noted Bruce at Genesis' tone of his argument. "But you know what? I actually immersed myself in the project… I even _enjoyed_ doing it."

Seeing Bruce acting like this reminded Genesis of what happened to Professor Gast. He wasn't a bad person–only a scientist who wanted to know the truth in the name of science–but the results of his research affected a lot of people in bad ways. Their fates seem to end up rather tragic. The only difference was that Professor Gast had a good will and resolve he realized he made a mistake, and he quitted ShinRa as soon as possible. Bruce on the other hand just didn't trust himself. He didn't believe that he could make things right with the regrets he had now.

The young agent countered the doctor's insistence, "You enjoyed it because that is what a scientist is supposed to do in the name of science. You could have tested on someone else, but you didn't–you tested on yourself."

"And look what happened, people got killed," Bruce said not buying the agent's point of view.

"Yes, chaos followed, yet you had no control over the Hulk back then. However, have you ever thought General Ross could find another scientist and replace you just as easily if you died?" Genesis frowned with concern at the scientist. "He never told you what the project actually was _for_ , Bruce. Either way, you were a lab test subject to the military."

The doctor's mind worked on full gear. How did this agent know so much? The information the red-head knew about the project kept amazing him, especially with all the details involved. "Genesis, where are you going with this?"

This time the former SOLDIER cut to the chase. "During the time you were involved with the initial project, have you ever stumbled on something called EYECOM?"

"I've heard of it," said Bruce as he tried to remember. It was familiar to his ears during the time. "Betty mentioned a few times the team working on the hallucinogens project were researching the human state of mind; something to do with enhancing the mind so people can think quickly and efficiently in a hostile situation. If I'm not wrong, it involved using an A.I. called EYECOM, which was a military strategic and tactic analyzer program."

"Again, emphasis on human enhancements," Genesis pointed out to the doctor. He then led Bruce to the final clue. "Did you hear what became of it?"

Bruce frowned as he recalled what he heard from his girlfriend at the time. "A year before I… err… 'changed'… I think the projects based on it were stopped. Something to do with a military leak, volunteers disappearing, and they were chasing down a person who they believed was the culprit–" The scientist froze when Genesis silently nodded that Bruce was referring to him. "Wait– Don't tell me they were hunting _you_ down?!"

The former commander didn't bother masking his dislike for the general and ruefully smiled. "Welcome to the club Bruce, you weren't exactly the first that got tangled with Ross' dicey projects and got hunted down by the military." When the doctor said nothing still staring in shock, Genesis explained, "The memo of 'volunteers' is just a mask the military put up to make it look like it was legal. They set up a test that was disguised in a public event, thinking they could swipe a few potentials from a crowd. But–you can imagine what happened when their real intent was found out by a hacker or the 'leak' along with the 'volunteers'."

"Were you the hacker?" Bruce asked in a small voice.

Genesis shook his head. "No. I was their unwilling 'volunteer' that was designated to be their lab rat. All those people who disappeared were actually civilians who had nothing to do with the project. Obviously, in the end, they labeled me the culprit for being the sole survivor, so it looked good on their mission reports."

"But– But if that happened in 2005… you were what? Sixteen years old back then?" the doctor gasped with wide eyes. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Why would they hunt down a teenager?"

"For the simple fact I scored highest on the program they were testing under the public's nose, and I knew the truth behind it." _**(3)**_

Hearing the younger man's story had made Bruce feel like he was plunged with cold arctic water. People under Ross' orders weren't even above of killing people to keep their mouths shut, even civilians. It made perfect sense why Genesis had an unmistakable dislike for Thaddeus Ross and made it clear he'd make the General believe the Hulk was somewhere else. He was a victim in the whole mess he was never a part of. In other ways, Bruce wanted to mentally kick himself why he wasn't suspicious about what happened to that part of the project that abruptly closed down. He could have avoided initiating his transformation into the Hulk back then if he knew.

"Did they… test on you?"

The now SHIELD agent shook his head. "Fortunately, I was never caught." Genesis then sighed, "I was able to keep tabs on the military as they chased me in the first two months through their radio communications. I learned how to thanks to the hacker I was on the run with. Be that as it may, it didn't stop them from calling us 'monsters'."

That didn't make any sense to Bruce either. "But you weren't tested on."

The young agent snorted, "It doesn't matter to them. I was far too smart for my own good, so were the others. It was easier for them to make us monsters so they didn't feel guilty hunting us down. I was shot at a couple of times while I was running away from them–at least until I was found by SHIELD."

"Is that why you're not afraid of me?" Bruce asked Genesis, as he put all the pieces of information together; from the first time they met on the deck of the carrier until now. "You knew what was happening behind the general's projects and back then you were on the run as well."

"Perhaps," Genesis shrugged. "I honestly don't know how I should feel. Yes, the Hulk may look monstrous and his anger is to be contended with, but I've read nearly all the files and reports on how he learned to not hurt innocents." When Bruce looked curious at this new information he never heard about his alter-ego, the spy supplied, "When you crossed the border into India there was an incident where some mercenary bandits were raiding a village. Naturally when they saw the Hulk they only made him angry and they were wiped out. Nonetheless, your alter-ego did go lengths to keep the children that were caught in the crossfire out of harm's way." _ **(4)**_

"I don't even remember how I got into India," the doctor said rubbing his head as if it would help him recall the event. Yet, hearing that the Other Guy was starting to learn to not harm innocents did ease Bruce's mind a little. Looking over the young agent who was calmly sitting in front of him, Bruce then concluded, "You really want to trust me."

"I already have chosen to," Agent Rhapsodos said in a way that the doctor couldn't change his mind about it. _"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow… No matter where the winds may blow_ – Loveless Act III. _"_

Bruce couldn't help but gawk, but he quickly shut his mouth, and inquired, "You're willing to trust a monster?"

It wasn't like Bruce knew Genesis was a monster himself in a way. Compared to the Hulk that was all about raw power and less control, the former commander was sure he was more dangerous if he used his abilities to their full extent. Nowadays, Genesis held himself back from using his magic too much so he didn't catch the attention of the wrong people.

"I think you and I know very well monsters come in different forms and sizes Bruce." the spy said rolling his eyes, but there was an evident small smile on his face. "Yours just happens to be green, gigantic, and likes to smash things into smithereens."

The way Genesis was mixing his sentences with whatever literature he quoted from didn't exactly convince Bruce that the spy meant it. "You're crazy," the doctor blurted out, as he didn't know what else to say.

"I'm quite sure many have thought and said so," Genesis said in acknowledgment, as if they were commenting on the weather.

This time, Bruce didn't know what came over him, but he laughed with sarcasm on how the kid wasn't scared or fazed by him. "You know I could hurt you by mistake, right?"

"Don't we all?" the younger agent countered easily. "It doesn't make you different from the rest of us Bruce. We're all monsters in our own way, but you decide what monster you want to be."

"…" Bruce sighed heavily. "I have no idea where I'm going with that."

"Good," Genesis complimented as if it were the right answer. He patted the man on the shoulder, "You're an idealist then, keep going."

"Huh? What? Excuse me?" Poor Bruce was left in the dark and clueless.

The agent happily quoted, " _I'm an idealist. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm on the way._ " He took out the tablet out of the keyboard. While doing so, he said to Bruce, "As long as you're in the right mind, everything else should follow. You might be surprised what you might find if you're willing to take chances."

The scientist blinked in confusion, "So you're saying that you're okay with the Other Guy?"

"Indeed." Genesis then swiped through the numerous files on his tablet. "I'm not sure what the 'Other Guy' you speak of is, but then again, you should note you're the only one who has that 'other' side. Blonsky may have gone through the same process, but he doesn't have another alter-ego that watches over him or protects him when his life is on the line–or he's very much himself when he's the Abomination."

Banner knew it as well, but he didn't exactly know where the Hulk came from. "You know, that's not a bad notion–the Other Guy saving my life–but I'm afraid you're missing out the part where he gets angry."

"Well, perhaps there are other answers in places we haven't searched for. Anger can't be the only thing that the Hulk is related to, right?" the young man suggested.

"You're a very persistent optimistic person Genesis," Bruce observed.

"I learned to be one," he shrugged. Genesis already went through enough in his past life; he might as well make this life worth it. He stuck his hand out for Bruce to shake. "I'm looking forward to working with both sides of you Bruce."

_Working with both sides of me, huh?_ Bruce thought as he looked at the agent's outstretched hand. He didn't want to admit it, but it was a nice feeling being accepted for who he was. They both had been wronged by the same general, and with similar experiences, the doctor knew he could make Genesis an ally if he was on the run again. Plus, there still was a mystery to be solved on the Hulk's reaction to Genesis' presence in the room.

He took Genesis' hand and shook it firmly, "I'm looking forward to working with you too. Although, I'm not sure how many sides _you_ have."

"I have many masks, Bruce." Genesis jested. "You just happened to stumble on the 'truthful' one. _No legacy is so rich as honesty._ "

"So," Bruce started hesitantly, "What are you looking for in that tablet?"

Genesis tapped a few files. Pictures, diagrams, formulas, were scattered around a blue looking cube. He showed off his findings to Bruce. "I want to ask about the effects of the Tesseract. As you might have read from Dr. Selvig's notes the cube emits small traces of gamma radiation. Do you have any idea why the portal collapsed before?"

"The most likely cause I think is that the energy output from the other side of the portal wasn't controlled," Bruce said as he looked over Genesis' notes. "It has to do with the conditions the particles were in, how much energy that was pumped in and how much went through the portal. All of that, at a certain exposure to gamma radiation."

Genesis wondered about it for a moment before he inquired, "So basically what caused it to collapse was the energy that was built up upon the portal which _didn't_ make it through?"

"That's the gist of it," Bruce concurred with the agent's assessment. "Now, there should be an explanation to that phenomenon…"

"The quantum tunneling effect?" the former commander recommended.

Bruce was considerably surprised at the agent's right guess of the term, "You're familiar with quantum mechanics?"

"I've gone over your journals and Dr. Selvig's notes since the collapse happened at the SHIELD facility," Genesis explained. He admitted, "I'm quite a bookworm myself, but being a tactician that knows a bit of everything helps with life or death situations."

"So what did you find in Dr. Selvig's notes overall? I've tried to read most of his work, but some parts are illegible to me. I'm curious what your thoughts are." If the young agent was sought after by the general and did have a score that the military wanted him dead for, Bruce was expecting Genesis to catch up easily in reading content.

The former first class rubbed his chin, "It's rather incomplete. There were notes on the _Schrödinger_ equation and WKB approximation, but I think he was trying to calculate the transmission coefficient–"

"Which will describe the amplitude, intensity or power of a transmitted wave relative to an incident wave," Bruce clicked his fingers with a smile. The scientist added, "He was measuring the right wavelength of the electromagnetic wave that should go through the Cube."

"My thoughts exactly," Genesis agreed with Bruce.

"You sure you didn't take a scientific university degree, Genesis?" the doctor asked Genesis jokingly.

The agent shook his head with a chuckle, "My mentor complains I like to read too much at times it scares him I might turn into a walking Wikipedia."

Between discussions and laughter, time passed by very fast for Bruce now as Genesis was in the room to accompany him. What eventually the doctor did find out was that Genesis had a steep learning curve like most geniuses. Only, his way of learning came from books or any sort of reading material which he alarmingly memorized quickly with near photographic memory. When later Bruce asked how he felt oddly serene around with Genesis in the room, the agent seemed reluctant to share but he said he had a 'calming effect' on other people. The young man's explanation to his 'ability' was so cryptic that when Bruce had decided to ask more on it, they got a call from the bridge.

Genesis' expression slightly hardened at the news he heard from his superior. He nodded an affirmative reply before he turned to Bruce. "It looks like our private time is up, Loki's here." The former SOLDIER switched security feeds back on again and the window was clear that anyone had a view on what was happening in the lab.

Bruce had to thank Genesis for reminding him in the middle of their discussion that he had to get rid of Betty's letter. At least that information was just between the two of them. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Stay put until Loki is in his designated prison cell," Genesis replied. "Then you're to head up to the bridge to brief with everyone else."

"And how about you?"

"I've got a few errands to do before I join the briefing myself, I'll meet you there."

The doctor's eyes shifted back to his prior work, "The detection system is too slow, I'm not sure Director Fury will be happy to know that."

"We might not have to worry about that," the agent said as he stacked, and cleaned up their trays. "Our main consultant is also now on board. If there's anyone better in speeding up the tech process, it's him."

Bruce raised a curious brow, "Who's _he_?"

The agent, on the other hand, gave the doctor a mischievous grin, "Now where's the fun in that? But from what I've heard, you've got yourself a fan of you and the big guy."

"You're kidding."

"No, Bruce. I met him the other day and he meant what he said." Genesis laughed softly. Bruce's dumbfounded face knowing he and the Hulk had a fan was priceless.

"Genesis, just who is he?" the doctor asked again with a dreaded look. Bruce wasn't one for surprises.

_"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess."_ The young agent answered just as mysteriously.

Bruce rolled his eyes, "You're insufferable when it comes to direct answers Genesis."

"It's a part of who I am Bruce." was the agent's playful response.

The occupants in the lab stiffened as they heard the sound of marching boots that came through the corridor. Naturally curious, Bruce had set his eyes on the window of the lab to see who Loki was. Genesis oppositely moved in a position where he could see the Asgardian but the latter would not see him directly. He leaned on the wall crossed his arms and reigned in his Lifestream power and kept it near him, not wanting to give Loki any clues to his real abilities. Not soon after, a troop of armed guards came to view and with them the prisoner.

Bruce felt a foreboding force when his eyes met up with Loki's. The Hulk, in fact, had deemed the Asgardian a threat and throbbed in his head in warning. Putting off his glasses, he rubbed his temples in hopes he could calm down the other guy.

Leaning on the wall on the other side of the lab, Genesis observed the eye contact warily. It was a good thing there wasn't any magic involved, but he didn't like how Loki was able to rally the Hulk's cautious instincts. The former SOLDIER had managed to get a glimpse of what Loki's magic emitted. Genesis would describe that he was very sure of himself–arrogant more like it–to the point where his whole magical residue wasn't hidden at all. There was no doubt a distinctive feeling of Asgardian magic, which was also felt coming from the bridge (the Lifestream inside him could tell). Still, there was also a cold and icy signature that was just poking itself underneath the surface of that magic. The red mage wondered what it could mean. Did Asgardians have a specific elemental core? That was likely, but Genesis was uncertain if it was true for most of their kind.

When the prisoner was out of sight, Genesis stood away from the wall and his attention was immediately on the doctor. "Bruce? Are you alright?"

"I'm…okay. Just a little dizzy," said the scientist who still rubbed his temples with one hand. "Loki's quite something, huh?"

"Something dangerous than the Other Guy more so," Genesis muttered with a frown at the window. Inwardly, the agent thought the god was more dangerous to trust than the doctor. Bruce may be regarded as the rage monster, but for now, Loki was the real threat. He could only hope Fury and the others won't take on Loki's words, he was a trickster for a reason.

Looking at the agent in deep thought, the doctor warily raised a brow, "Seriously?"

"Yes. He did kill about 80 people back at the SHIELD facility." the agent explained, his focus was back on the doctor. "Even SHIELD has no idea what he's planning. Watch yourself Bruce; you might want to be careful in believing what he says."

"Noted," Banner said heeding the warning. If the Hulk had sensed Loki was trouble, then the god of mischief wasn't someone to be trifled with.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Cylindrical Hulk Chamber, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

_Minutes Later…_

Watching the One Eyed Eagle out the door and leaving himself within the beast's cage, Loki grinned with satisfied pleasure.

The trickster was unquestionably confident the other members of the Avengers initiative had heard every word he said. All now he had to do was to wait for the rescue party that would later come in, but from now he was waiting for the event that would cause the Avengers Initiative to break. It was a simple plan really. He already pushed the pebble to the large avalanche, and it was a matter of time when all the suspicions between the members would tear them asunder from the inside.

Putting the last thoughts aside, Loki was also weighing the odds of what he felt when he passed by the lab. While he had eye contact with the green beast's other half, Loki was certain that Agent Rhapsodos was inside the lab as well. Barton had mentioned that the young agent held a position as the Initiative's second consultant and would most likely be briefing with its members. The hawk he had under his control only told him little of what he knew about their youngest agent's abilities, but then when Loki passed by the lab, there was an unmistakable small signature of magic. The god of Mischief didn't recognize the type of magic the agent released, but now Rhapsodos had his attention. There hadn't been a sorcerer or a practitioner of magic in the mortal world for many centuries, at least to the types of magic he was aware of.

The magic that Loki felt the agent had was unknown to him.

_Interesting…and dangerous,_ Loki noted in his thoughts. The reason why he had been successful for this long was because at the present he was the only sorcerer around. He took great pride in that he had a tremendous advantage over the pesky humans and Thor. He had thought no one could stop him, but now… there was another. It was precarious enough that another person knew how to use magic; if the said person was capable of dismissing his spells then they could threaten everything he had planned for.

Keeping up his mask, Loki confided in himself that this was only a minor matter. He could deal with it and keep going as he planned. All he had to do was take care of it while everything on the carrier was in chaos. Figuring out the last steps to his plans, Loki decided he could make a few changes. If he could cause more damage to the pathetic team of misfits and drown them with despair, he might as well make a few detours before he left the flying contraption.

After all, he was curious what sorcery Rhapsodos was capable of.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_The Bridge, Main SHIELD Headquarters_

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner commented as Steve Rogers' screen on the table switched off. To him, Genesis' warning beforehand about Loki held some importance to be cautious about.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." The Captain concluded. Steve's eyes were now on the Asgardian's brother. "So, Thor, what's his play?

Facing the other way, Thor Odinson said his thoughts softly, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard nor any world know." Slowly he faced the group before him. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space?" Steve asked slowly.

"So, he's building another portal." The doctor said pulling his glasses off. Fidgeting it in his hands, he then noted, "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" asked Thor, familiar with the name.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." the demigod insisted.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell–along with one of ours." Natasha said filling him in on what has happened so far.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him." The super soldier stated still with his eyes on the demigod. "He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Bruce suggested. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

Thor was offended. "Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." the Black Widow deadpanned.

"…He's adopted." Thor defended lamely.

"I think it's about the mechanics," Bruce said trying to get the conversation back to its focus. They needed to know how Loki was using the Tesseract. "Iridium… What do they need the Iridium for?"

From the double doors two figures walk in.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony Stark announced loudly. Then quietly, he faced back to Agent Coulson who was escorting him. "I'm saying, take a weekend; I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." the billionaire proposed the agent about the cellist Pepper had mentioned. Coulson only inclined with a forced smile and pointed out silently they had work to do. He immediately peeled off from Tony, who headed towards Thor.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." As he walked over to Thor he cheerily said, "No hard feelings Point Break, you got a mean swing." and gave the demigod a light pat on the arm.

Thor gave the metal man a questioning look, but Tony kept walking to the control panels. The Asgardian figured the metal man was referring to their earlier fight before.

"Also," Tony added, "it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." When he got to the bridge he glanced around. "Ah, raise the mizzen mast. Jib the topsails."

The agents and bridge technicians, who were working at their stations on the lower deck, just stared blankly at the genius billionaire as if he grew a second head.

Tony then jabbed his finger in a direction at someone, "That man is playing Galaga!" This caused the group at the table to look to see who it was. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did."

Looking back and forth the monitors of the main command area, he covered one eye. He then turned back to the group, "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." was a stern reply from Agent Hill.

"Sounds exhausting," Tony muttered in response. He then started to mess with the monitor before him looking at the live data feed. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to–kick start the Cube." Stark explained as he carefully installed a bug on SHIELD's computers without anyone noticing.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill asked, her arms still crossed since the last time she answered him.

"Last night," Stark replied easily, earning him a doubtful look from the bridge commander. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers–Am I the only one who did the reading?" he asked everyone else in a somewhat dramatic fashion. While he knew the director was missing, there was a certain someone he knew who had also read the theory papers from SHIELD.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve questioned, looking quite irritated.

"He would have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce supplied, fiddling with his glasses.

Tony gestured at the doctor with open arms. "Unless… Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." the doctor summarized.

The genius billionaire made an obvious expression of relief as he pointed to Bruce, "Finally, someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked the others.

Stark and Banner shook hands, but it was Stark who said, "It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you–lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"...Thanks." Bruce forced a hesitant smile. Inwardly he thought that the young agent had been joking, but he wasn't expecting the other 'consultant' to be Tony _Stark_.

Fury walked in and said, "Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"I'd start with that stick of his," the Captain put forward, "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it _is_ powered by the Cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury commented.

Thor frowned. "Monkeys? I do not understand–"

"I do!" Steve straightened in his chair. Tony crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as the room went peculiarly silent staring at Steve. "I… I understood that reference."

Tony turned to Bruce, "Shall we play, Doctor?"

"This way, sir." Bruce motioned towards the lab. However, before he could take a step towards the door, Stark halted.

"Hold it–Someone's missing." Tony raised a finger, which earned him a look from everyone else in the room. He walked over to the bridge and scanned around the stations.

Agent Hill raised a vexed brow. "Just who are you looking for Mr. Stark?"

Still looking to spot a particular colored mop of hair excluding Agent Romanoff's, Tony asked the others, "Has anyone seen V?" When he was met with silence from both the members of the initiative and SHIELD commanders looking at him weirdly, he described, "Likes to pop into existence, nose stuck to a book or tablet, speaks Shakespearean?"

No sooner the genius billionaire finished his sentence, the said agent made his appearance from the double doors behind where the Captain sat. Calmly, Genesis walked into the briefing and handed the director of what seemed files and reports. "That's roughly about 78% reports of casualties and related incidents what happened in Germany, the rest are currently worked on Sir." The director nodded in thanks and accepted the folder with no fuss.

"There you are!" Tony said walking over to the young spy, while easily ignoring Fury. "I was just looking for you V. Did you get my notes that JARVIS sent?"

"Yes, but I haven't read all of them yet," Genesis replied. When he noticed everyone else was staring at him, the former SOLDIER raised a question, "Is there a problem?" From the edge of his eyesight, Genesis caught Natasha's gleeful eyes–at least what only a super spy could spot out–through her poker face. _Great, she's not going to stop teasing me later about Stark's nickname_ , the auburn haired agent sighed inwardly. The rest of the group's interest was on genius billionaire's fascination with him.

When no one replied to Genesis' question, Tony shrugged. "I'm not sure what their problems are– On the other hand– Do you remember when I asked you what the verdict was behind Loki's goal and such?" The genius received a silent nod from the younger man. "You nailed it on target. He's been trying to stabilize the portal and is going to send over his evil army so to speak."

From across the room, Agent Hill frowned at her associate. "Rhapsodos, why weren't the director and I notified of this tactical forecast of yours?"

Genesis wasn't enjoying being at the center of attention at the moment. Did the SHIELD's bridge commander have to chew him out in front of everyone else? "That result was an assumption I gathered then. I didn't necessarily have the right facts to put it forward as a reliable result scenario according to SHIELD's protocol standards." He took a breath, "It's the reason why I've consulted it over with Mr. Stark and Doctor Banner, Ma'am."

Maria Hill looked at her boss for confirmation. Fury inclined lightly to her and his attention went back their young associate. "Then you must have discussed it with Doctor Banner recently?" the director inquired.

"Yes." The young consultant answered indifferent.

Before the director of SHIELD could question further, Bruce supplied, "We went over Dr. Selvig's notes and Genesis pointed out he was trying to find a formula of sorts that was incomplete. Genesis then asked me what caused the portal to collapse and that led us to the quantum tunneling effect. That's when we got clues that Dr. Selvig, at the time, was calculating the transmission coefficient–"When all the non-scientists' faces blanked out, the doctor added hurriedly, "-which are a range of numbers of the right amount of energy that can go through the cube without collapsing the portal." He had to mentally slap himself so he stopped talking in technical terms; he was talking to people who weren't scientists.

"So V, where did you find out that our astrophysicist was calculating the transmission coefficient?" Tony asked his own question out of inquisitiveness. He knew the notes by heart, but he was more interested how the others would take the kid's somewhat hidden intellect.

"The formulas, he was referring to to the _Schrödinger_ equation. However, most of the formula rearranging was done on the WKB approximation." was an automatic reply.

Genesis' answer had gotten a few responses. Firstly there were blank faces from Thor and Steve who had no idea what the three geniuses were talking about. Then slightly awed faces came from Romanoff, Hill and Nick Fury. The last group was the ones that had expected and approved such a reply, namely consisting of Stark, Banner, and Agent Coulson.

The industrialist grinned, "Well, glad to have someone reading the notes–unlike _some_ people who don't believe me..." It was a jab at Agent Hill who was now glaring daggers at Stark. Tony, unfortunately, wasn't intimidated in the slightest. His set his eyes on Fury instead, "If it's alright with you director, I'd like to borrow your young agent for a while. I'm sure Doctor Banner and I can speed things up in finding our missing cube."

Before even Genesis got a chance to protest, Fury nodded. "Go with them Rhapsodos, I'll have someone else finish off the remaining paperwork of your recent mission."

"Yes sir." the former SOLDIER responded quickly while he had a startled expression on his face. Genesis was still trying to digest he was cut out from doing paperwork that Fury insisted he do beforehand.

The genius billionaire gestured the young agent towards the door where Bruce was waiting. Eventually, he was walking slowly beside Genesis as they headed out of the room with Bruce leading the way to the lab. "You got any more of that kicker coffee on board?"

Genesis shook his head, "Unfortunately I've run out of them Mr. St–"When the industrialist frowned at him, he swiftly correct himself. "–Tony. But if either of you wish to grab a snack or a drink we can drop by the kitchen quickly on our way."

As the three walked out of the room and out of hearing range, the group that was left over went silent, and the SHIELD worker who got spotted out by Stark before, resumed playing Galaga.

The silence of the room could have continued until the Director walked over to Agent Coulson and handed him a _fifty_ dollar bill which his subordinate accepted with gratitude. Agent Hill gave her boss a disapproving look. Fury only commented, "Just remind me to never bet against Rhapsodos ever again Hill."

Agent Hill didn't reply to her superior, but had her sights on her co-worker instead. "Please don't encourage side bets during work Agent Coulson."

"Last time, I promise." the said agent winked back.

Meanwhile, at the table the last remaining Avengers initiative members observed the interaction with piqued interest.

"Just what did Director Fury bet against?" Steve questioned the Black Widow for answers. Thor didn't ask anything, but by his eye on Natasha, he seemed to want to know as well.

Natasha's arms were crossed as she sat. "Whether Genesis was able to work with Tony Stark smoothly. Since Genesis is on a first name basis with Stark, it doubled the director's payment." Honestly, the Widow was reasonably curious just as to how the younger companion won Stark's trust from him. She had plans to coax the answers out of him late–especially about the nickname Genesis earned–there seemed to be blackmail material there she could exploit in the future.

The Captain chuckled, "Seems like the director was proven dead wrong." Steve had to confess he was very startled himself how easily Genesis talked over with the scientists in their lingo, but silently congratulated Coulson for beating the director in a side bet.

"I don't wish to sound impolite, but who is that young man?" the Prince of Asgard asked with wonder.

Romanoff answered for him, "He's Agent Rhapsodos. His first name is Genesis. He's, in your words, our 'tactical advisor', but he's more recognized to be Coulson's protégé."

Thor's head leaned to the side unfamiliar with the term, "Protégé?"

"Apprentice," Rogers added quickly so their Asgardian ally knew what the Widow meant.

Thor nodded in understanding and had an admiring look of respect towards Coulson.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Xavier Institute for Higher Learning…_

_That Night…_

"Can't sleep?" Peter asked the younger teen. Zack sat at the roof's edge hand's around his knees in a fetal position.

When his young friend didn't answer him, he wondered what was wrong. He had woken up that night in his room to find it somewhat silent than usual. Normally he'd hear some sort of snoring from Fair's bed, only to find it empty. There was little that usually bothered Zack when he was sleeping. With him missing, Peter had searched the campus and found the teen here. Silently he made his way and sat on the edge as well, wondering what Zack was thinking. To Peter's shock, the usual chipper teen had a haunted to look in his eyes. The raven spiky haired teen looked a lot older as if he had lost something and kept staring on ahead. The mutant with metallic changing powers did have a right to worry over his younger friend; he was the one that dragged Zack into the whole mutant mess. With now Zack developing his own abilities, Peter wasn't sure what he could say about it.

"…Nightmares." Zack eventually replied, but his voice sound cracked and broken.

That was a first. All this time, Zack only had mentioned they were memories and visions–weird in many ways–but never a nightmare. "What was it about?"

It took another five minutes or so before Peter got an answer.

"Monsters."

_Okay, that… wasn't normal_ , Peter decided right away. "Are they new or do they have something to do with the memories before?"

Zack frantically shook his head. "The people I told you about – they– I –" he gulped and reluctantly shivered. He now had a pleading and desperate gaze on the older teen, "Peter, am I a good friend to you?"

"Whoa, hold on Zack– I don't know what the hell you're talking about." The older teen said quickly trying to calm down Zack. He closed the distance between them and snaked an arm around his friend so the younger teen could lean on him. "Why do you doubt yourself all of a sudden? Come on, Zack. You literally stuck with us through thick and thin. I mean what normal person would stick around with mutant friends? You're more than a friend; you're a brother to me." Truthfully he owed a lot to Zack when Peter was at his rock bottom the teen had cheered him up. There had to be some people who cared about mutants. That had led their aimless journey here, to Professor Xavier's school.

"If I killed you, would you forgive me?" Zack asked with fear.

Peter couldn't help but now worry, "Zack, what are these dreams you had about? You're going to have to explain it to me if you want me to help you."

The boy next to him shivered. "Peter– I think– I-I killed my mentor." Zack shook his head as if he wanted to get images out of his head. "Then the silver-haired guy– I– I tried to help him– he went insane– he killed people– burnt a village down. But– then another guy–"

"Zack, I want you to stop, _now._ " Peter took hold of him and stared at his friend in the eye sternly. At first, the raven haired teen didn't meet his eyes, but eventually he did. The older teen felt like he'd been punched in the gut mentally when he spotted a lot of regret in them. "Whatever you dreamed about, it didn't happen. We've been friends since we were kids."

"But what about what Kitty said? What if they were about some life I had before?" the younger teen complained. "These powers I'm having now, they're the same, Peter. The very same what these visions are showing me… I don't how I would react if I was forced to cut down a friend right now." Zack chuckled weakly, "I think I cut a few down if my dreams are right."

Peter sighed as he scratched his head. "Did you have a reason why you did so?"

"I don't know."

"Then how come you're saying it's about monsters?"

The raven haired teen wasn't sure what to say, but he told Peter everything that had happened in his dreams. How he had kept on telling three individuals that they weren't monsters, how he had failed them to make them see they were human, and worse they all ended up battling each other. The fonder memories about his mentor and the silver-haired man completely shattered to pieces. Zack described how he was at some ruins with his mentor dying and giving his sword to him after they fought. He also described how the once silver man he trusted had changed and killed an entire village and burned it to ashes. Later, the said man had attacked him and Zack was forced to fight but beaten to a bloody pulp. The last man, he wasn't so sure about. Over and over they clashed, but the red-clad soldier had thought of himself as a monster since the beginning. All Zack could remember was cutting a red-clad soldier down after a long fight.

Zack looked like he was about to break. "Does that make me a monster Peter?"

The older teen had to mentally take a step back before he judged his friend. He couldn't really imagine Zack cutting people down without a right reason to. _Maybe they were just pieces to a puzzle_ , he confided himself. He finally shook his head, "No. At least from what we know of. Your visions aren't complete, which means we don't know why you did what you did."

"But–"

"Zack– Will you stop making a monster out of yourself!" Peter barked, causing the younger teen to cringe in fear. He cursed inwardly and quickly apologized. "Sorry– I didn't mean to snap at you, but do you remember what the Professor said when we had that introduction class as mutants?"

"Not really…" Zack hesitantly replied.

"Well, he said that we should always question ourselves," Peter pointed out, "When an individual acquires great power, the use or misuse of that power is everything. Will it be used for the greater good or will it be used for personal or destructive ends?" _ **(5)**_ He let the question sink into Zack's mind for a moment before he continued, "Your dream doesn't have the exact answer to that question yet. We don't know what caused you to fight the mentor in your dreams or why you cut those people down. You can't make conclusions on them and say you're a monster."

"…"

Thinking that his example was a bad one, Peter racked his brain for a more approachable model. "Alright, another example then…do you think Dr. McCoy is a monster?"

Zack blinked. "No."

"But to normal people he looks like one, doesn't he?"

"That's because he's blue and furry and that doesn't mean he attacks people–umm, maybe bad guys–but he'd never hurt the students or anyone who is innocent."

"What about Logan?" Peter suggested another example.

Zack shook his head. "He just scares people so they leave him alone, he's just a very private person. But he cares for the kids on campus and the other X-Men."

"And that makes the conclusion that people see monsters in themselves or other people because they think they're monsters." The older teen pointed out. Peter then smiled, "A few years ago I thought I was a freak until you told me I actually looked cool turning into metal."

"You did?"

A nod. "I think all mutants at some point in their life feel like one, but when you accepted me I didn't feel like it anymore. You even said I could help people with it, be a hero."

That praise caused Zack to blush bright tomato red, "You know I was like seven back then, right?"

"Yeah," Peter agreed, but he argued, "Still, like the professor mentioned, I think we should keep questioning what you used your power _for_ back in your dreams. More importantly, how you felt when you were using them."

This time, the spiky headed teen gave some thought on it. "It was painful… I didn't want to hurt them, but I had to."

"Then you probably have the right reasons to use your powers."

Zack wasn't convinced. "I still killed my mentor."

"He might have forced your hand into something you didn't want to do." Peter countered.

The other teen sighed, "We're getting nowhere." They were basically running in circles with the debate.

"No kidding," The elder teen snorted. After a long silence, he asked his friend, "Feeling better Zack?"

"Lighter," Zack answered this time with a small smile. "…Thanks. I guess I just needed to let it out."

Peter nodded in understanding. Yet he had other thoughts plaguing his mind while he was on campus. "You ever thought about how your family is doing?"

"That's…kinda complicated with how I am right now." He winced in thought he now had abilities like a mutant, even if genetically he wasn't proven as one. Zack didn't particularly have control over his powers completely and he didn't want to cause his family trouble. Nonetheless, he really didn't want to worry his parents or his older siblings with him missing.

"You're not helping to worry them less by not dropping a note or email at least."

"I know! It's just– I want to find my own answers before I tell them." Zack exclaimed. He looked to Peter seriously. "Peter, if my powers keep on growing… I think I might be able to find people who are like me."

Peter knew that determined look. "Does the Professor know you might want to leave?"

"He has an idea that I might go and so does Logan."

"I'll tag along if you need me. And Kitty should know unless you want to find yourself stuck in between walls one morning." The older mutant chuckled.

Zack had a confused look on his face. "Why?"

Peter lightly nudged the younger teen on the head, which made him yelp a whiny 'ouch'. "For being so smart at some things, you're sometimes rather dense. You helped us find a _home_ , Zack. The least we could do to pay you back is to find people who might have the same powers like you."

"I'm really an idiot for doubting you." The younger teen said sheepishly, he should have known his childhood friend would help him anyway.

"Damn straight." Peter nodded and stood up. Swiftly he locked an arm around Zack's neck and dragged the boy inside.

"O- Oi! I can walk Peter!" Zack struggled to get out of the arm lock, but he was losing a hopeless battle. "Let me go!"

The other boy only smiled, "I know you can, but I'm going to make sure you're going to sleep. The last thing I want is to have Logan breathing down my neck because I'm not watching and taking care of you."

"What happens if I can't sleep?"

Peter shrugged. "I can knock you out; it's the perk of having metal fists."

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe."

Zack wasn't sure he wanted to know the real answer and decided he'd try to sleep for the remainder of the night.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Wishbone Lab, Main SHIELD Headquarters, Helicarrier_

_Past midnight…_

Genesis wasn't a type of person who'd sign up to hang around with scientists. With his sort of track record and meetings with many crazy and psychotic ones in the past, the former SOLDIER would have probably been more inclined to avoid them altogether. Be that as it may if it meant that it involved avoiding paperwork and that the scientists weren't Hojo and Hollander… well, Genesis didn't really mind at all. After a short trip to the kitchen and cafeteria–with Banner picking up a cup of tea and Stark a pack of blueberries–they eventually went straight back to work on finding the missing wonder cube. When they got back to the lab, though, there was a package for them to analyze, or more specifically Loki's scepter.

While both Bruce and Tony were fascinated with it, the former commander didn't share their sentiments. The more he got closer to it; the Lifestream had warned him to stay back. Genesis wasn't sure what was the reason (other than it was dangerous), but he didn't want to find out. In front of the two of the Avengers initiative members, he was supposed to be a normal agent. However, if what the Lifestream said was true…the red mage had a feeling Loki wasn't a normal magical adversary to underestimate. In the end, Genesis positioned himself on the main computer panels in the room as he observed Banner and Stark working.

The doctor was scanning Loki's scepter with a detecting device. "The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process."

Stark was on the other side of the room, switching commands on a screen to speed things up. "If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster we can clock this at around six hundred teraflops." He turned to their youngest member in the room, "How are things looking there V?"

"We've decreased the detection time down to a few days, it's an improvement nonetheless." Genesis supplied.

Bruce sighed, "All I packed was a toothbrush."

Not wanting to have a gloomy atmosphere in the room, Tony tried to speak of other things. "You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors all R and D. You'd love it, it's a candy land." He grinned at the doctor. Since Bruce was busy thinking over it, the industrialist genius nabbed a pointy zapper and gave a mischievous glance to Genesis.

Genesis crossed his arms and shrugged. He didn't look concerned about Tony trying to irritate the Hulk; not that it would easily come out. Yet, since the Lifestream gave no qualms or indications that Bruce was a threat, it meant that Stark wasn't going to get a reaction out of it. From the way the genius billionaire was acting, to him it was as if Bruce was an interesting object to poke and prod.

The doctor was still working on the equipment as he replied, "Thanks…but last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem."

Seeing as the younger agent wasn't stopping him from what he wanted to do, Tony took it upon himself to try the prank out. "Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." Immediately after he said that, he zapped Banner in the side.

"Ow!"

Amusingly Genesis noticed that Bruce was actually quietly laughing after Tony's zapping poking attempt.

"Nothing?" Tony said looking at Bruce's eyes, disappointed he didn't get a reaction out of the Other Guy. The former commander snickered when Stark's face looked like a kid realizing the fireworks on the 4th of July were canceled.

"Hey!" a new voice came into the lab. It was the Captain. "Are you nuts?!"

"Jury's out!" Stark said. He then deliberately ignored Rogers coming into the room and asked the doctor, "You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, a huge bag of weed?" Noticing Genesis was grinning as well; Tony rolled his eyes, "Great, you knew I wasn't going to get a reaction out of it. Right, V?"

"From the beginning," the spy shrugged and fake coughed to hide his laughter. "Bruce is quite resilient; I doubt a small spark would light up the Other Guy."

The super soldier decided he'd ignore Genesis and set his goal on the real problem, namely Stark. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Funny things are." The genius stated in reply as he pointed the pointy tool he used before to Steve.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny." Steve reminded the billionaire. He quickly added to Bruce, "No offense, Doc."

Banner wasn't offended. "No, it's alright. But Genesis is right; I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things."

Walking away from Bruce, Tony still pointed the tool he held to his fellow scientist, "You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mister Stark." Steve pressed.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now, why not before? What isn't he telling us?" Tony asked the Captain as he opened a bag of blueberries he got from the table he left it on. "I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables."

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy," Tony stated. "Captain, he's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets." He emphasized, ate some blueberries, and then gestured to the doctor. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?"

Bruce looked rather in a tight spot and raised his hands awkwardly, "Uh, Um, I just wanna finish my work here and–"He then paused and asked the other two, "Are you sure we're supposed to have this conversation in front of Genesis?" Consultant or not, Rhapsodos was still a SHIELD agent.

When the three people in the room were looking uncomfortably at him, Genesis replied easily, "I'm aware of the Tesseract in SHIELD's custody, but I don't know what they're using it for other than studying it. I don't have that sort of clearance to know."

"The kid's in." Tony shrugged; overlooking the red head's scowl being sent his way. Yes, being dubbed 'the kid' still rubbed Genesis the wrong way, the genius inwardly noted with glee.

Seeing that even the young agent wasn't sure what was happening behind all of this, Steve turned to Bruce for confirmation. "Doctor?"

The doctor sighed as he took off his glasses, "'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the Cube."

"I heard it," Steve said.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." He then gestured to Stark, who in turn offered him the pack of blueberries. "Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower?" Steve asked. "That big ugly building in New York?"

Genesis stayed silent, but he pinched the bridge of his nose as Tony Stark's glaring expression showed he was offended by that remark. Steve and subtlety didn't exactly go together. From the first time, he observed the two titans from the video feed in Germany interacting with one another; it was going to take some real work to get them to cooperate with each other. Just what did he and Phil get themselves into?

Bruce being the pacifist of the three answered, "It's powered by an Arc Reactor, a self-sustaining energy source." He then directed a question to the creator, "That building will run itself for, what, a year?"

"It's just the prototype," Tony said. Yet, he then explained to Rogers, "I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that's what he's getting at."

"So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?" Bruce suggested and questioned at the same time.

Steve turned to the younger agent for support, "Genesis?"

The red mage said his thoughts out loud. "They do have a point, Steve. Howard Stark was the one who fished it out of the ocean. Logically, if they heard Tony was doing research on a self-sustaining source they would have called him in earlier." Inwardly Genesis had a bad feeling this was leading to something blowing up, like the Nibelheim incident. He now wondered what his superiors were _really_ up to all this time.

"I should probably look into that as soon as my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files," Tony said as he took out his cell phone to see his AI's progress.

Steve was stunned. "I'm sorry did you say–"

"JARVIS has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." Stark cut in, he then offered the captain the pack in his hand, "Blueberry?"

When Genesis didn't seem to be making a move to stop the man from hacking in the database, Steve said, "Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around."

Tony mentally rolled his eyes as he'd rather be enjoying his time with Pepper and not here. Out loud he replied, "An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." He jabbed at the young agent in their midst, "No offense V."

"None taken." was an instant reply from the spy.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed." The captain said trying to make the other man realize the seriousness of the situation. "We have orders, we should follow them."

"Following's not really my style," Tony said.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Tony– Steve–" Genesis warned as the two were on edge. He had a bad déjà vu feeling as if he were in Angeal's shoes, and that both Tony and Steve were him and Sephiroth respectively.

But Tony paid no heed to the agent. "Out of the people in this room, which one is "A" wearing a spangly outfit and "B" not of use?"

Wanting to help Genesis to cool the situation down a little, Bruce asked quickly, "Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

The captain gave a stern look at Genesis. "Let me know if anything comes up." He then said to the two geniuses before he made his exit, "Just find the Cube."

Once the door shut behind the super soldier, Tony asked to no one in particular, "That's the guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice."

"The guy's not wrong about Loki," Bruce said as he configured the data on the screen he was facing. "He does have the jump on us."

When Tony was looking for a backup from Genesis, the tactical forecaster shook his head. "Bruce's point has merits. You do remember how hard Thor hit you in your armor, Tony? Even if Loki isn't on the same level of power like his brother, he still could have made a workout with you and the Captain back in Germany."

"Whatever," Tony shrugged, but the kid's advice did freak him out a little. He just hoped it wouldn't bite him in the ass later. He turned back their attention on captain spangles, "What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does."

"I'll read all about it," Bruce said.

When the two scientists turned to their consultant, Genesis had his fingers on his earpiece.

"Something wrong Genesis?" Bruce asked.

"I've been called to the bridge." The redhead responded. "Agent Coulson wishes me to get acquainted with Thor Odinson as SHIELD's consultant."

Without the young agent asking, Stark made a shooing gesture to the door and said, "Get going V. The doctor and I will be fine." Before the agent exited, Tony stopped him, "Hey V."

Genesis raised a questioning brow.

"I know you're young and all, but don't let Director 'Furry' overwork you like a slave driver." Stark jested. The industrialist sympathized with the kid when he heard about the amount of paper work he was getting. Especially when the first time Tony meets the kid on the carrier, he's handing 'Furry' more paperwork.

The younger man laughed at his superior's new nickname, "Ah, thanks for the save earlier. I'll take note of the advice. Later then, Tony, Bruce. _Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return._ "

Bruce chuckled himself as their youngest whiz kid left the room, "He's a puzzle alright, but at least, he's got a healthy dose of suspicion."

"And military mind genius," Tony added absently configuring more parameters on his screen. "I heard a little rumor he got rejected into the initiative for being too young."

"Really?" Bruce inquired with surprise. "I suppose the sidelines aren't so bad–at least from where I'm standing at."

"Uh huh… Or, you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Tony suggested.

"You see, I don't get a suit of armor." Bruce disagreed. "I'm exposed, like a nerve… It's a nightmare."

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This stops it," Stark tapped the Arc Reactor on his chest, "this little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege." Tony explained.

"But you can control it," countered Bruce.

"Because I learned _how._ "

Bruce shook his head and went back typing on the screen. "It's different," he said evasively.

Tony was having none of that, and wiped the screen clean, minimizing all the windows between them that Banner was working on. "Hey, I read all about your accident. That much Gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk–the Other Guy–saved my life? That's nice. That's nice sentiment. Saved it, for what?" Bruce said with sarcasm. He blinked. "Funny, Genesis mentioned it as well."

Tony gave the doctor a knowing look without fear or bias; he was here out of genuine scientific curiosity. "See? The kid probably has read what happened to you too, which means–I guess we'll find out."

"You may not enjoy that." Said Bruce as the industrialist walked over to another work bench.

"And you just might," Tony said with a small smile before working on his screen.

Bruce wasn't sure if it was sheer luck two people in one night had accepted him the way he was, but he appreciated that reality was kind, for now.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Corridor towards the Bridge, SHIELD Headquarters_

How does a person handle a God?

That question had buzzed in Genesis' mind as he made his way towards the bridge. It didn't exactly help that he bumped into the other two Avengers initiative members while he was on his way.

He briefly met Natasha wandering around with papers in her hand, all information on Loki. It was at that point the former commander found out she was going to interrogate Loki in the early morning later. While Genesis did believe in the Widow's ability to interrogate someone like Loki and get results, he couldn't help but feel worried what Loki was capable of. If the wayward Asgardian was able to completely control Clint right down to the core, Genesis didn't doubt some personal issues would be put up for display. The youngest of Coulson's charges was very lucky he never shared a lot of his own back story and none of what happened in his previous life. With Natasha, it wasn't going to be the same. Barton knew her on an intimate level than Genesis did, even if he had known Hawkeye longer. Genesis could only wish her good luck and be on her guard.

Afterward, he had met Steve Rogers who claimed he was wandering around the carrier, trying to get his mind off things. Genesis didn't particularly believe that, and later dragged Steve into a room which he switched the security feeds off. Rogers reluctantly then said he was bothered by Stark's words, nothing surprising that he came from an era where people weren't aware what spies were really capable of doing in the war. The spy poet had apologized to the captain for his lack of discipline, but he also reasoned that the geniuses needed a reason why they weren't told the truth from the director.

In time, Steve had managed to calm down, but he didn't really believe in Loki's words. Genesis could only recommend the super soldier that if things heat up, he should try and take a step back before he made a decision. There was also a danger knowing too much–more so if that information proved to be false. Rogers had thanked him and left to goddess knows where. Out of the others, Genesis couldn't help but worry on Steve the most. He was easily provoked by Stark and he let his emotions dictate his actions. It was good in some cases, but against an enemy like Loki? That kept the former SOLDIER on alert.

Deciding to focus on his latest assignment on hand, Genesis pushed recent meetings to the back of his mind.

Okay, so he already handled two assassins who were his co-workers, a super soldier from back in time, a genius billionaire with an ego as high as a skyscraper, and a timid scientist that possessed an alter-ego the likes of a raging Bahamut. A thunder-god shouldn't be too hard now, shouldn't it? Genesis asked himself. He looked at his auburn hair while looking at his reflection in the windows and wondered if suddenly a lock of hair would turn gray. Just how did Phil handle all these people and not get gray hairs? Well, signs of balding were probably an alternative Genesis had noticed recently, but he'd never say it out loud. Not if he wanted a death wish from his mentor.

As his destination neared, Genesis took a deep breath, straightened his tie, reined in his Lifestream powers and hoped for the best.

He should remind Phil to write a manual of 'Taking Care of Superheroes for Dummies' later because Genesis was quite sure SHIELD would need it if the initiative worked out.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_The Bridge, SHIELD Headquarters_

With no one else of the Avengers initiative to talk with, Thor had been pleasantly reunited with the man that he met during the time the Destroyer destroyed a town on Earth. It eased his heart knowing the agent was here, as many of the faces were unfamiliar and many of them were new, which included the commander of the legion they had on the flying fortress. While Loki was prisoner, he couldn't help but worry for Selvig. The good man was under Loki's control, but his brother had given no action or clue to as where Selvig was located.

As an Asgardian, Thor's sense was sharper than most mortals. He had seen his companions who would fight along with him, many who were normal mortals, but others not so normal in their own way. Obviously, there was the metal man, Tony Stark, who was an intellect although he wasn't above to be arrogant if need be. The Captain or Steve Rogers seemed to hold some military authority on base. Another intellect Bruce Banner, but Thor had reservations for that man. He had some foul and angry presence inside of him, which Thor wasn't so sure he could trust with. However, when that young agent stepped into the room Thor was aware that the malice feeling from Banner subsided. There were very few people who had capabilities of affecting others and Thor himself was questioning who the young man was. From what he heard from the others, he was the apprentice of the agent he knew quite well.

"I wasn't aware you had an apprentice a year ago, Son of Coul." he said as the two walked around the lower deck of the bridge.

"It's Coulson," Phil reminded lightly. Then he replied, "During the time you came to Earth, Agent Rhapsodos was here on the bridge helping out with the chain of command."

"He's a strategist?" Thor asked.

Coulson nodded. "Similar, but he's one of the best tactical forecasters we have. Has an astounding record in our line of work with little loss and efficient actions."

That was probably the reason why many of the others were shocked when the young man guessed Loki's plans before he even made it on Earth. "You must be proud." the Prince smiled.

The agent humbly inclined. "Yes, he's like a son to me." Phil still noted the cons of having Genesis around, "Although I wish he'd be less of an example to my other charges when it comes to doing something mischievous."

"He's one for mischief?" questioned the Asgardian. That somewhat sounded like Loki when he was younger.

Phil chuckled, "He's playful when he gets bored. Since he's too good at planning, most of the time I feel sorry for whoever is at the receiving end."

"Remind me not to provoke him," Thor jested.

"I'll try." the agent noted.

From behind them, the auburn haired agent made his appearance. Thor noted he didn't have a particular large build like a warrior, but he seemed to be trained like the other spies around the fortress as his feet were light steps. He looked young, small (to Thor's eyes), but held a confidence he was ready to take anything on. He frowned, when he felt the residue Rhapsodos emitted back when they first met was a lot weaker and hidden, which made Thor wonder why the young man concealed it.

"Genesis," Coulson greeted the younger agent. He then introduced them both, "This is Thor, Thor this is Agent Genesis Rhapsodos, my student."

"Pleasure to meet you, Son of Coul's apprentice." Thor said, extending his hand to shake.

Genesis took Thor's hand and shook it firmly. "Likewise, Thor Odinson." he nodded with respect. The red mage couldn't help but feel the Lifestream flicked with delight and happiness in him. It recognized Thor's power something similar to the Goddess. Genesis had to inwardly cringe; he didn't want to blow his cover far too early at this point–especially in front of his fellow agents–and decided to keep a straight face.

Oppositely Thor blinked confusedly when he sensed another power through the young agent. It wasn't entirely foreign, somewhat like his father's power but he could not place where it came from. Nevertheless, when the thunder-god noticed a glint of worry passed through the young agent's eyes, Thor decided he wouldn't speak of the issue. Rhapsodos seemed to want to avoid speaking it in public. Perhaps when they had privacy the prince of Asgard would confront him later.

When they both let their handshake go, Coulson immediately went back to their main mission. "How is the Tesseract search going?"

Genesis crossed his arms and sighed, "Better than before, we've managed to clock down the time from a week to a few days. Yet I'm not quite sure it'll be enough to stop whatever Loki is planning."

"Your talent seems to lie in predicting others' movements." Thor said, referring to what he heard not too long ago. "How were you able to predict Loki's aim with the Tesseract before I arrived back on Earth?"

"From the security recordings back at the facility he leveled." the younger agent said. Genesis explained, "He was very certain of his claim to conquer this world. It wouldn't make sense if he took the Tesseract and not know what to do with it. Loki originally traveled his way here through it. Logically if he wishes to invade the Earth, he would need an army. Conversely, since the portal collapsed he needed to find a way to open it without any consequences."

Thor smiled, "A very accurate prediction." The god praised Coulson. "You taught him well."

Phil thanked Thor, and asked Genesis again, "Any ideas where Dr. Selvig might be right now?"

His apprentice shook his head. "None. Like Doctor Banner said, Dr. Selvig right now could use any reactor on the planet to do an ion fusion and make the portal. The US alone has 65 nuclear power plants with 104 commercial reactors in 31 states to date. Even if we cut the numbers down to populated areas, it's still a needle in a haystack."

"We'll just have to wait until we get results from Stark and Banner then." Agent Coulson nodded in understanding.

Thor thought over what happened to Selvig. He wondered if Loki had done anything to the team Selvig was with. What about Jane and Darcy? "Coulson," it felt rather odd as he said how the humans' would but he questioned, "I'm not sure if she's involved, but do you know how Lady Jane and her friend Darcy are faring?"

"Do we have an open station?" Coulson asked Genesis.

The former SOLDIER quickly spotted one empty computer station, and gestured them both to follow, "This way."

Genesis easily put in his agent credentials and made a data search on the astrophysics scientist. Not soon after Jane Foster's current status was visible.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster." Phil gestured towards the computer screen. "We've got an excellent observatory in Tromoso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe."

Thor heaved a breath in relief. "Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man."

Coulson and Thor walked through the bridge with Genesis behind observing the both of them.

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." Phil said what he knew of the astrophysicist.

The demigod shook his head, "They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we- we come here battling like Bildshnipe."

"Like what?" Coulson inquired obviously confused. He looked to Genesis but the younger agent shrugged his shoulders, having no idea what they were.

"Bildshnipe. You know, huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Thor described as he made gestures to how the antlers would look.

Phil smiled and shook his head, "No."

"Well they are repulsive, and they trample everything in their path." Thor said as he moved over to a large window. He paused before he spoke, "When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again." He sighed, "In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn't started yet." A voice alerted them. From top of the stairs Director Nick Fury stood. "You think you can make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

Thor uncharacteristically was silent, yet he replied, "I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield, it's not just power he craves, it's vengeance upon me. There's no pain would prize his need from him."

Fury wasn't certain of it. "A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts."

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked the leader of SHIELD.

Fury decided to question bluntly,"What I'm asking is: what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner." the thunder-god insisted.

The director of SHIELD had no belief in that. "Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

As both Thor and Fury pondered silently, in the background Genesis and Phil were talking in hush tones.

"Is it true what the director said?" Coulson asked his protégé.

Genesis frowned and nodded reluctantly. "Loki never went all out back in Germany. He was holding back."

"Got any clues from Thor what Loki may plan in the future?"

"…Yes. You're not going to like it."

"How bad is it?" the elder agent inquired and thought about extra contingency plans.

His apprentice grimaced. "Very. Loki's acting out of spite of Thor. It means he's far too unpredictable what he's going to do right now, even if his main goal is to call an army of aliens for invasion." Genesis groaned, "We never should have brought him here."

Phil wasn't fazed, "We'll deal with it when the time comes."

Genesis could only nod in acceptance, even if he didn't share the same opinion as his mentor. Phil wasn't aware what someone like Loki could do. The Asgardian Aesir was desperate, but he knew how to channel that into his plans. Cursing inwardly, the former commander mentally wanted to kick himself for not defying Fury to get Loki to another location than the carrier. This was a severe tactical mistake…

If they weren't careful, they would probably unleash a monster that could destroy SHIELD and the Avengers Initiative in one swoop.

* * *

  _"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he/she does not become a monster._

_And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you." ~ Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

_**TBC...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) Elizabeth Ross' necklace was presumed to be sold during the events of the Incredible Hulk. However at the end of the movie, it is shown Bruce Banner has managed to get hold of the necklace and sent it through a letter back to its rightful owner, Betty Ross. – The Incredible Hulk (2008)
> 
> (2) In the Incredible Hulk, Bruce's experiment on Gamma radiation resistance was never publicly stated it was part of this Military project or the Super Soldier Serum by General Ross. – The Incredible Hulk (2008)
> 
> (3) Genesis' reason and back-story as how he was involved with the US military led him to dislike General Ross and eventually join SHIELD. This happens in Agent SHIELD Rhapsodos Introductions: Agent Jasper Sitwell (posted on FFn).
> 
> (4) In the Avengers Initiative comic, it is mentioned how the Hulk is responsible for crossing into India from Pakistan. The SHIELD reports state that the Hulk made work of some mercenary bandits that were wrecking a village, but made sure any innocents (children) were out of the crossfire.
> 
> (5) Quoted by Professor Charles Xavier in X-Men: The Last Stand as a lesson to his students on what it means to be a mutant.


	11. Showdown of Mages, Shattered Initiative

* * *

_"Worry does not mean fear, but readiness for the confrontation." ~ Bashir al-Assad_

* * *

_Genesis' Private Office, SHIELD Headquarters…_

"You think you can complete that in time?" he spoke over the line.

_"It's going to take a lot of persuasion, Genesis. I don't doubt that what you're saying is the truth. It's just…I've never known you to be quite this nervous before."_

The agent's eyes scanned the opened windows on his desktop monitor, many of them detailing policies, procedures, and information on important high-profile supervisors.

He sighed, "I have a right to. The Director's handling something that has a greater risk potential than anything we've ever faced, and I'm wary that things may turn out for the worse."

There was a silence, but the person on the other side of the line caved. _"Alright. I'm willing to work with you. The last time you warned me and I didn't listen it turned out you were right. I'll get the guys on standby in case anything comes up."_

Genesis breathed out in relief. "Thank you. It's all I ask. I'm more worried about civilian casualties if our current problem turns into a mess."

_"That's something I don't want to happen either. But are you sure about this? You're going to be breaking a lot of rules and protocols, and the probation period might hit your career hard,"_ the other asked with concern. _"That's not even counting the trouble you're going to get your ass into with Fury_ and _Hill."_

He snorted. This wasn't the first time he staked his career on something. "I'll worry about that later. Just make sure your team is on alert. Make sure other sub-divisions are notified, too. There's a reason why there are plans made for high-risk national security threats," Genesis replied, to persuade the other man.

_"Yeah, but those plans aren't exactly practical."_ A beat. The voice then gasped, _"Don't tell me you haven't told Agent Coulson about this?!"_

"He has informed me that extra precautions are necessary, but he's in a tighter spot to obey orders than I am, Communications Deputy Director Dylans," Genesis answered. He purposely neglected to mention whether his mentor agreed with him for taking direct action. "Excluding him, Agent Hill isn't one to go around breaking procedures. As for the plans, I've figured out a few ways to get around a couple of them to make it work—if worse comes to worse."

Agent Dylans grunted, unimpressed, and deadpanned, _"So you're asking me to get into trouble with you."_

"Exactly."

_"That's not going to work—"_

"It _will_ work," Genesis stressed, "because either way I will pull rank over you if I have to. Besides, your boss is on deck."

_"Rhapsodos, my clearance is level seven, same as yours."_ **_(1)_ **

"Actually, I'm level eight now, thanks to the Avengers Initiative." Genesis pressed. As the line on the other side went still, the former First Class elaborated, "If I pull rank, most of the blame will fall on me. You can still be pardoned. Look, I don't have a lot of time, but you're the only other commander around I know that has the authority and rank to pull off the highest emergency plan if the Helicarrier is compromised. You also have the right connections to our Emergency Response Center and you're on the mainland."

Genesis didn't mention the part he was easier to negotiate with than Maria Hill. He was at present in need of someone that was willing to break a lot of regulations– which meant Agent Hill was on his black list.

_"Is the situation so bad it's like what we faced last year with the Stark Expo, New Mexico, and Culver University happening at the same time in a single week?"_ **_(2)_ **

Genesis frowned. "It'll make what happened to the PEGASUS facility look like a walk in the park."

_"…"_

"But I'm not going to let that be. So are you in or are you out?" the younger agent asked seriously in a hurried tone.

Dylans gulped. _"Fine. I'm in. I just hope you know what you're doing."_

"Working on it," Genesis said, not elaborating any further. "Whatever happens, be prepared, and mark my word."

_"Alright. I trust you."_

"Thank you for your support. Agent Rhapsodos out."

The redheaded agent switched off the private link he had on the computer and went back to what he was working on: contingency plans. This was because, in an hour or two, Natasha was going to interrogate Loki.

During the little free time he had, Genesis decided to prepare for the worst. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't be going to such great lengths as he was now. But all that had changed when the Lifestream hissed within him, warning him against visiting the lab as if something bad was slowly rearing its head. As much as he wanted to warn Bruce and Tony, Genesis wasn't going to risk it. There had to be a very serious reason if the Lifestream kept on giving him warning signals like the world was going to end. It was the reason why he was holed up in his private office.

He could have also been the obedient agent, went back to Phil and Thor, and joined his superiors on the bridge. In the end, he decided against it. With the God of Thunder on the bridge, there was the chance of Thor picking up on the Lifestream, and the last thing he needed was someone going poking around and start asking questions in front of so many other people.

There was also another option: joining Natasha in Loki's interrogation. Yet, that idea was just as bad. The questioning was on live feed throughout the carrier. If he stuck around, there was no knowing what Loki would spill from his mouth. With Clint compromised from the time of the PEGASUS facility fallout, Loki would probably have pried a lot of the information on the archer's private life (which may include some of Genesis' personal secrets too). On the other hand, he already gave his trust to the Black Widow that she could do the job. No sense in getting the seductress to render him unconscious—or worse—for saying she wasn't capable of taking care of herself.

As for Steve, the super soldier was missing from view, but his life force was still detected by the Lifestream (an indication he was alive) and that was all that mattered.

Looking at the numerous windows of data, he closed off some of them as an indication that he had made the right calls. There were a dozen more calls he needed to make and without the supervision or knowledge of his direct superiors. If he did it right, Genesis was quite sure Stark's hacking activity was a lot more visible than his Synaptic Net Dive. With his SND, he'd make communication calls and get all the data he needed to finish formulating a contingency plan being none the wiser to the occupants of the Helicarrier.

Genesis had to admit with so many intelligence agencies, the army, and even civilian mitigation forces it was a nightmare to organize through the chain of command. But with Loki looking absolutely smug of himself while he was jailed in SHIELD Headquarters, it was clear an invasion was about to occur– whether they wanted it or not – so the plan had to work.

An hour later, after more numerous calls and completing more than halfway through the intricate contingency plan, his screen beeped in warning that someone was requesting for access to his office. Genesis raised a surprised brow as Tony Stark made an appearance in front of his office door through his personal security feed. Intrigued by the man's sudden presence, the former SOLDIER switched the electric door open from his computer and let him in.

Tony walked into the room with his usual dramatic persona and looked around as he quietly closed the door behind him. He was rather unnerved and appalled when he saw the stacks of tablets on Genesis' desk.

"I thought I told you that the Director shouldn't be a slave driver," Stark commented as he pointed out the horrendous amount of paperwork he thought could have been in the tablets.

"They're not related to official paperwork I'm doing for the Director, if that's what you're referring to." the young agent said back promptly. Diverting the Stark's attention away from what he was working on, he asked, "Although, if I may ask, what are you doing in here, Tony?"

The inventor shrugged, as he looked around. "What? I can't check in with my other consultant-in-crime?" he replied melodramatically.

Ever since Stark heard a couple of agents saying the young agent had a private office, he was curious too. Tony noted the lack of decorations and personal objects, concluding that the room was only used when the kid was on the Helicarrier. As Bruce pointed out in one of their conversations, the young spy seemed to dislike staying on the massive flying fortress, avoiding it unless his presence was mandated. Tony himself hated being stuck in the Helicarrier and would no doubt do the same if he were in the agent's place.

Genesis sighed and shifted in his seat, but quickly put his feelings of defeat aside and spoke again, "Have a seat. What can I help you with, then? I thought you said you'd be fine with Bruce." When it came to the billionaire, he always reminded himself to be wary of what Tony was up to. He wasn't called the Da Vinci of his time for nothing.

Stark shook his head. "No, no. He's fine in the lab for the time being. I just want to ask about something else. It's about the Captain."

"Oh?"

"Since this room's safe from unfriendly ears," the industrialist gestured around, "I was wondering how you got acquainted with him."

Genesis blinked. He couldn't think of a reason for why Tony Stark was suddenly interested in Steve Rogers, aside from the fact that his father and the super soldier were friends during World War II. From what he knew from his first encounter with the man, Tony seemed to despise the war hero veteran for some reason. He answered Tony anyway, "I was assigned to watch over him when both the Director and Agent Coulson couldn't. I had just been made a consultant for the Avenger's Initiative at the time."

Tony nodded, casually sitting down in the empty seat at the desk and asked, "And how did that go?"

"Alright, I suppose; but I wish I could have done better," Genesis said thoughtfully, "Unlike my mentor, I'm by no means a handler. On the other hand, I'm rather the more cynical person if the Director really believes that the Captain can convert me so easily to his beliefs."

Tony easily deciphered that by "beliefs", Genesis meant the Avengers Initiative. "You don't believe in heroes?" he asked, looking genuinely surprised.

The industrialist had seen some people nominated by the World Security Council to be a part of the Initiative that didn't even deserve first consideration. Blonsky, for instance, was chosen because he was believed to be a war hero. But that didn't excuse him from the destruction he caused in Harlem. Tony mentally labeled the Council as morons due to their inability to see that Blonsky was better off in the asylum and had blamed his mess on Bruce.

Genesis didn't make eye contact as he replied, "Maybe in the past I _did,_ but even heroes cast shadows." Quickly, he changed his tone. "However, Phil seems to believe there's a bit of hope somewhere for heroes."

"About that," Tony piped up, "I heard a few agents around saying that your mentor is a closet geek for our dear Captain?"

The redhead nodded with a sigh, "You have absolutely no idea." That caused the billionaire to chuckle. Now with the right bait, Genesis further directed the genius off topic. "But other than the Captain, he believes in you."

Stark looked like Thor's lightning struck him. "The _Agent_ believes in me?"

"Phil has his reasons, which, unfortunately, I'm not in any liberty to say. Oh, and you never heard it from me," said Genesis with a sly smile, beating the genius before he asked for explanations.

Tony had to force himself to not gape openly. He was so sure that the guy hated him or loathed him in some way. The first time Coulson tried to help him cover up 'Iron Man', Tony called the plan quits and publicly announced he is Iron Man. Second time around, Tony's suicidal episode had led the agent to threaten to taze the billionaire and watched Super Nanny while he was at it. Third–or numerous times after that–there were times when Tony had to admit inwardly during SHIELD consultations he had deliberately made it difficult for Genesis' mentor. In conclusion, Phil was more like an annoyance to him in the past. Yet, all the same, there were at times when Stark was thankful the agent was around; like the time he helped Pepper get out of harm's way while he fought Obadiah Stane.

Curious somewhat of the younger agent's attitude why he was sharing such information, Tony questioned, "Do you believe in me?" A nod was the spy's reply. "Even after SHIELD made a profile of me?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and Iron Man," the young agent listed off with his fingers and paused. Genesis then and there paused momentarily before asking carefully, "How many masks do you wear for the public Tony?"

He shrugged. "You tell me." Out of all these years, Stark couldn't believe the kid to have seen through him very quickly. It took Rhodey and even Pepper some time before they figured out who Tony Stark really was.

"Well—You're going to have to forgive Steve for his comment on your tower; he was born in a time where propaganda was working at its finest," Rhapsodos pointed out nonchalantly, "and Natasha's only seen you as what you act for others. _We all wear masks. Life creates them and forces us to find the one that fits._ "

"So how does a kid like you figure it out?" Stark inquired again.

"I had my share of being an ass to people Tony," Genesis spoke calmly ignoring the 'kid' nickname as more windows blurred opening and closing as he typed. "It's a reputation you keep with pride and that becomes a part of you, but it's just a tiny part you use as a mask to make people think it's all you. Unfortunately, people then believe it is you… to the point they think it's not possible for you to change."

"Once an asshole, always an asshole." Tony nodded at what usually other people concluded. The genius now inwardly was starting to like the young agent more; Genesis and he actually had a lot of things in common. He motioned, "So you have the 'don't judge a book by its cover' thing going on?"

_"Artists use lies to tell the truth while politicians use them to cover the truth up,"_ the agent said, quoted from a certain fictional character. "You're not an artist, but one can say an industrialist with hands of a mechanic can make masks. You haven't lied completely to us of who you are, but there's always something behind all of those masks."

When the redhead had explained that to him, Stark was starting to get a real glimpse what his co-consultant was really like. There were times Genesis' intellect surprised Tony, but his maturity was remarkable. At Genesis' age, most of his peers would probably be at University or perhaps an intern at some workforce still green, at times naive, and perhaps full with energy. Here, Genesis was level-headed and already ahead in the game as if he were a veteran. Even after Tony read the young agent's profile, the kid was still so mysterious; like a certain fictional Guy Fawkes masked vigilante.

"Looks like I didn't give you a wrong nickname. Eh, V?" Tony grinned. Since the kid was already quoting off the vigilante, he might as well stick to it.

Genesis gave him an equal tolerant and flippant smile. "Quite."

"That's reassuring." The genius said as he stood up from his seat this time around, he didn't move from where he stood and observed what Genesis was working on. "Those are a lot of emergency protocols you have there. It's really impressive you're able to make a _sneakier_ decryption program behind mine."

That statement led the younger agent in front of the industrialist to pause for a moment from doing his work, and sigh, "Of course you would have detected it. It's why you're really here." The conversation about the Captain was a small ruse after all.

Tony in contrast, blinked in confusion, wondering why the kid didn't look like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You're Tony Stark." said Genesis waving it off dismissively, as if the answer clarified everything. He was only so glad the genius didn't have plans to over-analyze it; there was his SND ability he didn't want to explain about.

Still standing at his spot, Tony grinned and was amused. _'So Coulson's protégé isn't afraid to break the rules or take the back door to get something done',_ the genius thought. Genesis was also getting more points in Tony's book by wanting to admit it without an implication of shame. "Is there a probability that I'm going to get a reason why you're decrypting secure files behind my own decrypting work?" he asked.

Tony's sharp look at Genesis was enough to say he was being serious.

"It's because of Loki," Genesis huffed, taking the hint, and decided that lying to the billionaire won't work. "It's clear; he's here to start an invasion. The problem is we're stuck on finding the location of the cube. That doesn't help the fact that I have no official authority to devise a way of deployment if shit hits the fan. It might be too late when the worst happens– red tape and all."

Genesis' confession caused Stark to ask in confusion, "What happened to your mentor, Hill, and Fury?"

"Phil's agreed to it, but he's not in a real position to protest directly against the director. Furthermore, with the 'Council' being uptight with the situation, Hill, and the director aren't taking any of the warnings I've told them to act upon. They're too focused on Loki." He combed his hair back irritably. "And let's not forget, what the Director does that's big scale needs the approval of the WSC members, so we have our hands tied," said the young agent who slumped into his seat.

For someone with so much potential, Genesis seemed to have the nastiest luck in Tony's eyes. If he could help it, the genius didn't want to add more to the young spy's frustration than needed. The last person he wanted to be was another Nick Fury or worse, the board ass members.

Tony paused at first but came to a decision. "I won't tell."

This time around, it was the red-haired agent's turn to stare in shock at his sudden pronouncement. "Why?"

"Because you didn't report back to Fury on what I was doing," the billionaire shrugged. He took out his STARK Phone and confirmed to the spy how his decryption work was loading. "You had a good two hours or so to make a report, but according to JARVIS, there hasn't been any interference or any signs of one coming. And I know by looking at what you're doing; I don't think you have the time or are in the right mind to tell Fury what I'm doing behind his back."

Being in the spy business for a couple of years now, and after working at a corrupt place such as ShinRa for nearly a decade, Genesis knew that the genius was bluffing— partially. At that point, there was an odd sensation as the Lifestream told Genesis that Tony was only telling him half the truth. But the ex-SOLDIER couldn't help but feel flabbergasted as his inner power voiced at him teasingly that Stark was doing it for a good cause—for him. Stark was helping Genesis in his 'own' way—indirectly and surprisingly subtle for someone who likes dramatics—so the redhead or any other person wouldn't have noticed it. The guy who most of the mass media dubbed as didn't have a heart, with the arc reactor in his chest, actually cared for a young nobody spy like him.

At first, that didn't make any sense. But thinking it over again, the auburn haired spy saw a lot of his past self in Tony; the aloof and cocky guy that most people wouldn't dare to approach because of his striking personality, and the reputation he maintained for the public (with the exception of rabid fans). If that type of person started to sincerely care, it was no doubt that the industrialist was claiming Genesis to be part of his inner circle. As much as Genesis' manipulative side was content with that, his own conscience was finding the change a little too fast. He understood Steve Rogers was willing to give that sort of trust to him because that was the kind of man he is; but Tony Stark? He was someone who kept Genesis on his toes and wasn't afraid to ruffle the former SOLDIER's feathers–even annoy him to infuriation at times–if he felt like it. Having Stark's understanding was a little too good to be true.

Getting back to reality and away from his own thoughts, Genesis observed that the genius billionaire was still muttering away non-stop about his reasons of why he wasn't going to tattle to Fury. He now remembered what Pepper Potts had said to him in a brief teleconference meeting just earlier that morning. At the end of their meeting, the current CEO of Stark Industries had said that Tony had taken an interest in him. And even if Genesis didn't entirely believe her, she still persisted that he should try to be Tony's friend.

**.**

**_Earlier that Morning…_ **

_"He likes you. He's not really good at getting along with others, but I think that's because subtlety to him and to us is different in his dictionary. Tony's a good man– even if he takes things to gravity defying levels."_ Pepper advised Genesis. She then shook her head, looking embarrassed. _"Sorry for rambling off like that."_

"You don't have to apologize, Miss Potts." Genesis reassured her with a smile, "I'm thankful for the forewarning."

_"You'll need it. That I can promise,"_ said Pepper confident of her warning, because she handled Tony on a daily basis. _"The first time I warned Phil about Tony, he didn't take it as seriously I thought he would. He's still very helpful, but as_ _you can see Tony pushed Phil's patience limit. I'm hoping you can steel your patience when you handle him."_

That led to the young agent to nervously tug his tie. "I'm hardly the one to play the patience game, and I'm more reactive and truthful of my feelings than Agent Romanoff if you ask me. However, I will try to humor him, Miss Potts."

_"Good,"_ the CEO beamed at him back. _"I think that is what he needs right now, a person who stops lying to him; and he does appreciate good humor."_

When Pepper said the word 'lying', the agent was aware that there was a significant regretful tone. Maybe Stane's betrayal against Stark had left a far deeper scar than he heard in Phil's past reports on the billionaire. However, most people who handled paperwork on a daily basis knew what reports were: just reports, and not always necessarily the truth.

Genesis subsequently realized that it was Fury's mistake in sending Natasha undercover because she was the master of deceit. No thanks to the events that happened during the STARK Expo which showed how SHIELD dealt with things, Tony was steered into feeling he'd been lied to again. Bluntly put, Nick Fury had opened a healing wound with Sephiroth's Masamune. Genesis winced. It was no wonder that Tony was oversensitive and bitter in trusting SHIELD overall. That night at the Stark Tower the genius did mention he had serious trust issues; which meant Genesis got lucky that he was a fresh face, Tony approved of him since he avoided lying like a plague as well as not liking the WSC members, and understood the genius' 'technobable'. ** _(3)_**

Back from the middle of his thoughts, he inclined in agreement, "I'll support him and make sure I can smooth things over with Director Fury if possible."

"Will that be all?"

"It's sufficient for now."

_"Thank you, Genesis. Same time, next week?"_ Pepper thanked, and asked as their first newly arranged scheduled regular meetings came to an end. The former SOLDIER gave a respectful nod. _"And_ _— Oh_ _— I'm not sure what you and Phil are involving Tony with right now, but, can you both keep an eye out on him for me?"_

Genesis being the sucker he was to please women before he could stop himself immediately said, "Of course, Miss Potts."

If Phil was seeing this, he probably would laugh and tease him about how he just couldn't deny a sincere request from a woman—with the exception of Natasha when she was feeling sneaky. As for Clint, the archer would probably proclaim to anyone that Genesis was certain 'proof' that chivalry still existed. Never mind what Natasha would say; she would definitely classify it as new blackmail material. And after the teleconference was over, Genesis wondered if he was insane to agree and watch over someone that even his _mentor_ struggled to take care of.

.

**_The Present…_ **

At the moment, Genesis felt that he didn't regret making the choice to watch over Tony. As much as Tony could deny all he liked of reasons he was taking no notice of Genesis' sneakier decryption work, it was obvious to the former commander that Stark wanted to look out for him. Stark just didn't want to ruin his reputation of being the jerk ass that everyone knew him as. Since Tony intended it that way, Genesis chose to respect the billionaire's decision.

"Thank you for your help Tony," said Genesis loudly enough to make the genius stop rambling, and gave an earnest nod of appreciation. "Whatever we talked here stays here."

Tony in turn huffed. "Who says I'm helping? I'm just…turning a blind eye," he insisted in bluffing his way out. He even tried to specify it, "Not noticing; ignoring; disregarding."

Stark doubtlessly was not convincing.

The young spy chuckled at his attempts. "Then thank you again for trusting me. I trust whatever you require to do, is something that is important to you." It was a subtle way of giving a clue to Tony that Genesis knew the genius billionaire was here for personal matters and not necessarily for SHIELD.

"Whatever." Even if Tony was saying it facing the other way, there was a thankful tone to it.

On a whim, the former SOLDIER decided to have a bit of fun. "Then will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Genesis impishly teased the older genius with a lopsided smirk.

At that familiar phrase, Stark's head whipped around so fast he thought his bones creaked. "That's–!" It was Pepper's signature line when he was dismissed by her. He felt like he'd been had. "Did Pepper drag you into doing those 'official' scheduled meetings?!" Stark said it so fast; the normal person wouldn't have caught what he said.

Fortunately, Genesis' enhanced hearing picked it up with no problem. The younger of the two wasn't troubled with the question and composedly answered, "That's part of protocol, since Phil was not able to at the time."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"She mentioned lots of things."

"Anything specific?"

"Perhaps too many specifics, if I recall."

Tony groaned at Genesis' playful tact and gave up in pursuing what deal his CEO girlfriend might have struck with redhead spy. Since the kid was a master tactical forecaster, he should have anticipated that Genesis was proficient in manipulating half-truths. Genesis' poker face was one indication that the self-proclaimed bona fide genius could go on a world tour wild goose chase, before he'd get any clues. It also doomed any chances whatsoever in finding out the truth from the kid if he didn't feel like sharing. He grunted, "You don't lie, V, but you sure make it one _hell_ of a guessing game."

"Of course I do; _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess,_ Tony." the former SOLDIER smugly enlightened.

"Fine," Tony waved his hand, dismissing Genesis' habitual impromptu reciting. "Since it's Pepper, I think I'm better off not knowing." At least knowing that his girlfriend had a leash on SHIELD agents (Genesis and his mentor in this case) was comforting; Pepper was just awesome that way.

A nod. "I think Miss Potts would highly appreciate that."

Thinking he had been absent long enough to let Bruce worry, Tony made his leave. "I better get back to Bruce. So, I have no idea what you've been really doing since I talked to you in this room, V. Also you have no idea what I'm doing at all on the SHIELD servers. Just say we were talking over the global network for the spectrometer schematics—"

"And you came here for a brief consultation for the Avengers Initiative." Genesis finished off.

The industrialist couldn't help but smile at the young spy's quick thinking. "Have I mentioned before I could use a negotiator like you in my company?"

"Twice, if I'm counting correctly." was a shrug from the former commander. "But, I have no intention of joining Stark Industries."

Tony paused, and then asked with a grin, "I can't bribe you in some way?"

Genesis shook his head but smiled all the same. "Miss Potts won't appreciate it, and neither will I. Don't waste your life, Tony. I know I can count on you." He truly meant what he said, as he had a feeling that Tony could be trusted. When Tony went deathly silent, the auburn haired agent frowned with unease. "Tony?"

The billionaire snapped out of his blank state, "It's nothing." Tony this time turned around for real and gave a short wave behind him. "Glad to have your faith in me, V."

"You're welcome…"

With Genesis' sentence left hanging, Tony stopped at the door when he had his hand on the knob. "Is something wrong?"

The agent heaved a sigh. "Just…be careful around Loki's scepter. It's quite harmless as long as Loki doesn't touch or have contact with it – at least what I think it is for us… But I'm more worried about Bruce. When Loki passed by the lab earlier, I think the Other Guy was affected somehow by his presence. Even if Bruce only suffered a minor headache afterward, we still don't have any real idea on how Loki's scepter works."

"I'll keep an eye on Bruce and pass the message," the genius said and nodded, so he can put Genesis' heart at ease.

"Thanks."

"Later, _kid_."

"It's Genesis," the agent insisted. That caused Tony to smirk, and he exited the office.

Closing the door behind him and leaving Genesis to his plans, Tony Stark walked through the hallways of SHIELD Headquarters back to the lab with a memory haunting his mind. He wasn't sure how the young agent said the same words; however it was one particular memory that he would never forget and kept close. In the end of his imprisonment in the caves, all he could do was thank the man who helped save his life. Unfortunately the man didn't make it out and lost his chance of freedom forever. He never got to truly repay his debt to the man.

Yinsen breathed out his last breath as his eyes dimmed, _"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life, Stark."_

_'I won't waste it'_ , Tony thought as his mind shifted to the memories of people who he considered most important in his life. There was his love life Pepper, his old-time buddy Rhodes, his driver as well as bodyguard Happy, and even JARVIS. And somehow along with those faces now there was Doctor Bruce Banner; the shy brilliant scientist with anger management issues for his green alter ego. Then there also was the all-serious looking everyman Agent Phil Coulson, who is in fact a closet geek fan for Captain America, and to Pepper a close friend. Last but not least, Agent Genesis Rhapsodos; an eccentric literature enthusiast, who recited any poetry or prose or Shakespeare's works as a primary method of communication, but is a tactical forecaster prodigy in his own right.

Tony Stark would have to admit he liked having the oddest of people he counted as friends and family in his inner circle. But that was as long that he didn't publicly declare it in front of Nick Fury.

_Besides, smart guys need to stick together, right?_ **_(4)_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

_Detention Section, SHIELD Headquarters…_

Her movements were calculated, camouflaged and silent.

The Norse God would not notice her when she had come in like a ghost; thanks to the fact she used the air ventilation shafts as a way entering the chamber. It was Clint Barton's favorite way of traveling around the Hellicarrier; a painful reminder that someone who was her partner and family was controlled by Loki. While the mission on attaining intel on what Loki intended to do was the main priority, she wouldn't forget that Clint held the same importance to her as well.

Making no move yet, the Black Widow considered her options for the last time before she confronted the God. Normally she would be right in a middle of a one-sided interrogation right now with a normal human target. With Loki, she took an extra mile to make her sure her mission would not fail. She had a right to be cautious, especially when this 'person' made Fury _and_ Coulson worried.

Aside from the wariness from her most trusted superiors, it was their youngest agent's reluctance to be directly involved with Loki that had her mind alarm on high alert. In her time working for SHIELD alongside Genesis, there was little that made him distressed in conducting a mission. Rhapsodos had a reputation being one of the most level-headed people in the organization in the worst and most dangerous operations, despite being the youngest. Being a tactical forecaster made sure of that. Now seeing that Loki had a way to make him jittery was a plain message Loki was not an opponent she would want to fight directly.

That's where she came in. She was here to make Loki talk, and she would make him sing like a bird in spring if she had to.

That aside, Natasha reminded herself that in this interrogation if Loki made her his target, she would take it and accept it. It was a secret promise she made to Coulson before she agreed to get involved with this questioning. There was nothing she could do for Clint because he was already compromised; but for Genesis, she was willing to be an easy target as long as Loki did not drag him into this. Like she owed a debt to Barton, she had her own debts she secretly kept to herself when it came to their youngest member of the family. Also, it was a silent agreement among her, Barton and Coulson that they all had a protective side for Genesis. Since the younger agent would stubbornly refuse any sort of open protectiveness if he knew, the three older agents settled it was best that he was left in the dark about it.

Natasha Romanoff observed Loki as he paced back and forth in the chamber. No doubt he was plotting something and waiting for things to happen. Steeling her resolve and putting up one of her masks she used for interrogation occasions, she made her way towards the Asgardian. Like the species of spider she was named after, Natasha made her way to her target without giving any indication she was there.

Loki's constant pacing for the last few minutes, though, abruptly stopped.

"There are not many people who can sneak up on me," he spoke up turning around to find someone was there. The god of mischief was astonished how a mere human had somewhat caught him off guard.

"But you figured I'd come." the Widow replied starting the questioning, crossing her arms. She took note Loki wasn't easily surprised by her sudden appearance. Did he have some form of sixth sense perhaps? The way he found her was a similar reaction Genesis did when the Widow made him a stalking target at times. It was even hard for her to surprise Genesis from behind unless he was unfocused.

Loki smirked and took up the challenge she was offering from her confident stance. He was not going to lose this game. Mind games were his specialty after all. "After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate," he stated what probably SHIELD's plan was.

Loki knew what her first plan of the mind game was. 'So his reputation as the god of lies wasn't mistaken then', thought Natasha as she shifted quickly to one of the backup plans. A direct approach seemed to be the best option; she would take the risk. "I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." The god said arrogantly. He made sure anything he said would bring the Widow pain.

With her unreadable mask up, Natasha kept questioning, "And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" She knew Loki would take the bait and try to chip off anything that mattered to her personally. As long as his attention was on her and Barton, Coulson and Genesis would be out of Loki's concern.

Loki chortled with sarcasm. "Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" he sneered.

"Love is for children," the spy corrected. "I owe him a debt."

The god was very sure he was in for a story, stepping back to sit down on the chamber's padded bench. "Tell me."

She promptly pulled an available empty chair in the room and settled down in the seat in front of the Asgardian. He had already taken her bait, now she would reel him in slowly. "Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh…well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

Already well aware of the Widow's past through Barton, Loki decided to play along. "And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

"Not let you out," Natasha said logically.

He laughed at her. "Ah, no. But I like _this_ ," Loki mocked, "Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?

She kept her confident act in place. The spy shrugged, "Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that. I'm Russian. Or I was."

"What is it you want?" he asked her.

"It's really not that complicated." Natasha responded. "I've got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out."

" _Can_ you?" Loki conceitedly scorned. "Can you wipe out that much _red_? Drakov's daughter? São Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's _gushing_ red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will _change_ anything?" He stood menacingly, eyeing her like a predator would its prey. "This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. _Pathetic_!"

Natasha searched for words to come back at the god, but strangely they were stuck in her throat. Genesis' predictions that Loki would get personal were unfolding right in front of her. However, Loki wasn't finished with her yet.

"You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!"

Slamming his cell right in front of her, Loki sneered as he saw the Widow flinch. "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you! _Slowly_ ; _intimately_ ; in every way he knows you _fear_! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll spilt his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

Quickly turning around, Natasha took a few steps away from Loki. As much as she tried to convince herself Loki wasn't a threat to her, she couldn't help but feel distressed and affected from their confrontation. However, she was close in getting what answers she wanted. _'Keep on being the target',_ she reminded herself even as anxious feelings leaked through her body language.

Voicing her distraught she murmured in a quiet voice, "You're a monster."

Laughing at her plight, he leered. "No, you brought the monster."

_Bingo._

Turning back to face the prisoner poised as she declared her accomplishment, "So, Banner. That's your play."

Loki's reaction was instantaneous. He staggered, "What?"

Speaking into her earpiece, Natasha reported, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She then turned back to the shocked Asgardian, "Thank you for your cooperation."

The Widow left the detention section quickly, leaving Loki by himself.

Glaring at the way she left, the God of Mischief's nerves was jangled at the turn of events. He wasn't supposed to let the spy know! Just as his anger would make itself known to the ever watchful eyes of the Helicarrier, he stopped as he felt something stirring in the air. Chaos. The scepter was activating.

All that happened in his current prison was all forgotten. His smug and conceited smirk was wider than ever. Loki's plans were finally going to bear fruit. All the pawns would come together in one place, his rescue team would be on its way, and the monster would do the rest. Even so, he was not content with his defeat in a mind game against Romanoff. Oh, no. He'd take revenge on her while he was here. Barton would handle and kill her, but if that failed, well, he'd already found an alternative target. _A better one._

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

**_Genesis' Private Office, SHIELD Headquarters…_ **

He wanted to throw up.

Genesis clamped his mouth shut and stubbornly refused to let any of his stomach contents spill out as cold sweat dribbled down his temples. Even if he did expect some magic residue the scepter would emit upon activation, Genesis didn't anticipate he'd be affected by an alignment. To him it felt like being cast with a level 3 Bio, only it didn't sap away his life force and gave him illness symptoms. What was worse, the magic residue was not what the Lifestream in him tolerated. He often was proud to have sharp senses when it came to sensing magic, but in this case, it only made matters difficult.

In an unfortunate moment, his computer beeped. A call; it turned out to be a private link from the bridge. Glancing at the ID number, it was Coulson. He immediately cast Resist **_(5)_** on himself before he flicked the connection on.

~( Genesis, are you there? )~

"Yes. I'm... right here," he answered, but failed to hide his nauseated voice. Resist was making it bearable to talk at least.

_~( Something's happened to you. )~_ Phil said in a direct manner, that Genesis could imagine the elder agent narrowed his eyes at him over the connection. It was also the tone his mentor used when the former SOLDIER got into trouble, and Phil wanted direct answers.

Genesis skipped his usual quoting, still recovering as his spell started to kick in. "The scepter's suddenly active. It's like when the Tesseract activated, but with much darker power."

There was an uncomfortable silence before he asked, _~( Darker than when Thor made his appearance like in the previous mission? )~_

"Yes..." was a reluctant reply. The effects of the scepter now subsided, but he could still feel the area of effect it had on the Helicarrier.

_~( Then you're better where you are. )~_

Genesis frowned. Sensing something wrong, he asked, "What's the situation?"

_~( Natasha's finished with interrogating Loki. He means to use the Hulk to destroy HQ. )~_ Just as his student wanted to interrupt, Coulson told him, _~( There's no reason to get yourself directly involved. The director, Natasha, and Thor are on their way to the lab as we speak. )~_

The younger agent didn't know what to really say. He was indecisive between his responsibility for the team, his nearly completed contingency plan, and his own safety if he got nearer to the scepter itself. It was as if fate was taunting him to choose: his friends, others, and or his own life.

His mentor broke the silence quickly, _~( You're making contingency plans, right? )~_

Genesis sighed, "Am I that predictable?" He was glad Phil was there to break him out of his morbid thoughts at least.

_~( Naturally? No, especially when you're in a mood to communicate with only poetry to confuse everyone. )~_ Phil said lightly. His voice then turned serious _, ~(But when you know we're in trouble that's always your first course of action.)~_

"I am the second consultant to the Avengers Initiative. I'm supposed to be present." the younger agent made a feeble attempt to get involved.

_~( And probably the logical part of your mind refuses to be anywhere near the scepter. )~_ His mentor argued flatly.

Genesis had nothing to argue to that.

_~( If this is about the director, I'll make it a direct order you're not allowed to go to the lab as of now.)~_ he explained as he spoke again. _~( What's important now, is that we're on standby if the worst hits. There are enough people in the lab that things can go horribly wrong. If we're caught in the crossfire, there's even less we can do to help when things go south. )~_

The former commander took comfort in his mentor's words. He could always rely on the elder agent to snap him out of situations he had a hard time with. "Thanks, Phil."

_~( There's always a way, Genesis. Or maybe I haven't managed to drill that into your head enough? )~_

This time, Genesis replied with a tired chuckle, "More than enough you could rival me quoting LOVELESS." Oh yes, just like Angeal, even his mentor had his sentiment moments in lecturing something he was intent on passing it on to his successor. But there was still a matter to attend to. "However, does this mean I'm not in trouble for making a plan behind the director's back?"

Phil seemed to shift over the line. _~( You will get an earful out of him later, but it's not that I don't approve you've got a backup plan when things can backfire at us. As a matter of fact, you've got my permission to continue what you're doing. )~_

"You have no idea how much that means to me," the younger agent breathed out a breath he was holding. "I can't thank you enough."

_~( If you feel that way, then I suggest you finish your plans while you're at it. At the same time, I'm giving you the clearance to see what's going on inside the lab and other live security feed around it. )~_ he said as the screen changed, and prompted Genesis to accept the video live feed on his computer. Coulson then added, _~( I'm also sending Sitwell over to you to help you out. )~_

"I will, and I could use the backup," Genesis answered.

While he didn't want Agent Sitwell to get involved, sometimes when it came to his mentor it was easier to let him have his way. Alternatively, Genesis wondered whether it was a good idea to actually watch what unfolded in the lab, but he tapped his screen and accepted Coulson's invitation anyway. Whatever the higher-ups had been planning, he wasn't sure Tony and even Bruce was going to be happy about it. He wasn't worried that Natasha and Fury got involved, but with Thor present just about anything could happen. There was also a possibility that Steve would enter the lab at the worse timing possible.

When both of the agents had the video feed on their screens, Phil was the first to ask, _~( Wasn't Stark working on the spectrometers? )~_

"He must have found a way to root directly into the primary mainframe to speed things up. If not, he would have his attention on it." Genesis stated his observations and making sure his mentor wasn't aware he had a hand in Tony's interest in unveiling SHIELD's secrets.

_~( Did you see him hacking into the database while you were there? )~_

"No. He must have hacked into the servers while I wasn't watching him." Genesis said truthfully. On another note, JARVIS was the one doing the real behind-the-scenes hacking anyway. Also, the AI had been hacking SHIELD's servers before Genesis even entered the bridge for the meeting by Tony Stark's reckoning.

Coulson snorted at the billionaire but chose to ignore it for now _. ~( We'll let the others handle with that. How are your plans moving along? )~_

"I'm just about finished, but most of the permission joint operations protocols are taking time to get through," the auburn haired agent said tensely, looking at the screen awaiting positive responses.

_~( Keep trying. If you're pulling a plan on what I think you are doing, you'll need as many approvals to make it legal. )~_

That made Rhapsodos huff, "O ye of little faith." But his heart skipped a beat when the Captain was on his way toward the lab holding what was a prototype gun. "Phil – What's that gun Steve has? I've never seen that model before." The detail Steve looked angry was left unsaid.

Phil was quiet before he quickly replied, _~( That's classified. )~_

" _Was_ classified you mean," Genesis countered dryly. It was plainly apparent that the Captain had found out something the director was involved with; Phil was aware of the project too. "… Banner was right. We've brought a time bomb on board."

_~( Genesis it's not–)~_

"I don't care about Fury's secrets!" the younger agent snapped. "The fact we didn't monitor any potential cracks that could have chip away the team like this is unacceptable! Stark and Rogers' teamwork is as strained as it is! At this point, the team won't work out if– "

_~( They don't have something or a similar reason to fight for. )~_ Phil said finishing the sentence gravely. _~( I know, Genesis. I've always known. )~_

"Then why was the Avengers Initiative brought back up when it was scrapped in the first place?!" Genesis asked demanding the truth. "Phil, what's really going on?"

Oh Goddess, this was eerily building up like the Nibelheim incident all over again.

His mentor sighed. But his voice started to sound strained, _~(Just – trust me on this one, okay? The real reason we revived it was because it was the better alternative than what the Council suggested. )~_

"Anything they suggest is usually the worst anyone can come up with," Genesis muttered. The former SOLDIER wasn't going to let this go, not when his mentor insisted he was going through a plan that was already crumbling to pieces in front of their eyes. He asked the golden question, "Phil, what are you trying to prove?"

_~( That we_ can _believe in people. We_ can _believe in heroes. )~_

"Phil, this isn't time–"

_~( No, listen to me–)~_

"But–"

_~( Genesis! )~_ his mentor barked a harsh whisper.

Genesis abruptly closed his mouth shut, realizing that he pushed Coulson to snap at him. Genesis' mind was racing why he was getting angry more easily than usual. Was it because of the influence of Loki's scepter?

_~( Listen. )~_ Phil stressed. _~( With the world the way it is, there's only so many people who would trust the government; with our line of work perhaps even less. I admit; even the director and I know that there are some things we can't take care of. Until that time we are more capable, we need to have faith in the people who can handle it. )~_

"The team; they're not going to work together at this rate."

Coulson agreed. _~( No, they won't. But give them time and the right guidance, it can work out. )~_ He added, _~( I believe they all have what it takes to help us. I really do. )~_

Genesis breathed out, "I wish I had your confidence on that."

_~( You already have, Genesis. You wouldn't have helped all the members willingly some way or another if you didn't believe in them. What you don't believe in right now, is in yourself. )~_

Phil's remark struck too true that the former SOLDIER couldn't say anything.

_~( Look, I know you never told me the full story details of what happened in the past, but it was bad enough you're still questioning yourself. )~_ Phil paused at first, but then and there he also said, _~( And I'm sorry to push you into joining in the Avengers Initiative in the first place. That was insensitive of me if that reminded you too much of your past. )~_

"You don't need to apologize." his apprentice said. "You were under Fury's orders anyway."

Phil disagreed, _~( Not entirely. In fact, I thought it would do some good for you. But it seems like your position right now is the better option. )~_

"Apology accepted," Genesis replied with a shrug. Inwardly he was glad to have the elder agent's understanding.

Phil made his point clear. _~( Thanks; but know that as long as you're in the position to do some good, for me it's more than enough. )~_

"Even if the review board will be head on heels later to get me fired, knowing how many protocols I'm breaking soon?" was a skeptic question from the former SOLDIER.

_~( If I remember clearly all those years ago, I was the one that ordered you to research and devise a contingency plan that took advantage of every single loophole that SHIELD has in its operations protocols if the unimaginable happened. )~_ His mentor reminded Genesis as if he were waving his finger at his protégé over the line.

"I'm actually thankful you did, Phil. If not, I'd be fretting about how things might turn out than do something useful." Genesis commented.

_~( Genesis? )~_

The former commander tensed at his mentor's worried voice. "Yes, Phil?"

_~( There's no denying things are going to get worse at this rate; however... )~_ Phil breathed out, but spoke with conviction, _~( whatever happens, promise me you'll see your plan through the end if the circumstances come to it. The Avengers, they'll need any help they can get. )~_

Genesis caught the hidden message behind Phil's words. His mentor was asking him to take care of the team. Phil would later be along with Fury and Hill taking the heat from the World Security Council to take responsibility in the aftermath. The team needed someone else to support them, someone, who isn't directly associated to the WSC.

'So that was the real plan that the Avengers Initiative was about.' Genesis thought as he figured out what Fury's real plan was. In the beginning, it was never for the benefit of SHIELD itself. Clearly, the WSC members won't be happy when they have no control over the team later.

Genesis didn't falter at the request; it was the least he could do. "You have my word, Phil." This time, his eyes went back to the monitor. "By the look of things, we won't have it easy."

**.**

**.**

* * *

_The Wishbone Lab…_

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet!" Thor defended.

"But you're not the only people out there are you?" Fury demanded. "And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched. That can't be controlled."

"Like how you control the cube?" Steve asked doubt in his tone.

"Your work with the Tesseract was what drew Loki to it, and his allies," Thor argued. "It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve echoed.

Fury was having none of that. "You forced our hand! We had to come up with some—"

"A nuclear deterrent," Stark muttered sarcastically, "because that always calms everything right down."

"Remind me again how you made your fortune Stark?" Fury snapped back.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons Stark would be neck deep—"

"Wait! Hold on, how is this now about me?!" Tony asked, eying at Steve.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve asked in turn with a glare.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this," Thor said.

"Excuse me?! Did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?!" Fury demanded.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_One of the Helicarrier Bridge Stations…_

"Genesis? Are you seeing this?!" Phil exclaimed in a whisper, with his ear still over his communicator in disbelief. How did everyone get angry so fast? What caused them–

_~(Phil, it's the scepter. )~_ His apprentice pointed out, interrupting his panicked thoughts. _~( It's affecting everyone. He must have wanted the scepter and everyone in the same room. Loki wasn't just planning to unleash the Hulk, he wanted all of the Avengers to destroy each other. )~_

"What does the scepter do?"

_~( It's pushing everyone to get angry; it works as a negative emotion enhancement. )~_ The younger agent explained quickly. _~( You and I were affected by it slightly just a few moments ago; fortunately with minimal effects. We're only slightly out of its area of effect. )~_

"Then we stay away from it." Phil's mind went into overdrive, "Genesis, get your contingency plans to a mobile device; get out of your office, and your communication to go mobile. We're going to need it."

_~( On it. )~_ Genesis replied immediately. _~( I've switched communications to my earpiece. The data is loading as we speak. What are you going to– )~_

Genesis' eyes widened. _'It can't be; I know that presence anywhere.'_

Coulson frowned deeply at Genesis' sudden silence. "Genesis?! What's going on? Are you alright?"

_~(It's Clint; he's here. )~_ said Genesis grimly. _~(And he's not alone. )~_

"How close?" Phil pressed.

_~( He's airborne. )~_

He scrambled quickly to get hold of the air tower communications. Phil only hoped he wasn't too late.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Outside the Helicarrier, two quintjets slowly hover over the near the flying fortress._

_~( 661 Bravo and 641 Delta, please relay your passcode. What is your hull, over? )~_ base comm. Technician asked. There was a beeping sound in the background of the line, but it was quickly silenced by the technician.

"This is 661. Arms and ammunition, over." Barton replied and let the other quintjet that joined them reply in the same kind. Receiving a positive reply they had access to the Helicarrier, the archer made his way inside.

Along with the crew he had, Clint calmly suited up and armed himself robotically. All that went through his mind was to get Loki out and take the hovering SHIELD base down. Even so, he slightly winced as a flicker of images went through his thoughts as they got nearer to the base.

_"Clint, I don't care how bad your life was before, but you're a good person. No one can convince me otherwise."_ An image of an older agent with a formal suit he was familiar with; someone who was patient and wanted to give him guidance.

_"The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess."_ Another image flickered, this time of much younger agent with red hair, but wore a similar suit like the elder. There was a mischievous air about him as if he was acting out being a younger sibling. _"Clint, I know a person who's falling for another when I see one. Our handler could use a girlfriend. How about we team up for this occasion?"_

The last image was a girl with equally red hair, only gazed him with a trust that she never had given anyone else excluding the last two people he just saw. To others, she was a feared assassin; but to him, the archer felt safe. She was dressed differently, preferring a jumpsuit instead. _"I won't ever forget that time you gave your hand to help me instead of killing me. I owe you, Clint."_

"Sir?"

Barton didn't abruptly move but faced the other calmly. "Yes?" He was slightly shocked when his hands were fiddling with an arrow that had a USB-like device. His hands had moved on their own, making a timer on it and he could clearly see the time was extending; the minutes were increasing.

"We're all ready to start the mission, Sir." the soldier reported.

On reflex, Hawkeye closed device to its arrow-head state and set it with his other arrows which he would bring along on the mission. On one thought, there was a part of his mind he was going to fail the mission leaving that trick arrow the way it was. His heart, on the other hand, seemed to be appeased by the action. He shook himself out of it. He didn't have enough time to make reverse changes and walked over to the opening ramp of the jet.

Efficiently, the archer pulled out a high-tech explosive arrow and took aim a hundred feet away from the engine. While to the normal person would think the aiming was off, Clint released the arrow without any doubt.

The arrow flew, sharply turning in the opposite direction milliseconds later, and true to its aim, punctured into the metal on the hovering engine. Sensing it hit a surface, the explosive arrow activated its remote switch program.

All Hawkeye had to do was press the button on his bow.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Wishbone Lab…_

"You speak of control, yet you cause chaos," Thor mocked.

"It's his MO isn't it?" Bruce asked the others, referring to the Director. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no; we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're—we're a time bomb."

"You need to step away," Fury ordered Banner.

"Why shouldn't the guy let out a little steam?" Tony suggested as he laid a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve shoved it away and snapped, "You know damn well why! Back off!"

"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me," Tony replied making sure he was face-to-face with the Super Soldier.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that away and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist,"Tony confidently listed off. Mentally he'd rather take away the playboy out if Pepper was around.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Steve said not phased at all. "And I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I'd just cut the wire," Tony retorted.

Steve smirked and mocked back, "Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

That did it. Tony wasn't going to stand down on this; he didn't even understand how his father even respected the guy. "A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit. Let's go a few rounds." Steve said darkly.

Thor laughed. "You people are so petty, and tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team," Bruce motioned to everyone sarcastically.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his—"

"Where? You rented my room," Bruce reminded, sounding bitter at the Director of SHIELD.

"The cell was just in case—"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't, I know I've tried!" Bruce exclaimed which silenced the whole room. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the Other Guy spit it out... So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. It was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show, and put everyone here at risk."

You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff?" Bruce said as he approached the Black Widow. "Do you want to know how I stay calm?"

Everyone in the room tensed. Fury and Natasha's hands immediately went for their concealed weapons.

"Dr. Banner..." Steve said noticing something was heavily out of place. "Please put down the scepter."

Bruce blinked questionably at his hands. His eyes widened when Loki's scepter was in them. The doctor was trying to reason with himself how did they get into his hands when the monitor beeped.

"Got it," Tony announced to everyone, shaking himself out of the tense atmosphere. His mind was ringing with Genesis' previous warning how Bruce could be more affected by the scepter than the others. "Can you check Bruce?" the genius asked as if nothing were wrong in the first place. On the inside, he didn't want to have the Hulk with Loki's scepter, especially when jolly green was angry.

Bruce put down the scepter and walked over to the beeping screen. "Sorry kids, looks like you won't get to see my party trick after all."

"You've located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster," Tony volunteered to try to get everyone's attention off Bruce. The further away Bruce was away from the scepter, the better.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it," Thor cautioned them.

"You're not going alone," Steve stated making his point clear, grabbing Tony's arm.

At this, Tony snapped and his previous thoughts of Bruce disappeared. Tony slapped the hand away and asked back, "You gonna stop me?"

The super soldier didn't waver. "Put on the suit, and let's find out."

"I'm not afraid hitting an old man," Tony seethed.

"Put on the suit," Steve hissed.

On the other side of the room, slightly away from the confrontation of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers, Bruce saw the results of where the Tesseract was located.

"Oh my god..." Bruce whispered as he felt cold. He needed to warn the others. All he registered next was blinding light.

An explosion erupted through the room sending all its occupants in different directions.

**.**

**.**

* * *

In his private office, Genesis groaned as he found himself on the floor, most of his office supplies scattered everywhere, and his office room was tilted to a slight angle.

He rubbed his temple with one hand in trying to soothe the headache with the Lifestream now on high alert. It informed him here were about thirteen new life forces that had arrived on the carrier, including Clint. Half of the imposters were on the top deck, the other half was heading towards the bottom. Was their landing in the inner hanger perhaps? The Lifestream also had warned him the Helicarrier was making its decent.

In his current situation, his office was too far away from the main bridge. He'd have to let the others handle it. The only way he could head over to help was head towards the lower deck, take out Loki's goons who were here to rescue their master and create havoc while they were at it.

Wasting no time, Genesis grabbed his firearms from his locker in the room and grabbed his small (but still working) note tablet. He stopped himself from opening the door when an idea came up. If Loki was doing what Genesis figured he was doing, most likely he'd get the Avengers separated in the fiasco. He'd expect Steve, Tony, Natasha and Thor to help each other to some degree. Bruce however, was the one in real trouble for now. Genesis realized he couldn't come into the Wishbone Lab without being affected by the scepter, but that didn't mean he couldn't send someone else.

He needed to send someone who could also emit the Lifestream like he did, to calm Bruce down.

Genesis made up his mind and with an outstretched hand called forth the symbols that quickly became circular glyphs. He poured in his magic reserves to make sure the being wouldn't dismiss itself in the event that the SOLDIER was unconscious or worse.

Green glyphs glowed into pure white and a small figure popped out with a chirp. Stretching its limbs and running in three circles very fast, the small figure then came to a halt facing its summoner. The small speedster jumped up and down and sharpened its thorns as it was excited for orders. Unlike the rest of the summons Genesis had, the little one was used the most frequently.

In a different lifetime, Genesis would have been revolted or even feel discriminated to have a Cactuar Summon. **_(6)_** However, since he joined SHIELD, the small cactus was a lot more useful and discreet compared to his other summons he had currently.

His Cactuar was his 1st tiered summon, so it was hardly strong in terms of magic or strength, but did its job of being the fastest, luckiest of his summons and was capable of camouflage. On the plus side, Genesis could keep it on the field far longer than the others without severely draining his magic reserves. The Goddess seemed to have limited him to only access to five summons in this life, but even his last three summons (tiered 3rd, 4th, and 5th respectfully) were overkill. He wouldn't call any of them unless it was utterly necessary. At least so far, no SHIELD mission had him forced to call any of them.

"We're going to be discreet for this mission," Genesis stated about what they were facing. "Camouflage up; but I want you to make yourself known to only Bruce, whether he's in human form or the Hulk, understood?"

The Cactuar twirled around gesturing it understood it's summoner with a nod.

"Good, and whatever happens, I want you to keep tabs on him; or be by his side. Try to calm down the Hulk if you can, or least let the Hulk know you're on his side."

At this, the small cactus leaned sideways as if questioning why.

The mage explained, "Out of the rest, Bruce would feel he's the outcast of the Avengers. He just needs to know that there are people who believe in him, such as Tony Stark." Genesis was sure the others would follow if the good Doctor had a stable control over the Hulk.

The moment he opens the door, the Cactuar disappears through the corridors. For now, Genesis needed to get an idea what was going on. It was pandemonium throughout the hallways. He switched his earpiece communicator behind his ear to the main emergency frequency.

_~( Hill! )~_ Fury was already on the line.

_~( External Detonation. )~_ Hill responded quickly _. ~( Number Three Engine is down! We've been hit. Can they get it running?! Talk to me. )~_

Genesis guessed she was talking to one of the bridge techs.

_~( The turbine looks intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air )~_ the bridge tech stated their current situation.

_~( If we lose one more engine, we won't be, )~_ Agent Hill warned. _~( Somebody has to get outside and patch that engine! )~_

_~( Stark, you copy that? )~_ the Director asked.

_~( I'm on it )~_ Tony replied, his voice in a hurry.

_~( Coulson, make sure the detention cell is in lock down, and then get to the armory.)~_

_~( Copy that, Sir. I'm already on my way. )~_ his mentor replied.

_~( Rhapsodos? Where are you? )~_ Fury called out.

Genesis slipped his small note tablet into his suit pocket and replied, "I'm heading to the landing hanger near Engine 4; we've detected some hostile forces landing there. They're probably Loki's men. There's also a reading there might be more from the upper deck."

~( Noted, Rhapsodos. Take the ones near you out; don't let them get near another Engine. I'm leaving that area to you. )~ the Director ordered.

"Copy that!" Genesis replied before he sprinted towards the sound of gunfire from a distance with his enhanced hearing.

_~( Romanoff? )~_ Fury this time called through the line.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Still stuck under some rubble the explosion had caused, Natasha pressed her earpiece and replied, "We're okay." She ignored the rest of Fury's orders to the others on the bridge to get a grip of herself.

She breathed in and out to calm herself, but she was very sure they weren't 'okay. She struggled to get her leg out, but it was just too heavy to move. She looked at Banner who wasn't doing too well and asked, "We're okay, right?"

There was a static call from a private line, she opened it quickly.

_~( Natasha? )~_ it was Genesis.

"Genesis? What is it?" the Black Widow asked. If Genesis was acting on orders but still contacted her, it had to be important.

_~( Clint's here, on this ship. )~_ Genesis warned her _. ~( I don't know where exactly in all the chaos, but if you cross each other, my same advice to you when you accompanied the Captain.)~_

"Whack him on the head, got it," She replied quickly. "You'll do the same?"

The reply was sure. _~( Of course, we'll get him back. How are you and the Doctor doing? )~_

Natasha answered, "Good; for now. I'm not sure how angry he's going to be when he wakes up. I'm a little stuck, but I'll manage. Don't send anyone here." The last thing Bruce needed was more people to antagonize his other side.

There was a silence over the comm and then a sigh. Genesis was reluctant leaving her alone. _~( Very well, I'll put a warning to nearby mechanics to stay away from the area when I pass a terminal. Take care, Natasha. )~_

The Black Widow regretted dismissing the younger agent at that point when she heard Bruce starting to regain his senses.

"Doctor?" Natasha questioned as she tried to dislodge her leg. "Bruce, you have to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're going to be okay, listen to me."

"Are you hurt?" some worried agents came running towards them but Natasha waved them off frantically away.

"We're going to be okay. I swear on my life that I will get you out of this and you will walk away. And you'll never ever—"

"YOUR LIFE?" Bruce's voice boomed. It wasn't his human voice, but his alter ego.

Bruce was struggling and losing the battle for control. The Other Guy was just too furious to let him back the reins. He looked back at Natasha in apology and sorrow while he fought to keep in control.

"Bruce..." Natasha whispered learning and seeing for the first time how painful it was for the scientist. However, she had no time to give pity when the man morphed and bulked up into the green giant.

The Hulk gave a primal roar when it unleashed itself.

With adrenaline in her veins, Natasha barely managed to break free from being pinned by debris just in time and ran for it. The Hulk turned around, found her, and growled.

She didn't look back.

It took all of her years of training and other maneuver skill in order to evade and outran the Hulk. The Black Widow rolled under a turbine, crawled away through the maze of pipes, did everything she could so the monster that hunted her now would lose her.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Corridor leading to Engine 4…_

_~( V, do you copy? )~_ Stark asked through the comm.

"I Copy," Genesis replied, but he had his back to the wall avoiding gunfire with two other agents supporting him. "A little busy here, Tony. Where are you?"

The billionaire replied, _~( In my suit, I'm heading to Engine 3. The Captain should be there soon. How busy are you? )~_

"Loki sent some minions; I have eight on my back trying to make way to Engine 4," Genesis said, and fired trying to aim for non-vital human parts. "They're our own agents he brainwashed before Germany." So far he wasn't having any luck.

_~( That sucks. )~_ Tony muttered. After a beat, he asked, _~( Think you could multitask? )~_

The former SOLDIER gave hand signals to the other two to give him fire cover, as he threw away his empty gun clip and reloaded his gun. "I suppose I can try. No promises."

As Steve Rogers joins the communication conversation, Genesis ran speeding and slid down to trip a brainwashed agent and punched his partner in the corridor, and dragged them into one of the rooms. Sounds of more gunfire echoed behind him, but he focused on taking his two targets down first. By slightly tweaking his enhanced strength, he knocked them out both easily by hitting goon #1 in the back of the head, and bashing goon #2's head to a wall.

_~( I gotta get this superconducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris. )~_ Stark muttered over the comm.

Genesis frowned at the technical terms; he didn't have a problem understanding it, but the Captain?

To Steve, Genesis heard Stark ordered, _~( I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload. )~_

_~( Right. )~_ Steve replied, unsure but still followed orders anyway. A woosh sound was heard, which probably suggested the Captain was making his way to the panel over broken railings.

Two more of Loki's puppets then made an appearance and, this time, Genesis managed to roll forward, get behind them and bash their heads together. Now there were 4 more to go; if he was counting correctly.

The former SOLDIER came to a realization. _'Tony's making me Steve's translator?'_ he thought with a grimace.

_~( What's it look like in there?)~_ Tony questioned.

Steve's sigh was heard over the line trying to figure out the panel. _~( It seems to work on some sort of electricity. )~_

_~( Well, you're not wrong. )~_ the Iron Avenger replied dryly.

Genesis rolled his eyes as he decided to get on with Tony's request. "What he means, Captain," Genesis said making himself known, "is whether there are any damaged circuits in the control panels. Are there any burned or charred ones?"

_~( Genesis? )~_ Rogers asked with surprise. Yet he quickly got over it and answered, _~( Everything's intact. It's all good. )~_ When more gunfire was heard from Genesis' side the Captain asked with concern, _~( Are you alright back there? )~_

"I'm fine. As Tony suggested, I'm multitasking."

The corridor was noisy again as everyone had just reloaded their guns again. Loki's minions didn't make it easy for the other agents to shoot in places where it wasn't lethal apparently. Genesis chose to wait it out until his enemies approached his team who were blocking the way. He only hoped they weren't grenade happy men.

"I don't think I can join you right now, Loki's men are trying to get to Engine 4, the last place we want any of them," He answered Steve. Genesis then had his attention on Iron Man, "How are the rotors, Tony?"

There was a muffled blasting sound that the redhead deduced was the debris that was stuck in the rotors. _~( It's bad, but still fixable. )~_

_~( What's our next move? )~_

Stark gave the solution to the Captain, _~( Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm gonna have to get in there and push. )~_

Steve didn't like the sound of that, especially when one considered the size of the rotors. _~( If that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded! )~_

_~( Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to_ _— )~_

Just before Steve wanted to protest, and Stark continued blabbering Genesis cut in and translated, "It's a large red Lever near you, and it should slow down the rotors so Tony won't get shredded."

_~( Thanks, Genesis. I was just going to say to Stark to speak English. )~_ was a chuckle over the line.

Genesis grinned, "A pleasure, Captain. "

The genius retorted, a little offended, _~( I assure you, Captain, that explanation was 100% English. And V, you know that was authentic English and not Shakespearean. )~_

"Then make it simple English, Tony." Genesis snorted. "I'm not going to keep being a 'technical' English translator for you when you're with the Captain."

_~( We'll see. )~_ the billionaire shrugged. _~( Now, I think I have a rotor to push. )~_

Genesis eyed back to his current predicament when his team was out of ammo and the brainwashed agents crawled their way towards them. Before he disconnected to the two Avengers, he relayed them a warning. "Captain, I'm guessing that Loki won't let things go quietly; I'm sure there's going to be hostile forces heading towards you right now to keep Engine 3 from running. Keep an eye out for them."

_~( Copy that. Thanks for the help, Genesis. Be careful. )~_

"You too, Steve," Genesis said as he pressed the connection to a close.

He cursed when a grenade rolled near him.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Inner Hanger near Wishbone Lab…_

Following the trail of destruction, the small cactus warily gazed at its surroundings in case of immediate danger.

The Cactuar summon was uncomfortable in leaving the lady with red hair behind, but it did not wish to disobey its summoner. She was obviously shaken after taking a slight hit from the green beast, but the Cactuar was certain she would survive. With its camouflage stealth, the green cactus avoided from getting into people's way or stomped on as he followed the Hulk's current battle with Thor. Being the smaller summon out of the rest of Genesis' summons, it was having second thoughts in confronting both the Hulk and Thor – Thor more so, because there weren't any specific orders concerning the God of Thunder.

When large containers of SHIELD storage boxes came tumbling down, no thanks to a certain flying hammer, the Cactuar squealed with an 'EEP!' and rolled away. Simultaneously, Thor delivered a mighty swing that struck the Hulk crashing into a fighter jet. It only made the Hulk angrier that in retaliation, the green monster ripped the jet fighter's wings and threw it back at Thor.

Luckily, Thor had seen the wing coming and ducked. Just as Thor wanted to throw his hammer, a trail of shiny thorns swished and embedded themselves in the metal floor in front of him. Even the Hulk stopped in its vengeful step upon the demigod to look at the one who stopped their fight.

In front of them was a small plant or a cactus. It was surely alive, as it was moving and waving its arms as if to separate the two.

Thor for one recognized it as a spirit creature from one of the stories his mother had told him as a child concerning magic. It was shocking to find one on Midgard unless there was a powerful sorcerer of sorts who called it forth. Gazing intently at the tiny green spirit, its magic signature was familiar to Thor. The very same magic he felt when he shook hands with Son of Coul's apprentice. As the Cactus stood in-between them, Thor hesitated on whose side it was on.

On the opposite side, the Hulk was going to get angrier when the green stick figure came along. However, that all stopped when that same wave of calmness showered the Hulk again. It was the same as the young redhead guy that Banner seemed to like. Hulk liked the young red guy; he wasn't a liar and also held the same dislike the Hulk had for General Ross. Even so, he didn't want the green stick figure in the way of fighting Thor despite it wanting to help.

In a very rare moment, the Hulk approached and nudged the Cactuar away from dividing the two from fighting. Thor, unfortunately, took this step as if the Hulk was going to hurt the small spirit and sent his hammer slamming into the green beast's face.

The Cactuar sweat dropped and shivered when the Hulk roared louder than before. _So much for trying to stop them from fighting._

Still furious, the Hulk smashed down a fist at Thor who stopped it, and tried to push him back. He grunted, "We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!"

The Hulk instead lifted Thor up, who was holding on to The Hulk, and used his other free arm to send the Asgardian crashing into another stack of SHIELD supply crates and metal containers.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Genesis swore to the point that could have made Cid the pilot proud. His head pounded like no tomorrow after hitting his head on the wall. He stood up from his crouching position and looked around him only to find many agents sprawled around the floor.

_'None dead but that shock-wave was bad enough for normal people to withstand,'_ he thought, as he assessed his surroundings with the help of the Lifestream.

It was thanks to Genesis' split tenth of a second decision to shield everyone with Wall spell that they survived. _ **(7)**_ Unfortunately, since everything was in close quarters, everyone was affected by the shockwave of the blast and ended up either flying into a wall or the floor. He wouldn't be surprised if everyone suffered a mild concussion. Genesis breathed out a sigh of relief he could endure the impact and still be conscious, yet now his own support team was down. On the positive side, so were all the brainwashed agents Loki had sent.

Touching a pulse of one of the knocked out brainwashed agents, Genesis was surprised to find the lack of active lingering spells, leaving residues, a clear sign of dispelled magic. It seemed like his guess was right when he analyzed the videos Fury had shown him. He quickly checked the remaining agents. One by one, he found out they were all free of Loki's manipulation spell. Good. That meant he had fewer people to worry about. With everyone's safety in mind, Genesis quickly sent a distress call from one of the remaining active terminals that miraculously survived the grenade blast (which were not in the immediate area of the blast radius).

For now, Engine 4 was safe.

The former commander forced himself to calm down and tried to figure out what he should do next. There was no sign of Clint, and the others were trying to make sure the Hellicarrier was still flying. Loki obviously had sent this team of goons as a distraction, and a fail-safe…

Genesis stopped in his trail of thought when he realized Fury had sent Coulson to close off the detention cell area.

His heart sped up with deep concern, and all thoughts for his own safety were thrown aside. Loki had been planning to escape from the start, so it was most plausible Barton had sent some of the Loki's lackeys there. Knowing how Phil wasn't going to go down without a fight when it came to getting the job done, Genesis made a mad dash as he sprinted down the halls. He trusted Phil could stand his ground against normal (brainwashed) people, but if Loki escaped his prison...

The former SOLDIER shook his head in believing the worst. Genesis swore to himself he'd get there in time.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_In the Lower Levels of the Helicarrier…_

The small Cactus was having second thoughts whether its master was right to trust him with the mission of keeping an eye on the Hulk. No matter how hard it tried to separate the two from fighting, one way or another something just happened to antagonize the Hulk's rage further. It was starting to wonder if it was the luckiest of Genesis' summons, and why Ifrit _**(8)**_ wasn't called out instead. The fire summon was physically as large as the Hulk and would have been more suited to do the job. However, it then remembered that anything that looked dangerous would have made the Hulk feel more threatened. The Hulk seemed like a gentle giant; at least, when the Cactuar remembered the Hulk was nudging it away from the fight; for now, not so much.

Trying to shower the Hulk now in its angry state with the Lifestream wasn't working anymore. For being so small, the Cactuar could only use its thorns to limit the amount of fighting area the two could fight in. Thanks to its intervention, the Cactuar was positive that the damage in the Helicarrier wasn't as widespread as it could have been. The only flaw to the plan: vertical space was fair game. It felt guilty that both the demigod and Hulk had gone through blasting a couple of levels of the Hellicarrier, and had sent many people running off in all directions.

In the meantime, Thor had wrapped his arms around the Hulk's neck while using Mjolnir as a chokehold and attempting to subdue the green beast with no avail. The Hulk ran into another wall, and literally plowed through it, going further down another level. The Cactuar chased behind them in dread.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_The Helicarrier Bridge…_

"We got perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear! Call-outs at every junction!" one of the security personnel shouted.

Nick Fury took cover as a shoot-out commenced on the bridge. He gave a small nod of thanks to Hill for taking out an assailant that was about to take his life. So far the people on the bridge weren't doing too great as most of those on the stations were technicians. There were a few agents that supported him and Hill from a distance away. Even if they excelled in numbers, their enemies were tactical soldiers. It didn't make handling things any easier.

The same security personnel then reported worriedly, "Sir, the Hulk, and Thor are in Research Level 4. Level 2 and 3 are dark!"

The Director of SHIELD winced at the damage his Helicarrier was receiving.

"Sir, at this rate the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Hill warned.

As much as he didn't like the idea of killing Banner (after the man had willingly wanted to help them find the cube), he needed to remove the Hulk from the Helicarrier. There were many lives were at stake. From Fury's experience with all the years of keeping an eye on Banner, the Hulk had survived from an impact of tank missiles (no thanks to General Ross). Hopefully, the green monster was stubborn enough to not die, especially when it hit the water or land from free-falling thousands of feet to the ground this time around.

Fury turned to his Deputy Director with an order, "Get his attention."

With a nod, Hill retreated and another agent took her place in the fray.

"Escort 606, proceed to 270 Main Shuttle and engage hostile," Hill ordered through her earpiece. "Don't get too close."

**.**

**.**

* * *

With a ferocious punch from the Hulk, Thor flew through a couple levels down and slammed on the Wishbone Lab's floor. He grunted nursing his pained back as the small spirit creature was in an instant by his side.

"I'm fine, little one," Thor replied to the Cactuar's questioning panicked look if he was alright. Thanks to his AllSpeak, he somewhat understood what the spirit creature was saying. _**(9)**_

Thor had learned quickly enough that the small creature was trying to help them when it was maneuvering their fight away from the Midgardians on the flying fortress. Despite for being such a tiny spirit in Thor's eyes, it was fast, highly intelligent and persistent in facing the Hulk. All efforts of Thor persuading it to leave the battlefield were replied with stubborn chirps of refusal. When asked why, it only said it was loyal to its master, and the master meant well for Doctor Banner.

Just as Thor was going to shift his thoughts on Genesis, the Hulk appeared. However, he wasn't the only one who made an appearance. Outside, a SHIELD jet plane hovered into view.

_~( Target acquired. Target engaged. )~_ the pilot reported through his communicator.

Noticing the activated weapons on the flying contraption, Thor shouted to the small spirit, "Find cover!"

A shower of bullets sprayed all over the Hulk, Thor dove for cover, and the Cactuar decided to quickly hold on one the side of Hulk's pants in order to not get separated from the Hulk.

As the jet plane currently took the Hulk's attention away from the Thor, the demigod stiffened. _Loki's scepter was missing from the room._ The lack of magical signature of the weapon was hard to miss. He was torn to leave Banner and the spirit creature behind, but if his brother escaped, the situation could get far worse. Reluctantly, he made way towards his brother's cell.

Furious at the sudden pain of multiple metal bullets hitting his skin, the Hulk turned his sights on the cause: the jet plane. Letting out a primal roar, he jumped out crashing through the windows and landed on the jet's nose.

_~( Target angry! Target angry! )~_ the pilot panicked, trying to get the Hulk off his plane, but it was too late. With little effort for a raging Hulk, he ripped the plane to pieces with his bare hands, to the point that he even caught the ejecting pilot's seat and threw it away.

Without a pilot and in pieces, the plane spiraled out of control and exploded. The Hulk was thrown into the air thanks to the blast in the opposite direction of the exploding jet plane; along with him, a Cactuar screeching and holding on for its dear life.

**.**

**.**

* * *

While the worst of the gunfight was over, Fury kept his handgun up on guard. He was confused why they kept coming, something was wrong.

"They are not getting through here, so what the hell—"

An arrow whistled above him.

In an instant, it connects to a part of the upper stations and explodes, sending technicians falling and running for cover. The Director ducked and kept his eyes out for his missing agent. Another arrow whistles through and a different part of the bridge explodes. Just as Nick Fury spotted a brainwashed Barton, the archer released a multi-tipped arrow. As the arrow hits the command desk, it inserts small prongs directly feeding itself into a terminal, hacking every single monitor and frame. He tried to fire a shot to where his missing agent was there moments ago, only to have Hawkeye disappear from sight.

Fury hissed in worry as on a monitoring screen showed Engine 1's rotor slowed down and doesn't shut off. Even so, at its current speed was nowhere enough to keep the Helicarrier to remain aloft in the air for long. The bridge slowly tilted towards a hazardous angle.

The technician's report was desperate. "We're in uncontrolled descent! Sir, Engine 1 isn't functioning up to speed! All surveillance cameras of the detention area and lower levels are offline!"

Nick Fury made a desperate call to his communicator to see if any of his agents out there could respond. "It's Barton. He took our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?!"

**.**

**.**

* * *

In the lower levels, Natasha curled herself up and was rocking herself back and forth. She shuddered as she tried to get a grip on herself after an encounter with an angry Hulk. She hated the fact that her body was still shaking while Phil and Genesis were probably still out there fighting with the others. In the face of the worst of humanity had to offer she could deal with, but against something such as an instinctual rage beast like the Hulk she was out of her league. She was trying to focus on committing to do something, when she heard the Director of SHIELD pointing out where Clint was headed.

Clint.

She needed to get her partner back.

Summoning back all her coolness, she touched her earpiece and replied, "This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."

With the energy and purpose she didn't have before, she sprung up from her hiding place and ran after Barton.

**.**

**.**

* * *

After dislodging the worst of debris that blocked the rotors from functioning, Iron Man jumped in-between them and started to push. He grunted as the rotors were a lot heavier than he expected.

~( Stark, we're losing altitude)~ , Fury's voice reminded him through his HUD.

"Yeah, I noticed," Tony replied as JARVIS' indicators showed the altitude numbers ticking down. While he pushed, in the back of his mind, he hoped that the Captain was ready near the lever.

Steve at the current moment, though, wasn't as near to the lever as he liked. One rogue brainwashed agent was still shooting at him. He wasn't sure that the person was really a SHIELD agent, but he wasn't given the luxury to get close and personal to knock the person out like he did with the others. Genesis' warning about them coming was a good heads up, but this last one wasn't making it easier on him. He didn't want to kill this one on accident if he had to. He nearly threw a man out into the air but thankfully remembered that all these soldiers could have been unlucky to have their minds controlled by Loki.

On another thought, Steve wasn't adapting to shooting the gun accurately as he would have liked. His experiences with guns were mostly outdated, and the only thing had learned in his time with Genesis was to handle guns that most civilians were allowed to carry with a proper license.

As his thoughts were elsewhere, Steve had missed the fact he was moving back in trying to avoid getting shot. His mind raced as small chunks of debris caused his footing to slip, sending out him into the air.

Panicking, he grabbed the nearest thing he could on the side of the opening and dangled on what was a large cut wire.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_In the Detention area…_

Phil Coulson slumped down against the wall as the scepter was taken out from the back of his chest, and heard Thor shouting powerlessly in Hulk's supposed to be cell. He hissed and wheezed a labored breath as his chest burned in searing pain to the point that his limbs were useless in a state of shock. It was stupid of him going after the Asgardian that was known for his trickery. Loki, the very person that could go against the Black Widow in a mind game, and made his youngest protégé cautious of a confrontation even if he was knowledgeable in magic. Was he foolish for trying, though? No, he did what the oath he swore on his SHIELD badge: To serve when everything else had failed, to be humanity's last defense, to be the shield.

The elder agent watched as Loki opened the hatch, without any remorse for Thor at all. Giving his brother one last look, he hit the button and let Thor in the cage drop out of the ship. While it seemed impossible to escape for a human, Phil had faith Thor would make it out somehow.

"You're going to lose." Phil spoke, even though he was sure his life was fading before his eyes.

Loki turned around with the scoff, "Am I?"

"It's in your nature." He trusted that the Avengers would take over in taking care of the wayward Asgardian; Genesis would be right behind them and support them. He was sure of that.

Loki chuckled with a sneer, "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky; where is my disadvantage?"

Phil answered simply, "You lack conviction."

"I don't think I—"

Distraction was the oldest rule in any spy rule book, and Phil pulled the trigger of the Phase 2 Weapon Prototype in his hands. The shot blasted so hard it caused the Asgardian to be blown through the metal wall behind him.

"So, that's what it does," Phil said thoughtfully. His heart was at least appeased that he got a shot at Loki.

Time then seemed to slow down for the elder agent as he could hear things around him. He wasn't sure how much time passed but when a familiar red-haired agent came into view, he was surprised. He wasn't even aware Genesis had been there until the young agent was clicking his fingers near his ear.

"Phil! Phil!" Genesis was waving a hand in front of his mentor's face concern all over his face. "Snap out of it! Did you have to face Loki by yourself?"

Coulson smiled weakly, "Thor was in trouble… but it seemed my help didn't turn out well." He coughed as blood was rising into his throat.

"At ease," his protégé warned him, "this wound is horrible. I'm going to have to heal it."

Phil shook his head. "Don't; I think Loki hit my heart—"

However, Genesis was having none of it, and set on a risky spell. He cast Reraise first, and then Regen on his mentor. His breath hitched as a large portion of his magic reserves depleted so quickly. He still needed to cast a constant healing spell to make sure his mentor survived. He winced as his Regen spell wasn't functioning as he would have liked. He wondered if the scepter's magic had to do with that.

"You're going to wear yourself out."

"Then it's worth it," the younger agent insisted, this time, focusing on a Curaga spell. "You need to meet them. You know the ones I told you about, who are a part of my past."

Genesis would die trying if he had to. All those years of research without using SHIELD's database; it would have been easy to use a facial recognition program. He refused to find his friends in his past life when his movements were mostly under SHIELD surveillance. While he could cover his digital tracks with his SND, Genesis didn't want the risk of anybody finding out about his powers. Also, it wouldn't be fair on his friends if they got involved because he was careless—especially if they had no memory of their past lives.

"Tell me about them?"

Genesis nodded trying to keep calm as he worked his spell. He frowned as the Curaga was behaving more like a normal Cure spell. "Well, there's a young lady; and there's her mother who's a biophysicist."

"A girlfriend?"

Genesis softly laughed even when he was going against the odds in healing a wound that was hard to heal. "Not in the slightest. She's a sweet charming young lady with a passion for flowers; she's more like a younger sister. She's wise beyond her years."

"And her mother?" Phil asked trying to keep his consciousness.

"She's kind and a spitfire," Genesis kept talking to keep his mentor awake. "You'll like her. Even Steve Rogers doesn't stand against her if she asks you for something so sincere and nicely. She reminds me of Audrey."

That name changed Phil's composure. "Genesis, if anything happens to me, Audrey—" _**(10)**_

"Isn't going to your funeral," Genesis interrupted, still pouring his magic into the healing spell. "In fact, when this is all over, I'm going to ask Director Fury to hold a wedding for you and her. Her orchestra will be invited too and we'll get them to play wedding songs."

"Genesis!" the elder agent complained as he hissed in pain.

"Well it worked in keeping you awake, didn't it?" his apprentice asked lightly.

Phil breathed out a tired chuckle. "You're the best apprentice I could ever ask for."

"And I won't be your last." Genesis nodded still engrossed on his spell.

When Phil narrowed his eyes at Genesis, the former commander was too late to react and heard a click of a gun. The barrel was shoved behind his head.

"Hands up, Agent Rhapsodos. _Now._ "

Being too absorbed with his healing spell and mentor, he had ignored any danger warning the Lifestream had given him. Genesis had to admit that the Lifestream wasn't all that faultless in giving warnings of direct danger, especially when all the chaos happened at once in an enclosed area. He did as he was told.

"Get up, turn around."

When he did, Genesis was shocked at the agents behind him. One who was aiming the gun at him he recognized as one of Fury's bridge surveillance agents, the one in the middle of the room also held a gun was part of the guard that escorted Loki to his cell and last… was Agent Jasper Sitwell. What made Genesis' blood chill: their eyes were in that eerily blue color that mirrored Hawkeye's on the surveillance recordings in the PEGASUS Facility.

This time, Sitwell spoke, "Loki wishes to meet you. Don't try anything, or I'll shoot Agent James here, and Agent James will do the same to the Agent who has a gun at you."

"Genesis, don't go with them," Phil warned him.

Agent James aimed his gun at Phil.

Genesis decided to step in before things got out of hand. "Alright! Stop! I'll go, leave Phil alone."

"Move." Agent Sitwell nodded gesturing towards the door. "If you stop us, there are still more agents downstairs that will be shot down in our stead."

Genesis was aware it was a trap, but this hostage situation wasn't giving him any chances. The Lifestream was even saying that Sitwell wasn't lying at all.

"Genesis…"

"I'll come back," he said to his mentor, before walking out of the detention area with three of Loki's puppets looming behind him. He had done all he could to heal Phil. Hopefully, someone would get to the detention area later as soon as possible. While he reported that Phil was down, there weren't any replies back.

In the meantime, he questioned himself why Loki had wanted to see him all of the people. During the whole fiasco, Genesis was certain he did all he could to keep his distance. If anything, Loki wasn't supposed to be aware of him. Unless… Loki had sensed the Lifestream like Thor did when he passed by the Wishbone Lab.

**.**

**.**

* * *

In the lower equipment room Barton walked robotically on a mission to kill anyone in his way. It was what Loki had sent him to do. Just as he was about to take another step, he sensed _her_. In a lightning fluid move, an arrow was nocked to his bow and he aimed at the Black Widow. While his body was moving on its own, Clint didn't understand why his heart felt like screaming in pain at him to not kill her. His memory was faulty there were so many things he didn't understand.

He knew her— Her name was— she was—

There wasn't time as a hand to hand fight ensued.

Natasha, on the other hand, gritted her teeth as she fought her missing friend that Loki had taken away from her small family of agents. Barton knew her moves inside out. Even under Loki's control, there wasn't an indication of hesitation from how Clint fought against her. It made her wonder whether the real Clint was still inside there. Clint may have been physically stronger than her, but she used her surroundings to her advantage. The railings were her playground; she'd use that so Barton wouldn't get a good aim on her. With all her might, she eventually got hold of this bow and pried it away from him.

At least, Hawkeye's main weapon was out of his hands. That doesn't stop a brainwashed Clint pull out his combat knife and attack her again.

**.**

**.**

* * *

The hanger area was relatively silent and empty, save for the fact a tactical team with all identical blue glowing eyes were guarding it. While Genesis was currently weaponless (his gun was taken away), he wasn't worried at all when it came to handling the brainwashed agents behind him. At the moment, Loki was the priority target Genesis had to deal with. The former SOLDIER was so glad when he chased after Coulson, he made a move to store his contingency plans away at the time he happened to pass by his locker. If the worst happened, at least, Loki or any enemy wouldn't get their hands on it.

As the hanger doors closed behind them in a tight lock, Genesis had recognized them as one of SHIELD's S.T.R.I.K.E. teams. Although, their numbers were far fewer than he knew according to SHIELD's database on them.

Loki was standing with staff in hand in the middle of the hanger. "So we finally meet."

Genesis' eyes were now on the Asgardian and said, "S.T.R.I.K.E. teams aren't supposed to be this small."

The Asgardian shrugged and raised a brow, "The rest you mean? They were taken care of, seeing as they fought hopelessly and didn't wish to be controlled."

There was a pause before Genesis asked the God of Lies, "So, may I inquire why you want to meet me in the first place? As it stands, the Avengers are on a higher threat level to your plans." He didn't mean to disrespect those who had died fighting, but there was now the priority to save the ones that were still alive.

Loki clucked his tongue and waved a finger. "I've taken care of them."

"Some of them you mean?" Genesis responded, but noted that Thor wasn't present on the Helicarrier anymore. A spike of worry appeared in Genesis' mind as both his Cactuar summon and the Hulk were missing as well. However, the Lifestream gave no warning or indication that they were dead.

"That's no concern of mine," Loki motioned but then smiled, "at least not for long. It's the next level of threat I should take care of. Usually, it's the planner, general, strategist–call it what you will–that people should target. They're hard people to come by, I might add. Only if one knows where to search, it's the best target to exploit."

"I take it Agent Barton told you," Genesis said calmly.

"Oh, and everything that you're good at Agent Rhapsodos," Loki smirked hinting at a certain subject. "Your special… 'skill sets' have made me curious what you're capable of."

The way Loki pressed about the issue was dangerous. While the agents and soldiers around him were under Loki's manipulation spell, on the inside there was a chance they could hear all of what was said clearly. Genesis didn't need witnesses about his powers if Loki wanted to spill his secrets.

Genesis waved his hand and casted with the effects of an All Materia, speed-casting DeSpell and in an instant followed by Sleep. His magic reserves depleted quickly to a remaining half left, but with positive results. As soon as the brainwashed victims' eyes were cleared of their blue color, they dropped to the ground in numerous thuds. The only ones not affected were in the quintjet which were out of reach Genesis' range to cast his magic. The red-haired agent predicted they were only pilots and the Lifestream hadn't given any warnings they were innocent SHIELD personnel.

"Clever," Loki complimented with a slight surprise in his tone, "Not only you dismissed the controlling spell, but by putting them in a state of sleep you've rendered any chances I can control them again."

Genesis held his poker face up and observed how the Asgardian wasn't disappointed with the loss of his human puppets. How odd. "It was a risked guess, but a good one nonetheless."

He didn't regret what he did. Sleep was a spell anyone could get out of without any chances of making people go insane or had the least harmful effects. He didn't take chances when it came to the other alignment spells such as berserk induced spells, or transforming ones such as Mini. The fact that Loki confirmed that he couldn't make them into his puppets for a second time was an advantage. As a plus, the problem of having witnesses to his magical powers was now out of the way.

As much as Loki was wary of what Rhapsodos was proficient of, his curiosity was much stronger. He was confident that he could take on the agent with no worry.

"There hasn't been a powerful sorcerer from Midgard in eons, at least, the ones that I'm aware of. Where and from whom did you learn your magic from?"

"That's simply none of your business," Genesis replied bluntly; he wasn't going to give any clues or answers about his connection to the Lifestream.

Loki wasn't giving up. "What's with the secrets, Rhapsodos? You know, you could have prevented 'dear' Clint from the worst of what mind manipulation could do to a person's mind; that's if you have casted a protection spell or even _told_ him how to counter such a spell beforehand," he said casually. But then his tone turned somewhat biting and sinister. "Unfortunately, I think at this moment he's with the Black Widow trying to kill her; very slowly."

The former SOLDIER frowned and didn't reply. While Phil had told him numerous times Genesis had the right to keep his secrets for his own safety and others around him, Loki's comment was like a punch in the gut. He really cared for the archer like a brother. Clint didn't deserve to get mind raped the way he did, especially now that he was sent after to kill Natasha. Natasha was the very person Clint defended, had fought tooth and nail to make sure that she deserved a second chance. Genesis reminded himself he needed to believe Natasha would knock Clint out just like he suggested. Loki was trying to get under his skin.

"Why so silent?" the God of Lies spoke in a mocking manner.

Noting that Loki wasn't in a hurry to run away just yet, Genesis thought he could take his chances in getting information. "I'm merely figuring out what you are." He kept note of his gradual depleting magic reserves as he waited for the Asgardian's reaction.

"What do you think I am, Rhapsodos?" Loki said as he took the bait. "Didn't the Black Widow make it clear to this fortress what she thought of me?"

Genesis shrugged and challenged, "Do you believe you're a monster?"

"I'm a _ruler_ that will take over your world!" Loki snapped back.

A smirk came to Genesis' face. "I was merely asking. I didn't expect positive results."

Loki was shocked how fast the young agent had switched the sides of the mind game. He seethed, "You don't answer a question with another."

"No, you don't," Genesis said as he gave Loki a thoughtful look. Oddly enough, despite being disrupted by Loki's scepter, the Lifestream was buzzing trying to tell him something. He didn't dare take his eyes off from Loki but channeled on a part of his magic trying to decipher what the Lifestream was saying. He needed to stall more time, but not too much.

From Genesis' odd response, Loki was somewhat appeased, and his curiosity was back. "Well? Out with it; inquiring minds would also like to know."

"It's just that," Genesis started and paused before he continued, "Correct me if I'm wrong, if Asgard still holds the beliefs of like we hear in the legends that Earth has in its 'myth' like stories… I'm guessing what they teach you there is that you're either the Hero or the Monster?"

"And what of it?" Loki asked in a dangerous tone.

Genesis at that point inwardly winced when the Lifestream's buzz had ceased, much like how a song was muted with a switch of a button. _'What was it trying to say?'_ he thought with frustration. The scepter's passive magic was far stronger that he expected, especially if the Lifestream was having problems in trying to tell him something important. For another time then, he still had the Lie-Smith to deal with.

"I'm curious as to why you haven't chosen another role yourself," the former commander stated. "You have magic, which is a power has to count for something. You could have chosen to be something else other than what I've mentioned, or created your own role."

The God shook his head slowly. "Some aren't given such choice, not when Asgard sees raw strength is more noteworthy than intelligence," was a bitter tone that Loki said in a soft voice.

Genesis was sure he wouldn't have heard it without his enhanced hearing.

The god paused, then faced Genesis again, "Although, I might as well ask the same question to you. You have power and magic I have not yet encountered, and yet you serve these humans. You even wish to save them."

Genesis only gave the god a clipped reply. "I have personal reasons."

Loki sneered. "Then, my, aren't they selfish reasons? Your mentor's on Death's door, and your assassin friends will probably follow soon after while you save these humans who have no direct ties to you."

Genesis wasn't in the mood for more mind games, now that Loki had no hostages under his control. His magic was draining on him, and if it got any lower, he wouldn't be able to defend himself from Loki. Also, he still needed to get back to his friends. "Why did you call me here? Other than making me a target, I thought your 'ruling the world' scheme was more important."

The god laughed, and pointed the scepter at Genesis in a threatening manner. "Change of plans. Your dear Widow was foolish if she thinks I'd let go with the fact she can outwit me and get away with it."

Slowly he took steps toward the agent.

"You have it all: magic, strategic wit, and perhaps fighting skill others might not know. You're too good to pass off for not being under my control, Rhapsodos. First under my control, you're going to get rid your mentor's body, along with your SHIELD friends. Then, let's see how the remaining Avengers will fare against y—"

_**'CLANG!'** _

Loki's eyes widened as his reflex was what saved him from an abrupt attack. He struggled and pushed back with his scepter against… a red sword?

The god didn't have another chance to wonder what going on, as another lightning blow from the same sword sent him reeling back. He gritted his teeth as the sound of metal against metal resonated and pierced through the hanger area. Loki was only lucky enough to use the momentum to flip and land on his feet while still skidding quite a distance. He hadn't expected the young agent to hit even harder than Captain America. He was supposed to be a human! If anything, that strength and physical power were similar to that of an Asgardian!

Blinking and standing steadily on his feet, Loki was now faced with Genesis holding a long red elegant double edged sword in a predatory stance, glaring at him with murderous intent.

Loki's mind was still trying to catch up on what had occurred. "Impossible… a Swordsmage?"

Such a thing was unheard of coming from Midgard. While in Asgard there were records of such individuals, they were a very rare breed of warriors who focused on the balance of both powers in magic and raw strength. Very few Asgardians pursued to be a swordsmage, as too few had the right amount of balance between magic and raw power that was required to be one.

On the opposite side, Genesis inwardly chided himself for getting riled like that, especially when he took the initiative to make the first attack. He blamed the scepter for making his Resist spell weaker by the second, and when his mentor's life was part of Loki's mocking, the ex-SOLDIER couldn't help but snap.

_'Breathe slowly, and calm down,'_ he reminded himself. The last thing he needed was to go into a berserker rage, but having an emotional drive would let him release his limit breaks more quickly. He grunted in disappointment as he couldn't release Apocalypse on Loki (which would have been satisfying), fearing that he'd destroy more than a portion of the Hellicarrier if he did so. _**(11)**_ At least, he could use his smaller ranged ones to good use.

Having also summoned his Rapier sword, he might as well use it. The former crimson commander didn't deny it felt good to have its familiar grip in his hand once more after some time it had not seen any action. He held Rapier up to the side and waved his left hand upon it, activating its magical runes. The sword shimmered angry bright red, mirroring the emotions of its owner.

"I'm not apologizing, Lie-Smith," Genesis said coldly. "Being a puppet? I'll kill you and revive you repeatedly before that ever transpires."

Despite being in a guarded stance no thanks to Genesis' weapon of choice, Loki raised a brow, "That's a tall promise, reviving someone you've already killed."

The agent only chuckled, but his killing intent doubled. "You'd be surprised what I'm truly capable of."

Loki was more than shocked when he detected no lie. "What—"

A red blur.

Another blinding blow struck him in a sudden guard, and this time, Loki actually had to retreat back. Loki cursed inwardly as he forced to move mechanically with the speed Genesis had chased him with, and avoid blows he'd rather not accept if his guard wasn't sturdy enough. Sword and scepter clashed with sparks and blows leaving the God of Lies gritting his teeth due to sheer force. If anything, Loki very sure the agent wasn't going to let him have any breathing space. He felt like an owl trying to fight off an attacking peregrine falcon diving at its prey with deadly precision.

Genesis pressed the god to his advantage by striking hard and fast in short-range combat. Being a mage himself, he knew all the weaknesses Loki could have. No time think systematically, meant the lesser chances of any strong or chanted spells. By using his strength at opportunistic intervals, he'd exploit his blows and shake Loki's focus off if the Asgardian ever wished to start a spell. On a side note, he wasn't foolish to not notice that the scepter wasn't Loki's real main weapon. While Loki gave an indication of being trained in fighting with a scepter, how he handled it wasn't a second nature to him.

The former SOLDIER's time was ticking. The blue orb that was the source of the scepter's power was still sucking out his magical reserves like a leech. As if there weren't any more disadvantages to deal with, Genesis could only use his physical strength on Loki alone and not his surroundings. Too much strength released around him and he'd make holes in the Helicarrier. Most 1st Class SOLDIERs were capable of easily slicing up thick metal such as the Sister Ray Canon in Junon if they put their mind to it. Genesis would rather not have the flying fortress plummet from thousands of feet to such a similar doom with additional damage no thanks to the Hulk's fight with Thor.

Just as he was going to land a blow on a defending Loki, Genesis' eyes widened as his sword shot through Loki and thin air, causing him to stumble.

_He missed?!_

The former SOLDIER got his answer as six copies of Loki surrounded him heaving, but laughing all the same. Genesis' eyes narrowed as he regained his footing immediately and kept a constant guard.

_'A personal passive magical skill, perhaps?'_ he thought, noted it vigilantly, and he kept his sense based Materia open to get information on his enemy. _**(12)**_ That could be the reason why Loki's scepter wasn't responsible for it, if not the stone would have shined.

"I didn't think you have in you to go against me," the Asgardian said taking a breath. "But what you will you do now?" At the same time, Loki was swiftly making adjustments to his mind on how to handle with Rhapsodos as his illusions bought him time to think.

Genesis was pleasantly surprised at the same time Loki asked, his limit break was ready. With also all Materia available in Gaia now in his repertoire, he grinned how Loki was clearly underestimating him. With a defensive stance, he charged up and released his limit break.

Loki did a double take as red Magical Swords appeared and sliced through the air destroying his illusions. _**(13)**_ He snarled and swore as one nicked him on the left shoulder as he dodged another one just in time before it made for his chest. The fact that he bled had snapped the God of Lies to the reality it wasn't time to play around anymore. His enemy swung at him once more, with a speed he had barely caught with a strong guard.

As the two mages' weapons clashed again, Loki decided in a rather desperate attempt to know his opponent more, used his ice-based powers. Focusing on them, cold ice traveled through the scepter and onto Rhapsodos' sword, enough to make the agent pull back. Loki's mood lifted as this time, he formed ice rocks and sent them at the agent. To Loki's shock, Genesis waved his hand casually and completely evaporated the ice with fireballs of his own. The fact there wasn't a trace of water on the ground indicated that Genesis' control on the element of fire was faultless.

Loki who was out of breath only had managed to avoid getting hit by the agent yet again by making more illusions. This caused his enemy to temporarily retreat.

The red-haired agent opposing the god snorted that his limit break was wasted. As for the ice, the former commander wasn't too worried; fire based magic was his forte. However, the personal passive magic skill trait Loki used had given Genesis ideas. Genesis consciously activated a passive Materia magic ability, and then countered Loki by casting with Thunder to all the illusions around him.

Loki yelled loudly and winced as all his illusions were forcefully dispersed yet again. Recovering from the literal shock that Genesis caused, he assessed himself for injuries. While it didn't cause heavy damage to him, the lightning spell did hurt him. It was nothing compared to what torture Thanos' minion the Other could concoct, but it was a disdainful reminder of Thor and what his loathsome brother represented. Now furious, the Asgardian this time around used his trademark illusions to attack Genesis all at once.

Gasping in surprise at the sudden attack, Genesis brought up a maximum leveled Magic Barrier in panic as the Asgardian shot multiple blue energy blasts from his staff from all his illusions.

_**'CRACK!'** _

That sound was all the warning the former commander had gotten before his protective spell shattered to pieces. He dove and rolled away to safety, but hissed in pain as his sword arm took a hit.

Standing at a good distance, Genesis staggered and gritted his teeth as he cast a Cura spell on it while keeping an eye on Loki.

Thank the Goddess he didn't lose his grip on his sword, but that shot was too close.

He was inwardly horrified, though, to find when he took that hit, his natural magic resistance significantly dropped to a dangerous level. _**(14)**_ The only reason why his magic resistance was still intact was thanks to the Resist spell Genesis had cast earlier in his office. He even tried to Despell the effects, only to find out it wasn't working.

A bead of sweat poured down on the side of his head. The scepter was far more dangerous than he credited it for. It was clear Steve and Tony were lucky enough Loki wasn't fighting seriously back in Germany. Getting hit again by anything that came out of that scepter wasn't an option.

Loki stood still as this time he dispersed his multiple illusions himself and tried to catch his breath again. It took a real effort to maintain more illusions at one time; there was a limited amount of time he could use them without severely draining his magic. It was why he preferred to use a single illusion as he did like when he confronted his fool of a brother.

Unfortunately, Rhapsodos was definitely high leveled sorcerer of sorts, and he gathered a single illusion wouldn't turn the tide of the fight at all. Not only was the agent a Swordsmage trained in effect spells, energy and elemental magic, but now healing magic too. The arm that took his one of his magic blasts was healed like nothing had happened. Loki fumed that this confrontation wasn't going in his favor as long as the young agent kept on healing himself. He was starting to doubt that trying to control Rhapsodos was a good idea.

Both mages were alerted that time was counting down for them as the area started to tilt at an angle. At a glance, the two stared at each other in silent agreement they were going to end this here and now. Genesis activated Rapier's runes, and Loki charged his scepter.

Loki, deducing that his illusions were successful in his previous attempt had used them again and attacked with his scepter. He frowned when his opponent grinned.

In retaliation, Genesis pulled out the very same spell with his Enemy Skill Materia back at the god, resulting multiple illusions of himself that either blocked the blasts with spells or dispersed as they got hit. The real Genesis had cast homing fire spells at all the illusions.

The Asgardian had no time to recover, he hissed as fire blasted sending him flying to a distance. His mind was filled with fear, shame, and anger that he was losing. He lost to someone that he didn't think would interfere with his plans! The fact that Rhapsodos _COPIED_ his personal magic skill only added salt to the wound. He grunted in pain as his body crashed, tumbled onto the floor, but he rolled over to one knee. His eyes darted wildly in a chance to make _anything_ towards his advantage, like a cornered animal.

There!

Genesis who was in the process of swiping his sword at the Asgardian stopped cold with his sword hovering dangerously at his enemy's neck.

"Not so fast, Rhapsodos." Loki leered with his scepter charged and just above a moaning soldier's head beside him.

The ex-SOLDIER growled. "Curse you."

Genesis was so focused on Loki that he had missed that lone soldier on the floor. He was so sure that all the brainwashed people was taken care with, that he had forgotten there was a chance they'd get in the way. Loki was the type of person who would fight dirty if it meant his own survival.

"Throw your weapon away. Or this one dies." The God warned as the glow of the scepter brightened with the soldier's tagged name as 'Walsh'. "And don't think about charging up magic."

There wasn't any promise Loki wouldn't kill the man if he did so. Genesis weighed his options quickly. He'd learned well enough to not fight with his weapon and with his fists on Earth. It would be disadvantageous against someone like Loki, but it wasn't worth a person's life. Reluctantly, he put down his sword and threw it away from them and where Loki could see it.

"Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Genesis stood there still guarded and growled on what Loki had in mind next. He was starting to feel nauseous as his magic reserves were now at a quarter left… and _still_ decreasing by the second. _Damn that scepter._

This time, it was Loki who went on the offensive. Yet, the Asgardian made sure he was in reach of the soldier in case Genesis wanted to fight back. Genesis had to admit that fighting close quarter combat in a fist fight wasn't his real strength. He hadn't had a problem in fighting normal humans where his reflexes were always faster, but fighting someone like Loki was another level altogether. In a moment of recklessness to take a chance of hitting the Asgardian, when Genesis missed a punch, was then he noticed Loki's eyes up close.

They were blue, just like those brainwashed agents.

_It can't be! Loki was a puppet too?!_

However, this left his side unguarded.

The scepter's tip had reached and tapped above Genesis' heart.

The effects were immediate; he felt the manipulation spell spread like degrading roots curling around his soul and mind. His eyesight was turning blue.

_'NO!'_

While Loki was so attentive making Genesis be his puppet, Genesis in despair had grabbed the god's shirt. He pulled hard, resulting in slamming his own head against' Loki's, making the Asgardian dazed. The red-haired agent then rolled backward away from Loki, but he was probably in a worse state than before. The world was spinning in his eyes; his ears were ringing, and his magical core in a mess. His Resist spell was now non-existent.

The Asgardian recovered quickly and was certain that the human decoy was now of no use to him. From his scepter, Loki shot a blast at the human soldier that was trying to dazedly get onto his knees.

At the edge of Genesis' eye vision, though, a blue swirling blast of magic was heading their way fast. It was far too fast for a normal human to notice and avoid. However, to a former SOLDIER's eyes it was enough to warrant a reflex action; the only action he could do in his disoriented state.

He shoved Walsh away from the blast.

A split second; exploding pain struck him. An agonizing shout was ripped from his throat.

Another second later, his whole body reeled in pain and slammed onto the hard cold steel floor.

Genesis gritted his teeth with grunts and gasps as the spell that had rammed him down was poisoning and robbing him of his own magic reserves. He even felt his Rapier sword disperse to Lifestream particles across the room.

His logical mind that usually came up with plans was useless with his brain was giving into his primal instincts to survive. _Breathe! Run! Pain! Live!_ It was like trying to frantically scrape and hang onto an already crumbling ledge of a cliff. He barely felt it—with the agonizing pain spreading out through his body—but his right side of his stomach had a hole. His blood heavily flowed out of the wound despite his hand trying to cover it in vain. More blood went up his throat as he coughed out.

"Saving that pathetic human? Pity really." Loki arrogantly said seeing his opponent struggling to breathe on the floor. He seethed that Rhapsodos was a hassle to deal with, but smiled in pleasure as his opponent was suffering greatly. "You could have been useful to me. But I think all bets are off when you're too dangerous to be left alive. It's surprising you didn't exactly die getting hit by that blast, but no matter."

The Asgardian's footsteps were suddenly loud to Genesis' ears even though his senses with the help of the Lifestream were muffled. Each step Loki took was a step that would silence his soul forever.

_'Is this how am I going to die in my second life?'_ Genesis thought helplessly to himself.

After suffering through the degradation, the end of the world and war on Gaia, it seemed so trivial to die like this. Black spots flared his vision snapping back and forth, his magic reserves at near zero. A whimper escaped his lips, and he could even feel his body trembling, shuddering, and shutting down.

Flashbacks of memories blurred as his life in Gaia passed by, but the clearer ones stood out were the ones in his current life. There was Aerith with her now complete family (Ifalna, Gast and her twin sisters), the community of children and its caretakers that Genesis was acquainted with, the odd girl who taught him about finances as they cared for an old man at the hospice, and the Old Man who was the very first person who he considered as a grandfather. There were many faces that blurred by, but none was as clear as the ones that passed him right now.

_Steve was confused why the children of the local community were excited to eat something he never heard of for lunch that afternoon. With a genuine curiosity, he asked embarrassedly in a low voice, "Genesis, what are chicken nuggets?"_

_The way Tony stared at him with his mouth hanging open didn't go along with the genius persona. He eventually straightened himself, coughed, and faced the young agent with a grin. "Remind me to send you a Guy Fawkes mask for your birthday."_

_Bruce rolled his eyes in amusement when Genesis was being secretive by quoting on a whim about whom the other consultant was. "You're insufferable when it comes to direct answers Genesis."_

_Agent Hill passed him a cup of coffee. "I think I realize why Phil wanted you to be his protégé. But please tell me you're not a Captain America fanboy; are you?"_

_"Rhapsodos, stop being so modest," Fury huffed and then chuckled sitting in his office chair. "You have yet to realize your true potential. Just remember, a man can accomplish anything when he realizes he's a part of something bigger. Your time will come."_

_Natasha and he were in disguise on a stealth mission in Russia. "You know, I like this disguise–we're siblings–we actually look the part, and it's nice… that in a way we're not entirely lying."_

_"You're a not a bad shot, but I'm guessing you can do better," Clint said observing the targets on the wall. He then waved in dismissal about the uneasiness on Genesis' face. "Don't worry; let's get a schedule we can work with, and I'll teach you ropes. If you're a genius like Phil said, you're probably way better than the fresh recruits I usually get. It'll be fun."_

_Phil was supportive with his decision. "Well, I'm not sure what you'll find without using SHIELD's database search, but you have my support in finding your friends from your previous life. If you need extra help, my doors are always opened to you."_

_**.** _

_**.** _

For that moment in time, his vision cleared. Genesis stubbornly refused to die like this. There were people waiting for him to get back. There were his friends, old and new who needed his help, and in turn, he also wanted their presence in his new found life.

When Loki's feet were in his peripheral view on the cold tarmac the Asgardian taunted, "So what does the 'Ant' say to the 'Boot' in its last moments?"

Genesis couldn't say anything. His breathing was already clogged up as it was, and his mind let his instincts took over. He grabbed Loki's ankle and clamped it in an iron vice grip.

"What are you _doing?!_ " Loki spat.

With all the magic he had remaining, Genesis sucked what maybe could be his last breath, and used Dual Cast; he casted both Drainga and Osmoga at the same time _**(15)**_.

He wasn't quite sure either, but he thought he released a Limit Break on the Asgardian at the same time too out of reflex.

Loki trembled and was out of breath as his magic and stamina were drained from him so rudely. Just as he wanted to pry away from the hand that held him, black feathers snowed around him.

_'What in the Nine Realms is going on?!'_

He never got an answer to that as the white blinding light struck him in the face and caused him to stagger back away from the dying agent. _**(16)**_

Heaving a labored breath, the former SOLDIER sighed in relief as energy started to pour back into him. He wheezed in more air as he cast Regen and a Curaga. It wasn't enough to get him standing or even sitting up again, no thanks to the magic interference that the scepter had caused to his magical reserves. At least, he'd survive for now… unless he died out of blood loss later… or Loki killed him first. With how Loki was heaving and absolutely sounded livid, Genesis feared this was still the end for him.

Loki was about to stab the agent when his boot stepped on something. To the surprise of both mages, the said object detonated with white magic rippling out and sent the Asgardian flying into a Quintjet ready for take-off.

Seeing as the floor angle of the Helicarrier was getting worse, Loki (who quickly recovered himself) had decided to leave and ordered an evacuation of his still mind controlled pilot. He loathed and fumed at the thought that the young agent had done some moderate damage on him, but he wasn't going to risk his plan of an upcoming invasion on Earth. He could take the pleasure that the swordsmage was damaged enough to die there before the Avengers could get to him. The damage he intended was done. Now, he had a new throne on Earth to make and focus on.

As the Quintjet flew out, the hanger was left in silence once again. Grunting, Genesis managed to push himself up on his elbow to see what the God of Lies stepped on.

It was a laminated yellow flower bookmark.

_Aerith._

The former SOLDIER slumped back on the ground. Genesis tiredly and inwardly chuckled (even though he was feeling awfully sick) at the thought that the very thing that actually saved him from a crazy Asgardian god from killing him was a flower bookmark charm. Well, it was technically a white magic spell, but it saved him nonetheless. It must have slipped out of his suit pocket at some point during the fight. He really needed to thank the Ancient later.

All his happier thoughts were put on hold when his body shuddered and his coughing was back in full force. He couldn't use any more healing spells even if he wanted to. While Regen was keeping him alive, it hadn't been able to close the wound he sustained. His vision was hovering was between the hanger and inky darkness.

"Agent, Sir?"

Genesis blinked, "…Who?"

"I'm the agent you saved, it's Walsh!"

His eyes weren't cooperating with him… sleep felt… good.

All he heard in and out of consciousness were Walsh's frantic calls for help.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Natasha gritted her teeth as Clint pulled her hair to expose her neck to his dagger. In a desperate attempt to get free, she sunk her teeth into his free hand, which caused him to let go. The archer tried to force her down, but the Black Widow spun and threw Barton head first into a railing. He crumpled to the ground and groaned but then looked up.

"Natasha?"

Just as Natasha was going to give him a left hook, something odd occurred. A bubble of white rippled around them, and just as it appeared, it was gone.

"What just the hell happened?" Clint confusedly asked as he gasped. To him, he felt like this body was washed away with water.

Natasha was asking the same question in her mind, there was a moment of peace when the white ripple appeared. Nonetheless, her real attention was on her partner looking and acting more of himself that she had ever seen than just moments ago.

"Are you back?" she asked, still cautious.

Clint's face looked upset at the thought of his partner not trusting him, but he nodded silently and understood why.

"Was it because I threw you into the railing?" Natasha asked wanting to confirm Genesis' theory was true.

Hawkeye nodded but frowned, "Yeah… But I think you should have hit me again to make sure– at least until that white bubble of energy just appeared and disappeared. It was surreal; something flashed in my mind and pushed away everything else that controlled me."

Natasha was surprised. "What was it?"

"Everything was white around me," Barton described, "but I was standing in a field of yellow and white flowers."

The Black Widow nodded and decided it had nothing to do with Loki. Still, she suspected that Genesis might be behind it somehow. "Welcome back," she said quietly as she helped her partner up to his feet.

The archer was still dizzy as he tried to keep his balance while he stood. He gripped on a railing for support. "Where am I?"

"The Helicarrier, you were heading towards the detention area." Romanoff supplied.

He was still collecting his muddled memories. "I was going to free Loki somehow…but when you came, the orders were to-" He stopped there.

The female agent didn't reply to that notion. She only said, "You're here now."

"…Thanks," he croaked, but was glad of his partner's acceptance with all the things he did being under the control of an Asgardian God of Lies. Just as he was going to relax, Natasha's hand slides to her earpiece in an alert. "Natasha?" She ignored him for a moment, took the earpiece out of her ear, and turned on the loudspeaker.

_"Agent Coulson is down."_ was Director Fury's voice over the communicator.

Both agents stilled at the shocking news of their former handler.

A reply from another SHIELD agent. _"A medical team is on its way to your location."_

_"They're here,"_ Fury said with a deep sigh. _"They called it."_

.

.

Away on the other side of the Helicarrier rotor engines were Tony Stark and Steve Rogers listening to the Director's announcement in a heavy silence. While both were exhausted from their job to keep the flying fortress afloat again, they both dropped their heads down at the news of the fallen agent that they were acquainted with. It was a shock to them; they certainly hadn't expected to hear he had died in the chaos that Loki's underlings created.

Tony was more shocked than the Captain. Unlike Steve, he had known the agent since he first became Iron Man. To hear him just die like this made feel like someone twisted his insides. While he didn't really like Phil all that much, Tony wasn't sure how he was going to tell Pepper of such news. In fact, how was Genesis going to react-

Both Captain America and Iron Man had to wince when the frequency they were listening to shrilled as if someone was forcing their way into it. The shrilled sound opened the communication channel to a new voice.

_~( Help! … need assistance… *Kzzzt*… agents down… critical… )~_

Steve was the first to react to the situation and replied to his communicator, "Where are you?"

Tony, on the other hand, went to his A.I. "JARVIS, clear the frequency."

_"Yes, Sir."_

_~( Lower hanger… Kzzzzt… locked doors… We need medical assistance immediately! We have an agent in critical condition! )~_

"Calm down, agent," Steve said with authority, "What's your status?"

_~( I'm fine. Please hurry! I'm losing him as he is! )~_ the agent panicked over the line. _~( Agent Rhapsodos has lost a lot of blood–_ _)~_

Both Avengers were thrown into a loop at the news and looked to each other in a swift agreement before they both dashed through the halls.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Two of SHIELD's best assassins had rushed to the hanger area when they heard the news that their youngest agent was hanging onto life.

Clint Barton sighed in frustration and despair as both he and Natasha were facing the worst luck of trying to open the large hanger door with no avail. The circuits were broken and he was out of explosive arrows. His mind was haunted with the news of Phil's death, and he really wished he could get to Genesis before he too would follow the elder agent. Natasha kept on trying to rewire the circuitry in a frantic effort to get to their dying friend.

They both stopped what they were doing when both Stark still in his full Iron Man suit and Steve Rogers appeared.

Both co-leaders of the Avengers stopped at the sight of Barton with Natasha. However, when Natasha wasn't hostile towards the archer, they both figured out that he was somehow not under Loki's control anymore.

"Any luck?" Steve pressed onto more important matters.

Barton shook his head grimly. "We're locked out."

"But Stark can get us in." the Black Widow countered. She then turned to Tony, "Can you cut us a way in?"

Iron Man nodded. "JARVIS, are there any people directly behind the door?"

_"No, Sir. There are a dozen unconscious personnel inside, but are not in the line of fire should you choose to break the door."_

"Alright, stand back." Tony said as stood in position and aimed his hand. He used his laser beams and cut the door. Once it was cut, he pushed it. The black slab of what was once the door slammed down and there were numerous agents on the floor. One of them was sitting up and holding down another agent with a bleeding wound.

"Over here!"

It was Natasha who first ran over followed by her partner. The others followed as they surrounded their injured friend.

The archer was the first to ask the agent who was keeping a pressure on Genesis' wound. "What happened?" His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, this was probably the worst condition he had ever seen on his youngest team member since he joined SHIELD.

"Loki attacked us." the agent replied ashamed. "I-I was disorientated, but he p-pushed me out of the way and took the hit for me."

Natasha cupped the younger agent's face with worry. "Genesis, can you hear me?"

Genesis forced his eyes to open and saw a familiar face. "Nata...sha?"

She nodded. "I got Clint back, just as you said. It worked."

When Clint was in his line of sight, Genesis' face showed relief. "You're back… Good."

"I'm not the one who has a hole in the stomach, you know." Clint responded in a deadpan tone. When he assessed Genesis' wound closer, he was stunned. "Make that two." The hole went through the red haired agent's body; no wonder there was so much blood.

In the meantime as the two assassins tried to help Genesis directly, Stark was wondering around going through the hanger looking through the belongings of the unconscious soldiers frantically. He had his helmet was taken off. The genius huffed, "Where is it when you need it?"

That caught Steve's attention. He asked, "What are you looking for?"

"An antihemorrhagic agent," Stark replied automatically like it was the most obvious thing in the world to him. When Steve looks confused, he tried again, "Uh, hemostatic agent; it stops bleeding."

At Stark's last statement he understood. "Right; it patches a wound and stops heavy bleeding. QuikClot Combat Gauze, right? At least one soldier should carry one around in their Individual First Aid Kit."

Steve didn't need orders and started searching through the unconscious soldiers on the other side of the room. It was one of the very first things that Genesis taught him when given about the course on their more up-to-date Military First Aid. At the time, it made him feel sad that people during World War II didn't have that sort of immediate medical treatment on the field; it would have saved a lot of more lives. For now, he needed to find one to save Genesis' life.

When he went through the second soldier's IFAK, after finding none with his first, he found what he was looking for. "Stark! I got one!"

"Got another here as well right here, Captain," Stark said back. They both hurried back to their injured agent and found both the agent who was now known as 'Walsh' and Clint holding pressure the two wounds.

"…Ste…ve? …To…ny?"

"It's not really a good time to sleep, V," Stark said with a shaky breath while trying to keep light of the situation. None of the Avengers initiative members around him were aware he was fighting trying to not see two images at once. In Genesis' place, it was Yinsen dying all over again. He shook his head and dismissed the image at once. The kid was still alive. "I really don't want to make a request to Fury that I need a new co-consultant. You're the first decent one in a long while."

"Not going… to die easily… even if no paperwork sounds nice." Genesis slurred.

"Genesis, we're going to stop the bleeding," Steve said seriously. "We're going to turn you to the side to get both wounds closed for now. Alright?"

The former SOLDIER weakly nodded and the team quickly went to work. After a tense few minutes of applying the gauze and making makeshift bandages that kept the pressure on both wounds, the bleeding had significantly stopped. Even so, Clint and the agent were still keeping direct pressure to make sure the worst didn't happen. They didn't want to reapply the gauze again and let the injured agent bleed again. Steve meanwhile kept Genesis from turning his head too much.

As they all anxiously waited for the medics, Natasha was in a quiet discussion with Agent Walsh on the events that led to Genesis being in critical condition. Tony was only half listening as he was keeping an ear on the communications line and on JARVIS' scanners.

Clint was silent throughout the wait. He had his utmost attention on Genesis, fearing that he'd lose another friend. It was a miracle that Genesis' body hadn't broken into spasms. Yet his heart felt cold as Genesis' breathing slowed down and was getting quieter.

Sensing his distress, the younger agent turned to Clint. "What happened after the PEGASUS Facility…," Genesis rasped as he held the archer's arm, "It's not your fault."

Clint shook his head fiercely in dismay in a shaken voice, "That's not true, and I did everything that Loki wanted _–_ "

"No. You were still fighting…his control." His eyelids drooped heavier by the moment, but he wanted Clint to know the truth.

"You have no proof on that Genesis."

With all the remaining consciousness he could gather, Genesis said, "You're… the best marksmen, Clint. The Director's alive. Hawkeye _never…_ misses a target."

When Genesis' eyes rolled back and closed, the archer panicked. "Genesis?!"

What surprised Clint next was a reassuring metallic hand rub on his shoulder. "He's just unconscious, Agent Barton. JARVIS is keeping a scan on his vitals," Tony pointed out trying in his own way to keep the archer calm. "According to JARVIS, the medical Cavalry should be here right about… now."

True to the genius' word, a medical team came rushing in. While Clint was mostly in a state of shock, Natasha was the one who lead the medical team to Genesis. In no time, Genesis was evacuated on a stretcher and mobilized away from the room with Natasha escorting just to the hallway. Tony stood up after making sure that the young agent was taken care of, and also helped the lingering medical team members pointing out the various unconscious men around the hanger about their health conditions.

This left Steve guarding Barton and observed how much faith Genesis had in the man who he counted as a brother. He surprisingly noted that Tony had a soft spot for the young agent that he was actually subtly directing people's attention away from the archer.

Steve did his part by offering his hand to Clint, which caused the archer to blink in confusion and look up. The super soldier had no misgivings towards what the agent did under Loki's control. He didn't have the right words to say about the situation, but in his heart, the right thing to do was offer that help with actions. At first, emotions passed by the archer's eyes: reluctance, shame, and even dread. However, when Rogers made no accusation and gave a knowing look to Hawkeye he wasn't here to judge him, there was curious look. Clint turned to his longtime partner for a confirmation as she walked behind him, back from escorting Genesis just down the hallway.

"You can trust the Captain." She said like she meant it. In turn, a small nod from the archer to the Captain was her way of saying that she wanted the Captain that the feeling should be mutual. Steve nodded in return.

Clint took the hand in front of him caused Steve to smile in relief and hauled him up with a strong grip. "Genesis will make it, he's strong."

Clint tiredly huffed, "Yeah." Worry was still evident on his face.

Natasha swiftly was by her partner's side. Despite she made no move to lay a hand over Clint's shoulder but with only their shoulders touching, the archer's visible demeanor relaxed somewhat.

When Steve's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of multiple footsteps and an appearance of a new tactical team, it made him edgy. Even Stark had stopped on what he was doing and walked over to what was left of the Avengers' Initiative.

Tony asked the question first in a casual manner, even though caution leaked through his body language. "So, what do we owe a pleasure to this team coming here?"

The leader of the group spoke up, "We're here to pick up any hostiles that Loki has taken control previously." His gaze was soon upon the archer. "I believe you have one."

"He's not a hostile anymore," the Black Widow answered defiantly for her partner. "I made sure of it." Clint seemed to want to protest, but thanks to a silent glare from her, he didn't say a word.

"We're not taking any chances." The tactical soldier said, not heeding her words. "We have orders."

Hawkeye paled when Natasha was hesitant between letting the soldier take him or defy orders. Just as his doubts were becoming worse as the tactical team had every right to lock him up, Clint's point of view was blocked by a blue presence. "Captain?"

Steve stood and firmly made his point clear, "Agent Barton is part of the Avengers Initiative. We'll take care of it."

"But that's _–_ "

"Um, actually," Stark piped in, "I'm taking that as a vote too. Besides, I think you should be helping out the medics here in carrying the unconscious _former_ hostile troops and agents instead. They were mind controlled by Loki as well."

"I'm sorry, Sir. Agent Barton is still _–_ "

Tony rolled his eyes but then stated, "Article 23, Particle 4 of the Avengers Initiative Agreement says that in the state that the Avengers Initiative co-leaders–that's me and the Captain over here–vote on something that relates to a compromised team member, you guys have _no_ say on it." When the tactical leader wanted to retort, Iron Man surprised the remaining Avengers as he took on a cold businessman-like mask on his face. "Don't make me call my army of lawyers, soldier."

"Tactical Team Beta, stand down!" Fury shouted as he entered the hanger.

"Sir! Agent Barton _–_ "

"Is with them for now," the Director said, as he wasn't stupid enough to not notice how both Rogers and Stark were on the defensive at Barton's current situation. Inwardly, he was relieved he had gotten one best of his agents back. "Team Beta, I want you to take the rest of these unconscious men and secure them. Now!"

"Yes, Sir!" the leader saluted, and the team dispersed away with orders.

This time, Fury turned his attention to his returned missing agent. "Glad to have you back with us, Agent Barton. Thanks for not shooting me in the head back at the Facility, and you would probably have known then I always wear a protective vest."

Barton was speechless, but his questioning face was enough to let the Director explain his reasons.

"Agent Rhapsodos insisted you were fighting Loki's manipulation spell; I believe he's right. You're my best sniper in SHIELD; you never failed to take down a target from a distance, but that one time, I'm glad you did."

To the group, especially Steve and Tony, the Director's words confirmed what the younger agent had said before he passed out. Seeing that major hostiles were over and that the Director was supporting them, Natasha, Clint, Tony and Steve relaxed.

"So what exactly happened here?" the Director asked the team.

Surprisingly it was Tony who spoke up, "There was a soldier here, and he was under Loki's control previously. But it looked like he was knocked out somehow like Barton–you know, not under control anymore–and he was the one who called in the distress signal."

"Who and where is he?"

"Agent Ryker Walsh," Natasha, this time, filled in. "He went with the medical team, and volunteered to keep an eye on Genesis for me." There was also a lingering silent threat in her tone that if the assigned agent didn't do his job right, he had to deal with the Black Widow later.

"Did Agent Walsh say anything?" Fury asked again, as the other three males were trying not to notice Natasha's killing intent that was directed towards the hanger door, obviously at Walsh if he didn't get the job done as requested.

Tony frowned at the memory and answered, "Something on the lines that Loki wanted your agent out of the picture. He said Loki mentioned that your young agent was guessing his plans too well."

"Genesis is a tactical forecaster," Steve nodded in agreement. "If Loki knows about us, he must have guessed Genesis would have been part of the operation in Germany."

At Barton's silence, Fury shook his head in pity; he knew who gave Loki that source of information. "Romanoff, get Agent Barton settled in." To the other two, he ordered, "Treat any injuries if you have any; when you're good to go, meet me at the bridge."

When both assassins had left the hanger along with the Director, Steve called, "Stark?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for your support." Steve said. When the genius looked confused, the Captain explained, "You mentioned the agreement rule about the Avengers Initiative, and stopped Agent Barton from being taken away."

Tony was suddenly self-conscious. "Me? You should thank Genesis. He was the one who reminded me to read it before I got to the Helicarrier."

"All the same, you have my thanks." Steve nodded in respect for the billionaire.

A heavy sigh escaped from Stark's lips. "Don't thank me yet, though; we're still in trouble. Everything is a mess." The genius made way towards the armory.

While Steve wasn't the best at reading the expressions of others, his enhanced hearing did catch there was sadness in Stark's voice. He wondered what relationship the billionaire had with Agent Coulson. From what he saw when Howard's son first came into the Helicarrier's bridge, he was in a casual conversation with the Agent. However, perhaps Stark was probably upset on what had happened to Genesis as well.

Then there was Genesis and how Loki had made him a target. Being a soldier, he had to learn to cope with loss when it came to war. However, when Phil was declared dead and Genesis was nearly left for dead, Steve couldn't help but feel the attack was too close to home. To him, it could have been losing a friend like Bucky all over again. Still, he couldn't imagine what Natasha and even Clint were feeling; to them he could only guess they had lost an important family member, and they were also worrying about their youngest member who was still fighting for his life to live.

Plus Banner was gone, and Thor was missing.

His eyes wandered around the hanger with the medical team buzzing about. He blinked in recognition when he saw a lone flower book mark on the floor. Walking over to it, he then picked it up. It was stained in blood, and he realized it belonged to Genesis. It had to be, Steve himself was given one by the twins of the Gast family before he left the facility as a goodbye and good luck present. He wasn't surprised if the girl, Aerith, had given one to Genesis also. Carefully, he tucked it away in one of his utility belt pockets and made his way out of the hanger.

His thoughts were back on what Stark had said. Steve didn't like to admit it, but the billionaire was right. Everything was in a mess, despite the fact the Helicarrier was still flying in the air. Their enemy was out there advancing his next plan to take over Earth.

Steve sighed in despair as he wasn't sure what to do.

How was he supposed to lead the Avengers with Stark against Loki now?

* * *

_"We are at the edge of an abyss and we're close to being irrevocably lost." ~ David R. Brower_

* * *

**_TBC..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time… Chapter 11: "SHIELD Eagle Down, Ripples of Lifestream"
> 
> Notes/Trivia:
> 
> 1) Clearance Levels are used by S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep order in their system and protect information that is protected by S.H.I.E.L.D. There were 10 levels of clearance, as well as Level Alpha and Omega Clearance. As agents moved up from Level 1, they gained access to more information, and frequently, more power. – Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia.
> 
> 2) Fury's Big Week (The Avengers prelude comics): in which the events of Thor coming down to Earth, the Hulk's battle at Harlem, and fiasco at the Stark Expo happens in the same week. – Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia.
> 
> 3) Technobabble is a form of jargon that uses buzzwords, esoteric language, specialized technical terms, or technical slang that is incomprehensible to the listener. Various fields of practice and industry have their own specialized vocabularies, or jargon, that allow those educated within that industry to concisely convey ideas that may be confusing, misleading, or nonsensical to an outside listener. Tony Stark frequently uses scientific and technology jargons to deliberately confuse Steve Rogers. – Wikipedia
> 
> 4) A line Tony uses in the movie Iron Man 3 (2013).
> 
> 5) Resist is the third level spell on the Heal Materia. It makes those who are cast with it immune to all statuses (poison, paralyzed, etc) including instant death. – FF Wikia
> 
> 6) Cactuar Summon is a recurring enemy from the Final Fantasy series and sometimes appears as a Summon. Cactuars are little cacti, typically depicted having stiff arms and legs, three black holes for their faces, representing two eyes and an oblong mouth, and three reddish quills at the top of their heads. They have their own language, mostly consisting of variations of the word "Ge-ka", which resemble squeaks and warbles to the ear. The Cactuar uses 1000 Needles as its signature attack. – FF Wikia
> 
> 7) Wall is a Materia spell that enables the user to create both a physical (Protect) and magical barrier (Shell) to protect themselves or other people. – FF Wikia
> 
> 8) Ifrit is Fire-elemental summon that appears in several games in the series. His signature attack is Hellfire – sometimes called Inferno or Flames of Hell – that deals Fire-elemental damage to all opponents. In this fic, Ifrit is summon is Genesis' 2nd tier summon. – FF Wikia
> 
> 9) All-Speak: When Thor speaks with the All-Tongue anyone who hears him will hear him speak their native language in their hearts. – Marvel Database Wikia
> 
> 10) Audrey Nathan commonly referred to as the Cellist, is the second chair of the Portland Symphony Orchestra and is Phil Coulson's fiancée. She makes an appearance in Agents of SHIELD TV series. – Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia.
> 
> 11) Apocalypse is Genesis' strongest magic based Limit Break. In the Crisis Core game, Zack is capable of using the limit break after he faces Genesis in Modeoheim. – FF Wikia
> 
> 12) Sense/Libra Materia is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is a usually a command ability or spell that exposes the stats of enemies, such as HP, MP, and elemental affinities. – FF Wikia
> 
> 13) Magical Swords is one of Genesis' original special attacks in Crisis Core. It summons red physical manifestation of swords, which cannot be blocked. – FF Wikia
> 
> 14) Infinity Stone (Mind Stone)/Loki's scepter is a Chitauri weapon powered by an Infinity Stone. The stone gives the scepter the ability to fire energy blasts and manipulate others. – Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia.
> 
> 15) Drainga and Osmoga are spells exclusive to Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core, which are upgraded versions of Drain (Absorbs the opponent's health) and Osmose (Absorbs the opponents magic reserves/MP) respectfully. – FF Wikia
> 
> 16) Black Flurry is Genesis' original special attack in the Crisis Core game. It deals moderate damage and inflicts the status alignment Curse. – FF Wikia


	12. SHIELD Eagle Down, Ripples of Lifestream

* * *

_"I gave my life to become the person I am now. Was it worth it?" ~ Richard Bach_

* * *

He woke up to a blinding amount of white light.

With his enhanced eyesight, it should have blinded him to the point that he would have to close his eyes. Only in Genesis' point of view, he frowned at the pure white sky above him there were cracks. In addition to that, why did he feel so fatigued that he was struggling to stay awake?

_That didn't feel right._

At this point, he chose to sit up from where he lay in a field of flowers. He immediately regretted it. The world around him spun in vertigo that he had to grip the ground with his hands for support. The only thing that came to his dizzy mind was a memory that he gave Clint a brief pep talk he wasn't at fault being under Loki's control. Afterward, Genesis only remembered surrendering to unconsciousness.

Before he could go forward with his previous line of thought, he blinked at the flowers that were in the field around him. Some seemed to be fine, but the others… looked like they had seen better days. With their unnatural coloring, it occurred to Genesis they were poisoned.

" _YOUNG MAN_ , you have some explaining to do!"

Genesis jolted out of his position to 'flight mode' to save himself, as someone using the 'parenting' tone on him had undeniably caught him totally off guard. Unfortunately, his body wasn't reacting as he would like it to, so he ended up only tripping himself and landed flat on his face. He blamed the damn flowers in his way. To save his dignity from the intruder, he shuffled his body around to face with-

"Ifalna?" Genesis said still catching his breath. All thoughts of glaring at said intruder was gone.

Genesis now saw a reason why his body was reacting on instinct. The Ancient presently biophysicist professor, stood with her hand on her hips in a manner of a disappointed but very concerned mother. Genesis was now certain he wasn't quite dead as he thought previously. He was positive that the Gast family was far from the fallout area where Loki blasted him with a magic Scepter. He blinked as he connected the circumstances of the cracked white sky and poisoned flowers.

"We're in my Lifestream mindscape, are we?" Genesis asked the Cetra as he breathed out an exhausted breath.

Ifalna was disgruntled and settled on crossing her arms instead. "We are, and it seems like you got into the worst possible trouble. I think it shows clearly with the state your mindscape is in. You gave both Aerith and I a fright! We thought you had _died_!"

Genesis visibly winced and cringed. _Guilty as charged._ He wasn't surprised that Aerith's mother was here now. He was well aware his near death experience may have alerted them and sent them into a panic. Mostly likely worse, if he recalled their reaction to when Loki's appearance took place back at the destroyed facility was any indication. Being that they were Cetra (half-Cetra for Aerith), he shouldn't have been surprised they felt his life force was draining away.

The former commander couldn't help but nod guiltily, "I deeply apologize for making you and Aerith worry. Although in my defense, Loki's staff isn't Asgardian as I thought it was."

There was also that tiny detail Genesis found out that Loki wasn't quite in control of himself either… Which somewhat explained why Loki wasn't using his current weapon as if were second nature to him. It made him question just where the Chitauri that Thor mentioned came from. Not to forget, who was the _real_ puppeteer in all of this?

"It's far older than it looks." the Cetra said with certainty in her voice. "Although, there's something else present in it. It's as if someone planted something corrosive in it and it's affecting everything around it in the worst way. Its origins were actually quite pure, at least before someone came along and corrupted it."

The red-haired agent felt uneasy that sounded like Jenova in so many ways. "How do you know?"

"The Lifestream," Ifalna answered as she shrugged but gave the former SOLDIER the impression she was certain her words as truth. "For you, what you usually hear is whispers and emotions, a nudge in a certain direction. For me, it's far clearer; I hear complete sentences, the root cause, real memories, and sometimes what may come in the near future… but it always keeps changing."

"It's not Jenova is it?"

Sue him for asking, but Genesis didn't want anything to do with _that_ certain alien in this lifetime around.

"No. But it's not like we're against better odds."

Ifalna was vague as always, but no Jenova was good news despite going against horrible chances. That other opponent could be discussed later, now he needed to set his priorities straight.

"I better head back." Genesis said; he needed to wake up in the real world. The less he made his friends worried, the better.

The Cetra leaned her head in question with worry. "Can you, Genesis?"

When he made an attempt to focus and get back by closing his eyes, Genesis recoiled in pain and gasped as his energy drained from him, and his body tumbled to the ground.

"Genesis!" Ifalna immediately went on her knees and helped the former commander sit upright.

"Why do I… feel so weak–"

"Your mindscape is a mirror of your soul, the source of your Lifestream. It's heavily injured. I suspected you protected yourself with Resist. Unluckily, that mind barrier wasn't enough that you didn't escape without any damage; even in here." Ifalna said as she gestured around her.

Genesis easily added up the clues where this was going. "As long as I'm far too injured here, I'm in a coma then?"

"Yes." At Genesis' depressed reaction, Ifalna then added, "But you won't be in a coma if I help you get out of here."

"That's good… But now I have a feeling that there will be repercussions." Genesis guessed with a slight tone of dread.

Ifalna nodded as she positioned herself behind him and laid her hands on his back. "I'm too far from you to heal all this damage even partially in the real world. All I can do is to get you to wake up and give you just enough strength to move about."

His body tensed with worry. "And my magic?"

"You won't be able to use it effectively for at least a full day of rest. My advice is that you please avoid using it." The professor sighed. "I know you'll want to go back straight in helping your friends. But all I can ask you is that you need to keep yourself alive." Her hands hummed with White healing magic on his back.

Genesis gravely nodded as the healing magic started mending the worst of his exhaustion. So if anything, he was reduced to being side benched from a direct fight? _Fine–_ The red-haired agent knew better than to push his limits after he nearly died moments ago. Genesis had other ways to make himself useful, as long as he can walk or run at least.

"Aerith... Is she fine?"

"Try not to get yourself at near death so soon again, alright?"

"No promises, but you didn't answer my question." Genesis protested.

"Oh, and keep an eye out for an old friend of yours."

"Huh?"

.

.

* * *

While Genesis didn't get a straight answer from the Cetra on how Aerith was doing, this time, he rudely woke up to the white metal painted ceiling of the Helicarrier med bay. His reflex was instantaneous. His body went into a knee-jerk instinct reaction in panic when someone familiar held him down.

"At ease, son." It was Nick Fury… and the heart monitor that refused to stop beeping no thanks to his hammering panicked heart.

It took another few more seconds to get his mind working he was safe, more to get his body relax with control on his panting breaths, and lastly lean back on the bed. He gritted his teeth as his stomach injury throbbed excruciatingly from jostling too much. When was the last time he ended up in a hospital bed? At least, the painkillers were somewhat buffering his injuries to his nerves a little.

He didn't like being in hospital beds in this lifetime. There was at one point it was due to nightmares of being experimented on, and there was also a time he had been attacked when he was at his weakest that happened to be in a hospital bed. The latter ironically happened to be the first time he had met Phil. **_(1)_** At the end of the day, when he was unconscious or worse that landed him into a position he was in right now, there would always be at least his mentor or teammates that snapped him out of his situational anxiety attack when he awoke.

"How long… have I been out…Sir?" Genesis croaked; his eyes darted to a glass of water in Fury's hand.

"About three hours give or take." Fury replied giving him a stern but yet worried look while helping the younger agent get his needed drink. "We weren't certain you would wake up so soon, especially with what Loki hit you with. You're _without question_ lucky to be alive and awake, Rhapsodos."

"Clint and Natasha?" he asked after he drank what he could from the glass.

"They're in a med bay room across this one. The others are fine." Fury said as he put the empty glass on the side table.

Genesis raised a brow at the Director's tone. "Where's Phil?"

There was a long unnerving silence. While Fury was giving Genesis the famous blank stare he typically gave to anyone when he sought to keep his secrets, the younger agent decided to find out for himself what had happened to his mentor. Focusing on what little Lifestream in him he had left, he asked it to flow and find where Phil was. It was more time consuming than usual just as Ifalna warned him and then…

There.

A tiny flicker like candlelight flame, burning quietly was his mentor's life force.

In turn, Genesis looked at his superior officer with an annoyed and exhausted glance. "He's alive. Why are you acting like–"

"He _died._ " Fury cut Genesis from continuing his sentence. "He died in front of me, Genesis. That, I _won't_ forget. But somehow he came _back_ , against all odds and he _returned_... far less injured than he was _supposed_ to be."

Genesis caught on quickly what Fury's silent question was.

_'Did you have something to do to what happened to Phil?'_

"Is this med bay secure?" Genesis asked quietly wary of recording devices. His tiredness and pain were pushed at the back of his mind. For now, paranoia mode came to the forefront. Despite his body protested he needed rest and the wound was thrumming in a painful pulse, matters when it came to the Director knowing about what magic spells he hadn't stated before was sensitive information.

A confident nod was the brief reply.

"How is he?"

"No better than your condition a few couple of minutes ago; in a deep coma." Fury gestured to the injured agent in front of him. "With the exception to a very limited few on this Helicarrier he's still among the living. To everyone else, Agent Phil Coulson is dead, and that includes all the Avengers."

Genesis was about to protest but Nick Fury beat him to a firm glare.

"The medical personnel _called it_ ," Fury spoke sternly; "and it would have stayed the same until we got to death ward an hour later. While there are some miraculous cases in the world about people coming back alive, I'm certain their injuries don't get healed at the same time. It's also a damn _miracle_ that all security cameras were wiped out thanks to Barton's virus when he fired the arrow that put nearly all our systems down."

The Director's last statement sealed the deal. He wasn't getting away with this incident so easily. The former SOLDIER had avoided casting such a spell in many points of his career in SHIELD, but he wasn't one to give up on someone he really cared for, especially Phil. Seeing that Nick Fury shared the same sort of mentor-apprentice relationship that Genesis had for Phil, the man deserved to know. It was the least the younger agent could do for him.

Genesis' throat felt dry. He closed his eyes and sighed, "It was a fail-safe. I had to save him. It's called Reraise." **_(2)_**

Fury's one eye widened in shock, "You can raise the dead?"

Genesis shook his head still lying down on his bed. "No. You can't revive the dead who are gone for good. While there is a spell called Raise, it doesn't exactly work that way."

"I suspecting you know and will explain how they work." Fury said playing along. As much as he should have expected things like this when Genesis was knowledgeable in magic, he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. It wasn't every day someone literally came back alive from the dead even in the Director's line of work.

The younger agent explained, "Raise is time sensitive. When a person dies, there's a small margin of time to keep them alive, more specifically keep the soul from leaving the body. However, that doesn't heal their fatal injuries by a good margin to keep them alive even for a short period of time. I need to be present to heal them after the Raise spell."

Fury accepted that explanation with a nod. "And Reraise?"

"It prevents a person from dying as long as it's been cast before someone is hit with a fatal wound, and if that person dies they can be revived, and healed enough past the fatal injuries just to survive and get help… at a higher cost of my magic reserves."

"I see… Your magic reserves were lower when you fought Loki. You weren't fighting at full strength." Fury observed rubbing his chin. In an uncharacteristic moment, the Director of SHIELD squeezed the young agent's hand. "You have my deepest thanks for keeping Phil alive."

"Sir?"

"I still want you to keep Phil's condition unknown to the others. It's an _order..._ " Fury emphasized as he turned his back cueing his exit, "and that's what was supposed to be Phil's last request."

Genesis only gave an affirmative incline of his head he wouldn't interrupt.

" _'They needed the push'_ were Phil's words. He was willing to make his death as the reason to make the Avengers come together and work as a real team they were meant to." the Director told him.

So Fury was asking him to go with Phil's intended plan, something Genesis had told Phil before the Loki's escape plan came to fruition.

_"I don't care about Fury's secrets!" the younger agent snapped. "The fact we didn't monitor any potential cracks that could have chip away the team like this is unacceptable! Stark and Rogers' teamwork is as strained as it is! At this point, the team won't work out if– "_

_~( They don't have something or a similar reason to fight for. )~ Phil said finishing the sentence gravely. ~( I know, Genesis. I've always known. )~_

Goddamn it, why did his mentor have to be a martyr?

Then again, he really didn't deserve to complain. Genesis would bet Cloud and crew would say the same thing about him on what happened at the end of the War of Resolve back on Gaia. Heh, Minerva had already turned him into a WEAPON anyway when he flew out of Deepground along with an unconscious Weiss. He wasn't really as 'cured' as many people thought. Yet, despite the short amount of time he spent with the new dubbed AVALANCHE team, he didn't regret paying his life for the others to survive when the time came to it in the end.

Back from his thoughts, he turned to his concerned looking Director.

"I won't say a word, _for now_ ;" he responded, "but after everything, I'll decide how things will happen with Phil."

Fury seemed to look considerate of the younger agent's answer. "Fine; we'll see how things progress. You do realize that if you tell the Avengers later that Phil is alive, that you'll trust them about what you can _do_?"

"I have some plans." Genesis replied oddly feeling calm he was actually going to tell the Avengers about his powers later on. He shuffled on his bed a little to get into a more comfortable position. "It's funny… When we were observing everyone in the lab, even if they were at each other's necks, Phil seemed to have known that I already trust the Team."

"Well, Phil always has a good judgment on recruiting people with amazing potential." Fury agreed as he eyed the younger agent from his position near the door. "It's just the matter that most people question why those people usually end up being strays or people that most would have a hard time working with."

Genesis grinned. "He's your other 'One Good Eye' isn't he?"

"And _your_ mentor." was a dry response from the Director. However, there was a fondness in his voice. "On another note, I'm giving Barton another half an hour of rest before he charges his way in here to speak to you. You should get some rest and collect your thoughts."

_You're going to have to play along that Phil is dead for now. I'll give you time to prepare._

The young agent could only exhale in acceptance and nod.

"And one last thing, there's someone who wants to meet you that I've assigned to watch over you. Don't do anything _too_ reckless." Fury made his point that he knew the young agent was up to something.

In turn, the former SOLDIER frowned that Fury suspected he had other ideas. "What gave that away?"

"Four _magic_ words: 'I have some plans'." The Director's eye had a crinkle, a hint of amusement. "Phil was once my apprentice. Orders or no orders, if you have something that could contribute in making a difference and you're in a position to do some good, go for it. What he's taught you, is what I have; and you have that look Phil does when he's a man on a mission. I'd rather have someone watching your back if you plan to strike on your own. You're not in the best condition to do anything alone. You can be a reckless person, Rhapsodos, but you're not suicidal."

The SOLDIER's respect for the man couldn't have risen higher. "I'll try to keep you in the loop, keep myself alive, and explain the details after."

A nod. "Good, because the next thing I don't want, are the Avengers after me." Nick snorted, "I'm not sure what you did. Phil may have planned and brought the team together, but somehow along the way you've cemented them to what they are now. I never saw it coming; Stark's willing to lay down his lawyers when Barton was going to be locked up in a cell, and the Captain standing his ground for someone's who's been recently compromised. Let's not start about having the best assassins in SHIELD going after their own Director in the near future if the worst happens to you."

"I think that has to do with the part I nearly died," Genesis rubbed his temple, but then gave the Director a blank glance. "Medical has their eyes on me."

"Give me the mission signal that Coulson usually does for emergencies when you need to get out. I'll cover what I can."

"Thank you, Sir." Genesis then added quickly, "Uh, if you're going to make Phil's death statement with his trading cards, I'd rather you use the ones that I have in my locker, Sir. They're the same originals even if not entirely in mint condition."

"Were those he gave you for last Christmas if I recall?" Fury inquired about his former apprentice. Inwardly, the director was proud Coulson's successor saw what he intended to do from a mile away.

Genesis nodded. "I accepted them just to humor him and the others. I don't I have a thing for trading cards."

"Noted Rhapsodos," Fury opened the door.

By the door, a soldier was waiting. Fury lets him in and said, "I trust you soldier, and you requested me for this. Don't think about betraying _my_ trust. If anything happens, the consequences are as I've said before."

The soldier or who Genesis recognized as the person he pushed away from Loki's scepter blast, saluted to the Director in determination. "You have my word, Sir."

To the two of them, Fury told them, "You both have 30 minutes." He then shut the door behind him.

Even though they have a limited of time to converse, Genesis relaxed back on his bed. He needed a moment. Just a small moment of rest, then he'd focus on his plans. His body felt like lead. As he did so, he studied the man in front of him. Fair complexion, age wise Genesis estimated in the late 20s to Early 30s. Chestnut colored Caesar short haircut, bright blue eyes, his body had a mild build and wasn't so bulky. While the man towered over Genesis in height, Walsh seemed to be uneasy but looked like he wanted to convey something at the same time. He was nervous but determined. Genesis blinked again. He seemed familiar in a distant memory, but he couldn't conjure an image in his mind where he had seen Walsh.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked the nervous person in front of him.

Walsh took a chair and sat down. He sighed like the life was sucked out of him but straightened up on his seat. "I'd like to make a confession."

Genesis' weary face clearly showed that he had no idea where this was going, but gestured the man to go on.

"I know this is weird, but hear me out." The man gulped, "If it means nothing to you, ignore me and we'll get to your plans as the Director ordered."

"Walsh, what are you–"

"Do you remember being someone else? Commander Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER 1st Class and also the leader of the Materia Unit of ShinRa Corporation. You led the preliminary advanced Units 1-5 of SOLDIER at the beginning of the Wutai War."

Genesis literally froze still when he heard his old title and the past details of when the first battle in Wutai started. He would have schooled his facial expression better if he wasn't this incapacitated and worn-out. Yet getting that information bomb out of nowhere dropped onto his lap at this moment was too much even for him.

"How–how do you know?"

The man in front of him laughed a weary chuckle but seemed happy like a found the truth. "Good, it's not a dream. I've only just– remembered– I thought I was going insane!" He then faced Genesis, "I go by Ryker Walsh now, but you may remember me as Ryker Wechsler, SOLDIER 1St Class… I assisted you as your 2nd in Command of the Materia Unit."

A blur of memories sped in Genesis' mind. Wechsler was a man who held the fascination and passion of using Materia as he did. While Genesis at the time wasn't the closest of friends with him outside of work, the red-haired now agent respected the man in the past for having a clear and strategic mind in the battlefield worthy to take his direct commands and act independently. Genesis wasn't someone who played favorites, but he did regard the man for being one of his trusted subordinates at the time.

He winced and his hands flew to his head as more memories invaded his vision.

Genesis was with Ryker and his team found an abandoned lab at the Wutai borders during an advanced survey before the War started, and papers pertaining to Project G. He and his SOLDIERs finding out the harsh truth of the makonoids that were left behind were once SOLDIERs before them who have been KIA or MIA. Then he saw the men rallying together and looking up to him to lead them in deserting ShinRa. After the confrontation with Hollander, he and Ryker making plans on how to disappear in their official assignment in Wutai. Last but not least… was when Ryker was killed by two Turks weeks before Zack was assigned with Angeal to Wutai. Genesis later killed the Turks himself in a fit of rage and revenge when he found them sneaking around in Banora. His mind would have continued further on how the rest of his men turned into his clones, but a hand on his shoulder snapped him back to the SHIELD med bay.

"Commander Rhapsodos?" Ryker asked uncertain, as he offered a tissue.

Genesis panted trying to gain his breath and touched his left cheek with his left hand. He wasn't even aware a tear had trailed down his cheek. He took the tissue and quickly wiped his tears away. His eyes were still red and recovering from the nasty case of tunnel vision. "It's Agent Rhapsodos now," he said after he cleaned himself up. Damn, he hated that he was very _vulnerable_ right now.

"How long have you remembered?" Walsh asked still looking skittish. His heart sort of plummeted to the pit of his stomach when he remembered dying in the arms of his Commander thanks to some Turks. To see his now former commander in tears like this, he guessed things got really bad after he died in his other life.

Genesis breathed out. "I've remembered before I even joined SHIELD. When did you?"

Ryker looked guilt-ridden. "Just after you saved me, all I remember was this huge bubble of white light pulsing through the hanger. Everything else I remembered just came flooding in when I was waiting next to the operation room for you. I'm still sorting through my past memories. I'm not sure if I'm dreaming this up, but… I think the white light felt something like White Magic? Wait–Magic exists _here_?"

The former commander didn't reply to that. His attention was to the detail that Ryker remembered his past thanks to Aerith's flower bookmark and more on the fact Ryker himself felt it was _White Magic_ to be exact. Could Ryker possibly have a connection to the Lifestream now?

"And it's funny as hell in a creepy way too; now I hear _whispers_." was a sarcastic comment on top of it.

Well, that pretty much concluded his observations. Genesis' eyes rose up in realization when a part of Ifalna's meeting repeated in his mind.

_"Oh, and keep an eye out for an old friend of yours."_

Another debt he needed to pay for that Cetra for the heads up. Still, there were more pressing matters. "Ryker."

Ryker's eyes were focused on the younger agent after they wondered. "Yes?"

"Once all of this crap is out of the way, we _will_ talk and I'll try to explain everything. Let's both try to live through our current situation first." Genesis promised. Inwardly, he was actually elated he saved a person he once knew back in his previous life, in a time where things weren't entirely messed up. "For now, can you trust me? We're on a tight schedule here."

Ryker nodded seriously. "You needn't ask. You saved my life back there from Loki. I'm not sure how magic works now, but you'll probably tell me on the fly. Besides, if anything happened to you, Director Fury made a promise he'll kill me, have my remains shredded with a Helicarrier engine, and feed it to sharks. So, what's the plan?"

With the little time they had, Genesis and Ryker set up their escape plan from the Helicarrier. While the destination was still unclear, Ryker was to get a crew that would clearly be in a position they were going to break a lot of regulations in a short time and my ruin their careers in the future in the long run. At the same time, he was also going to obtain a Quintjet from one of the emergency hangers which were on the side of the deck while keeping Director Fury in the loop. As for the rest of the way, Ryker was going to trust Genesis' pre-made plans.

During the time they planned, Genesis noticed how easily they fell back to old habits in the past: the former commander making the plans and rechecking it with his second in command. Honestly, Genesis had missed this no matter how much time had passed since they last had met. Only this time around, Genesis was actually younger than Ryker by at least a half a decade when in the past he was 2 years older than the man in front of him. Reincarnation had its oddities, but Genesis shrugged inwardly and guessed the Goddess had her ways. As much as he wanted to ask what his old friend had been up to, Genesis made an effort to focus and soon wrapped up their plans.

Ryker stood up from his seat as he pocketed their plan. "Save your strength for now. I'll get everything done in no time; on a SOLDIER's Honor."

"I haven't heard that in ages," Genesis said frankly with a sad smile. "Angeal would have been proud."

"He would." the now SHIELD STRIKE soldier nodded but quickly leaned his head to the side. "Are your friends coming here? I think I feel them moving."

"The Lifestream is like a sixth sense for us. We don't have time for details, but you can trust it." The red-haired agent explained briefly. "I think it's your cue to leave."

"One question before I go." Ryker said and paused, before he asked, "Do you still know LOVELESS?"

At that question, Genesis chuckled, "I've never forgotten it."

That earned a laugh from Ryker. "It's good some things never change. Glad to meet you again in this life, Sir."

With that, Ryker left the room. Genesis mentally prepared himself how he'd face Clint and Natasha.

_**.** _

_**.** _

* * *

A familiar scene greeted Bruce as he woke up to a roof that clearly needed some desperate repair with a Hulk-sized hole on it.

He was used to this. Years of suppressing the Other Guy down, also meant there were times that he'd find himself in unexpected places and unclothed (something he wished he could _avoid_ but couldn't no thanks to his transformation). Taking in his surroundings, he seemed to have landed in some sort of large warehouse. His attention then quickly turned in the opposite direction when a uniformed security guard walked over to him. Banner had expected to get shouted or questioned rather rudely, but this guard was old and strangely patient with his circumstances.

Bruce spoke first. "Did I hurt anybody?" It was probably the best idea he settled this quietly. He did literally fall on someone's private property and destroyed some part of it after all.

"There's no one here to get hurt." The guard replied in unruffled demeanor. "You did scare the _hell_ out of some pigeons, though."

"Lucky."

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell." The elder man noted.

Bruce blinked and realized he saw the Other Guy. "You _saw_?"

"The whole thing, coming through the ceiling, big, green, and butt ass nude," the guard described blatantly as he tossed pants to Bruce who was still hiding his modesty behind debris. Bruce caught it easily and put them on. "I didn't think those would fit ya until you shrunk back to regular size."

The guard was actually taking it all calmly. That was good. He really didn't need the Other Guy to make another appearance real soon. "Thanks."

"Are you an alien?"

" _What_?" the mind-boggling question nearly stopped Bruce's logic mind from working.

"From outer space, an alien?" the guard tried to confirm his previous question.

"No."

The guard scratched his head. "I asked because of that little green guy over there, fell in with you."

Just a few feet away from them, Bruce's eyes widened when he saw a cactus-like creature with two legs and arms waving what was left of his previous clothing. At another glance, it even had two black eyes and even a mouth. Bruce turned to the guard, "I…honestly have nothing to say about it."

Both humans kept their eyes on the cactus as it walked over to them and handed the ripped fabric back to Bruce with a chirp.

"Sorry, but I really can't wear that anymore," Bruce said truthfully. In his mind, he was questioning _why_ he was talking to the living breathing cactus in the first place.

The cactus creature shrugged and dropped the fabric on the ground. It then waved, gave a knowing gesture. Bruce at that point was shocked when a wave of calmness washed over him. It was as it were saying _"It's fine. I'm not offended, are you feeling better?"_ And if that wasn't shocking enough, the same presence reminded him of when Genesis first shook his hand back on the Helicarrier.

"So, which one is it?" the guard asked again.

Bruce blinked his attention from the cactus creature to the guard. "Sorry?"

"Are you the guy that gets all little? Or are you sometimes a guy that grows up large?" the older man waved his hands in motion as he asked.

Bruce could only give a hesitant reply. "You know… I'm not even sure."

"Well son, you've got a condition." In turn, the guard shrugged.

There was a chirp of agreement that came from the cactus creature too which shocked both humans present that the cactus understood their conversation.

"Is _that_ guy an alien?" the guard now asked Bruce about the cactus.

How the hell was he supposed to know? Bruce chose not to answer and wiped his face burning in embarrassment. _Why did the weirdest things happen to him?_ On second thought, he needed some answers that the little guy might provide. Not that he was sure he was going to get a translation for it. He might as well try for the heck of it. The first most obvious question came to his mind.

"Do you have any relation to Genesis?"

It replied with a couple of eager nods. Good, it was full confirmation it understood English at least and answered some of the questions relating to the red-haired agent.

"How come you're here with me? How did you even survive the fall?"

That's when things got interesting. Bruce was suddenly shown visions in his mind of the creature following him around when he was in the Helicarrier being the Hulk trying to stop him from doing too much damage. He even saw Thor referring to it as a 'spirit creature' and trying to convince it to back away from the Hulk and yet refused. Lastly, he saw the Hulk falling in midair as the creature latched onto his pants. Before they impacted the ground, the Hulk had grabbed the cactus and cocooned it in its protective arms.

Out of the visions, Bruce noted there was a questioning look from the guard as he didn't see what Bruce saw. This time, the guard handed him a shirt while still keeping an eye on him. Bruce didn't mind, his thoughts and eyes were on the small green cactus. The fact that the Hulk didn't hurt and even protected it made the Doctor curious on how this all backtracked to an agent of SHIELD. _Just who was Genesis really?_

"You got somewhere to go?" the guard asked again as Bruce finished buttoning up his shirt.

The Doctor's mind went back to what was a picture on the computer screen he saw before the lab blew up. "Stark Tower." He hesitated. "I– No." A disappointed disapproval cry from the cactus creature jolted Bruce to change his answer. "I mean– Yes." Bruce gave the cactus an accusing look it was the cactus' fault, while the said creature folded its arms behind his head facing the opposite direction, and acted if nothing was wrong.

"I expect some confusion of the mind since your body is all over the place." The guard, this time, chose to ignore the green small guy and gestured towards the exit. "But, it has to be one or the other."

Bruce was reminded of his own conversation with Genesis back in the lab.

_"As long as you're in the right mind, everything else should follow. You might be surprised what you might find if you're willing to take chances."_

Bruce sighed as he let what was on mind out to the guard. "I know where I do the most good, but it's also where I do the most harm." He was a pacifist, but the Other Guy? He was the opposite.

"Well, that's no different than anybody else. Me? I'm here in Jersey where I can't do much of either. And since I'm not likely to move on from this placement, you may as well– 'pilfer' my ride." The security guard dangled some keys in the front of his face and gestured to the old motorcycle.

The Doctor sighed still not sure he should head back to the Avengers. "I don't know which way to go."

"Your mind's already made up, son. The rest of you will follow." The old security guard smiled as if he knew something that Bruce didn't and left him with the old motorcycle and the green creature. Now Bruce's memory took him to the time when Genesis said he trusted him and the Hulk.

_"You know I could hurt you by mistake, right?"_

_"Don't we all?" the younger agent countered easily. "It doesn't make you different from the rest of us, Bruce. We're all monsters in our own way, but you decide what monster you want to be."_

Only then he understood what Genesis was trying to tell him. Rather than be afraid, it was a matter what he decided to do with what he had and everything else would follow suit. Now that last part made Bruce curious. Did Genesis actually refer himself as a monster?

A chirp was heard from the cactus creature and it made a motion to Bruce to hurry up. It was now acting twitchy and worried.

"What's wrong?"

Images assaulted his mind again, only, this time, they weren't something that he had seen. In the hanger, bodies of agents and soldiers were sprawled across the floor. Two disorientated people were on their knees, one of them he recognized was Genesis. Loki was on the other side with his scepter. Bruce felt his heart go cold as Loki shot a blast to the other soldier, but Genesis took the shot for him. Bruce gritted his teeth in alarm as the Other Guy came bubbling up at the back of his mind like a volcano about to burst but then more images played on. It then showed the Avengers surrounding Genesis in trying to keep him alive and finally the medical team evacuating the injured agent away.

The bubbling anger in the back of his mind subsided, as if the Other Guy was content, for now.

When his vision returned back to the conscious world, he found the cactus creature sulking with its arms and head down in front of the motorcycle.

"Is that what happened after we got here?" Bruce asked actually a little spooked out of what he just saw. He was actually glad the young agent had somehow miraculously survived getting hit by the scepter blast. The fact that the Hulk _cared_ was scary.

A sobbing wail was heard from the green creature. Can Cacti even cry? It did. _Oh dear, now droplets of raining tears started falling._ It would have been comical to see a cactus cried its eyes out like a sprinkler if the situation wasn't serious. Now it was bawling loudly. _More tears even fell._

"H-Hey– Don't cry! It's going to be okay. We're going to Stark Tower. Once we settle all of this, I'll get you back to Genesis, alright?" the Doctor offered sympathy in a way he usually comforted his younger patients back in India.

The tears stopped. It looked at Bruce as if were saying, _'You really will?'_

"We might as well make use of this motorcycle anyway," Bruce said reassuringly putting the keys in and hopping on. "How are you going to ride this without attracting attention?"

The cactus settled itself on the foot rest of the motorcycle, one hand grabbed on Bruce's leg that was already on it, and then its skin color changed to look like part of the motorcycle as it were a chameleon.

"Oh. That's convenient."

While the scientist in Bruce was baffled and inquisitive on how the process worked, he focused his mind on getting to his intended destination: Stark Tower. Honestly, he had told the guard he didn't really know exactly the way he needed to get to his destination, but that didn't stop him before from traveling around countries and finding his way as a fugitive.

Now, didn't the security guard say he was in Jersey?

.

.

* * *

Thor dusted off himself as he stood up from his landing spot in an open field. The fall wasn't enough to kill him outright, but he praised the heavens he had gotten out of the glass cage. He had to admit the humans of Midgard made a well-made jail to contain Banner if the worst happened. Unfortunately, Loki was imprisoned there instead, and things had escalated to a situation Thor regretted come to pass.

The Asgardian God of Thunder slowly walked up to where his fallen hammer fell. He was about to call it to his hand but he paused.

When he heard from his mother Frigga that Loki was alive somehow through her visions in her dreams, Thor was ecstatic and happy that his brother had survived from falling from the Rainbow Bridge. He had thought Loki was gone forever, and mourned the loss of his brother and questioned himself what if their family situation was handled better. Nevertheless, when he heard from Heimdall of Loki's sudden appearance and with it a slaughter of humans, he didn't believe it at first. He had refused to believe it. That wasn't until the All-Father gave him on orders to bring Loki back and Odin had to use forbidden Dark Magic to send his son to Earth to retrieve the Tesseract as well. _**(3)**_

Things now escalated to the point that Thor had to accept that his brother was probably beyond turning back. Without any remorse, Loki had taken Son of Coul's life in front of him when the mortal had tried to help. The Asgardian heaved as he suppressed a tender wave of pain in his heart with a loss of a friend. Despite their short friendship, Thor had admired Coulson for wanting to work together back at New Mexico and even as to go so far to protect Jane the moment Loki had made his appearance. On another note, Thor was uncertain if he would get answers out of Genesis about his magic origins with his mentor/father figure killed by his brother. The Asgardian wasn't going to expect forgiveness, but Thor swore to himself he could, at least, ask for it.

Was he even worthy to even help these Midgardians when he was the source of Loki's anger that had caused everything?

Thor's hand fell to his side. His hands clenched.

.

.

* * *

_Medical Bay Room CC-008..._

Natasha was at a loss when her pseudo-siblings hadn't been talking for a long 10 minutes of deafening silence in the hospital room.

Even though Genesis was wide awake from his previous deep coma, the situation was bleak for the three SHIELD agents. It was a no-brainer for the Black Widow or even Hawkeye to notice that their youngest had known that his handler, also father figure was gone. Red and puffed eyes, his body language clearly spelled he was upset, his eyes were avoiding eye contact, and Genesis was doing a bad job of trying to suppress his emotions so they wouldn't worry about him. Natasha couldn't really blame Genesis if he was doing the worst sort of cover-up when it came to his emotions right now. The female assassin inwardly admitted she wouldn't have done a good job of it either if she had been hit by a supposedly deadly magic blast, a hole in the stomach, and found out her closest person she considered family murdered by an enemy.

Contrary to what some people believed about Genesis' calm persona around SHIELD, he was perhaps one of the most expressive people Natasha had known in her life. It was always just a matter of who he showed it to, and he had made it only to show his real self to those he truly trusted or wanted to trust. In fact, Genesis' trait of skillfully wearing masks in public was what had drawn the Black Widow to take an interest in befriending their youngest agent when she first met him. Unlike Coulson and Clint who disguised as other people for more pragmatic reasons in infiltration missions, Genesis understood what it meant for her.

_"It's the best thing, isn't it? For a moment, you're not really yourself, but you can believe and live as a different person entirely. All those mistakes in the past don't matter when you're that different person. It's a nice escape while it lasts. Although, I will confess that I'd rather be myself when I do what I do best."_

The Black Widow couldn't have agreed more, acting was a second nature to her and she did it with all her heart every time. Nonetheless, when it meant she had to go in for the kill, she liked being herself. **_(4)_** Sadly enough, she couldn't really say the same for her longtime partner who was beside her. Clint looked like a person who was crushed beneath a ton of weight. Natasha inwardly sighed as she knew he was blaming himself right now. She wasn't surprised at all if he was blaming himself for his indirect hand of how Coulson had been killed by Loki and how Genesis nearly came dying himself too.

"Clint, you're an idiot."

At this, Natasha raised a brow on how Genesis bluntly said those words outright to the archer but she did not say a thing. What Genesis said perfectly conveyed the right words she wanted to tell Clint.

That seemed to snap Clint out of his self-loathing. "Genesis– If I hadn't told Loki about you or Coulson–"

" _Nothing_ would have made a difference." the youngest in their midst said severely. "You were under a high leveled Manipulation spell, Clint. It's amazing enough you've managed to _stop_ yourself from killing the Director. _Don't_ judge yourself as _weak_ for that."

"Funny, that's what I've been telling him before we came in here." The assassin of their group muttered. "We aren't trained to handle magic."

" _I'm_ the specialist you don't see me fairing as well either," Genesis faced his two closest friends solemnly.

Genesis inwardly knew he was treading on a dangerous matter. He felt more that lucky that his recent tunnel vision of memories back from Gaia had saved him for covering his current predicament that Clint and Natasha thought he was mourning for Phil. It was still painful and emotionally draining to remember those memories he'd rather forget. The consequences for when they would find out later he lied to them would be frightening, but then again he could still point his finger to Fury to take the blame at least. A secret for a secret was his best shot, the best diversion he could come up with now.

Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha both couldn't help but stare at Genesis. Both agents had only heard a handful of small snippets of facts from Phil Coulson. Most of what they heard was a control of elements, but they had their suspicions there was more to it since Phil never elaborated further. Their handler had warned them before it was in the sensitive personal territory, but to actually hear it from Genesis himself was a surprise. In front of both of them, they never saw what Genesis was capable of concerning his 'special' abilities. Both Assassins understood that Genesis didn't wish to be treated differently by his fellow agents. Sure, there were people who were dubbed 'mutants' around, but Genesis wasn't like them (if years of his blood tests by SHIELD was anything to go by). If anything, Clint and Natasha had seen Genesis tirelessly learning and training pushing his own limits of what he could do without his powers.

"Would have it made a difference if we knew your abilities?" Natasha asked first.

"No." Genesis easily replied confident in his answer, making the two assassins uncomfortable. "Loki doesn't fight fair and will do what it takes to win. We were stacked against so many disadvantages and surprises it was nearly the perfect storm."

"Nearly?" Clint asked next.

"I'm alive." The former SOLDIER pointed out. "The reason Loki sought me out because I was a potential target."

Natasha wore a calculated look. "For what exactly?"

"To put a Manipulation spell on me like he did with Clint. He also stated that he wasn't satisfied with his defeat when you, Natasha, beat him in a mind game during the interrogation." Genesis wasn't feeling sorry for Loki when Natasha had that look she decided who was going to be her next murder victim. "Nonetheless, I figured he'd try to target me anyway. During the time he was escorted to his cell he did pass the Wishbone Lab, he most likely sensed I was different from the others."

"But, why did he try to kill you instead?" Clint frowned seeing things didn't add up.

At this, Genesis felt his throat constrict. "That's because I was very _close_ to becoming a puppet for Loki to go against the Avengers." Clint looked disturbed at that and wanted to speak, but the younger agent beat him to it. "I'm _still_ recovering from it, Clint. Like I said, don't sell yourself short. Going against a manipulation spell is difficult if you don't know how it works. Loki failed because I slammed my head on him to break his focus, but it wasn't without consequences."

The Black Widows eyes slightly widened with recognition when she connected the clues together. "Agent Walsh said you pushed him away when you had been disorientated yourself. Since Loki failed to control you, he planned to take his anger on Walsh but you got in the way."

"I won't deny I was in the worst condition to get hit by that scepter blast. Even if I somehow survived the blast, Loki was intent in finishing me off. I got lucky when he thought the Helicarrier was making its fall and he prioritized his own plans to fly off."

The archer in their midst swallowed hard. "What matters most is that you're here and alive; we'll get through this somehow." God, he wished Coulson was there too.

Genesis sighed but smiled weakly, still minding his position from moving too much. "You bird brain, I think that goes double for you. You have no idea how frustrating it is not being able to sense you, but know you're alive somehow." When both agents perked up at his strange comment, the younger redhead clarified, "I can sense and know where specific people are, given I know them well enough."

Clint took it in stride although in his mind he was questioning whether things couldn't turn any weirder. "So, you're some kind of human GPS now?"

He rolled his eyes. Let Clint shrug off the weird parts of the conversation easily. It was a sign the archer didn't think any different of him. Inwardly he was gladdened for Barton on being so accepting. "Something along those lines if you want a simple version of it. It's a double-edged sword. All the same, if I can't sense them at all, then the person is dead or too far out of reach."

At this, Natasha became interested and asked, "Genesis, do you know about the status of Thor or Dr. Banner?"

Clint looked at his partner in question. "Natasha?"

"Loki still needs to be stopped." She pointed out. "It's like what you said back in your room, Clint; he's going to make his play today." She then turned back to her younger sibling, "Genesis?"

Genesis was shocked that Natasha took his explanation at face value and trusted him completely, but could only nod. "Give me a moment." He closed his eyes and focused. The Lifestream hummed contented when his connection to his Cactuar summon was still intact. Faintly he could feel that Bruce was with the little green cactus spirit, his anger and rage gone.

When Genesis came to try looking for Thor, though, he winced and recoiled he was without an anchor to find the Thunder God. The result only ended up being a violent backlash in his mind. He didn't hear the shouts of his friends in the room. Black spots, his vision went out of focus; he didn't even know his body had tumbled to the side until he felt Clint holding him from falling out of sheer panic. His wound on the abdomen throbbed at full force causing him to moan in pain and sweat poured down his temples. Natasha cupped her hands on his face and was wiping the blood away with her thumb that had trickled down his nose. He hadn't realized he was in such a bad shape that using the Lifestream he normally did was having adverse effects.

"Genesis!" Clint clicked his fingers, trying to get the red haired agent's attention away from doing too much. " _Damn it._ You're hurting yourself in this condition–"

"Bruce… is alive. Out of… his state of rage." Genesis gasped trying to fight the dizziness away. "Thor– I… didn't get to… know him enough. I don't know–"

"Genesis. _Stop it. Now._ " Natasha voiced sternly, but there was a clear tone of worry. "You've done what you can. I'm sorry to let you go through that. I didn't know."

The entirely drained mage didn't say anything but inclined with acceptance, breathing heavily to gain his strength back. He let his eyes droop and close shut to rest.

Clint was silent for a moment. Still letting the younger agent lean on him for support, in a low voice he asked, "What's your plan, Natasha?"

"We'll stop Loki," The Black Widow said certain of her words, "and that's with whoever is left of the Avengers Initiative. Thanks to Genesis, we, at least, know Banner's alive."

Hawkeye breathed a sigh as the thought about her proposal. "Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket I'd sleep better I suppose."

"Now you sound like you," Natasha said glad to have her partner's spunk back.

"But you don't." Barton countered. "Wading into a war is the soldier's way. You're a spy. I'm suspecting reasons."

"I think you know the answer as much as I do." She knowingly said. Her eyes drifted to the person leaning on Clint, but then her eyes drifted to one side of the bed where the elder agent would usually hover over his youngest charge, yet the spot was absent without his presence. That emptiness only made her more motivated to bring Loki down.

"You've been compromised, and got red in your ledger you'd like to wipe out," Clint said in understanding. In silent agreement, Hawkeye likewise had already decided that two arrows in his arsenal for Loki would have Phil and Genesis' names on it.

.

.

* * *

_Morning, 43rd Avenue, New York City…_

A tall muscular teen walked down the street with paper bags of food from a convenience store towards a car. Beside the car, a teenage girl looked relieved when the boy had returned.

"You got what I asked?" the girl said hopefully.

"Yup," the teen nodded, "and please don't phase yourself through the bags in public."

Kitty sighed, "Yes, _dad._ I'm not that foolish to do that out in the open, you know." The long brown haired mutant girl took her share of the paper bags and checked them.

Peter ignored her first comment. "How's Zack?"

The girl's lips thinned. "A little better, but come on in and see for yourself."

Both teens had quickly shuffled back inside the car in the front seats and closing the door while the car remained parked. It was a good thing that the windows were decently tinted dark because they both didn't want people to suspect the wrong thing. Zack Fair, the usually spiky-haired and vibrant teen looked awfully sick and pale despite he was sitting upright leaning to one side of the doors, his legs spreading out on the seats horizontally. His hand though clutched to one side of his stomach as it were in pain, even though there wasn't any injury there.

"How is it?" Peter asked briefly.

"It wasn't as bad like an hour ago," Zack replied trying to smile, although his mouth was more of a grimace as if biting back a wince.

Peter sighed. "I hope so; I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea going without telling our teachers, as much as you want to get answers."

If those nightmares weren't bad enough on Zack last night, way too early in the morning the teen asks his help to get to Manhattan _pronto_. Apparently, the Lifestream which was a part of Zack's power was going haywire. Yesterday it was all 'stay away from danger' and then it's all 'You must go and get answers'. _Was the Lifestream schizophrenic?_ Maybe. Peter wasn't just going to let Zack go off on his own when things like this happened to his closest friend.

"And let's hope the teachers don't punish us that badly when we get back." Kitty quipped. "Out of all of us, your powers are the weirdest, and not to mention sentient."

Katherine Pryde had grown to like the chipper teen's presence, even though he was dense at odd times (despite he was in the same academic classes as Peter). Zack, while he wasn't a mutant at all, had helped them in finding a home. So when Peter said that Zack was on a mission that his powers told him he needed to go somewhere, she tagged along to keep the boys out of trouble. There was that problem about the 'borrowed' car she'd have to get punished for when she got back. With her powers, wiring the steering wheel with her phasing powers was easy.

"Hey, it's not like I expected someone to transfer me their injuries through my brain or something." Fair protested with a pout. "But still… getting glimpses of some glowing stick shooting blue lasers being shot at you is kinda scary." No less by the creepy dude who wore armor with those black strings controlling him which the teen saw beforehand. Zack was feeling very sorry for whoever was at the receiving end of that. Even without the physical injuries, Zack felt the pain was damn excruciating enough.

"Any idea how these visions are connected to you?" Peter said handing over Zack his breakfast of sandwiches.

Zack took them with a thankful look. "Not entirely. I think it has something do with the people my mentor in my dreams knew of. Whoever is injured, I think I got connected to them somehow. The Lifestream is certain they're a friend, but it's not telling me anything other than to keep heading to where it's pointing me to."

Kitty shrugged. "Well, are we getting any warmer or closer?"

Zack was silent for a while and then he nodded as if he received a reply. "It's near. And then it's asking me to wait."

"And wait for what exactly?" Peter asked guardedly.

"I have no idea." The teen replied as honest as he could. "Something big is going to happen, though." Zack then opened his breakfast packet and took a bite.

The three sat silently as they all ate their breakfast. In Zack's mind, though, the Lifestream was buzzing with too much information that the teen had a hard time grasping on any coherent words. Too many of them were whispers, which made him realize he wished Professor Xavier was there.

On the thought of Professor Xavier, his mind went straight to his current mentor, Logan. _Crap. I forgot to leave him a note!_ He was probably going to get into the worst sort of trouble with him. Zack winced on the idea of the best torture training regimen by the burly man when he got back. Logan was probably the only one who considered the Lifestream being too 'pushy' in forcing Zack to do things. In truth, Logan was right; but Zack wasn't really a person who could _sit still_ at a chance of finding the answers he needed.

After the dream the previous night of monsters and many people he knew he was supposed to know in person, his mind nagged relentlessly that what was going to happen now had to do something with his other life or past self. Would he find these people here? If he did, what would he actually do then? More importantly, were these clues the Lifestream leading them on worth the risks?

The young teen sighed as he shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself. There wasn't really a reason to be ashamed of being afraid of the truth. He had started out his journey with Peter to help him find a place he could live safely, but one thing lead to another, and now he was probably involved with something crazier than mutants. Heck, he wasn't even a mutant but had crazy powers, and that power had a mind of its own. His life was officially insane. What next? Were aliens going to come out of the sky and invade Earth?

"So, which way are we heading again?" Kitty asked, this time, snapping Zack out of his thoughts, scrunching up plastic wrappings of her meal.

Zack pointed straight to one particular building. "Over there, around Stark Tower."

.

.

* * *

_42nd Avenue, New York City_

"CHEERS~!"

A roar of a celebration of eleven people shuffled around the tiny pizza parlor that morning that was located in the middle of other taller buildings of a crowded street. One other person, though, was sitting on a different table looking over papers on the desk.

"Yo! _Orca_! You going to join us or what?" the shorter man waved over. "You can save the reports when we get back! I thought we reserved this place to chillax?"

"Luxiere, you do realize that we're not on duty? Why are you using my codename?" the man replied.

"Back at you, Leader," Luxiere Collins motioned his fingers like pistols, walking over to the taller and muscular man, "We're _off_ work. You're doing _full_ reports. You're kind of beating _the purpose_ we're here in the first place."

"Am I the only one who's suspicious we strike gold on a mission near here, where you of all people planned a get together with Team 3?" Orca inquired gingerly.

Luxiere shrugged. "Dunno; working for CIA Special Activities Division does make our luck gives us the worst clean-up jobs. I don't think we should be complaining given the chance. But I'm not complaining our previous mission doesn't require us for military 'green' full gear. Wearing civilian clothes has its benefits; at least, we're not attracting attention here."

"Yes, two parked vans with special defensive plating won't attract attention being parked in an alley a block from here."

"Yeah? Well, those two vans have their protection and alarm devices active. You sure are super paranoid at the moment, boss." Luxiere sighed ignoring the sarcastic remark. He strolled over to the other table and grabbed their slices of pizza and drinks to the table Orca sat at. "You still need to eat, though. Look, I got this placed reserved because I love me some of Bessie's pizza, and she's going to be sad if we don't eat it."

The taller man looked to where Luxiere was looking, and the female chef of the parlor was giving them a sweet and scary smile. "Where do you meet up with strange women?"

"She's Sally's friend."

"Your wife? How is she by the way?"

"Yeah, her friend since high school, or so I heard; Sally's doing great," Luxiere shrugged, but then pointed out, "At least everyone else is enjoying the food."

"Sorry, it's been… strange; at least since this morning."

"The Lifestream thing?"

Orca looked a little confused at him. "You didn't feel it at all?"

"Kind of; I'm not as tuned to it as you are, and you know that." Luxiere softened his voice a little. "I get it. There's a feeling like we're on our next mission, but we're in _Manhattan_ and HQ hasn't beeped us any emergencies. Intelligence agencies have been better at sharing information since 9/11 happened, right?" Maybe it was a false alarm?

"Hmm."

And there goes his leader in 'pondering mode' looking out the window blankly and back to his reports. Inwardly, Luxiere rolled his eyes. For being his comrade in arms since they first joined the Army Rangers, his friend carried a lot of invisible weight with him. The shorter man didn't blame the guy, especially when he had memories of another life in full. Luxiere had a few memories here and there and he also knew his current friend in the previous life too, but it wasn't to the point it bothered him greatly. In fact, the shorter man was happier in not wanting to know more. What made him the person right now wasn't his past.

He then turned to the rest of his six cell team, Team 2. His boss doesn't seem to remember them from a previous life, but Luxiere faintly does in bits and pieces. Was it fate that brought them together? Who knows? At first, he wasn't at all comfortable with them all as if they had some nefarious thing to him in the past. **_(5)_** Still, when he brought up the topic if they had met before, all he received were confused faces.

Azel Ramos, a beefed and towering white-haired giant that was all muscles, had a tendency to boast about his cute daughter pictures and selfies to everyone he deemed friends every single chance available. Nobody would probably believe the guy was bloodthirsty on the battlefield unless they say him with their own eyes. Luxiere wasn't a father himself yet, but when he tried getting reactions from him on those supposed memories he had, all he got were tips on 'how to be the greatest dad ever'. The shorter man stopped asking questions when Azul suggested on baby names next. That was something he was going to discuss with his wife, thank you very much.

Rose Cruz, the red-haired lady of their group was pretty much aggressive, insensitive, and sadist. There were only so many times he could get her attention without getting blackmailed or gutted. She was a very private person. Work was work, and her private life had no say in a team discussion. All the men in their team didn't complain considering she was best of what she did and worked well in a team. Oddly enough, she worked the best with Azel and they were field partners. No luck there if he wanted to get answers for memories in the past life.

Then there were the Gagliardi brothers, Wesly, and Neer. The brothers were tight as siblings. Wesly being the older was the calmer one. Neer has anger issues now and then, only because he's protective of his older brother. _Wasn't it supposed to the other way around?_ Whatever. The two of them were probably the most approachable compared to the last two. But… they didn't seem to react on anything on what he told them. So, they refused the idea they knew each other in another life, and they weren't believers in reincarnation. No dice. **_(6)_**

As for Team 3… well, Luxiere had no idea about their specialties or quirks. It was the reason why there was this get together after the mission, and to get to know more about the other team. So far even if they were hanging out, sometimes they slipped back to codenames. While the four of his own teammates of Team 2 were doing okay, it was getting awkward without his leader in the mix.

"Hawley."

No reaction from his boss.

"Angelus."

The man frowned back and stopped from what he was doing. "How many times have I reminded you it's fine to call me by my nickname? It's Angeal." **_(7)_**

Luxiere chuckled, "Hey, it works in getting your attention. Funny how your real name is your nickname this second time around, huh?"

Angeal actually smiled back. "I don't mind at all. I do have Italian roots as a part of my family, but it's nice to have a reminder of who I was." He didn't mind at all for the family name change either, it was close enough to his previous one.

"You're going to have to come around the main table sooner or later. Preferably sooner."

"One more _short_ report, I promise."

The shorter man sighed and knew he couldn't push the guy any further. "Fine, I'm just looking after my younger colleague even though he's my boss." He took his glass and pizza on a plate from their table to the main table to join the cheer and conversation.

Privately Angeal saw the irony in the situation that the man Luxiere had been in the midst of the 3rd Class SOLDIERs who idolized Zack of all people. The former 1st Class was proud he had actually found and taught an apprentice in what he knew was another life he lived, but at times, he regretted his past actions. What he did to Zack he considered unforgivable. Angeal as the person he is now, tended to be more practical. He still had some of his honor intact, but being in CIA's SAD Special Operations Group, there were just some targets that he preferred dead than alive. If he ever did have a chance to live his previous life again, he would have done things differently.

In secret, Angeal shuffled the papers again to find a sheet for a list of names that could have matched his old red haired friend empty. It made him think over whether Genesis had a different name altogether and he was looking for the wrong person in name or if he did exist at all in this second life. Knowing Genesis in the past, would he have accepted another chance at life when he would have been reunited with his Goddess? Angeal had to admit he only had recently started to search for his red-haired friend again due to his mother remembering more of her past. Also, he learned that from his past memories, his blood-related father now was the same adoptive father he had in the past who bought him the Buster Sword. Hollander (his supposedly real past father) was nowhere to be found. He didn't understand why his mother had forgotten about him too, but to Angeal, he figured it was for the best.

Then there was the Lifestream being uncharacteristically chatty since last month. He wasn't the most adept when it came to magic in the past or now (that was Genesis' expertise), but he didn't ignore something that had been like a personal danger alarm since he was twelve. It saved him numerous times during his service to the army, and many more times under CIA's paramilitary division.

As for this morning, Angeal could deny it all he'd like, but he didn't like the signs the Lifestream were giving. For him, it was like feeling an inevitable countdown. He had his skepticisms as Luxiere mentioned. The intelligence communities in America as of whole had improved a long way since New York's Twin Towers fell. If there had been any indication of a large scale terrorist attack, his team would have been notified way before anything could have happened or the other teams in his organization were sent to handle the threat. There was a reason why in the half past decade there had been more numerous joint operations with other enforcement organizations. So where did this other threat might come from?

He shuffled the paper that listed his search results back hidden into his stack, and decided to forget in actually continuing his short report. Angeal knew when he was defeated and too distracted to make a report. Slipping the stack into a large envelope, he then securely placed it into his bag.

At the sudden activity from muscular man, Luxiere grinned looking at Angeal. "Finally; decided to join in the fun?"

"If you mean to socialize and breakfast, then yes," Angeal replied calmly not wanting to alert the others of his restlessness. This time, he actually took his food and drink with him to the main table.

Getting prepared for an encounter he was dreading to come soon as his true motive, was left unsaid.

.

.

* * *

_Helicarrier Corridor…_

Steve Rogers tread quickly in a search of Howard's son. With the attack on the Helicarrier, most of the corridors were empty. It seemed the majority of agents were feeling very tense and alert after the attack that most of them to stuck in groups or at least with one another person. His eyes scanned the area. The genius was nowhere to be found. The super soldier guessed he probably hadn't gone far, especially with how he abruptly left the command center after Fury's consolation. For Steve himself, one of his pockets on his belt felt heavier than he thought it would, even though there were only trading cards inside them.

_"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury had scattered them on the table, they were coated in blood._

And not over a day ago, Steve had heard Genesis teasingly whisper to his mentor suggesting him to get the very same cards signed in the same command bridge. The younger agent had been ecstatic that his mentor could finally meet with his hero, even if things were kind of awkward when they first met. To actually see the man gone had left tugging pang of pain in Steve. While he didn't know the elder agent himself, Fury had personally stated he had lost one of his best agents.

Another turn in a corridor and Steve found the genius looking through a window pane that overlooked the now empty Detention Cell. The super soldier had noticed at the familiarities with how Howard had been grieving for a few of their fallen men during the SSR's active years in the WWII. Tony's eyes were fixated on the wall discolored with blood.

"Was he married?" the blond asked. When the other man raised a brow, Steve added, "Genesis never got to tell me about it."

"No. There was uh- a cellist, I think."

"My condolences, he seemed like a good man," Steve said standing beside the industrialist.

Stark shook his head. "I think it's to Genesis you're supposed to say those words to."

"I have a feeling you knew him; well, more than I have," the soldier pointed out.

Tony couldn't say anything. The super soldier was right. Yet he hadn't known the man that was now dead. If anything, Fury's words only made the self-proclaimed philanthropist guilty. The billionaire hated lies; but for once, he wished he believed in the Agent more.

_"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea; Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."_

The fact Genesis confided in him that Agent did believe in Tony in his office before Fury told them made the guilt feel worse. Now the man was gone and Tony never had gotten to thank him. Pepper was going to be devastated when she'll hear the news.

"Have you heard any progress about Genesis' condition?"

Tony's eyes lingered for a while on the bloodstained wall before he stepped back and faced the captain. "I heard he was awake from JARVIS, but I think Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton deserve to see him first."

Steve sighed in relief. "That's good. I don't think I'll settle with losing him if it came to it. He's a great friend."

"Hmm, I believe that; but I'm torn whether both he and his mentor were too bold or just suicidal for taking Loki on alone."

"They both did what they had to because it was their job, even if it means going against impossible chances. Sometimes there aren't other options you could take, Tony."

Stark was little startled when Steve had called him by his first name, but he couldn't accept the elder man's way of thinking. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to disagree. Loki was very specific with his targets. He made it personal."

Steve wasn't sure where the genius was going the idea. "That's not the point."

"That's _the_ point, Rogers." Stark insisted. "He hit us where we live. Also, if there's someone who figures out things a second closer to how fast I think on this Helicarrier, it's Genesis. I'm wagering he might know something, considering Loki made him his specific target." The industrialist made his way towards the med bay.

Steve followed Howard's son easily in stride. "All right. The faster we figure it out, the better chance we have against fighting Loki and get things done."

The moment the two men reached the medical bay, they were both greeted by the Black Widow.

"Took you two long enough," She said as she crossed her arms. But after, she waved them other toward one room in the corner, "Come on in."

Inside, Steve laid his eyes on Genesis who was tiredly leaning on his propped up bed. His skin color was nearly white as a sheet but he was wide awake and in a silent conversation with Agent Barton. His eyes said everything. He was grieving for his lost mentor.

"Genesis?"

The red haired agent's attention was on the Captain. "Yes, Steve?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to Phil. He was a good man."

Genesis closed his eyes for a moment, but when he opened them he exhaled. "Thank you, Steve, but I'd like to grieve properly later. I'm… in a place to take over the Team, now that the position that is vacant." He was referring to Coulson's place to lead the support of the Avengers Initiative.

"Are you sure? You're injured like this." Steve frowned at the younger agent.

"You going have to deal with the fact I can be very stubborn when I wish to be," Genesis said lightly. "The fact you and Tony are here looking determined tells me you want to ask questions. I'm not in the best condition, but I will do what I can to help."

The old timer reluctantly obeyed Genesis' wishes. His will to fight no matter how bad things got reminded him about his own men The Howling Commandos back in the day. Steve slowly approached the injured agent from the opposite side of the bed where both Romanoff and Barton stood. From one of his pockets, he handed something back.

"Here, I think you dropped this." Steve handed over the flower laminated bookmark back to its owner.

Genesis blinked in surprise. "Thank you… I thought I had lost this." It was the one thing that did stop from Loki killing immediately when he nearly died. Even if the magic in it was gone, he owed Aerith his life.

The captain chuckled wanting to light the somber mood a little, "Well, at least, you don't need to apologize of losing a gift from a young lady when you promised to meet her again."

This comically had gotten the attention of two spies and billionaire in a flash; they were looking at Genesis if he would spill the beans.

In return, Genesis gave them all an annoyed look. "I assure you, it's a platonic sibling relationship," he deadpanned, _"No matter where the winds may blow."_ He still carefully put the bookmark on the side table in easy reach.

"Huh. Well, that's proof you're up V," Tony took over the conversation. He wasn't one for depressing conversations. "Glad to see you alive and 'quote complaining'; but after nearly dying and all, you could do yourself a favor and get yourself a girlfriend later."

Seeing that the younger agent looked like he was soon going to suffer from a headache, Steve steered their conversation back to business. "I think we should discuss the next course of action. We need more information on Loki."

Clint may have been silent all this time, but he offered what he knew. "He never told me anything specific while I was under his… control; but the invasion is today."

"Bruce is probably heading there already." Natasha voiced her thoughts. When all the males in the room looked at her, she easily said, "He was the last person who saw what was on the spectrometers' program. Unfortunately all the detection instruments were destroyed in the blast. I don't know about you boys, but I'm not keen in waiting for a Hulk appearance to find the cube's location."

Genesis on the inside was thankful that the Widow hadn't said once how she certainly _knew_ how Bruce Banner was alive, but now Tony had his eyes on him. "Yes, Tony?"

"I've been thinking a lot on your situation."

"And?"

"I think Loki targeted you because you know a lot of things. You even guessed where his plans are going before," Stark motioned referring him to his job as a tactical forecaster, "More importantly, you know _how_ Loki thinks."

Genesis understood where the billionaire was taking this. "If Thor's information is accurate, he's not going to be exactly discreet, as in past he was overshadowed by someone else. When the Captain caught him in Germany was proof how he handled things."

Tony listed two details off his fingers. "So he wants to be seen and an audience."

"The area's going to be packed with civilians then," Steve noted trying to formulate plans. "That's not good. There's still power source that he needs too. "

"Yeah, but what happened before? That's just previews. This– This is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, and he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered–" He paused but came to a realization. "Son-of-a-bitch!"

"Just where exactly _is_ Loki?" Steve asked the others, resisting the urge to say something on bad language on Stark's part.

It was Genesis who replied for Stark, as he was the other person who could rival the genius' deduction in the room. "It's evidently Stark Tower. The source of energy meets the specifications as Bruce told us, and unfortunately, the tower is in New York City, which is a strategic place to make his declaration to rule the world and start an invasion simultaneously."

"Any news on Thor?" Steve asked back.

Clint and Natasha were both apprehensive on Genesis' behalf despite their physical near perfect poker faces. They didn't want to see their youngest in their midst getting further injured, especially when it was because he tried to locate Thor not too long ago. When Genesis made no effort in using his powers they let it slide and relaxed.

"None, but I'm suspecting free falling won't kill him easily with him being an Asgardian," Genesis replied to the Captain. "He found Loki before easily when he arrived on Earth. If Loki is making a grand show, you can bet Thor can sense him somehow. Expect him to be late to the battle, but he'll be there."

Tony waved to the group. "That's good. I'll be going; I need to make some quick repairs to my armor if that thing's going to fly me back."

Before he disappeared out of the room, Genesis called. "Tony."

"Yes?"

"It's best you notify JARVIS. You could, at least, activate an emergency evacuation within the building area for Stark Tower." The former commander suggested; Stark Industries had employees in there. It was no wonder the billionaire was in a hurry.

"Will do; thanks for the suggestion V. I'll take it." With that, he left the room and swiftly headed towards the armory.

Steve straightened and nodded to the rest of the room's occupants. "Time to go; can any of you fly one of those jets?"

"I can." Clint volunteered.

"Got a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Then suit up."

Clint turned his attention to Genesis. "Take it easy while we're away, okay?"

Genesis was actually already on the medical bay tablet for patients sliding commands. And then he ushered the archer, assassin, and super soldier to take a look. "The Quintjet in Bay Six is currently occupied by a single pilot and technician. It should be easy for you _borrow_ the plane with the Bridge being none the wiser."

"Even when you're injured like this, you're still planning 10 steps ahead," Steve shook his head in amusement. "I'm actually glad we're on the same side."

"You'd be surprised on how many things Genesis gets away with," Natasha claimed a small smile on her lips. She then gave the young agent a peck on the forehead. "We'll bring back a souvenir back–I think we can get Loki's helmet."

Both Clint and Genesis looked at each other. In silent conversation, they understood even though her face looked innocent, this was one of the signs of a stoic murderous Natasha. If Thor didn't stop from Natasha killing Loki, nothing will. Well, perhaps unless the Hulk got to the God of Lies first.

"Get well soon, Genesis. We'll take care of Loki." Steve said patting the younger agent on the shoulder, and he made his departure from the room.

"Clint? Natasha?" When both agents had their attention on him from the door, Genesis said, "When you come back from beating the crap out of Loki, whatever you ask… I'll answer. I think it's time I need to explain a lot of things I need to get off my mind... Stay safe."

Although both agents were shocked at Genesis' sudden admission, they gave silent nods to their youngest agent in understanding. Genesis was expecting them to come back from the battle alive. They too soon followed the Captain out of the door.

Not even a minute after the remaining Avengers members had left the room, a familiar face popped in from the door.

"Seems like they're fired up; I got your gear and everything else you listed." The STRIKE soldier said entering the room and laying a duffle bag over the bed. He handed over Genesis tablet that had the contingency plans which were previously in his locker.

"Thank you, Ryker." To Genesis, from the way Ryker held himself was as if they never left Gaia at all.

"I've got a small escort team rearing to go waiting in the Quintjet," Ryker also mentioned. "So, where's Loki?"

"The Avengers are heading to New York City, Ryker," Genesis said brief and forcing himself to stand up from his hospital bed; "we're not directly joining them." He took the IV and blood supply needles out of his arm. After, Genesis went straight to getting himself dressed in his diagnostic SHIELD suit. He could use some extra protection.

Agent Walsh inclined anyway, he figured Genesis had other plans he wasn't privy to yet. "You need help with that?"

"I'm fine."

The former commander then had converted what was left of his magic powers of Lifestream to his physical stamina. Almost immediately he felt his sixth senses dulled by a large margin and barely felt the Lifestream Agent Walsh emitted. Not a few seconds later, he only felt own Lifestream flow inside his body. The numbness of the lack of extrasensory sensors was making him uncomfortable. Yet, he was willing to risk it if it meant he avoided from fainting when he'd make use of his stamina for walking and running later. No magic use. He was just an ordinary agent now, brittle than ever. With his main injury still rather tender, he decided only to fight head on if it was _utterly_ necessary. Fury wasn't letting Genesis go to get himself killed anyway, and he wasn't going to the Avengers' efforts to save his life be in vain. He quickly and efficiently donned on his suit.

Once he was finished, he gave himself a swift look-over in the mirror rechecking nothing was out of place. He wore SHIELD field tight black trousers with protective knee paddings, streamlined armless Kevlar vest that was similar to Hawkeye's but rather than the cross on it, Genesis' pattern was a simple straight red rectangle lining down. Over his vest, he sported a black sleeved quasi-leather jacket with the lines accented in a dark red. To finish things off, he put on his dark red fingerless gloves and wore his belt that securely holstered his firearms on each side.

"You know, I'm missing your red leather duster look," Ryker commented with a smirk. "And now you're actually using _guns._ "

Genesis smiled back, with a raised brow, "I'm actually surprised you didn't refer to the fact I'm more of Turk than a SOLDIER now considering I wear black suits on a daily basis. Shall we get going?" For the flashiest part, he left that to Steve Rogers in all his red, blue, and white suit glory. Here he was a spy and agent first. For luck, he took Aerith's bookmark and slipped it into his inner jacket pocket.

A nod. "I'm positive the Turks would have a heart attack if they saw you wear a suit in front of them. Sure, we're heading to Bay Seven immediately as planned."

The two exited the medical bay and headed towards the hanger area via another route that was deserted. It was best they avoided from meeting people. Their plan was to get out without alerting people who were at the main bridge. Ryker had given Fury the signal that they were leaving, and true to the Director's words, there was minimal to no intrusions as they moved.

"How many people do we have?" Genesis asked as they walked at a brisk pace. Their goal was to establish at least a command center quickly in nearest possible location to Stark Tower, most favorably before the Avengers would arrive there.

"With you and me, eight," Agent Walsh listed off, "We got a pilot and he said he's retiring in two months. Two of them are my friends in STRIKE and they're going as thanks to you for getting me back. The last three were insistent they wanted to help you once they heard Agent Coulson's wish for you to activate the contingency plans. We'll debrief with all of them once we're airborne."

"Excellent. That's plenty. Thanks for getting me a team on short notice." Genesis nodded in gratitude.

"You're welcome."

The moment they got into the hanger, Genesis was in for a treat that everything was smooth sailing. Apparently, the pilot that Walsh recruited had special authorization on the Bay Area of that hanger that they easily departed with no fuss. Very soon they were actually soaring through the air in stealth mode flying towards the direction of the city.

Genesis made the initiative to contact the Communications deputy director through the plane's comms. Genesis opened up the video feed. "Agent Dylans."

_~( Rhapsodos? How's the Hellicarrier? Why hasn't anyone contacted us?! )~_

"We've suffered an attack from the inside. The hostile Asgardian got away, but that's the least of our problems." Genesis replied as calmly as he could. "The Hellicarrier communications should be up shortly, especially when we're expecting an invasion soon."

Dylans gulped, a bead of sweat coming down his temple. _~( An invasion?! Where? )~_

"New York City, more specifically Stark Tower," He stated clearly. "I suggest you raise the alarms for that area; but more importantly, where's the closest command center we have on the field?"

_~( New York?! God help us all. I'll notify the Emergency Response Center right away! )~_ the Communications deputy director said seriously. _~(I'll send you the coordinates for the command center and alert the team there you're coming. It's roughly three blocks away from your target area. )~_

"Thanks. I'm also sending my completed plans to you." The former SOLDIER said as he swiped his connected tablet to transfer data, and gave the coordinates to his pilot as their destination. "Are there any chances we may get back-up from the Triskellion from Washington D.C.?"

_~( Negative, not on a short a notice like this. )~_

Well damn; but Genesis had expected it. In that case…, "Agent Dylans, please notify the other intelligence agencies in the immediate area of the threat. We need them to know there's an attack coming."

_~( Genesis, what are you thinking? )~_ Dylans asked.

"How to minimize casualties as much as possible," Genesis said in a hurried tone. "Look, with the contingency plans I'm transferring you right now, it should cut most of the red tape by half, if not more. The Avengers will handle the real problem, but we're there to support them to get civilians out of the danger zone ASAP. If there's enough manpower, please make the request to assign any willing personnel to this operation."

_~( Easier said than done, without any proof there is an attack at all, I don't think they will do anything. )~_

"Then make sure to ring the main frequency alarm for a national security emergency like a terrorist attack," Genesis suggested. "That way, we can lessen the chance of the government pointing too many fingers at us later for the blame. See section FFVII on my plan."

Suddenly Dylans blinked in confusion. _~( Your plan… how did you the_ hell _get the command chain to the Secretary of Defense? )~_

"Agent Coulson started me early, and I have been planning for years." Genesis shrugged. Well, as early as just after he graduated from the SHIELD academy; but Dylans didn't need to know the details.

The communications deputy director ignored that comment seeing a pattern of whoever Agent Coulson took under his wing turned to be frightening agents in their field. _~( The team at the command center at your requested destination are prepared for your arrival. I'll be focusing on establishing a link and using the command chain there so we can run the operation effectively. I'll see you there Rhapsodos. Over. )~_

"Thank you for your assistance, Agent Dylans. Over."

From behind Genesis, Walsh stood leaning on one leg observing his past commander in slight awe. "You've changed, but I think it's a good thing."

"Hmm?"

Ryker shook his head. "Or maybe this is just the first time I'm seeing you have no intentions to be fully involved in the center of what's going on." In the past, Genesis was the type who wanted to get that sort of attention.

" _The wind sails over the water's surface. Quietly, but surely…_ I may not be directly involved, but with Coulson as my mentor and, in turn, the Director of SHIELD was his, I was bound to be dragged to the center no matter how hard I try to avoid it." The red-haired agent admitted.

" _You_? Avoiding _spotlight_?" the former 2nd in command gaped. No _way._ "The world _is_ ending, isn't it?"

Genesis chuckled at Ryker's reaction. He had to admit, this was actually amusing. "I certainly hope not. I like this second chance the Goddess has given me. The last thing I want is the God of Lies making his throne here on Earth."

The older man blinked. "The Goddess… you mean she's _real_? You _met_ her?"

"As much fun I'll have making you confused with everything, I think we should focus here and now." The red mage advised. Genesis directed Ryker back to his teammates by putting a hand over his shoulder. "We're in desperate need of a short debriefing. I'll have to explain the technicalities with everyone on what they need to do before we land."

.

.

* * *

Director Nick Fury was looking over the deck silently his hand across his back. From behind him, his deputy director approached him.

"Sir."

"Agent Hill."

"Those cards you let Rogers take, they were in Coulson's _locker_ , not in his jacket," She stated. When Fury only turned to her and looked back over the deck, she realized her mistake. "So, they weren't Coulson's cards at all."

"They needed the push." The Director gave her his answer. "It just so happens Agent Rhapsodos was forthcoming in substituting the real thing."

"Is that why Bay Seven's Quintjet is also missing and no one has reported it?" Agent Maria Hill softly said not wanting to alert the other agents. The only person she guessed was capable enough to leave discreetly in this situation would be Coulson's apprentice. With the way her superior was acting right now, she predicted Fury had a hand in Genesis' departure.

"Before we lost Phil, he told me that Genesis held a large-scale contingency plan. It's only a matter of time things will come into motion."

"I see, Sir." So there was a plan after all.

The intercoms blared. _"We've got an unauthorized departure from Bay Six."_

Both spy agents straightened at the news and from the glass panes saw Iron Man and a Quintjet fly away.

Fury gave the order. "They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."

"Yes, Sir."

.

.

* * *

_Morning, in a deserted small park…_

"Before I got here, I was in a field of flowers and the sky was white. Everything was so peaceful. It's as if I could rest there forever there… and suddenly–here I am," the see-through figure stated hesitantly as if questioning his existence.

The girl with a biology book in her lap tapped her chin. "Well Mr. Suit-and-Tie, I can't help you much if I don't know how you got here. You know, before you turned… _transparent_."

To normal people who walked by in some sort of park that day, the brunette girl with her hair plait, sitting on a bench, looked like she was talking to herself rather than with another person in front of her.

Phil sighed wiping his face anxiously. Was he stuck in Limbo? Where did people go when they _really_ died? As much as he wanted help and an explanation on how he got into this predicament, he couldn't afford to spill organization secrets to someone who was alive… to a civilian no less. It was creepy enough of feeling people go _through_ him and couldn't see he still existed. Yes, he was relieved that this girl could communicate with him (despite him being dead and a ghost he deduced), but explaining to a teenage girl he died because of a certain Asgardian God of Lies was something he didn't want to do. There was only so much craziness people can take.

"Sorry, but some things are better left unsaid." He apologetically replied.

The girl only giggled at him as she straightened a pink bow accessory she tied in her hair, "Fine, you can have your secrets. You can call me… Umm, oh! Holly!"

Obviously, it wasn't her real name. However, Coulson took her chipper behavior in stride and smiled back. He might as well play the same game. "Very well, Holly. So you're able to see ghosts?" Sure, he had some weird case of powers in SHIELD's Index list, but this was his first. Being dead didn't really help matters, but he was curious for the most part.

"Nope; I've never seen ghosts and I'm sure I won't be seeing any in the future." Holly clarified. As she observed him, she noted, "You're not dead, you know. What I can do more has to do with Life than the afterlife."

_Hold it. Was he alive?_ Phil was now questioning what was really going on. He was very sure he said his last words in the Detention Cell to Fury, he died then and there. "Is there a way you can find more answers without me telling you directly?" he asked specifically this time.

"Hmm… well for one, just say that I know that your soul is anchored and someone brought you back alive." The girl clicked her fingers as she decided on an idea. She laid her hands out to him. "If it's alright with you, can you give me your hands?"

A dubious look spread on the agent's face. "I'm a ghost. How could you–"

"There!" the green eyed girl grinned swiping the agent's hands easily into her own.

"Holly? What?! _How?!_ "

"Stay still, silly!" the girl told him. "I'm not going to bite. Just give me a moment to focus so I can figure out what's the matter with you, okay?"

Phil weakly inclined his head as the teen ignored his expression of utter disbelief and closed her eyes. He was a ghost, right? Maybe 'not-really-a-ghost', since Holly felt _solid_ to him. _Solid._ _Oh God, this was surreal._ As an agent, the afterlife wasn't his forte, and he wasn't exactly all that religious either. His body shivered when he felt as if someone showered him with water even though he was dry, which refreshed his soul. It didn't even help that the connection with Holly's hand and his glowed white with mysterious power.

Holly opened her eyes and the glow disappeared from her fingertips. "Hmm, Okay. You did die, but have been brought back, and you should have gone back to your body. It's just… something _foreign_ was introduced, and your soul ended up wondering here for some odd reason. I think it was trying to get to safety." (8)

"Foreign?" the agent parroted. He didn't understand why his soul went to her of all people if that were the case.

"I think the better description would be… alien?"

Even though Phil was actually an apparition, he went pale with cold dread. Was the girl psychic?

"Hey, it's going to be alright!" She tried to mend Coulson's panicked face. "I can help you get back where you're supposed to go."

"Am I going to get answers on how you suddenly concluded I was involved with aliens?" Coulson countered the girl. Being _right about it_ was left unsaid.

It was Holly's turn to give him an apologetic innocent smile in return. "Sorry, it's a trade secret. But look behind you."

When Coulson did turn around, he saw a white green pathway made out of particles and energy tendrils of light. "It's… not what I expected. Is that supposed to get me back?"

"Yeah, kind of like the Yellow Brick Road." Holly referred to the Wizard of Oz. The tendrils moved towards the man as if it were offering a hand to help. "You needn't worry, it'll guide you back."

Coulson was nervous at first because he was way out of his comfort zone. Should he trust the girl? So far the girl hadn't lied to him once. Not to mention he had never seen someone this sincere that would dare to backstab him. In the end, Phil decided to roll with it. While he had accepted he had died, if God or some deity gave him the opportunity to go back, he'd do it for his SHIELD family and Audrey.

He took a breath and was surprised to feel the offered tendril was solid. "All right… Umm… thank you, Holly."

"Glad to be of help, Mr. Suit-and-Tie," Holly waved him goodbye, "I think we'll see each other again Mr. Phillip Coulson."

Phil gaped. "Wait! Who are you?!" _How did she know his_ real _name?!_

Not second after, other tendrils of light covered him. He was being vacuumed backward. The park started to fade, distant, and he saw no more.

Aerith Gast recently dubbed herself 'Holly' exhaled, hands on her hips, and nodded to herself as she considered her job well done.

She wondered how Genesis was doing right now. The flower girl had assumed the worst when she nearly couldn't feel the former Commander's Lifestream's presence early that morning. Ifalna, of course, had made it her mission to probably contact Genesis via the Lifestream. The flower girl could have gone along with her mother to help, but her own Lifestream flow leads her here and told her that some else needed her help. She hadn't anticipated seeing the soul of Genesis' mentor wondering around.

Things must have been terrible if Genesis was hurt and he even had resorted to casting ReRaise on his mentor (knowing how paranoid he was with using his magic powers). She made a note to herself the minute Genesis contacted her again she would tell him something weird was going on with his mentor's condition. The soul shouldn't have wondered for a Reraise spell. Her mother would probably have an idea what was wrong, but she would console with her later. For now, she had done what she could.

Aerith stood up with a book in hand and headed back to the dorms of the SHIELD facility he family was staying at. Her other hand gripped to her chest, she breathed out another exhale as she tried to muffle the Lifestream whispers. To her, it was like receiving multiple sound ripples from a couple of sources at the same time. For someone of a Cetra lineage, it was normal by Gaia's standards. On Earth, it was new to her. The fact that it involved a large battle ahead made her nervous.

She looked up to the sky. "Stay safe, Genesis; you said you'll try to find Zack and the others, right?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

_49th Street, New York City_

New York City wasn't exactly his playground when it came to snooping around in search of information or tailing important people around. In fact, he had to confess, the only reason why he was in the Big Apple was because his friend had dragged him to go 'take a break' from what he usually did. Free tickets, accommodations and everything else were covered by his friend who claimed he had gotten a sponsor for it. He was supposed to be on a vacation. Even so, information was always a priceless bargaining chip. He wasn't one to miss out on the opportunity when lady luck gave him a good hand.

He wore semi-casual clothes, a paper packed coffee cup in hand, a cap on his head, and a newspaper tucked under his other arm. To anyone else around him, he was a normal person in New York minding their business for the day like so many who were walking down the streets. To the trained eye, though, he was expertly following a blond man who wore a finely tailored business suit from a few feet away. He positioned himself easily and moved with purpose. This current 'mark' so to speak, wasn't the type he usually followed to get a quick buck and would usually land said target in jail.

This was personal. The person he was following was no doubt one of the people he knew in a distant life.

He was following the previously known Lazard Deusericus the SOLDIER union executive of Shinra Electric Power Company, but now known as Lazard Derricks who he 'heard' was supposed to be a missing Roxxon Oil Corporation executive board member. _**(9)**_

Oh, how he waited the day when everything would really make sense. How he had some form of knowledge of the Lifestream meant something in this lifetime around. No matter how much he reasoned himself that this life and his previous life were two different things, his past self's experiences have what shaped him as the man he was today. He was one of West Coast's best underground informant and whistleblower; and if this moment was what gave him a chance to get answers he'd go to hell and back to get it.

He was eleven when somehow the 'him' in this lifetime and the person he was before in another lifetime had melded into one person. His past self had a bad case of self-loathing; while he had known bad things were going on, he didn't act or do anything enough to make a difference. This time around he wasn't going to make the same mistake. If what he did put untouchable people in large conspiracy rings in trouble with the government or better yet in jail, it was well worth it. While it's not as heroic as his past best friend would have imagined, but, at least, he could sleep easier a company as large as ShinRa in this world could be taken down with the right sort of information.

It was probably the best Kunsel could do for Zack Fair's memory. **_(10)_**

With Lazard now around, it made Kunsel wonder whether his naïve, headstrong, and courageous friend was also out there in the world living a second life like he was. There was a treasure trove of questions that now he wanted answers to.

As Lazard made a turn to Lexington Avenue, Kunsel started to feel wary as a buzz from the Lifestream become louder from the back of his mind. _'A warning at a time like this?'_ Sure there were times when his work as an informant the Lifestream was nifty alarm system of getting out of danger… but in open public like this? It had never occurred in his entire life before. The buzz was never this loud. The situation grew worse as he kept on following his former superior officer who was actually heading towards the source of the impending danger from the Lifestream's warning.

He kept following the blond towards the danger, be damned if his body wanted to run in the opposite direction. Getting more information about Lazard was now or never.

Kunsel wasn't one who believed in horoscopes like his mixed Asian-American family melting pot have a faith for. Hell, he didn't believe in Feng Shui even if his father owned a shop of an assortment of good luck items. However, when it came to the Lifestream… things never happened by coincidence in his experience. Today seemed to be that sort of day. First, that morning he woke up to a jolting pain as if someone he'd known had nearly died but he wasn't certain who. Second, the Lifestream's whispers that morning had been somewhat busy than he had ever heard before, yet pushing him to move or go somewhere. Lastly, because he followed his instincts he found Lazard walking around.

At the cross-section of Lexington Avenue and East 46th Street, Kunsel winced when the Lifestream cried in a long chilling echo and his heart beat thumped faster.

A tremor in the Lifestream rippled across the air.

Then a blue beam of light burst from the top of Stark Tower.

Kunsel could only stare stupefied at the wormhole forming on top of the tower in the sky.

Not too far from him, Lazard froze on the spot just as so many other citizens of New York around them not knowing of the events to come.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_In an unknown location…_

A robotic eye orb hovered as its master was sitting and watching the numerous screens of the live video feed in front them in curiosity. _~( Sir, may I ask, why we're actually not helping to stop this pivotal event? )~_

The man didn't let his eyes off the screen but answered his smaller companion with a shrug. "It all starts here, HELEN; the Avengers, their enemies, and everything else will start growing. We're just going to observe if all the variables will come into one place."

_~( You mean the variables you've placed? )~_ the female voice emphasized.

A weary chuckle from an old man with white hair and short cut beard was heard. "There's no going back. I'm just going make the most with what I have. It's now or never. We might as well go crazy on this."

HELEN's shutter lens focused in a way it looked at her master skeptically. _~( That's not like you to throw logic or caution to the wind, Sir. )~_

This time, the man's expression changed into a sad smile. "I guess I have him to blame for that. Having faith in the Lifestream? I would never have done that back then. But, now… I think I understand what he was trying to tell me all along. It's a shame I didn't even get a hint what he was trying to tell me before it was too late."

_~( We all make mistakes, Sir. )~_ HELEN pointed out. She then logically pointed out _~( But we're now early. What now, Sir? )~_

"We keep watching, and act on our own consensus." The man said leaning back into his chair, more alert and attentive as most of the screens' targets moved. "I've dropped a wrench in the Lifestream already. It's just matter of time what results we'll get when the ripples come back to us. I've pushed things towards our favor enough."

_~(Shall I optimize keeping track on the individuals you've so 'generously' nudged to the location in the right direction? )~_

"Do it, HELEN."

_~( Done, Sir. )~_

The man smiled. " _'Ripples form on the water's surface'…_ Isn't that right, Genesis?"

* * *

_"The biggest risk is not taking any risk._

_In a world that's changing really quickly, the only strategy that is guaranteed to fail is not taking risks."_

_~ Mark Zuckerberg_

* * *

 

_**TBC...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia:
> 
> (1) Genesis' first meeting with Phil Coulson was actually at the time where he was severely injured and vulnerable in a hospital bed during the events in S.H.I.E.L.D. Rhapsodos Intorductions: Agent Phillip J. Coulson. Due to this reason, Genesis suffers anxiety attacks in waking up in hospital beds and prefers avoiding getting into those particular situations when possible.
> 
> (2) Reraise also known as Auto-Life, is a recurring beneficial status effect in the FF series, usually associated with the spell of the same name. Once a character reaches 0 HP with Reraise on them, they will automatically revive (without using any items or MP) with HP Critical health. – FF Wikia
> 
> (3) The events of Frigga finding out Loki was alive and had plans with the Tesseract was explained in the Thor: The Dark World Prelude Comics. – Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia.
> 
> (4) Black Widow's love of acting as other people stems from how it lets her free to be other people, away from her true self who is an assassin as stated in the Avengers: Black Widow Strikes Movie tie-in Prelude Comics – Official Avengers Prelude Comics
> 
> (5) Luxiere was a SOLDIER 2nd Class, and a friend of Zack Fair. He plays a small role in Crisis Core, acting as Zack's email buddy, and considered Zack as his idol. – FF Wikia He's hinted as being involved with the Colored Deepground Tsviets as the 'Player Tsviet' after never being mentioned again in the aftermath of the Nibelheim incident.
> 
> (6) The Tsviets were an elite group of soldiers that lead the Deepground army in Dirge of Cerberus (FFVII). In the Crisis Core Complete Guide, it was revealed that colored Tsviets had their genes spliced with the genes of Genesis Rhapsodos, in addition to each of them being involved in a unique experiment that granted them their special abilities and powers. – FF Wikia. Reborn in the new world, the known colored Tsviets that have died (Azul the Cerulean/Azel, Rosso the Crimson/Rose, Weiss the Immaculate/Wesly, and Nero the Sable/Neer) don't have any recollection of past memories, despite Luxiere giving them hints numerous times.
> 
> (7) Angeal Hewley/Angelus Hawley was a 1st Class SOLDIER in Crisis Core FFVII. He was Zack Fair's mentor and friends with fellow SOLDIER First Classes Sephiroth and Genesis Rhapsodos. He is stoic and serious, but with a playful side, and was the one who gave Zack the nickname "Zack the Puppy" in past. – FF Wikia. In the current time, he leads a SAD Special Operations team for the CIA.
> 
> (8) GH.325 is one of a number of drugs derived from the bodily fluid of a Kree corpse code named "G.H." (Guest House) of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. (Terrestrialized Alien Host Integrative Tissue I). When administered, the drug causes rapid healing by promoting advanced cellular regeneration, healing severe and fatal wounds, and in some cases can even revive the recently deceased. – Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia.
> 
> (9) Lazard Deusericus the SOLDIER union executive of Shinra Electric Power Company.
> 
> (10) Kunsel was a SOLDIER 2nd Class and one of Zack Fair's best friends during his time working for ShinRa. Kunsel knew the inner workings of the Shinra Electric Power Company, privy to information most of its employees would normally hear little about. While it is unknown what became of Kunsel after the events of Crisis Core, his last few emails to Zack imply he would be willing to betray Shinra to keep his friend safe. – FF Wikia


End file.
